Sunflower
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Karena kelima perempuan itu adalah teman-teman dekat yang akan selalu bersama. Sudah seperti keluarga... bahkan meskipun tiba waktunya mereka memiliki perasaan masing-masing pada pria pilihan mereka. Inilah kisah mereka satu persatu. Maukah kau membacanya?/SasuSaku, SaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, & NejiTen/Fanfic Commission for PY./Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : SaIno

"Untuk perayaan Sakura yang akhirnya diterima di stasiun TV yang diinginkannya!"

Para perempuan yang kurang lebih berumuran sama itu mengangkat gelas mereka di udara lalu mengetukkannya bersama.

" _Campaign!_ "

Setelah suara dentingan gelas itu menggema, mereka tertawa bersama sebelum meminum gelas berisi air soda tersebut sampai habis. Kelima gadis yang berada di sana kembali tertawa begitu minuman mereka habis. Hanya salah satu dari mereka yang tertawa kecil, sangat kontras dengan keempat gadis lainnya yang tertawa cukup keras di dalam ruang tengah toko bunga itu.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir saja menertawakan kebodohanmu," ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir ekor kuda. Dia menyeringai melihat gadis dengan mahkota _soft pink_ di sebelahnya itu merengut kesal padanya, "seorang reporter pemula bermimpi bisa masuk ke stasiun TV paling terkenal di Tokyo dalam waktu sebulan? Kupikir kau gila." Lanjutnya dengan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan.

Haruno Sakura, nama gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang hanya mendengus kesal sebelum kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan soda putih tersebut, "Harusnya jika kau sudah mengenalku sejak SMP, kau pasti tahu aku selalu serius dengan kata-kataku, _Pig._ " Ketusnya.

Perempuan yang dipanggil _'Pig'_ itu hanya menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya lalu memeluk leher sahabat sepermainannya tersebut, "Dasar kau tukang pamer!" teriaknya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya sembari memberantakkan rambut Sakura yang sudah disisir rapi sebelumnya.

"Hentikan, _Pig!_ " Sakura mencoba mendorong dagu perempuan berambut pirang itu dengan kuat, namun temannya itu tidak mau kalah, "INO! KAU MEMBERANTAKKAN RAMBUTKU, SIAL!" teriaknya dan mulai menjambak rambut pirang panjang di sampingnya dengan gemas.

"AW! SAKIT, _FOREHEAD!_ " teriak Yamanaka Ino yang langsung menutup wajah Sakura dengan telapak tangannya.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG DULUAN NYARI MASALAH!?"

"KAU INI—"

Melihat pertengkaran kekanakan di depannya yang tak dapat dihindarkan, seorang perempuan yang paling lembut di antara yang lain hanya bisa panik sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya, "J-Jangan bertengkar, Sakura _,_ Ino _._ " Dengan _volume_ suara yang tentunya tidak akan terdengar oleh dua perempuan yang sibuk berteriak itu.

Di sampingnya, Tenten—nama perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat tua dan dicepol dua itu—hanya mendengus sembari meminum minuman dari dalam gelasnya sendiri, "Biarkan saja, Hinata. Nanti juga mereka berhenti sendiri jika rambut mereka sudah seperti singa." Ucapnya dengan santai.

Hyuuga Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ta-Tapi—"

"Dari pada itu," Temari yang baru saja mendesah lega setelah meminum habis minumannya itu langsung menyeringai melihat gadis di sebelahnya. Hinata menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat itu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan latar belakang Sakura dan Ino yang masih mengacak rambut satu sama lain, "bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan bocah rubah itu?"

Gadis berambut hitam keunguan yang panjang dan lurus tergerai itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Menatap Temari dengan ekspresi polosnya. Beberapa detik berlalu sampai Hinata tersadar apa maksudnya dan kedua pipinya memerah, "Ah... tidak. Ma-Masih seperti biasa—"

"Hah!? Bukankah kau sudah ada kemajuan kemarin saat Naruto mentraktirmu _ramen?_ " potong Sakura sementara kedua tangannya masih meremas sisi-sisi kepala Ino yang juga ikut menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Kedua mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino langsung berbinar, "Waah, apa ini? Apa ini? Ceritakan padaku!" teriaknya semangat sembari melepas kepala Sakura dari cengkeramannya.

Dan kini fokus keempat gadis itu telah berada pada Hinata yang mulai panik melihat mereka semua. Dia tertawa kecil dengan kaku dan menggeleng pelan, "Ti-Tidak ada yang bisa kuceritakan, sungguh! Naruto- _kun_ hanya membelikanku _ramen_ lalu kami makan bersama kemudian dia mengantarku pulang sampai ke rumah. Itu saja."

Setelah Hinata mengakhiri penjelasannya, suasana di antara mereka kembali terasa hening. Sampai Temari kembali angkat bicara, "Hanya itu?" Hinata melirik Temari lalu mengangguk cepat. Melihat ini, Temari mendengus kasar, "Membosankan."

Sakura di sisi kirinya langsung menyikutnya kuat, "Kau yang punya pacar pemalas tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu, bodoh."

"Oh, aku mendengar ini dari seseorang yang pacarnya hampir tak pernah menghubunginya."

"...Pacar kalian sama saja." Keluh Tenten.

"ENAK SAJA!" / "BEDA YA!"

Teriakan yang keluar bersamaan dari mulut Temari dan Sakura itu hanya membuat Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu melihat ke arah lain. Ino hanya tertawa setelah selesai merapikan rambutnya. Dia berjalan ke arah mejanya dan kembali memakai celemek yang biasa digunakannya saat mengurus tanaman-tamanan di dalam toko bunganya.

"Merepotkan ya punya pasangan," gumam Ino setelah tertawa. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja dimana teman-temannya berkumpul lalu berkacak pinggang di depan mereka semua—lebih tepatnya berdiri di samping Tenten yang masih duduk dengan menopang dagunya, "sepertinya keputusan kita untuk tetap _single_ tidak salah, benar 'kan Tenten?"

" _Absolutely,_ " jawab Tenten cepat. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Lalu dia melirik Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, "Hinata, kau juga _single_ seperti kami tapi kau masih memiliki mata pada petugas pemadam kebakaran itu. Saranku sih, jangan terlalu berharap padanya jika kau tidak mau sakit hati, Hinata. Dia sudah terlalu sering memberi harapan kosong padamu." Tambahnya.

Sedikit kaget karena topik kembali berpindah padanya, Hinata hanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan salah satu teman baiknya itu. Karena memang benar, Hyuuga Hinata menyukai Uzumaki Naruto dan selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum sejak mereka semua masih SMA. Hampir tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui tentang ini di angkatan mereka.

...Kecuali Naruto sendiri. Mungkin.

Ino kembali menyela, "Pria itu berada di garis antara tidak peka dan terlalu bodoh." Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menghampiri salah satu bunga jualannya untuk membersihkan kelopaknya dengan hati-hati, "Tapi, aku masih mendukungmu jika kau mau mengejar Naruto, Hinata. Hanya saja aku juga setuju pada perkataan Tenten, siapkan saja dirimu." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Hinata akhirnya tersenyum kecil, menatap punggung Ino dari kejauhan, dia mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Ino."

Berkat perkataan terakhir itu, suasana di antara mereka kembali kaku. Sakura melirik Ino yang telah sibuk sendiri di kejauhan—wajar saja, sebentar lagi toko bunga Yamanaka akan kembali dibuka. Saat pikirannya terus terbang entah kemana, Temari di sampingnya kembali membuka suara, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke adalah kepala bagian produksi di stasiun TV tempatmu bekerja, 'kan? Apa di sana sudah ada rekanmu yang tahu tentang hubungan itu?"

Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Dia menatap Temari dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Tentu saja belum ada. Sasuke- _kun_ cukup terkenal di sana dan—" jeda sejenak mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke sesaat sebelum mencoba ujian masuk stasiun TV tersebut, Sakura menghela napasnya.

"—kami sudah memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kami di sana."

Kata-kata ini membuat keempat gadis di sana menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tertawa, "Yah, apa boleh buat, hahaha! Kalau sampai terjadi kekacauan karena hubungan kami bisa-bisa posisi kami terancam, 'kan? Ini juga untuk kebaikan masing-masing ehehe." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tegar yang telah dihafal para teman-temannya di sana.

Melihat Sakura yang tetap ceria seperti biasa, Hinata tak bisa menahan senyuman kagumnya, "Kau benar-benar kuat, Sakura."

Tenten mendengus, "Aku pikir selama ini kau perempuan yang terlalu beruntung bisa mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke yang digilai para wanita itu. Tapi, ternyata sebaliknya ya." Gerutunya dengan senyum kesal di wajah manisnya.

Temari mendengus menahan tawa, "Untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju denganmu." Ucapnya sembari menatap Tenten dengan senyum mengejeknya sementara Tenten hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Mencoba mengabaikan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sejak SMA itu.

Hanya Ino yang tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia berhenti sesaat dari kegiataannya membersihkan kelopak bunga dan menatap Sakura yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya yang lain itu dari belakang. Melihat tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Ino tersenyum lembut lalu kembali fokus pada bunga _daffodil_ di tangannya.

Sakura berhenti tertawa lalu melirik pemilik toko bunga yang sedang fokus sendiri itu. Tersenyum penuh arti, Sakura berteriak, "HEI, INO!" kaget mendengar teriakan itu, Ino berhenti lagi dan menoleh. Sakura menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan kepalan tangan di sampingnya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang kemarin," Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "di stasiun TV tempatku bekerja sekarang banyak para kru tampan lho." Ucapnya lagi sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hah?"

"Tenang saja, aku sangat selektif memilih lelaki yang cocok untuk _Pig_ kesayanganku!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Ino terpaku di posisinya. Menatap Sakura antara bingung dan kaget. Lalu meski hanya sesaat, ada tambahan emosi lain yang berusaha disembunyikan Ino. Tapi, pada akhirnya gadis keturunan blasteran Jepang-Inggris itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menanggapi perkataan Sakura sebagai candaan seperti biasa.

Ya, benar.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, _Forehead!_ "

Jangan menganggap serius hubungan yang hanya akan berjalan sesaat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pairs : SasuSaku, SaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Sex scene, semi-OOC, harsh languages_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for PY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SUNFLOWER**_

 _ **[Feelings of adoration, admiration, and platonic love towards a person, such as a family member or friend]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chapter 1_

 _SaIno (main) & SasuSaku_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Berjalan cepat mencari kepala produser stasiun TV tempatnya bekerja sekarang, laki-laki berambut hitam itu melewati setiap orang yang berada di jalannya. Tak sengaja sesekali bahunya menabrak para kru lain yang juga sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Asisten produser itu memegang gulungan kertas yang berisi tentang susunan acara yang akan tayang berikut isi-isinya pada hari ini.

Seharusnya isi acara ini sudah diserahkan pada sang kepala produser sehari sebelumnya. Tapi, di detik-detik sebelum kepulangan sang kepala produser kemarin, ada kesalahan dalam susunan acara itu saat akan diterima, sehingga mau tak mau sang asisten harus menyerahkan kembali catatannya pada kru _editor_ dan baru bisa diserahkan pada hari ini. Lebih tepatnya... telat dua jam dari waktu yang ditentukan karena suatu alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Oh, semoga saja kepala produser itu tidak akan membunuhnya.

...Meskipun kepala produsernya itu adalah teman semasa SMA sih.

"Sasuke!" dia reflek berteriak begitu membuka pintu ruang penyiaran dua—dimana inilah lokasi para kru lain mengaku sempat melihat produser utama mereka.

Sai—nama pria itu—terengah pelan sebelum dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Uchiha Sasuke yang sedikit duduk menyandar pada ujung meja di belakangnya. Pemimpin produser utama itu mengenakan kemeja abu-abu tua dengan jas luaran berwarna hitam yang tidak dikancing.

Sasuke menoleh pelan dan menatap Sai dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Hanya ada laki-laki tampan berambut _raven_ itu di sini, mengingat sejak tengah malam yang digunakan hanya ruang penyiaran pertama dan ketiga.

Membiarkan asistennya itu berjalan mendekatinya, Sasuke kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan menatap lurus komputer di depannya, "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berjuang keras." Ucapnya dengan maksud yang jelas sekali untuk menyindir.

Sai tersenyum meski napasnya masih memburu dan keringatnya mengalir di sisi wajahnya, "Berkat seseorang, aku sudah berlari mengellingi gedung ini sejak pagi." Jawabnya dengan nada kesal yang tidak tersembunyi sama sekali. Namun, itu sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi Sasuke yang tetap datar sembari membaca laporan kertas yang diberikan Sai padanya.

"Sesuai rapat minggu lalu, acara _Talk Show_ dengan nona Tsunade diganti mulai minggu ini dari hari Jum'at menjadi hari Selasa pada pukul tujuh malam." Sai membaca _copy_ dari laporan itu yang telah dia buat sebelumnya dan membacakan poin-poin penting yang perlu Sasuke ketahui terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu, selingan acara Kabar Berita siang dan sore akan mulai diberlakukan pula sesuai jadwal. Pembaca berita yang sudah menanda tangani kontrak adalah tuan Omoi, tuan Shino, nona Samui, dan nona Konan. Mereka akan bergantian membawa acara sesuai pilihan jadwal masing-masing."

Sai kemudian menutup penjelasannya. Sasuke masih belum merubah ekspresinya sampai akhirnya dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk, "Jangan lupa atur jadwal acara edukasi anak-anak yang membutuhkan bimbingan orang tua." Ucapnya. Sai hanya mengangguk sembari mencatat cepat di catatan kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sai yang masih mencatat dengan tatapan seolah menunggu sesuatu sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana dengan seleksi reporter pemula yang berjalan minggu lalu? Apakah sudah keluar hasilnya?" tanyanya.

Pria berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam yang lurus itu sedikit tersentak seolah menyadari sesuatu. Dia menutup mulutnya lagi lalu membalik catatannya yang dia simpan di tumpukan paling belakang kertas-kertas yang dia bawa. Pemuda itu menghela napas seolah lega karena masih sempat membawa catatan itu—mengingat dia sempat hampir melupakan soal ini.

Sai menatap Sasuke kembali, "Ya. _Technical meeting_ untuk mereka sudah diumumkan dua hari lagi dan pihak produser berita sudah mengetahui soal ini," Sai menyerahkan dua lembar kertas yang disatukan dengan _paper clip_ pada Sasuke, "maaf baru sempat memberi tahumu sekarang, kepala produser."

"Yang penting divisi berita sudah mengetahui kru-kru terbaru mereka." Respon Sasuke dengan cepat. Sai hanya mengangguk memperhatikan Sasuke yang telah fokus dengan deretan sepuluh nama yang tertera di dalam tabel. Kedua iris _onyx-_ nya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar membaca isi pengumuman di tangannya itu dengan teliti.

Sebagai pihak yang tidak turun tangan langsung memegang bagian perekrutan di salah satu divisi terpenting untuk stasiun TV ini, tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan tahu lebih detail selain garis besarnya yaitu stasiun TV Tokyo ini memang selalu membuka perekrutan anggota kru TV baru setiap setahun sekali. Dan kali ini sudah masuk ke bagian perekrutan reporter untuk divisi berita dimana detailnya lebih diperhatikan kepala produser berita itu sendiri.

Sasuke sebagai kepala produser utama dari keseluruhan acara TV hanya cukup membaca laporan dan memberi konfirmasi bahwa dia menyetujuinya. Dia juga yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya dan memberikan ide baru untuk kemajuan stasiun TV. Sisa programnya akan diatur oleh divisi masing-masing yang bersangkutan yang tentunya masih diawasi oleh Sasuke selaku pemimpin.

Entah Sai menyadarinya atau tidak ketika Sasuke berhenti membaca pada satu nama. Meski hanya sekilas, ekspresi Sasuke sempat terlihat terkejut namun dia kembali tenang... hingga akhirnya melembut. Sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat walau sangat tipis hingga rekannya yang seumur namun masih memiliki jabatan di bawahnya itu tidak menyadarinya.

Jempol Sasuke sedikit menekan di atas nama seorang wanita yang dikenalnya ketika dia bergumam pelan, "Selamat."

Kali ini, Sai menyadari Sasuke bersuara dan reflek bertanya, "Apa?"

Tanpa langsung menjawab, Sasuke mengembalikan kertas itu pada Sai yang menerimanya dengan bingung, "Tidak ada. Mereka sudah dipastikan sebagai pilihan yang tepat, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Pria berambut hitam yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan satu kancing atasnya yang terbuka itu langsung menjawab, "Ya, tuan Rock Lee—produser berita—yang langsung turun tangan menilai mereka saat ujian berlangsung, jadi seharusnya tidak ada kesalahan."

Mendengar ini, Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum bergumam pelan, "...Begitu," dia melihat ke arah lain seolah memikirkan sesuatu, namun enggan mengatakannya.

Menyadari ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan, Sai melihat kembali laporan nama sepuluh reporter yang lolos masuk ke stasiun TV mereka. Ekspresi pria itu sebenarnya tak jauh beda dari pria berambut biru dongker di hadapannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama sulit ditebak, namun setidaknya Sai tahu biasanya jalan pikiran mereka masih searah. Tersenyum penuh arti, Sai kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Haruno Sakura ya?"

Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar ini, tapi dia dapat menyembunyikannya dengan baik, "Hn?"

Sai belum menghilangkan senyumnya, "Hanya dia lulusan dari SMA yang sama dengan kita setelah sekian lamanya," Sai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kau pasti penasaran dengannya."

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasuke dengan cepat membalas, "Tidak juga," lalu berdiri dari posisinya yang sebelumnya menyandar, dia menambahkan, "ruangan ini akan digunakan untuk acara TV _live_ malam ini, 'kan? Segera panggil para teknisi untuk memeriksa kemungkinan _error_ di kamera, komputer, alat perekam, dan lainnya."

Sai mendengus, "Kau mudah sekali ditebak jika sedang berkelit, Sasuke."

"Jangan melawan, aku masih bosmu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. Sai menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya di depan pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan, "selama kita masih berada di dalam kantor ini, kau wajib menuruti perintahku." Ucapnya dengan nada tenang dan kedua iris _onyx_ menatap lurus tajam obsidiandi depannya.

Mereka tetap di posisi itu tanpa senyum sedikitpun di wajah mereka. Mencari arti tatapan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Sai yang lebih dulu memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum—senyum palsu yang bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat mengenalinya—dia mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah.

"Baiklah baiklah, Sasuke- _sama,_ " Sai yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kedua lengan panjangnya dilinting hingga siku itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "tapi sebenarnya kau bisa lebih santai sedikit. Aku sudah menghubungi tim teknisi di perjalananku saat mencarimu sebelumnya. Mereka akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi."

Kali ini, Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan melewati Sai, "Kau seharusnya bisa memberitahuku di awal," gumamnya.

Sai yang masih belum kehilangan senyumannya dan ikut berjalan tepat di belakang Sasuke itu tertawa kecil, "Laporan masih menjadi prioritas utama, jadi wajar saja jika aku lupa, 'kan?"

"Jika kau bukan temanku, cara bicaramu yang seperti itu akan membuatmu dipecat, Sai."

"Oh, aku takut," balas Sai dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kata-katanya, "jangan terlalu dingin begitu. Kalau saja aku masuk stasiun TV ini lebih dulu darimu—atau paling tidak, di tahun yang sama denganmu—bisa saja posisi kita akan terbalik, Sasuke- _sama._ "

"Atau bisa saja posisimu jauh lebih buruk dari sekarang."

Kali ini, Sai benar-benar tertawa, "Akan kumasukkan kemungkinan itu ke dalam catatanku," menggerakkan tangannya dalam bentuk isyarat, pria yang memiliki badan cukup tegap itu melanjutkan, "Naruto mengajak kita minum lagi. Kau ikut?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya... Sai dapat melihat senyum tipis Sasuke yang cukup jelas di awal hari yang menyebalkan ini.

"Katakan pada _Dobe,_ aku akan menagih hutangnya malam ini."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Seminggu berlalu sejak saat itu.

Pukul sembilan malam di kantor bukanlah waktu termalam yang pernah dilewati seorang asisten produser seperti Sai. Pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam lurus seleher itu kembali melihat hpnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Memeriksa jam dan juga suhu udara di sekitarnya. Setelah memastikan keberangkatan kereta terakhir melalui jalur yang akan ditujunya, Sai tersenyum kecil lalu kembali memasukkan hp miliknya ke dalam saku jaket panjang yang dikenakannya.

Beberapa langkah lagi menuju pintu keluar gedung, Sai langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu seseorang berlari melewatinya dari sisi kiri perempatan di depannya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sai tetap berjalan dengan tenang sampai dia berbelok menuju pintu keluar. Dilihatnya sosok yang sempat berlari melewati depannya itu sedang melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan kecilnya.

Warna rambut yang sangat khas membuat Sai langsung mengenali siapa wanita di depannya itu. Dia berjalan mendekat sampai dia berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang wanita yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya, "Kau mau pulang?"

"KYAAAAA!" setelah berteriak kaget, wanita itu reflek berbalik sembari melayangkan tinjunya. Sai juga terkejut namun untungnya les bela diri yang pernah diikutinya mampu membuat refleknya bergerak cepat memiringkan kepala sehingga tinju wanita itu hanya mengenai beberapa helai rambutnya.

Wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tapi, begitu tinjunya tak mengenai apapun, dia mulai membuka sebelah matanya perlahan. Dan sesuai dugaan Sai, dia langsung berteriak ngeri, "...Eh? SAI- _SAN!?_ "

Mengangguk kaku, Sai tertawa kecil, "Ah, ya," asisten produser yang pastinya sudah dikenal para kru di gedung itu pun berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang agar tidak membuat wanita di depannya semakin panik, "kau reporter yang baru bekerja di sini, 'kan? Haruno Sakura... benar?" tanyanya.

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan tepat membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena malu, "I-Iya benar," Sakura dengan cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan sembilan puluh derajat, "maafkan aku hampir memukulmu! Aku mudah _paranoid_ di tempat sebesar ini pada malam hari ja-jadi—"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku mengerti," potong Sai sedikit tak sabar. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu menambahkan, "jadi, kau mau pulang? Apa kau juga naik kereta?" tanyanya _to the point._

Sakura langsung mengangguk. Namun sebelum sempat menambahkan dengan kata-kata, Sai sudah lebih dulu memotongnya, "Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini? Seharusnya tim jurnalis termasuk dirimu yang ke Ueno hari ini sudah pulang sejak tadi."

Wanita dengan poni rambut menyamping itu menyelipkan anak rambut di sisi wajahnya pada telinga di belakangnya, "Iya. Aku bermaksud menunggu sampai jam pulang kerja kekasihku. Baru setelah itu, aku keluar dari kantor," lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika menatap Sai, "tapi baru saja aku mendapat kabar kalau dia ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku harus pulang sendiri..." _lagi—_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Penjelasan ini membuat Sai mendengus pelan, "Brengsek juga kekasihmu," komentar yang tak disangka itu membuat Sakura hanya bisa tertawa hambar. Sebelum Sakura sempat membela kekasihnya, Sai sudah lebih dulu tersenyum, "kau turun di stasiun mana?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Shibuya." Jeda sejenak sebelum dia menambahkan, "Walau sebenarnya di sana aku akan pergi ke rumah temanku sekalian menginap. Rumahku cukup jauh dari sini, harus melewati tiga stasiun dulu. Apalagi kalau sudah malam, jalan di sana sepi sekali." Tambahnya dengan kikuk.

Mendengar ini, Sai membuka mulutnya, "Baiklah, ayo."

"...Eh?"

Sai sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sakura sebelum dia berhenti dan berbalik, "Aku akan mengantarmu. Bahaya jika perempuan berjalan sendirian di malam hari," wajah Sakura terlihat ragu. Seolah mengerti, Sai menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan senyum penuh arti di bibirnya, "jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Katakan itu pada kekasihmu."

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan wanita yang selemah itu sampai harus ditemani pulang. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana dia hampir meninju Sai karena mengira dia adalah hantu, sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menjelaskan dan itu akan sangat merepotkan. Waktu terus berjalan dan kereta terakhir akan segera berangkat jika mereka tidak pergi dari sekarang.

Menghela napasnya, Sakura akhirnya mengambil hpnya, mengetikkan pesan dengan cepat.

 **X**

 _Kepada: Sasuke-kun_

' _Aku bertemu asistenmu—Sai-san—di jalan. Dia mau mengantarku sampai ke rumah Ino. Dia juga bilang untuk menyampaikan padamu bahwa dia tidak akan macam-macam. Tenang saja, dia belum tahu tentang hubungan kita. Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?'_

 **X**

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Sai dan Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke stasiun. Sesekali berbincang membahas profesi baru Sakura ini, menanyakan bagian termudah hingga tersulit. Pembicaraan umum yang mungkin terjadi di antara atasan dan bawahan.

Meski terkadang Sai tidak memiliki _filter_ kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa menampik kenyataan dimana Sai adalah lelaki yang mudah diajak berbicara. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Sakura merasa nyaman berbincang dengan _senior-_ nya tersebut. Terlebih ketika Sai mulai menyinggung bahwa mereka berasal dari satu SMA yang sama.

"Wah, benarkah? Berarti Sai- _san_ satu angkatan dengan Sasuke... _san?_ " tanyanya dengan kikuk, masih belum terbiasa menyebut nama kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan formal.

Sai tersenyum, "Ya," melihat wajah bingung _junior-_ nya itu, membuatnya menambahkan, "wajar saja jika kau tidak mengingatku. Saat kau kelas satu, aku kelas tiga. Waktu itu aku sudah terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan pelajaran untuk ujian kelulusan sampai tak mempedulikan sekitarku—terutama para adik kelasku."

Wanita dengan rambut _soft pink_ yang pendek sebahu itu akhirnya mengangguk dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Sai- _san—_ "

Suara hp yang berbunyi membuat Sakura berhenti sejenak dan mengambil hpnya. Melihat nama seseorang yang dinantinya membuat Sakura membuka pesannya antusias tapi—

 **X**

 _Dari: Sasuke-kun_

' _Oke.'_

 **X**

...Rasanya Sakura ingin membatin. Hanya saja sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan sikap dingin dan kaku kekasihnya, Sakura akhirnya hanya tertawa kecil dan langsung memasukkan hpnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Mendengar tawa pahit Sakura membuat Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia ingin bertanya ketika hpnya sendiri tiba-tiba berbunyi. Melihat nama kepala produsernya itu membuat Sai terlihat bingung sembari membuka pesannya.

 **X**

 _Dari: Uchiha Sasuke_

' _Hati-hati di jalan.'_

 **X**

Sai langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Seketika ekspresinya mendadak ngeri membaca pesan yang tak biasa itu. Saat ini, lokasi mereka sudah berada di dalam stasiun. Tinggal menunggu kereta yang akan mereka naiki datang. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh perempuan di sebelahnya, Sai mengetik dengan cepat.

 **X**

 _Kepada: Uchiha Sasuke_

' _Kepalamu terbentur ya. Atau kau salah kirim pesan?'_

 **X**

 _Dari: Uchiha Sasuke_

' _Tidak juga. Yang penting perhatikan langkahmu. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, kau akan langsung berhadapan denganku.'_

 _ **X**_

 _Kepada: Uchiha Sasuke_

' _Apa sih maksudmu?'_

 **X**

"Sai- _san?_ " panggilan Sakura di sebelahnya membuat Sai menghilangkan ekspresi gusarnya lalu menoleh. Dia memasang senyum terbaiknya meski gagal. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya ada sedikit kejadian bodoh," jawabnya apa adanya. Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban ini, "Oh ya, panggil Sai saja. Kata-kata formalitas yang terlalu kaku di luar kantor membuatku tidak nyaman." Tambahnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah, Sai," ketika mereka berdua tersenyum pada satu sama lain, Sakura melihat cahaya lampu kereta mereka dari jauh, "kereta sudah datang." Gumamnya.

Mulai dari memasuki salah satu transportasi umum itu, Sakura dan Sai jadi tak banyak berbicara. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan tapi menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan duduk kaku tanpa perbincangan. Paling hanya sedikit pembicaraan ringan sebelum kembali diam. Masing-masing mengecek hp mereka, menunggu jawaban dari orang—yang tak mereka sadari—sama itu namun tak kunjung ada jawaban.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, mereka menghela napas bersamaan.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di stasiun Shibuya. Sai ikut turun menemani Sakura, berjalan melewati kota yang masih terlihat terang di tengah malam. Sai memang tidak begitu sering berjalan di Shibuya, karena itu bisa dibilang mengantar Sakura adalah kesempatan yang bagus.

Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, Sai mulai membuat rencana sendiri melewati kota malam Shibuya nanti setelah mengantar Sakura ke rumah temannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sai," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Sai yang sedang menyusun rencana menghampiri toko Shibuya satu persatu.

Sai mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu melihat gedung di belakang Sakura. Sebuah ruko yang tidak terlalu besar dan terlalu kecil dengan papan nama 'Yamanaka' yang terpampang jelas di atas kanopi. Hanya dengan melihat sekitarnya, Sai langsung tahu bahwa ini adalah toko bunga. Lampu di papan nama yang mati memberi tanda berarti ruko ini telah masuk jam tutupnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sai yang mulai penasaran dengan rumah toko tempat temannya tinggal. Dia membuka mulutnya, "Keluarga Yamanaka ini memang sudah mengurus dan menjual berbagai macam bunganya dari generasi ke generasi," Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "kualitas semuanya terjamin! Dan temanku sangat ahli dalam membaca arti bunga. Jadi, jika kau ingin mendekati wanita, kau bisa langsung datang ke sini saja dan meminta sarannya!" ucapnya.

Sejujurnya, Sai tidak terlalu tertarik. Tapi, dia tetap tersenyum hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Aku akan—"

"SAKURA!?"

Teriakan seorang wanita lain dari dalam toko yang telah ditutup itu membuat Sai dan Sakura terkejut. Mereka langsung melihat ke arah pintu rumah yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang sepunggung. Poni panjangnya menutupi sebelah matanya yang beriris _aquamarine_ , namun tetap tidak menyembunyikan kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Sai membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

Sementara itu, Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya, "Oh, Ino? Kupikir kau belum bangun."

Yamanaka Ino berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Seriously,_ aku lelah menunggumu dari tadi, bodoh! Kupikir kau tidak jadi ke rumahku!" teriaknya kesal—tanpa memikirkan ada orang lain di sana maupun kenyataan bahwa hari sudah terlalu malam untuk seorang gadis berteriak, "Ayo masuk! Di luar dingin sekali. Ng?"

Kedua iris mata Ino menyadari lelaki di belakang Sakura. Tatapan itu membuat laki-laki asing berambut hitam tersebut menelan ludahnya dan reflek melihat ke arah lain. Mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin, Ino membuka pintunya lebih lebar, "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau yang mengantar Sakura? Terima kasih, ayo silahkan masuk dulu." Ucapnya.

Seharusnya itu adalah tawaran yang menggiurkan. Tapi, entah kenapa degup jantung Sai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kedua kakinya bergetar, enggan bergerak meski hanya sekali melangkah ke depan. Kedua matanya melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik—melihat kemanapun asal tidak ke wanita yang menawan di depannya. Sai jelas kebingungan dengan perubahan mendadak ini...

...dan dia sama sekali belum siap.

"Tidak... aku... pulang saja," ucap Sai kaku. Dia kemudian memasang senyum palsunya pada wanita itu lalu pada Sakura yang kebingungan melihatnya, "baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura." Tanpa menunggu izin, dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat hingga menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang Shibuya.

"Ah, tunggu, Sai—" Sakura mencoba menjulurkan tangannya namun terlambat. Sosok pria itu telah menghilang. Memiringkan kepalanya, Sakura bergumam, "kenapa sih dia?"

Ino di belakang Sakura—masih di depan pintu—mulai menggigil dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan baju tipis tanpa lengan untuk tidur. Dia merengek pada sahabat baiknya itu, "Hei, Sakura! Masuklah! Aku tidak kuat lagi, terlalu dingin," ucapnya dengan mulut bergetar.

Sakura masih diam beberapa saat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi, pada akhirnya mengabaikan rasa bingungnya melihat Sai yang tiba-tiba berubah, wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itupun langsung berbalik. Berlari kecil memasuki rumah sahabatnya dimana perapian dan susu hangat menanti mereka berdua.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Sakura- _san?_ Dia tadi izin ke toilet."

"...Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Sai memundurkan tubuhnya setelah menanyai salah satu kru yang sedang bolak-balik membawa kardus berisi barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk acara _live show_ malam ini. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, Sai berhenti dan diam berdiri di tengah jalan dimana orang-orang masih berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Mengabaikan keberadaannya karena tugas mereka masing-masing.

Memegang dagunya, memasang _pose_ berpikir. Sai mencoba mencari waktu yang tepat lagi untuk menemui gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ itu. Dia harus berhati-hati jika tidak mau sampai membuat sekitarnya salah paham. Karena bagaimanapun juga jika dilihat dari luar, Sai terkesan seperti seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengejar wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu dengan frustasi.

Yah, itu tidak salah juga sih.

Bukan berarti Haruno Sakura adalah wanita yang jelek dan buruk. Sai juga harus mengakui bahwa wanita itu memiliki kharismanya sendiri. Tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Perasaannya tak bisa berbohong.

Dia... jauh lebih tertarik dan penasaran dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang.

Tapi, sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu, Sai nyaris berpikir Haruno Sakura seperti sedang menghindarinya jika dia tidak cepat berkepala dingin bahwa jadwal mereka memang berbeda. Seorang asisten produser yang hampir selalu bekerja di setiap waktu—tergantung tugas yang pasti ada untuknya—dan seorang reporter pemula yang pastinya akan sering mendapat tugas ke luar kantor.

Hanya saja, dua minggu itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk Sai menyadari betapa wanita berambut pirang panjang yang terakhir ditemuinya ketika menemani Sakura itu memenuhi kepalanya. Setiap makan, minum, kerja, dan di setiap kegiatan lainnya.

...Benar-benar mengganggu. Jujur saja.

Tidak ada maksud tertentu, Sai hanya penasaran dan ingin mencoba sekali saja berbicara dengan gadis itu. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana mencari Sakura dan membicarakan ini dengannya—

"Sai- _senpai?_ " salah seorang kru yang sempat ditanyakannya pagi tadi menghampiri Sai yang telah tenggelam di dalam pikirannya. Sai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wanita berambut cokelat di hadapannya, "Apa kau masih mencari Sakura- _san?_ Aku melihat dia berjalan sendiri ke arah kantin tadi."

Mendengar ini, Sai langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ah, terima kasih banyak." Namun sebelum Sai sempat berjalan, perempuan itu membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Ah, anu... apakah jangan-jangan Sai- _senpai_ dan Sakura- _san—_ "

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu dan tidak akan pernah," tolak Sai cepat dengan senyum palsunya yang menyebalkan. Meski begitu, senyum itu mampu membuat wajah perempuan tersebut memerah dan membungkukkan tubuhnya cepat sembari mengucapkan maaf. Sai hanya tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya, "baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi." Lalu tanpa menunggu balasan, dia segera berlari cepat ke arah yang telah diinformasikan padanya.

Sebagai asisten produser yang telah terbiasa disuruh berlari ke sana kemari untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, Sai memiliki kedua kaki yang cepat dan kuat untuk berlari kapan saja. Tidak butuh hitungan menit sampai akhirnya Sai tiba di kantin yang sedang sepi—karena sekarang belum waktunya istirahat masal—dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sosok berkepala _soft pink._

Namun nihil.

Apakah kru tadi berbohong padanya? Kelihatannya tidak begitu. Sai mencoba berjalan menelusuri kantin satu persatu dengan sabar namun masih belum menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya salah satu penjual makanan yang cukup dekat dengan Sai bertanya padanya lalu Sai menanyakan keberadaan Sakura lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Haruno—oh! Reporter wanita muda dengan warna rambut aneh itu ya? Aku tadi berpapasan dengannya di belakang gedung tiga," dia kemudian memberi jeda sejenak sebelum menambahkan dengan nada ambigu, "tapi sebelumnya, aku sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke- _sama_ juga. Jadi, mungkin mereka ada di sana berdua sekarang?" ucapnya ambigu.

Pernyataan ini membuat Sai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Dengan Sasuke? Pemimpin produser yang suka memperbudak orang lain dengan seenak udelnya itu... menemui seorang reporter pemula di belakang gedung yang jauh dari kantor utamanya seorang diri?

...Untuk apa?

Kalau memang Sasuke ada urusan dengan Sakura, dia bisa menyuruh Sai—sebagai asistennya—untuk menemui Sakura dan menyampaikan perintahnya, 'kan?

Tapi, mengetahui percuma juga menanyakan hal ini, Sai dengan cepat membungkuk lalu langsung berlari. Mengesampingkan segala pertanyaan di kepalanya, dia fokus dengan tujuan untuk menemui Sakura sekarang. Lebih baik sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang percuma, selama masih ada kesempatan, Sai akan mengejarnya.

Sesampainya di gedung tiga, Sai berhenti berlari untuk mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu. Dia mulai mencari jalan pintas menuju belakang gedung, yaitu sela-sela jalan kecil di antara gedung dua dan tiga. Dia berjalan menelusuri itu sampai akhirnya dia memegang sisi tembok dan keluar di halaman belakang gedung tiga.

Lalu, Sai tahu... dia tidak akan bisa melupakan pemandangan di depannya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang dingin dan selalu menolak perhatian yang diberikan lawan jenis padanya secara terang-terangan itu... mencium bibir seorang wanita yang Sai cari.

Ciuman itu cukup singkat. Hanya sekedar menyentuh. Sakura langsung membuka kedua matanya perlahan untuk menatap Sasuke lembut sebelum dia melirik dan mundur dalam sekali hentakan melihat keberadaan seseorang yang berdiri _awkward_ di sana, "S-SAI?" teriaknya secara reflek.

Sasuke juga sempat terkejut dan langsung menoleh. Dia melihat Sai yang hanya bisa menyipitkan kedua matanya dan mengeluarkan senyum kakunya, "Maaf, sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat," dia menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya, "anggap saja aku tidak ada, aku akan kemba—"

"Tidak, tunggu," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kau sudah terlanjur melihat kami, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kami sembunyikan lagi."

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke- _kun—_ "

"Dia kekasihku, Sai."

Ucapan Sasuke yang singkat, padat, dan jelas itu membuat baik Sai dan Sakura cukup terkejut. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah sedangkan Sai hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan ekspresi yang masih menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Sasuke memang orang yang cukup _to the point._ Tapi, rasanya dalam hal seperti ini masih terlalu baru untuk dicerna, bahkan untuk seorang Sai.

Sai tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangkat bahunya, "Ah, begitu. Sekarang aku mengerti," dia tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "seharusnya aku curiga saja padamu saat mengirimiku pesan ketika mengantar Sakura ya. Haha."

Mendengar ini, Sasuke hanya mendengus. Sakura hanya melihat kekasih dan atasannya itu dengan bingung secara bergantian. Mengabaikan ini, Sai hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang masih datar, walau kali ini cukup terbaca oleh salah satu teman dekatnya sejak SMA tersebut. Walau terlihat tidak peduli, Sai masih bisa merasakan aura gusar yang diarahkan Sasuke padanya. Hal ini membuat senyuman tulus Sai menjadi seringaian.

Sisi lain temannya yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya ini... menarik juga.

Namun kembali mengingat tujuan awalnya, Sai menghilangkan senyumnya, "Ah iya, Sakura, aku perlu bicara denganmu," seolah melupakan keberadaan Sasuke, Sai terlalu fokus pada satu hal dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ada yang ingin kukatakan jadi..." Sai melirik Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, pria berambut _raven_ itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam.

"Apa?"

...Baiklah, meminta pacar sah wanita di depannya untuk pergi begitu saja sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus.

Sai menghela napasnya lalu akhirnya kembali menatap Sakura dan mengatakan terus terang, "Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan teman perempuanmu itu."

Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersadar akan sesuatu, "Maksudmu... Ino?" Sai terlihat ragu tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk sekali. Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, Sakura melanjutkan, "Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sai lengah, dia mengusap bagian belakang lehernya, "Aku juga... tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya," Sakura masih belum menerima tandanya. Sai pun menambahkan dengan cepat, "aku masih merasa bersalah menolak ajakannya waktu itu. Jadi, mungkin—"

"Bilang saja kau tertarik padanya."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke di sampingnya, "Heh? Be-Benarkah, Sai?" tidak menjawab Sakura, Sai mengutuk kesal Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi malas di depannya. Sakura kembali tersenyum cerah, "Ahahaha! Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja langsung? Aku dan Ino kebetulan juga satu SMA denganmu, Sai! Aku akan senang sekali membantumu!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat dan antusias.

Sai sedikit bernapas lega mendengar ini. Setidaknya sampai Sasuke mengatakan, "Tidak perlu membantunya, Sakura. Dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

Sakura menoleh jengkel pada kekasihnya sejak masa kuliah itu, "Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Di luar dugaan, Sai tetap memasang senyum tenangnya, "Iya benar. Kalau begitu, tidak masalah juga jika aku menjawab 'iya, mereka pacaran' ketika ada yang menanyakan soal hubungan kepala produserku dengan seorang reporter, hm?"

Wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu tersentak kaget lalu menatap Sai _horror._ Ekspresinya itu masih masuk ke dalam kategori yang menggemaskan... jika dibandingkan dengan kedua mata Sasuke yang menggelap dan menatap Sai yang tersenyum hangat.

Tatapan yang rasanya ingin mencincang habis asistennya itu hidup-hidup.

"Kau juga bukan anak kecil lagi, 'kan? Sasuke- _sama._ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Dua hari berikutnya...

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut datang ke pesta kalian?"

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan kok, tidak masalah!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat. Duduk di depan—tepatnya di samping Sasuke yang menyupir mobilnya—Sakura menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Sai yang ditarik olehnya ke dalam mobil. Dia kemudian menatap Sasuke di sampingnya yang hanya fokus pada jalan di depannya, "Lagipula kau alumni SMA yang sama dengan kami juga. Kita bisa berbagi cerita sembari bernostalgia, benar 'kan, Sasuke- _kun?_ "

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku tak pernah menyetujui soal ini, Sakura."

Mengabaikan komentar itu, Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dan menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Sudahlah, santai saja!" Sakura kembali melihat ke depan dimana Sasuke akan memarkirkan mobilnya di taman, "Aku juga sudah mengatakan pada Ino bahwa aku membawa teman yang waktu itu mengantarkanku tengah malam ke rumahnya dan dia bilang oke." Ucap Sakura sembari memainkan hpnya.

Mendengar nama itu membuat Sai sedikit menegang sebelum akhirnya dia merilekskan kembali tubuhnya. Sai kembali duduk menyandar pada kursinya sampai akhirnya mobil telah terparkir sempurna. Ketiga manusia itu keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan berjalan bersama menuju kediaman Yamanaka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sai terlihat tenang dengan ekspresi datar yang terus melihat jalan di depannya. Walau sesungguhnya, pikirannya telah penuh bagaimana dia akan mengajak bicara wanita yang berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kontrol dirinya untuk selalu tetap tenang dan memasang _poker face_ itu. Namun, suatu pemikiran membuat Sai berhenti.

Bagaimana... jika sebenarnya waktu itu hanya kebetulan?

"Hei, Sakura! Sasuke!" teriakan seorang perempuan membuat Sai mengangkat kepalanya, begitu pula dua pasangan di depannya. Mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat memakai pakaian ala Cina. Dia mencepol rambutnya menjadi dua di sisi kanan-kirinya dengan kepang rambut yang panjang di tengah.

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah cerah, "Tenten!" teriaknya. Dia berlari lebih cepat dari Sasuke dan menghampiri salah satu teman baiknya yang juga merupakan kakak kelasnya semasa SMA dulu, "Wah, kau benar-benar membawa Neji- _san!"_ ucapnya semangat melihat laki-laki berambut panjang yang berjalan di belakang Tenten yang berkacak pinggang.

"Lama tak berjumpa Sakura, kau juga, Sasuke." Ucap Hyuuga Neji dengan senyum teduh di wajahnya. Sakura membalas dengan semangat sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Tenten mendengus menahan tawa, "Aku merasa kasihan melihat dia sibuk terus di kamar mengerjakan novelnya. Lagipula Ino merengek memintaku mengajaknya. Jadi, apa boleh buat." Jelasnya untuk merespon pernyataan Sakura sebelumnya.

Neji membalas dengan tenang, "Bukankah kau yang memohon padaku untuk menemanimu karena tidak mau terlihat _single_ sendirian?"

"Berisik, Neji."

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat mereka, "Kalian benar-benar teman sepermainan sejak kecil yang unik." Neji hanya menghela napas sementara Tenten hanya tertawa tak peduli dan melihat ke arah lain. Lalu dia melihat Sai yang hanya diam berdiri memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Ngg, kamu... rasanya..." Tenten memasang _pose_ berpikir lalu menepuk kedua tangannya, "Ah! Sai?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sai mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Oh, kau mengenalku."

Tenten tertawa, "Tentu saja! Kita dulu sekelas, bodoh!" gadis bercepol dua itu berjalan mendekati Sai, "Kau pasti tidak ingat padaku. Dulu kau selalu diam di pojok kelas membaca bukumu dan terlihat tidak memiliki emosi sih." Ucap Tenten dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tenten, kau terlalu banyak bicara," ucap Neji dengan nada lelah seperti sedang mengurus anak kecil. Pria yang memiliki kedua mata _lavender_ itu menatap Sai, "maafkan kebodohannya." Tambahnya singkat.

Mendengar Neji membuat Tenten memukul main-main bahu temannya itu. Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menenangkan mereka, "Tidak masalah—"

"Hei, kalian! Jangan di luar saja! Ayo masuk!" teriak seseorang dari depan pintu rumah beberapa _meter_ di depan mereka. Kelima manusia di sana menoleh dan melihat Yamanaka Ino berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangannya memegang spatula.

Sakura tertawa dan langsung berlari masuk... dimana dia telah menemui Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, dan Temari. Mereka semua datang menyambut dua pasangan yang datang hingga tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi yang datang bersama mereka semua.

Sai menatap mereka semua dengan perasaan asing yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Empat perempuan dan empat laki-laki. Berbeda jenis kelamin tapi mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi dengan baik. Rasanya seperti tak ada batas, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada rasa hormat sama sekali. Sai mengedipkan kedua matanya melihat mereka semua.

Teman... ya?

Kapan terakhir kali dia menginginkan itu?

Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dia kira mirip dengannya yang selalu memilih untuk hidup sendiri itu kini terlihat tersenyum hangat bersama mereka semua. Dan lingkaran yang mereka buat itu... entah kenapa Sai merasa belum memiliki hak sepenuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Melihat ke arah dapur, Sai dalam diam berjalan menuju ke sana. Mengikuti bau masakan berasal. Salah satu dari mereka semua yaitu pemilik rumah Yamanaka sendiri sedang sibuk dengan masakannya. Dia sedang mencoba kuah sup buatannya ketika dia menyadari seseorang masuk ke dalam dapurnya.

"Oh, kau!" Ino tersenyum melihat lelaki yang baru ditemuinya sekali itu. Sai bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat ketika wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu membuka kedua tangannya, "Kebetulan aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mencoba apakah rasa masakanku sudah pas atau belum. Kemarilah!" ucapnya lagi.

Sai tidak membalas dengan ucapan. Dia hanya berjalan mendekat hingga berdiri di samping Ino yang tersenyum dengan penuh emosi tulus tersampaikan di sana. Sangat berbeda dengan senyumnya sendiri. Sai akhirnya melirik sendok berisi sup yang didekatkan Ino padanya, "Cobalah. Tiup dulu, hati-hati panas," kata Ino.

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu menurut dan meniup sedikit sup di atas sendoknya sebelum dia membuka mulutnya. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang disuapi ibunya, Ino mendorong masuk sendoknya ke dalam hingga Sai menutup mulutnya. Kuah sup itu ditelan oleh Sai yang kembali menatap iris _aquamarine_ di depannya, "...Enak." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Mendengar ini, Ino reflek tertawa, "Syukurlah," responnya. Dia kembali mengaduk sup di dalam pancinya, "ngomong-ngomong aku belum menanyakan namamu."

Menatap wanita yang telah fokus dengan masakannya itu, Sai menjawab pelan, "...Sai," ucapnya singkat. Ino kehilangan senyumannya dan kembali melirik laki-laki di sampingnya, "boleh aku memanggilmu Ino?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang... entah memiliki arti tersendiri atau tidak.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir satu itu menoleh sepenuhnya. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Tentu saja," ucapnya dan kembali melihat sup di depannya.

Tak menyadari Sai yang masih diam menatapnya dengan senyum yang lain dari yang biasanya terpasang di _poker face_ pria itu.

Lalu di sisi lain, tanpa pasangan itu sadari, Sakura, Temari, dan Tenten berdiri di balik lemari yang mengarah ke pintu dapur. Sakura tersenyum semakin cerah sementara Tenten dan Temari melihat sosok Sai dengan penasaran, "Jadi, dia yang kau ceritakan pada kami?"

"Iya, dia cukup tampan, 'kan?" tanya Sakura pada kedua wanita di atasnya, "Kupikir dia cocok untuk Ino. Meski kata-katanya terkadang menyebalkan, tapi dia adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Aku akan tenang jika Ino bersamanya." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembut di wajah manisnya.

Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hm, kau lebih tahu tentang dia daripada kami, Sakura. Jadi, kupercayakan saja selanjutnya padamu. Aku tidak begitu ingat dia, tapi wajahnya tidak terlalu asing, sepertinya aku cukup sering bertemu dengannya di SMA dulu," gumamnya.

Tenten di atasnya tertawa kecil, "Jangan lupa, kita semua pada dasarnya sama sekali tidak dekat saat SMA," dia kemudian menatap Sai dengan kedua mata berbinar, "tapi kalau Ino tidak mau dengannya, aku siap mencalonkan diriku!" ujar Tenten dengan semangat.

"Kau sudah punya Neji." Ucap Sakura dan Temari bersamaan.

"Dia hanya teman," jawab Tenten langsung sembari mengibaskan tangannya. Lalu dia kembali menahan tangannya di atas lemari, "yah, tapi sebelum itu... aku sepertinya lebih berharap Ino secepatnya menemukan hubungan yang baik untuknya." Tambah wanita tomboy itu dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Kali ini... baik Sakura maupun Temari diam-diam menyetujui perkataan salah satu teman mereka itu. Sembari tetap memperhatikan Sai dan Ino yang telah berbincang lagi sembari menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka semua.

Anggota keluarga mereka... sepertinya akan bertambah satu orang lagi.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Tepat setelah hari itu, Sai semakin sering mendatangi toko bunga Yamanaka Ino dengan berbagai macam alasan.

"Kakakku akan menikah beberapa hari lagi. Apakah ada bunga yang cocok untuk menyelamati hari bahagianya?"—hanyalah alasan terbarunya sekarang.

Ino yang sedang memegang kumpulan bunga poeny di tangannya itu hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat laki-laki yang sedang memasang senyum terbaiknya itu. Bibirnya yang dilapisi _lipstick_ berwarna merah yang tidak terlalu muda maupun tua itu akhirnya menunjukkan senyumannya sebelum dia tertawa kecil. Ino meletakkan kumpulan bunga peony tersebut ke dalam satu pot besar sebelum kembali berdiri menghadap Sai.

"Baiklah, bunga yang cocok untuk ucapan selamat menikah ya?" Sai yang masih memasang senyumannya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ino mulai melihat sekelilingnya sebelum mengambil satu pot kertas kecil dan memberikannya pada Sai, "Pegang ini." Ucapnya lalu menarik lengan Sai ke sisi lain tokonya.

Mengambil tiga tangkai bunga berwarna merah muda keunguan, Ino memasukkannya ke dalam pot kertas yang dipegang Sai, "Bunga Azalea untuk 'jaga dirimu dan keluargamu selalu'," mengambil tiga tangkai bunga yang bulatan tengahnya berwarna kuning dengan kelopak putih yang tipis, "bunga Daisy untuk mengingatkan kakakmu agar selalu menjaga stabilitas dan kepercayaan, dua hal terpenting dalam membangun keluarga."

Lalu yang terakhir, Ino kembali ke samping bunga berwarna merah muda dengan kelopak yang bertumpuk indah. Bunga pertama yang dia pegang saat Sai datang menemuinya hari ini. Dia mengambil lima tangkai, memasukkannya ke dalam pot kertas dan menatap Sai dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Hingga rasanya ujung hidung mereka hanya berjarak sekitar lima _centimeter._

"Terakhir bunga poeny, untuk lambang pernikahan juga hubungan yang bahagia dan panjang umur." Ucapnya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Mulut Sai terbuka, kedua matanya mengedip menatap ekspresi wanita yang terlihat tak pernah berniat menunjukkkan kesedihannya itu meski hanya sekilas. Ino kembali memejamkan kedua matanya lalu memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia berputar sekali sembari bersenandung riang. Kedua tangannya mengait di belakang punggungnya, "Semuanya jadi empat ratus _yen,_ Sai- _sama!_ " kata Ino yang kemudian menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Mendengar ini, Sai kembali tersadar pada posisinya sekarang. Laki-laki itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa menghangat dan memerah meski cukup tipis. Dia memegang erat pot kertas di tangannya sebelum sebelah tangannya bergerak mengambil dompet di saku belakang celananya.

Kedua mata Sai masih tak lepas dari wajah cantik Ino yang tetap tersenyum cantik di depannya. Angin bertiup membuat rambut pirangnya bergerak sedikit mengikuti arah angin. Kedua iris mata _aquamarine_ miliknya terlihat sempurna ketika keduanya terlihat begitu angin meniup rambut-rambut yang menutupinya.

Benar-benar cantik.

Rasanya... para bunga cantik di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak bisa menandinginya.

Namun, Sai tak bisa terpesona lebih lama ketika akhirnya dia sadar sedari awal dia hanya mengelus saku kosongnya yang tidak terasa gundukan sedikitpun. Dari sini, perhatian Sai terpecah dan dia mulai menoleh untuk melihat tak ada dompetnya di sana. Laki-laki tampan yang kebingungan itu tanpa sadar telah memutar tubuhnya dan meraba setiap saku di celananya.

"Mencari sesuatu, tuan?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sai berhenti dan kembali melihat ke depannya. Ino telah tersenyum penuh arti dengan dompet Sai di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya di depan dadanya. Melihat Sai menghela napas membuat Ino menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya lagi lalu tertawa kecil, "Ternyata kau bisa memasang ekspresi panik juga ya."

Kata-kata ini membuat Sai tersenyum dan mendengus pelan, "Lucu sekali, kembalikan, Ino," pintanya sembari menjulurkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Senyum di wajah Sai menghilang. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dia mendesah lelah, "Baiklah, a—"

"Soal kakakmu itu... bohong, 'kan?"

Sai terdiam. Kedua bola matanya sempat membulat meski hanya sekilas. Ino juga menghilangkan senyum cantiknya dan menatap Sai serius, "Lalu alasan-alasanmu sebelumnya seperti mencari bunga untuk orang tuamu yang akan mengunjungi acara pemakaman sahabatnya, mencari bunga untuk selamatan temanmu yang baru diterima kerja, bahkan hingga mencari bunga untuk memberi selamat pada Shikamaru yang baru saja kembali dari dinasnya selama sebulan di Indonesia."

Tidak ada jawaban, Sai tetap diam dengan kedua matanya lurus menatap Ino yang mulai menarik kedua alisnya membentuk ekspresi sedih.

"...Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu terasa menggantung di udara untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ino menurunkan pandangannya sehingga dia melihat ke bawahnya, "Aku mengerti jika kau memiliki alasan sendiri untuk berbohong padaku. Tapi... jika kau sampai harus melibatkan bunga-bunga yang kurawat dengan sepenuh hati sebagai mainanmu, aku tidak bisa diam saja, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum sedih di wajahnya.

Hanya saja ungkapan Ino kali ini berhasil membuat Sai dengan cepat berteriak, "Itu... tidak benar!" Sai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Ino yang kaget itu menatapnya balik, "Justru karena itu bunga-bunga yang kau rawat—tak peduli apapun arti yang mereka pegang, mereka tetap terlihat cantik sehingga..."

Sai menggertakkan giginya.

"...aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi untuk selalu kembali dan melihatnya."

Meremas pot kertas yang menutupi gagang-gagang bunga yang akan dia beli, Sai semakin menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Mendengar ini, Ino membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Tersenyum sedih, dia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku yang salah karena terlalu cepat menuduhmu. Maafkan aku," Ino meraih tangan Sai lalu meletakkan dompet pria itu di atas tangannya, "terkadang aku terlalu sensitif jika menyangkut hal-hal yang kusayangi." Tambahnya.

Dengan senyum lembut di wajah cantiknya, Ino mengangkat kepalanya, "Terima kasih," dia menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "bawa saja bunga-bunga itu. Gratis! Anggap saja sebagai _bonus_ karena kau sudah mau berteman dengan perempuan yang menyebalkan ini, hahaha!" ucapnya lagi diakhiri dengan tawa yang cukup keras, kembali terdengar semangat seperti biasa.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ino langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir satu bergerak mengikuti gerakannya. Melihat punggung di depannya, Sai membulatkan kedua bola matanya lagi. Dia meremas dompet di tangannya. Sentuhan tangan Ino masih terasa membekas. Secara reflek, Sai langsung memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya lalu berlari dan meraih tangan Ino hingga wanita itu tersentak kaget dan dipaksa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh—"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Ino mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tatapan serius namun terlihat frustasi milik Sai, berpadu dengan semburat merah yang jarang sekali terlihat di kedua pipi yang berkulit pucat itu membuat Ino tak bisa mencari ekspresi bercanda di sana. Belum lagi dengan bunga-bunga yang berarti lambang pernikahan di tangan satunya membuat wajah Ino mulai memerah.

Tangan Ino masih digenggam tangan Sai yang semakin erat meremasnya.

"Me...nikah?" ulang Ino perlahan. Sai tidak terlihat berniat mengubah kata-katanya membuat Ino tertawa kaku, "W-Wow, aku tahu kau memang tertarik denganku, tapi tak kusangka kau langsung melangkah sejauh itu."

Sai terkejut mendengar ini, "Kau tahu!?"

Melihat kepolosan laki-laki di depannya, membuat Ino tidak tahan untuk tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku masih jauh lebih peka dari Sakura," wanita berambut pirang panjang itu tetap tersenyum namun kembali melihat ke bawahnya, "tapi—"

Ino menarik kembali tangannya.

"Maaf."

Waktu itu, Sai masih belum mengerti.

Mengapa ketika Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata obsidiannya dengan _aquamarine_ yang terlihat lembut tapi juga tegas di saat yang bersamaan—

"Aku tidak bisa... menerimamu."

—itu dapat membuat hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh seribu belati?

 **#**

Sakura semakin memajukan tubuhnya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas, "Sasuke- _kun,_ tidak bisakah kau memajukan mobilmu sedikit!?" tanyanya jengkel.

Sasuke di sebelahnya hanya mendengus dan melihat ke luar jendela di sampingnya, "Ini bodoh sekali, Sakura."

Mengabaikan komentar kekasihnya, Sakura masih berjuang sendiri mencari sudut yang dapat membuatnya bisa melihat Sai dan Ino dari posisi mereka.

Sebenarnya keduanya tidak memiliki maksud jahat mengintip pasangan lain seperti ini. Sakura dan Sasuke seperti biasa berniat mengunjungi toko bunga Ino lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Namun, begitu mereka di sana, mereka melihat Sai. Ditambah dengan situasi yang rasanya terlihat berat di antara keduanya membuat Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti insting mereka untuk tidak keluar dari mobil dan hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dari jauh.

"...Apa yang mereka bicarakan ya?" Sakura masih fokus melihat ke arah mereka sementara Sasuke meliriknya datar, "Aku khawatir. Apakah sebaiknya aku turun saja?"

Sasuke mendecak kesal lalu menarik bahu kekasihnya itu agar dia kembali duduk dengan benar di atas kursinya, "Kalaupun ada masalah, biarkan mereka mengurusnya sendiri," wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu menoleh kesal pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang benar-benar berarti, "kita semua sudah bukan anak kecil. Jangan terlalu lembek begitu." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar ini, Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Baiklah, kau menang, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Meski tahu kekasihnya itu akan ngambek lagi seperti biasanya setiap dia kalah debat, Sasuke tetap bersiap menurunkan rem tangannya, "Kita pulang saja—"

"Tidak ada jatah malam ini."

"...Apa?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya kembali pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "Sakura—"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal yang tak jarang dia tunjukkan pada kekasihnya yang kaku itu. Setelah mengucapkannya, Sakura kembali membuang mukanya. Membelakangi Sasuke yang menghela napas lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Jika Sakura sudah merepotkan seperti ini, maka dia tidak akan merubah keputusannya hingga seminggu ke depan. Di luar, mungkin memang Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat mendominasi hubungan di antara mereka sepenuhnya. Mengingat betapa terkenalnya Uchiha bungsu itu bahkan meskipun dia tidak mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

Tapi, kenyataannya tidak sepenuhnya begitu.

Meski begitu, setidaknya Sasuke memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menaklukkan seorang Haruno Sakura yang terkenal dengan kekuatan mengerikannya sejak SMA.

"Baiklah," Sasuke menoleh malas, "hanya malam, 'kan?"

"Iya—"

"Sekarang masih sore," dengan cepat, Sasuke melepaskan _safety belt-_ nya lalu dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping. Mendekati Sakura yang terkejut melihat gerakannya, "jadi, tidak ada masalah, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada berat yang cukup seduktif di telinga kekasihnya.

"T-Tunggu dulu—hmph!?"

Sakura tidak bisa melawan lagi begitu Sasuke mencium bibirnya yang lengah karena terbuka. Tanpa berniat mengulur waktu, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Memancing wanita itu untuk menarikan lidah dengannya. Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah dan menghangat.

Mendesah pelan, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mengambil napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menciumnya lagi. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Sakura yang terbawa _pace_ Sasuke dan mulai memeluk leher pria itu. Membiarkan Sasuke membimbingnya lagi seperti biasa.

"Ha... Sasuke- _kun..._ " bisikan Sakura terdengar begitu menggoda. Sasuke menggeram pelan untuk menahan dirinya di dalam mobil yang cukup sempit ini. Dia menidurkan kursi Sakura sehingga dia bisa berada tepat di atas wanita itu.

Sasuke mulai mencium leher jenjang wanita itu. Memberinya tanda baru di atas tanda yang telah dia buat sebelumnya... sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Sakura mendesah semakin keras dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Memberikan akses leluasa pada Sasuke. Kedua tangan kecilnya telah memberantakkan rambut _raven_ pria di atasnya sementara kedua tangan kekar Sasuke telah meraba tubuhnya yang masih memakai seragam kemeja reporter pemula di stasiun TV tempat mereka bekerja.

Posisi mobil mereka masih berada di pinggir jalan raya. Tidak terlalu sepi dan juga tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi tetap saja melakukannya di tempat seperti ini telah memacu suatu adrenalin tak biasa di dalam tubuh pasangan tersebut. Sasuke terus menciumi leher Sakura, sesekali menggigitnya dan menghisapnya cukup keras hingga meninggalkan tanda. Sakura mendesah semakin kencang, kedua kakinya membuka lebar, memberi jalan pada Sasuke yang mulai memindahkan posisinya.

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tangan Sasuke telah sampai di dua buah dadanya, "AH! G-gguh... ngh—ah! Sas—" tangan pria itu meremasnya cukup kuat. Bekerja sesuai ritme, meremas dan memijatnya dengan tujuan merangsang sekaligus membuat wanita di bawahnya senyaman mungkin. Sementara itu, Sasuke terus mencium telinga Sakura sembari sesekali menggigit daun telinganya.

Wanita beriris hijau _emerald_ itu nyaris kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya. Terlebih ketika dia bisa merasakan celananya yang mulai basah di bawah sana bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang keras di atasnya. Tapi, dia harus bisa menahan diri dan meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti dulu lalu melanjutkan semuanya di rumah, "Sa-Sasuke- _kun—_ "

 _ **TOK TOK**_

Tersentak kaget, Sasuke langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam jendela di samping kursi supirnya. Wajah Sakura juga mulai panik, tapi sebelum dia sempat berteriak, Sasuke sudah langsung menarik jas yang dia kenakan dan menutupi tubuh Sakura yang sudah setengah telanjang di bawahnya. Lalu dia sendiri melompat kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dilihatnya tangan seseorang yang masih diam di depan jendela setelah mengetuknya.

Oh, Sasuke tahu siapa pria brengsek ini.

Sakura sudah meringkuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Sasuke memasang posisi duduk yang melindungi kekasihnya itu dari pandangan pria di luar mobilnya, "Mau apa kau?"

Sai tersenyum palsu, "Hanya ingin sekedar mengingatkan bahwa kalian masih di tempat umum." Ucapnya tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Aku bercanda. Ini."

Pria berambut hitam lurus itu mendorong bunga di tangannya pada Sasuke yang reflek menerimanya, "Kau bisa memberikan itu pada Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk menikah, Sasuke- _sama_." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Sai membuka kedua matanya yang sempat menyipit untuk mendukung senyuman palsunya. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang masih bingung melihatnya.

"Aku baru saja ditolak."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari demi hari hingga minggu demi minggu berlalu.

Sai tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali dia datang ke toko bunga Yamanaka.

Rasanya egois jika mengingat alasannya enggan kembali adalah karena pernyataan cintanya yang baru sekali dan mendadak itu ditolak. Meski tidak menanyakan alasan wanita itu menolaknya, Sai tetap menerima keputusan wanita itu dan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri untuk diam di tempatnya.

Lagipula... mungkin saja keberadaannya mengganggu Yamanaka Ino, 'kan?

Tapi, meski begitu... Sai tidak bisa terus lari dari kenyataan.

"Temui produser stasiun TV Y di Shibuya dan sampaikan pesanku padanya."

...Itu adalah perintah Sasuke yang langsung dia terima tadi pagi dan tak bisa dibantah meski dia berusaha menunjukkan penolakan dengan ekspresinya.

Pada akhirnya Sai menurut dan pergi sendiri menuju kota yang tak jauh dari Tokyo tersebut. Datang sendiri ke kota yang juga ditinggali oleh wanita yang disukainya itu membuatnya cukup waspada, rasanya tak tenang. Seakan dia pasti bertemu dengan wanita cantik berambut pirang itu meski dia tidak datang langsung ke tokonya. Mencoba memantrai dirinya sendiri, Sai berusaha tenang dan fokus untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar dia bisa cepat kembali ke kasurnya yang nyaman di Tokyo.

Setidaknya dia masih mau berharap.

 _ **ZRAAAASSH**_

Menatap jengkel hujan deras di depannya, Sai menggerutu pelan, "Hari ini tak bisa menjadi lebih buruk," bisiknya. Berdiri sendiri di bawah halte tua pada salah satu jalan, Sai menatap hujan yang sepertinya tak akan berhenti untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, "Sasuke sialan itu pasti sengaja memilih hari ini." Ucapnya menyalahkan pria yang mungkin sedang meminum kopi hangat di kamarnya bersama kekasihnya itu.

Menghela napas, Sai kembali tenang dan menatap datar hujan deras di depannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang-layang... ke pekerjaannya, keluarganya, hingga wanita itu. Saat senyumnya kembali merekah di dalam kepalanya, Sai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang?

Apa dia sudah makan dengan benar hari ini?

Apa dia sedang menghangatkan diri di depan perapiannya?

Apa dia... tidur dengan nyenyak?

 _ **PCAK PCAK PCAK**_

Suara langkah yang berlari ke arahnya itu membuat Sai membuka kedua matanya. Dia menoleh ke kanannya melihat seseorang melindungi kepalanya dengan tas yang dibawanya. Seorang wanita yang rambutnya mungkin hanya sepunggungnya lalu diikat tinggi seperti ekor kuda. Dia langsung berhenti sesampainya di bawah halte tua yang sama dengan Sai lalu mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia berdiri tegak dan mengusap kepalanya di depan pria yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Huff, menyebal—"

Dia sedang menyisir poni yang biasanya menutupi sebelah matanya itu ke belakang ketika kedua mata _aquamarine_ miliknya membulat sempurna melihat laki-laki di depannya. Tak jauh beda, Sai juga membulatkan kedua bola matanya meski bibirnya masih terkatup rapat.

"Sai..." Ino melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepalanya. Mencoba tersenyum meski kaku, Ino melanjutkan, "...hei, lama tak bertemu."

Sai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Ya." Sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap lurus hujan di depannya.

Melihat Sai yang sepertinya enggan melanjutkan pembicaraan dengannya, Ino membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia juga ikut berdiri menghadap depan dimana hujan terlihat menutupi segalanya. Keduanya tenggelam di dalam keheningan tanpa ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara hujan menghantam aspal dan teralis di atas kepala mereka yang menimbulkan bunyi bising.

Sesekali Ino melirik Sai yang pandangannya tetap lurus ke depannya. Seperti patung yang seolah tak butuh bernapas. Ino menahan ekspresi sedihnya lalu kembali memasang ekspresi judesnya seperti biasa, "Huh, kenapa rasanya jadi aku yang salah di sini?" ketusnya.

Ucapan itu sedikit terhalang oleh suara hujan, namun Sai dapat mendengarnya dengan baik, "...Apa?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu menoleh pada Sai yang menatapnya bingung, "Kau seharusnya lebih tua dariku, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak bersikap lebih dewasa? Kabur setelah baru ditolak sekali... memangnya kau masih SMA!?" ucapnya beruntun diakhiri dengan bentakan, mengomel secara tiba-tiba membuat Sai di sampingnya sedikit bergeser karena kaget.

Sekarang Sai benar-benar bertanya pada dirinya sendiri...

...di bagian mana dia melakukan kesalahan!?

"Ah... tapi, apakah jika aku pergi karena ingin menghargai perasaanmu yang menolakku itu tetap salah?" Sai memasang senyum palsunya lalu membalik tubuhnya sehingga bisa menghadap Ino. Melihat wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab, Sai menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Tidak, 'kan—"

"Salah!"

"...Eh?"

Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Laki-laki itu harus lebih berjuang. Penolakan sekali bukan tempat terakhirnya untuk berhenti. Jika tidak seperti itu, kau hanya akan terlihat main-main," jeda sejenak, Ino melirik Sai, "kecuali jika kau memang hanya main-main denganku."

Sai membuka mulutnya, "Aku tidak main-main denganmu, lagipula—" tiba-tiba Sai berhenti lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Ino dengan ekspresi polos yang tak biasa, "—oh, atau jangan-jangan..."

Jeda yang Sai berikan membuat Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"...kau sebenarnya tidak mau menolakku?"

Pertanyaan itu untuk beberapa detik terasa menggantung. Sampai akhirnya wajah Ino yang mengernyitkan kedua alisnya itu tiba-tiba memerah. Dia membuka mulutnya, "Ap—bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kau harusnya lebih berjuang lagi sebagai laki-laki! Kalau kau menyukai perempuan selain aku, mereka pasti sudah menangis sembari mengutukmu, dasar tidak peka!" teriaknya kesal.

"O-Oh," jawab Sai bingung tapi enggan melawan. Ini bukan kali pertama Ino meneriakinya tapi tetap saja dia masih terasa kaku menanggapi wanita cantik itu. Tersenyum kecil Sai melanjutkan, "tapi... meski begitu, kau tetap mempedulikan laki-laki yang telah kau tolak. Aku harus memuji kepedulianmu." Ucapnya dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur jatuh cinta pada wanita sepertimu, Ino."

Mendengar ini, Ino sedikit tersentak. Dia membuang wajahnya dan kembali menghadap jalanan besar di depannya. Mencoba menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya ketika dia melihat pria yang tampan itu tersenyum begitu tulus padanya.

Setidaknya... Ino boleh mempercayai senyumannya kali ini, 'kan?

Menundukkan kepalanya, Ino bermisuh pelan, "...Jangan memberi tahu hal ini pada Sakura."

"Hm?" gumam Sai ketika dia merasa Ino berbicara padanya.

"Aku pernah menyukai Sasuke," ucapan ini terdengar begitu jelas hingga Sai kehilangan senyumannya, "itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan setelah mengetahui dia hanya memiliki mata untuk sahabatku." Tambahnya dengan senyuman pedih di wajahnya.

Sai tetap diam di posisinya. Berdiri mendengarkan, "Setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia." Ino tersenyum kecil, mengingat masa-masa lalu ketika dua orang terpenting di dalam hidupnya itu tersenyum padanya dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling mengait, "Apalagi meskipun telah menjalin hubungan yang spesial, mereka tidak pernah melupakanku. Hingga tanpa sadar, aku sudah melihat mereka dan teman-teman kita yang lain menjadi keluarga yang tak bisa aku lepaskan begitu saja."

Ino meremas tas di pelukannya.

"...Lalu, mencoba mengikuti jejak semuanya yang bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing, aku berkencan dengan para laki-laki yang mendekatiku," tertawa pahit, dia melanjutkan, "tapi, tak pernah ada yang berhasil. Aku tidak bisa menyukai mereka lebih dari sekedar teman. Rasanya... aku mulai menjadi pengecut yang takut untuk mencintai lagi. Bukan hanya itu, setelah kutolak mereka semua pergi dan langsung memutuskan komunikasi begitu saja."

Menghela napasnya, Ino menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap Sai yang diam memperhatikannya.

"Jika mereka terus yang menghilang... bukankah itu berarti aku berada di posisi yang salah di sini?"

Kedua mata Sai sedikit membulat dan dia menatap Ino yang mempertahankan senyum sedihnya, "Sai... waktu kau berani mengajakku untuk menikahimu, sesungguhnya aku senang... tapi juga takut," mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap Sai dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, "kalau aku menerimamu, bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mencintaimu? Bagaimana jika ternyata yang aku rasakan ini hanya sesaat? Hanya karena aku ingin menikmati rasa nyaman bersamamu? Tapi... jika aku menolakmu—"

Suara hujan itu terasa menghilang.

Ketika air mata itu mengalir dari kedua mata wanita yang selalu terlihat kuat itu.

"—bagaimana... jika kau juga pergi seperti yang lain?"

Ino mengeluarkan pertanyaannya dengan suara yang serak... meski begitu Sai dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia membuka mulutnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya dalam sekali gerakan.

"...Aku seharusnya tidak menangis di sini—" masih mengucek kedua matanya, Ino tertawa kecil, "—maafkan aku—"

 _ **KRAK**_

 _ **ZRRRSSSH**_

Ucapan Ino terhenti begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat suara aneh itu berasal. Tapi, sebelum dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Sai sudah lebih dulu maju dan memeluk kepalanya. Meski kepalanya tidak terkena apapun, Ino tahu dari sisi tangannya yang tidak sempat dilindingi oleh Sai.

Atap halte yang sudah lapuk itu kini terbuka berkat angin kencang yang datang bersama hujan. Air-air hujan yang turun tanpa ampun itu kini mengenai tubuh mereka berdua... lebih tepatnya hanya Sai karena dia merengkuh tubuh Ino sepenuhnya di dalam pelukannya. Melindunginya dari air hujan yang menyerang.

"Sai..." Ino bergumam pelan, namun Sai hanya mengeratkan pelukannya semakin kuat. Wanita itu mulai berontak sedikit, memaksa Sai melepaskan pelukannya, "...hentikan, kau bisa sakit." Bisiknya lalu dia berhasil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pria di atasnya, "SAI—"

Ino seharusnya tidak mengerti. Tapi, entah kenapa dia bisa tahu.

Bahwa air yang jatuh menetes mengenai wajahnya itu bukanlah air hujan.

Kedua alis Sai mengernyit. Berusaha menatap Ino dengan senyuman palsunya yang biasa namun gagal. Air mata yang telah menyatu dengan air hujan itu terus jatuh menetes di wajah wanita yang... yang...

...dicintainya?

Benarkah?

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf..." kedua tangan Sai yang basah menyentuh sisi-sisi wajah Ino dan meremasnya pelan, "...entah kenapa aku senang mendengar pengakuanmu yang tidak ingin aku pergi. Tapi, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa tersenyum."

Kedua tangan yang memegang sisi-sisi wajah Ino itu bergetar.

"Kenapa... Ino?"

Suara Sai menghilang perlahan tapi pasti ditelan oleh air hujan. Iris _aquamarine_ Ino kini memperhatikan Sai yang memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Dia menggertakkan giginya kuat. Rambut dan tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya basah. Meski begitu, Ino tak peduli. Sama seperti Sai, dia juga menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang sisi-sisi kepala Sai yang basah dan menariknya ke bawah.

Kini Ino juga terkena air hujan yang menghantam mereka tanpa ampun. Terus menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, Ino memejamkan kedua matanya dengan senyum teduh di bibirnya. Sai juga masih memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika Ino membuka mulutnya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir pria yang telah memindahkan kedua tangannya untuk kembali melindungi wanita di pelukannya.

"Aku juga ingin tahu... Sai."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Masih di kota yang sama dengan tempat tinggalnya, sudah sewajarnya Sai tahu bahwa dia akan berakhir di sini ketika mereka terkena air hujan yang bahkan belum reda hingga sekarang.

Pada akhirnya setelah berlari beberapa menit, menaiki bis yang membuat mereka berdua menjadi tontonan karena basah kuyup, mereka pun turun tepat di halte yang lebih dekat dengan rumah toko Yamanaka. Keduanya tidak banyak berbicara selama perjalanan, tapi mereka tahu mereka hanya fokus dengan satu tujuan sekarang.

Begitu sampai di dalam rumah, Ino langsung berlari ke salah satu lemari dan mengambil handuk yang dia berikan pada Sai sebelum mengambil handuknya sendiri. Sai masih diam sembari memperhatikan seisi rumah yang terasa begitu beda ketika dia datang mengunjunginya sendiri seperti sekarang—biasanya dia datang bersama Sasuke, Sakura, atau juga anggota teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Sembari mengeringkan tubuhnya, Ino mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Orang tuaku tinggal di pedesaan yang tak jauh dari sini," Sai menoleh melihat Ino yang masih belum melihat ke arahnya, "di sana bunga-bunga bisa tumbuh lebih segar. Lalu mereka akan mengirimkan sebagian yang sudah bisa dijual ke sini. Hanya beberapa jenis bunga saja yang bisa tumbuh di tengah kota seperti ini," tambah Ino dengan tawanya untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sai hanya mengangguk. Handuknya telah dia gantungkan di lehernya, "Benar juga," gumamnya pelan. Ino meliriknya dari jauh. Melihat ekspresi pria yang terlihat penasaran itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau mau mandi?" tawar Ino sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot—"

"Jangan khawatir, aku menawarkan padamu karena aku juga ingin mandi," ucap Ino sembari tertawa. Sai mengedipkan kedua matanya dan pipinya kembali memerah. Menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan, Ino dengan cepat menambahkan, "aku akan mandi di kamar mandi atas, bodoh. Tunggulah, biar kusiapkan air panas untukmu."

Akhirnya Sai kembali menurut. Menunggu dengan sabar di sofanya sembari membaca majalah-majalah _fashion_ yang diletakkan Ino di atas mejanya. Membacanya dengan ekspresi datar hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Setelah Ino mengatakan airnya sudah siap, Sai langsung berdiri dan masuk ke kamar mandinya sementara Ino naik ke lantai dua dan mandi di sana.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, Sai telah keluar dari kamar mandinya. Uap air panas masih mengelilingi tubuhnya ketika dia keluar untuk mengambil bajunya. Namun, dia baru ingat jika baju yang dia kenakan telah basah total, hanya celana panjangnya yang sudah lumayan mengering sehingga dia mengenakannya.

Dengan kondisi _topless,_ Sai mencoba mencari baju lain yang bisa dia gunakan. Di lemari kamar mandi, lemari ruang tamu... semuanya hanya ada baju wanita yang tak bisa dia kenakan sama sekali. Menghela napas lelah, Sai akhirnya memanggil, "Ino?"

Tak ada jawaban, Sai kembali memanggil untuk yang kedua kalinya dan hasilnya tetap sama. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu mulai mendekati tangga menuju lantai dua. Melihat ke atas tanpa menemukan apapun, akhirnya pria yang memiliki tubuh cukup atletis dengan lekukan otot yang terbentuk proporsional itu mulai melangkah menaiki tangganya.

Di ujung lorong tangga hanya ada satu kamar. Ruangan yang berada di sisi-sisi lorong terkunci sehingga Sai tahu kemana dia harus berjalan. Pria berambut hitam itu mengetok pintu kamar di ujung jalannya, "Hei—" hanya saja pintu itu justru terdorong ke dalam membuat pria bermata obdisian tersebut berinisiatif membukanya lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam.

Tidak ada siapapun sekilas membuat Sai semakin berani. Dia kembali menyerukan nama pemilik rumah sampai akhirnya dia melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat meja paling pojok. Yamanaka Ino berdiri di dekatnya sembari memegang hpnya. Terlalu fokus dengan benda elektronik itu membuatnya tak menyadari pria yang telah berdiri di seberang kasurnya.

"Ino," mendengar suara itu membuat Ino tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia reflek menjatuhkan hpnya ke atas kasur. Melihat ekspresi Sai yang khawatir membuat Ino merilekskan tubuhnya yang sempat tegang.

Wanita itu mendengus keras, "Ya ampun Sai, aku pikir kau siapa—" kedua iris _aquamarine_ Ino turun dari wajah Sai lalu melihat tubuh laki-laki yang membuat kedua pipinya memerah. Ino secara reflek melihat ke arah lain, "—kenapa kau tidak memakai baju!?" teriaknya histeris.

Sai yang sempat termenung melihat Ino yang hanya memakai _kimono_ putih dengan rambut pirangnya yang masih basah itu akhirnya tersentak. Wajahnya juga ikut memerah, "Aku... kemari untuk menanyakan apakah kau memiliki baju pria?" tanyanya kaku.

Ino membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi. Dia berusaha tetap terlihat kesal lalu berjalan menghampiri Sai, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" kemudian dia meraih tangan Sai dan menariknya tanpa mau melihat ke arah tubuh laki-laki yang berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha memanggilmu sejak tadi, tapi kau tidak juga menyahut," mereka hampir keluar pintu kamar Ino ketika Sai tiba-tiba mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu memaksa berhenti hingga Ino tak bisa lagi menariknya, "dan lagi—"

Ino yang kaget karena dipaksa berhenti itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat Sai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon tapi juga penuh dengan dedikasi.

Rasanya... dia seperti lupa caranya bernapas meski hanya sesaat.

"—tak bisakah... kita di sini sedikit lebih lama?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ino membuka mulutnya. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut dan dia melihat ke arah lain. Tangannya yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sai perlahan tapi pasti melemah lalu dia melepaskan tangannya dari sana. Sai menarik kembali tangannya sembari tetap menatap wajah Ino yang sudah sangat memerah dan enggan melihat ke arahnya.

Situasi ini terasa begitu _awkward._ Hanya diam berdiri di tengah kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sai mencoba membuka mulutnya namun dia kembali menutupnya. Mencoba membaca lagi seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, Sai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Berdiri diam di depannya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Bibir yang terlipat ke dalam seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Kedua mata yang melihat ke arah lain dan wajah yang memerah seolah malu.

Air yang menetes dari sisi wajahnya yang masih basah... jatuh menetes ke bagian dada yang tidak tertutup _ki—_

—WAH TUNGGU, APA YANG DIA LIHAT!?

Sai menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya lalu menoleh ke arah lain. Apa yang harus dia lakukan di saat seperti ini? Maju? Memeluknya? Mengusap kepalanya? Mencium dahinya? Mencium bibirnya?

APA!?

Sial.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sai berharap Sasuke ada di sini dan menjelaskan padanya.

"Umm..." Sai menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya sementara Ino kembali melihat ke arahnya, "...apa kita akan melakukannya?"

Haha.

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Keempat urat siku-siku muncul di dahi Ino yang masih mempertahankan senyuman sabarnya. Lalu dia maju dan memegang kedua tangan Sai, mencengkeram erat tangan pria yang kaget itu dan menunduk untuk menatap _aquamarine_ di depannya. Ino menyeringai dengan kesal dan berbisik di telinga Sai yang mulai memerah.

"Aku tidak memakai apapun di balik _kimono_ lho."

Sai mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan seolah menurut seperti anak kecil, dia mengangguk patuh. Dengan senyumnya yang polos, dia berkata santai, "Jika kau memang mau melakukannya, kau tinggal mengatakannya."

"Bodoh—"

Ucapan Ino terpotong begitu Sai menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali mencium bibirnya. Ino sempat kaget, tapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sai yang kini memegang sisi-sisi wajah Ino, sementara wanita itu memeluk leher pria di atasnya.

"Kau cantik sekali... Ino," bisiknya. Perkataan paling jujur dari dalam hatinya saat ini. Wanita itu membuka sedikit kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan ketika Sai langsung turun untuk mencium lehernya dengan semangat.

"Cantik... sekali."

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan Sai menjelajahi leher jenjangnya. Wanita berambut pirang itu mulai meraih rambut Sai, menjambaknya erat. Tangannya yang lain meraba punggung Sai, seakan memberi dorongan pada laki-laki yang terlihat tenggelam di nalurinya. Sai mulai membimbingnya ke atas kasur dan Ino membuka kedua kakinya.

Tangan Sai mulai berinisiatif meraba tubuh Ino. Menarik tali _kimono_ di pinggang wanita itu untuk membuka pertahanan satu-satunya. Sesuai perkataan Ino, Sai langsung melihat kulit putih yang mulus begitu _kimono_ putih itu terbuka seutuhnya. Sai berhenti sesaat untuk menelan ludah lalu menarik sisi _kimono_ berbulu halus itu semakin lebar, menunjukkan tubuh langsing Yamanaka Ino yang terlihat begitu sensual disinari cahaya redup di atas mereka.

"Jangan... melihat terus," bisik Ino dengan wajah memerah, tangannya mencoba menutupi dada dan bagian bawahnya yang terekspos jelas. Setidaknya sampai Sai menahan tangannya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam yang terlalu fokus.

"Jangan ditutup..." Sai menatap lurus, "...aku ingin melihat semuanya."

Mendengar ini, wajah Ino semakin memerah. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan menggertakkan giginya, "Bodoh."

Umpatan itu hanya membuat Sai tersenyum penuh arti. Rambut pirang Ino tergerai di atas bantal ke berbagai sisi, seperti bunga yang telah siap untuk mekar.

Dan Sai... adalah pria yang akan membuat bunga itu mekar, menunjukkan keindahan tersembunyi miliknya.

Sai menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berhadapan dengan dua buah dada Ino yang naik turun berkat napasnya. Mencium ujungnya pelan, kemudian Sai membuka mulutnya. Ino tersentak kaget ketika pria itu menghisap ujung dadanya langsung dengan kuat. Seolah mencari sesuatu yang keluar dari sana. Sebelah tangannya juga membantu dengan meremas dada Ino.

"S-Sai, tunggu—akh!" Ino reflek melesakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Tubuhnya terangkat, meminta fraksi lebih dari pria di atasnya, "Ah! Sai, aku—ngh!?" desah Ino kuat ketika tangan Sai meraba perut ratanya turun lalu menyentuh daerah tersensitifnya.

Ino bisa merasakan satu jari masuk dan bergerak-gerak seperti mencari sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Ino tak bisa berhenti mendesah. Pinggulnya secara reflek bergerak mengikuti ritme jari Sai di dalam sana. Sai sendiri sudah melepaskan dada Ino, dia bangkit untuk kembali mencium leher jenjang di atasnya. Tak tahan lagi, Sai akhirnya menggigit tengkuk itu dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan bekas.

Desahan Ino semakin mengeras. Terlebih ketika Sai memasukkan dua jari ke dalam sana, menghasilkan cairan pelumas yang akan mempermudah proses nanti. Tak ada yang bisa Ino lakukan selain memeluk leher Sai, mengaitkan kedua kakinya pada tubuh Sai yang semakin mendekat.

Hingga akhirnya Sai menggertakkan giginya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam. Selaput yang menghalanginya itu membuat Sai menatap Ino dengan pandangan memohon. Anggukan sekali adalah izin yang cukup untuk Sai memundurkan tubuhnya lalu memasukkan sepenuhnya ke dalam membuat Ino berteriak melengking.

"Ah! Sa-Sakit... ngh—" Ino melirih pelan, mengatur napasnya, "—ukh... kau sebaiknya bertanggung jawab!"

Mendengar ini, Sai yang masih mengatur napasnya mulai tersenyum perlahan tapi pasti, "Ya." Mendekatkan kedua dahi mereka, Sai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau adalah wanita pertama dan terakhir yang akan menjadi milikku."

Kata 'milik' membuat wajah Ino memerah dan reflek menegang hingga Sai kaget karena merasakan miliknya tiba-tiba diremas dengan kuat. Sai kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menatap iris _aquamarine_ yang menatapnya sedikit bergetar tak terima itu.

"Kau..." Ino menutup mulutnya sembari melihat ke arah lain, "...sekarang aku mengerti mengapa mereka bilang laki-laki yang polos itu jauh lebih berbahaya."

Sai menyeringai dan mencium pipi Ino. Meraih daun telinga wanita itu dan menggigitnya. Dia mulai memeluk wanita di bawahnya itu sementara bagian bawahnya bergerak perlahan tapi pasti menggesek liang di bawah sana, "Aku tidak sepintar maupun setampan Sasuke," ucapan itu membuat Ino kaget dan melirik Sai di sampingnya, "tapi, setidaknya aku cukup percaya diri dalam hal membahagiakan wanita yang kucintai."

"Akan kutagih itu," ucap Ino sembari menarik Sai agar kembali bangkit di atas tubuhnya. Senyuman wanita itu seakan memberi kekuatan pada Sai, "sekarang bergeraklah."

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk lalu mulai memasang ekspresi seriusnya. Ino mencakar lengan Sai di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya kemudian mendesah ketika laki-laki itu berhasil menemukan titik yang membuat keduanya melayang. Maju-mundur, tarik-dorong, mencari klimaks yang akan memberikan dunia sendiri di antara mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan Ino meraih punggung Sai dan mencakarnya, memberi tanda dengan caranya sendiri. Desahannya terus menggema di dalam kamar, suara derit kasur, dan engahan Sai juga menemaninya. Milik Sai yang berukuran pas mampu membuat tubuh di bawahnya melupakan segalanya. Hanya untuk merasakan lebih, merasakan penyatuan tubuh mereka setelah sekian lama memendam rasa pada satu sama lain, Ino menurut dan berusaha tenang menerima setiap tusukan yang diberikan.

Tangan kekar pria itu juga ikut kembali bekerja, meremas dada Ino yang cukup besar, Sai menggertakkan giginya. Menahan diri agar tidak terbawa nafsu hingga meremasnya terlalu kuat. Bahkan remasan sekarang pun cukup membuat Ino menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitannya meski liangnya semakin menyempit—menandakan tubuhnya senang menerima perlakuan Sai yang cukup menyakitkan ini.

Keringat keduanya menyatu. Sai meraih tangan Ino dan mengaitkan kesepuluh jari mereka. Merasakan dirinya akan datang sebentar lagi, Sai memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu menarik dirinya keluar dan mengeluarkan cairannya di atas tubuh Ino yang juga ikut memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Ha... ah... Ino..." panggilan Sai membuat Ino yang sedang mengatur napasnya membuka kedua matanya. Menatap lelaki itu... Ino tersenyum lalu menarik Sai ke bawah. Mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir mereka.

Berciuman liar, kedua lidah mereka saling mengait sebelum memisahkan diri. Sai bangkit dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan bersalah, "Maaf, aku—"

"Aku mengerti," Ino meraih kepala Sai, mengelusnya pelan, "kita berdua membutuhkan waktu." Mendorong kepala Sai agar kembali turun mendekati wajahnya. Wanita cantik itu mencium ujung hidung... kekasih barunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai."

Perkataan itu membuat kedua pipi Sai memerah. Seluruh pengalaman pertama yang sangat berkesan di dalam hidupnya ini diberikan oleh satu orang pada satu hari yang sama. Seseorang yang juga... wanita yang menakjubkan.

Yamanaka Ino... seorang perempuan yang selalu memberontak itu... akhirnya membuka hatinya.

Dan Sai harus menunjukkan rasa syukur atas keberhasilannya, 'kan?

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Ino."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Jadi, intinya..."

Ino menarik lengan Sai yang masih kaku di tempatnya. Dia memeluk lengan pria itu dengan wajah merona.

"...aku dan Sai pacaran sekarang!"

...

...

...

 _ **KRIK**_

Delapan orang yang ada di sana hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan kosong atau lebih ke ekspresi yang seakan sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura yang sedang menopang dagunya berbicara, "Err, lalu?"

Empat urat sudut siku-siku Ino kembali, "KENAPA REAKSI KALIAN DATAR BEGINI SIH!?"

Temari yang berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada hanya mendengus, "Kami sudah tahu kalian akan pacaran, justru aneh kalau sampai detik ini kalian belum menjalin hubungan, 'kan?" tanyanya telak. Ino menggerutu kesal dengan kedua pipi memerah, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sai yang hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti menatap kekasih barunya itu. Membiarkan yang lain tertawa lalu menghampiri keduanya.

Namun, meski reaksi teman-teman mereka yang sangat dekat hingga rasanya sudah seperti keluarga itu sekilas memang dingin, tetap saja pada akhirnya mereka semua memberi Sai dan Ino ucapan hingga pelukan selamat. Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura yang paling bersemangat. Kedua teman sejak kecil itu beradu memberi lelucon yang lucu untuk pasangan baru tersebut.

...Walau tetap saja berakhir dengan Sakura yang meninju Naruto saking kesalnya dan Hyuuga Hinata yang panik sembari membawa kotak P3K seperti biasa.

Lalu Hyuuga Neji akan menghela napas dan membantu saudara sepupunya yang berambut _indigo_ itu dengan memegangi Naruto. Tenten di sampingnya akan mengomentarinya seperti biasa. Shikamaru dan Temari? Kedua pasangan yang paling dewasa dibanding yang lain itu cukup melihat atau bahkan menertawakan tontonan mereka dari jauh.

Ino menertawakan pemandangan di rumahnya yang ramai setelah sekian lama itu dari jauh. Tawanya berhenti begitu seseorang menghampirinya. Uchiha Sasuke datang dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

"Selamat, Sai. Ino." Ucapnya singkat sembari melihat keduanya bergantian.

Mendengar ini, Sai masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dia melirik Ino yang terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. Setidaknya sampai Ino ikut tersenyum lembut dan menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Dan wanita berambut pirang itu bisa merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya erat. Ino kehilangan senyumannya dan melihat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sai. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memotong keduanya, "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Ucapnya dengan tenang—sepertinya dia tidak menyadari aura tegang yang telah dia ciptakan lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ino hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali menoleh untuk melihat Sai yang masih diam menatap lurus punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Menyadari ada apa, Ino mendengus menahan tawa lalu membalas genggaman Sai, "Jangan khawatir," Ino ikut menatap Sasuke yang sudah mendekati Sakura untuk menahan kerah kekasihnya yang masih sibuk berargumen dengan Naruto itu, "aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu padanya."

Sai tidak langsung menjawab. Rahangnya sempat mengeras sebelum dia berbicara, "Saat kau bilang kau pernah menyukai bosku yang menyebalkan itu, aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk bertanya... apa bagusnya dia?" anak tunggal Yamanaka di sampingnya itu melirik Sai sembari membuka mulutnya. Lalu Sai melanjutkan, "Sama seperti aku yang juga bingung mengapa Sasuke bisa menyukai wanita yang bertenaga _monster_ seperti Sakura."

Ino tertawa mendengar ini, "Tentu saja itu rahasia mereka berdua, kita tidak berhak ikut campur." Tiba-tiba Ino mencubit lengan Sai kuat hingga pria itu reflek merintih, "Lalu jangan menjelekkan Sakura di depanku. Begitu begitu, dia masih sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Ino dengan seringai kejamnya.

Mendengar ini, Sai yang masih memasang ekspresi datarnya, "Jadi, Sakura sangat penting bagimu?"

"Tentu sa—"

"Apakah aku bisa menjadi lebih penting dari Sakura bagimu?"

Ino sedikit terkejut mendengar ini. Menatap ekspresi polos Sai, Ino rasanya tak ingin mempercayai bahwa pria ini berumur dua tahun di atasnya. Tertawa kecil, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Sai memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Belum sempat bertanya, wanita berambut pirang yang mengetakan kaos ungu dan _skinny jeans_ itu sudah lebih dulu berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sai yang lengah.

Saat wanita itu melepaskan ciumannya, dia menggigit bibir bawah Sai. Menarik bibir itu dengan lembut menggunakan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Then, before I pull out the knife..."**_

" _ **...these lips and those lips, let me bring them together."**_

 **.**

 _ **A kiss between us just now**_

 _ **You were living by breathing my own breath**_

 _ **Our words rusted with our saliva**_

 _ **So, from now on you'll be the air that I breathe**_

 **.**

" _ **I love you."**_

 _\- Hatsune Miku (Two Breaths Walking)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai akhirnya hahahahaa _finally~~_ :"D oke, ini _commish_ paling telat di _batch 3_ huhu maafkan akuh orz.

Jadi karena sudah kebanyakan _words_ , alasanku memilih _**SUNFLOWER**_ sebagai judul adalah:

1\. Kak PY yang ngecommish ini adalah maniak bunga matahari #woy

2\. Setelah aku iseng cari arti bunga matahari di mbah gugel, ternyata bunga matahari memiliki banyak arti yang menurutku pribadi cukup melambangkan kelima pasangan yang ada di sini. _At least_ di fic ini.

Kata-kata di dalam [] setiap di bawah judul _**SUNFLOWER**_ itu adalah arti bunga matahari sendiri yang menurutku sangat dekat dengan inti cerita pasangan utama yang kutulis di setiap _chapter-_ nya. Jadi, _next chapter_ kata-kata di dalam [] ini bakal beda lagi, tapi masih merupakan arti dari bunga matahari :D Untuk _source-_ nya silahkan ke _._

Untuk umurnya, aku belum mastiin berapa. Yang jelas Sasuke-Naruto-Sai-Neji-Temari-Tenten seumur dan mereka _senior._ Sakura-Ino-Hinata-Shikamaru adalah _kouhai_ di bawah mereka dua tahun.

Yak, untuk komentar pribadi. Tbh, di fic ini bakal ada _pair_ Naruto yang baru pertama kali kubikin _lemon-_ nya, SaIno adalah salah satunya. So, mungkin bakal kelihatan _struggle-_ ku di _pair-pair_ itu wkwkwk. Yang sudah baca sebagian besar ficku pasti tahu _pair_ apa yang kumaksud, salahkan kak PY x"DD #heh

Terus berhubung ini fic multichap _commish,_ jadi fic ini akan diupdate dengan fokus _pairing_ pilihan kak PY di setiap _chapter_ berikutnya. Dan _update-_ nya sesuai dengan jadwal kapan kak PY bayar wakakakaka #diinjek Yang jelas, _setting-_ nya gak akan beda. Jadi 4 _chapter_ ke depan masih dengan _setting_ ini (Sakura jadi reporter, Sai jadi asisten produser, Neji jadi novelis, etc) tapi fokus sudut pandangnya berbeda wkwkwkwk.

Lalu kenapa aku tulis endingnya _**FIN**_ _?_ Karena cerita chapter 1 tidak akan nyambung ke chapter 2, jadi daripada salah paham, di sini aku tulisnya _**FIN**_ walau fic ini tidak akan tamat sampai _chapter 5._ Masih bingung juga? Ya udah tunggu _chapter 2_ aja _(:"3 #heh Mungkin chapter-chapter berikutnya tidak akan sepanjang ini... semoga saja.

Oke, kayaknya ini saja... terima kasih untuk kak PY yang sudah meng- _commish!_ Lalu terima kasih juga untuk semua _readers_ yang telah membaca, _review, fave,_ dan _alert!_ Semoga _feel-_ nya kerasa dan minim _typo_ :"D

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :)


	2. Chapter 2 : ShikaTema

Sesungguhnya... ini adalah pemandangan yang sudah biasa terlihat.

"Makanya sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku di Jepang hanya tiga hari dan aku sangat sibuk jadi—"

["Kau bisa memberi jawaban yang seratus kali jauh lebih kreatif dari sekedar 'sibuk', tuan jenius."]

"Temari, aku—"

["Menghubungi kekasihmu untuk sekedar memberi tahu bahwa kau telah kembali ke Jepang itu bahkan bisa dilakukan kurang dari lima menit! Memangnya kau sesibuk apa sampai tidak sempat melakukannya, hah!? Kau tidak dalam di posisi dimana singa akan memakan pantatmu kan!?"]

"Err, tidak seperti itu juga. Tapi—"

Suara helaan napas terdengar dari seberang telepon, ["Kalau kau memang tidak ingin bertemu denganku, kau bisa langsung jujur mengatakannya, bodoh."]

"Dengar, aku ingin menghargaimu karena kau bilang belakangan pekerjaanmu menumpuk. Begitu pula aku, Temari. Tiga hari di Jepang hanya membuatku mendatangi pertemuan dengan klien di tiga kota yang berbeda sebelum kali ini kembali ke Malaysia," pria yang menguncir rambut hitamnya yang panjang itu mengambil napas setelah berbicara cepat lalu mengeluarkannya, "setelah di Malaysia selama seminggu, aku akan kembali ke Jepang dan mungkin dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku berpikir untuk memberi tahumu nanti saat itu karena kita akan memiliki waktu yang lebih panjang."

Wanita di seberang teleponnya terdiam sesaat, memberi tanda untuk pria yang telah memasang wajah lelahnya itu untuk kembali berbicara, "Kau mengerti—"

["Baiklah, aku mengerti. Nikmati waktu tiga harimu yang berharga, Nara- _san._ "]

"Temari—"

 _ **PIP—TUT TUT TUT TUT—**_

Mendengar nada sambung yang terputus itu membuat Nara Shikamaru menjauhkan layar hp dari telinganya. Melihat layar yang telah menunjukkan bahwa telepon telah berakhir, Shikamaru menghela napas panjang sebelum memasukkan benda elektronik itu ke dalam kantong celananya dan kembali berputar untuk menghadap dua temannya yang melihatnya dengan prihatin.

Iya benar, ini adalah pemandangan yang sudah biasa mereka lihat.

Bagi Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino.

"Fufu, Nara- _san~_ "

"Semangat Nara- _san._ "— _ **KRAUK**_

"Diamlah kalian semua, dasar merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru sembari memijat dahinya dan sikunya menyandar di atas meja.

Ino—wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir ekor kuda—hanya tertawa dengan santai lalu berjalan ke arah bunganya yang belum disiram. Sementara Chouji—pria gemuk berambut cokelat keriting dan cukup panjang—yang duduk di depan Shikamaru itu hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan keripik kentang. Tak ada ekspresi simpati sedikitpun yang muncul dari wajah dua manusia tersebut meskipun salah satu teman sejak kecil mereka baru saja mengalami kejadian yang tak mengenakkan dengan kekasihnya sejak masa kuliah.

Tapi, Shikamaru tahu dia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka untuk merasa bosan.

Karena pertengkaran semacam ini... sudah terlalu sering terjadi di antara Nara Shikamaru dan Temari.

Bahkan bagaimana dua manusia yang terpaut perbedaan umur dua tahun itu bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih mungkin adalah salah satu dari tujuh misteri kampus yang tidak akan terpecahkan.

"Hebat ya kalian," Ino yang telah selesai menyiram bunga-bunga jualannya itu melepaskan celemek yang dia kenakan lalu menggantungnya di atas meja sebelum berjalan menghampiri Chouji dan Shikamaru, "aku masih tidak mengerti dengan dua hal setiap melihat kalian. Mengapa Temari mau denganmu dan mengapa kalian masih bertahan hingga detik ini setelah semua konflik yang kalian alami." Ucap Ino dengan senyum jahilnya.

Setelah Ino duduk di sampingnya, Chouji menelan keripik di mulutnya sebelum meremas bungkus keripik kosong di tangannya, "Aku lebih tidak mengerti lagi denganmu, Shikamaru," Chouji mengecek isi tasnya yang ternyata sudah tidak ada lagi bungkus keripik. Dia menghela napas kecewa sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi di belakangnya lalu dia mengelus perut besarnya.

"Kenapa orang yang tidak mau repot sepertimu bisa pacaran dengan wanita pekerja keras seperti Temari?"

Ino menatap Chouji dan membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan 'oh' pelan dan panjang. Lalu wanita cantik itu menopang dagunya dan kembali menatap Shikamaru seperti yang dilakukan Chouji. Shikamaru menatap mereka malas sebelum melihat ke arah luar—lebih tepatnya jalan di depan toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku sudah lupa," jawab Shikamaru apa adanya.

Chouji melirik Ino yang juga dibalas sama. Ino kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Aaah, aku penasaran sekali," dia menyikut lelaki gendut di sebelahnya, "padahal aku masih ingat bagaimana tampang kaget kita waktu itu saat mendengar hubungan mereka, iya, 'kan Chouji?"

"Iya," menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, Chouji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kupikir kau akan memilih sendiri selamanya hahaha!" tawanya.

Kali ini, Ino tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tertawa. Shikamaru mendengus kesal dengan nostalgia bodoh yang dilakukan kedua teman sejak kecilnya. Pria berambut hitam dengan kedua mata yang berwarna senada itu mendadak berdiri dari kursinya, membuat tawa Ino dan Chouji langsung berhenti, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke Kyoto sekarang."

"Hahahaha—eeh!?" Ino langsung menatap pria di depannya dengan bingung dan reflek ikut berdiri, "Langsung? Sekarang banget?"

"Sekarang banget," jawab Shikamaru tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Membenarkan sedikit jasnya, Shikamaru kemudian mengangkat tangannya sembari berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya, "sudah ya, sampaikan oleh-olehku itu pada paman Inoichi dan paman Chouza, jangan kalian makan sendiri." Tambahnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Chouji yang juga sudah berdiri di samping Ino hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya wanita cantik di sampingnya yang langsung berjalan mengitari meja sebelum berlari mengejar Shikamaru yang telah berada di luar toko bunganya, "Hei tunggu, Shikamaru! Setidaknya kau bisa mampir dulu ke rumah Temari! Kalian baru saja bertengkar, 'kan?"

Shikamaru akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang, "Nanti juga baikan lagi, jangan khawatir."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, dasar bodoh!" Chouji telah berdiri di samping Ino ketika wanita itu telah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal di depan dadanya, "Uuuh! Seharusnya kau merasa bersalah karena Temari justru mengetahui kedatanganmu ke Jepang dari kami! Kau ini laki-laki macam apa sih!? Kalau kau adalah Sai, aku pasti sudah meninju mukamu! Menyebalkan!" teriak Ino emosi hingga Chouji mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berusaha menenangkan perempuan berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Shikamaru memang begitu dari dulu—"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah sih? Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Shikamaru sembari mengorek kupingnya dengan kelingking kirinya lalu meniup kotorannya. Pria berambut hitam yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya itu menyeringai dan menatap Ino yang telah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Temari bukan kau, sama seperti aku yang juga bukan Sai. Cara kami berpacaran berbeda dengan kalian. Jadi, lupakan saja."

Penjelasan ini mulai membuat ujung alis Ino berdenyut. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi wanita cantik beriris _aquamarine_ tersebut. Tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya sedikitpun, Ino tersenyum dan berkata, "Oh? Kau benar juga sih," merasakan aura kemarahan wanita di sampingnya, Chouji mulai bergidik ngeri dan mengambil jarak, "kalau begitu pergi saja sana. Urus kerjaanmu dan berdoalah agar Temari tidak direbut oleh Neji, dasar bodoh!" teriaknya kesal.

Mendengar itu, Chouji memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Err, kenapa jadi Neji?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya, " _Deadline_ novel yang dikerjakan Neji semakin dekat, itu membuat Temari sebagai editor utamanya terus bolak-balik ke rumah Neji. Bahkan aku dan Sakura beberapa kali menemui mereka sedang makan berdua sembari mengerjakan novel di kafe bintang lima." Jelasnya panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas Chouji dengan gumaman tak koheren.

Setelah menjelaskan, Ino kembali menatap tajam Shikamaru dan berniat mengomelinya kembali. Setidaknya sampai dia melihat Shikamaru berdiri beberapa _meter_ di depannya dan hanya tersenyum dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. Senyum santai yang menyebalkan... tapi Ino tahu ada arti di balik senyuman itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" cerocos Ino tak terima.

Shikamaru mendengus menahan tawa kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, aku melihatmu lucu sekali, Ino," mendengar ini, Ino telah siap meraung emosi sampai Shikamaru kembali membelakangi kedua temannya.

Angin-angin meniup mereka hingga menggerakkan ujung-ujung rambut hitam yang dikuncir itu ketika dia berkata dengan tenang...

"Kau sendiri yang paling tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?"

Kata-kata itu begitu telak dan terdengar penuh percaya diri. Tapi, Ino tahu dia tidak bisa mengelak. Tidak. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mendengus kesal lalu dia berjalan masuk ke dalam tokonya. Meninggalkan Chouji yang berdiri sendiri dan kebingungan melihat kedua temannya secara bergantian.

Karena mereka semua tahu... tak peduli seberapa kencang badai menghadang pasangan aneh itu...

...pada akhirnya... mereka tetap akan kembali menopang satu sama lain.

Seperti bunga matahari yang akan selalu setia menghadap matahari... apapun yang terjadi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pairs : SasuSaku, SaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Sex scene, semi-OOC, harsh languages_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for PY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SUNFLOWER**_

 _ **[Long life, mainly since most varieties stand in full bloom for months on end during the hottest days of summer]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chapter 2_

 _ShikaTema (main) & NejiTen_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

"Bagian ini seharusnya bisa diubah ke momen yang lebih dramatis."

Wanita berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat itu dengan cepat mengambil lembar berikutnya. Dengan rahang bawah yang mengeras dan tanpa menurunkan _volume_ suaranya sama sekali, dia kembali melanjutkan sembari menunjuk salah satu paragraf.

"Dan bagian ini. Kalau kepala editor sampai membaca pertemuan tokoh ayah dengan anaknya setelah berpisah selama sepuluh tahun terasa garing seperti ini, aku yakin dia akan menangis saking kesalnya." Ujarnya pedas lalu mendorong semua kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan _kanji_ yang telah dicoret-coretnya itu ke depan lelaki berambut cokelat panjang di depannya.

"Benarkan sekarang." Ucapnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tanpa bisa dibantah sama sekali.

Lelaki di depannya hanya tersenyum tipis dengan ujung berdenyut melihat reaksi kasar yang sudah terbiasa diterima olehnya selama berada di bawah pengawasan editor novelnya tersebut. Pria beriris _lavender_ itu dengan sabar mengumpulkan kertas-kertas berantakan di depannya dan merapikannya.

"Aku mengerti jika kau sedang bertengkar dengan Shikamaru," perkataan tenangnya itu membuat wanita beriris _green forest_ di depannya berjengit sekilas meski dengan cepat dia menyembunyikannya. Hyuuga Neji—sang novelis muda yang sedang naik daun—melanjutkan, "tapi jangan melibatkan orang lain di dalam pertengkaran _childish_ kalian. Apalagi mencampurkannya di dalam pekerjaanmu." Ucap Neji tanpa menghilangkan senyum penuh arti miliknya.

Temari atau yang biasa disebut pula dengan Sabaku no Temari itu mencengkeram lengannya sendiri dengan jari-jarinya, "Maaf," bisiknya singkat. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum melihat ke arah lain, Kaki kirinya menyilang di atas kaki kanannya. Kali ini raut wajahnya yang begitu kesal terlihat lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Neji hanya mendengus pelan, "Kau beruntung karena kita saling mengenal lebih dari sekedar novelis dengan editornya," gumam pria berwajah cukup tampan tersebut. Temari tidak membalas membuat Neji kembali melanjutkan, "Baiklah, mengesampingkan kesalahan-kesalahan di dalam novelku, mungkin kau ingin menceritakan masalahmu kembali?"

Temari melirik Neji yang mengambil cangkir tehnya perlahan lalu meminum isinya dengan oh-entah-kenapa-sangat-elegan. Pria itu tanpa ragu terang-terangan menunjukkan sisi tradisionalnya yang telah ditekankan di dalam klannya turun temurun.

"Telingaku sudah siap, Temari."

Mendengar ini, Temari pada akhirnya menyerah dan menghela napasnya. Bersama Neji, entah kenapa perasaan marahnya bisa sedikit lebih teredam dibanding ketika dia bersama yang lain. Mungkin karena mereka sudah terlalu sering bersama sejak masuk ke dalam dunia pekerjaan masing-masing. Temari menarik kembali kedua kakinya yang telah disilangkan. Wanita yang mengenakan kaos putih dengan jaket cokelat di luarnya lalu celana _skinny jeans_ yang menutupi bagian bawahnyatersebut mengambil cangkir tehnya sendiri dan menyesapnya.

Suara cangkir menyentuh piring terdengar menggema sebelum Temari membuka bibirnya, "Sebenarnya ini bukan jenis masalah yang baru," Neji duduk diam mendengarkan. Kedua matanya lurus menatap Temari yang sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, "Shikamaru sudah kembali ke Jepang, tapi dia tidak memberi tahuku. Lagi." Gumamnya diakhiri dengan helaan napas panjang.

Lama tidak ada lanjutan lagi, Neji hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya, "...Oh."

Temari menggeram kesal dan mulai menjambak sisi-sisi rambut pirangnya, "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak marah lagi mengetahui kebiasaan buruk si pemalas itu, tapi tetap saja..." wanita yang berumur dua tahun di atas kekasihnya tersebut mulai menopang dagunya, "...rasanya kesal sekali jika diberi tahu perihal informasi tentang kekasihmu dari orang lain." Gerutunya.

Neji memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali menyesap tehnya, "Berarti kesimpulannya, kau tidak marah pada Shikamaru. Tapi, pada orang-orang yang lebih mengetahui keberadaan kekasihmu dibanding dirimu sendiri."

"Dan itu tidak akan terjadi seandainya Shikamaru memberi tahuku. Jadi intinya, semua tetap salah Shikamaru dan aku hanya perlu marah padanya," tambah Temari cepat dan menatap Neji di depannya dengan galak.

Mendengus menahan tawa, Neji bergumam pelan, "Baiklah, kau benar," tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, Neji tertawa kecil, "sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Shikamaru selalu mengalah jika sudah berurusan denganmu." Ucapnya dengan nada yang entah memuji atau menyindir.

Temari menggerutu pelan, "Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari pria yang selalu menghindar jika sudah menyangkut perihal wanita yang disukainya."

"Aku tidak pernah menghindari Tenten—"

"Rasanya aku tidak menyebut nama Tenten," Temari menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat senyuman terhapus dari wajah Neji. Pria berambut cokelat panjang dengan ujung bawahnya yang dikuncir sedikit itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya sebelum melihat ke arah lain, "kalian sudah terlalu jelas, bodoh. Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja sih?" tanya Temari sembari membuka sebelah tangannya.

Neji menghela napas, "Banyak pertimbangan yang terlalu merepotkan untuk dijelaskan," ucapnya lalu menyesap tehnya sampai habis.

"Hmph, dasar aristokrat."

Kedua alis Neji mulai berdenyut pelan mendengar ejekan itu, "Tidak ada bedanya denganmu yang enggan menjelaskan mengapa kau tidak mau berpisah dari Shikamaru, 'kan?" tanya Neji. Temari mendecih lalu membuang wajahnya. Melihat editor di depannya, Neji menghela napas.

"Aku mengagumi hubungan kalian yang sudah berumur cukup panjang," kali ini Neji gantian yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang bidang, "tapi terus bertengkar seperti ini, tidakkah kalian lelah? Mungkin sudah waktunya kalian berpisah, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Neji... bukanlah jenis pertanyaan yang baru pertama kali Temari dengar. Kedua iris _green forest_ itu menusuk _lavender_ di depannya sebelum berpindah ke objek yang lain. Bibir ranum Temari yang dilapisi _lipstick_ merah _maroon_ itu mulai menarik sudut-sudutnya membentuk senyuman penuh arti.

"...Aku sendiri juga ingin tahu mengapa aku tetap bertahan."

Namun, gumaman Temari tidak sempat Neji dengar hingga laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya, "Apa kau bilang?"

Temari terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk dengan tegak, "Bukan apa-apa," dia melihat Neji yang menatapnya bingung, "Sudah cukup sesi curhatnya, Hyuuga- _san!_ Waktunya mengejar _ending! Deadline_ sudah di depan mata!" bentak Temari, wanita yang memang _tomboy_ itu reflek memukul meja di antara mereka dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya pada senyum lebarnya.

Melihat perubahan _mood_ yang cepat dan sudah biasa terjadi ini hanya membuat Neji mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal, "Hati-hati. Jika kau sampai merusak naskahku, tak peduli meski kau adalah editorku, aku akan menuntutmu." Ujarnya sinis.

Temari hanya tertawa sombong sembari memindahkan tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri, "Dan aku akan meminta Tenten menjadi pembela pribadiku."

"...Brengsek."

"Ups, perhatikan bahasamu, tuan muda Hyuuga~"

Dan Neji hanya menghela napas panjang.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Seminggu yang dibicarakan Shikamaru telah tiba.

Namun tanpa mengingatnya, Temari yang belum menguncir rambut pirangnya seperti biasa dan baru saja bangun tidur itu berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu apartemennya. Bel apartemennya telah dibunyikan berkali-kali sementara dia terus berjalan dengan setengah mata terpejam dan mengucek kedua matanya selama perjalanannya. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa wanita tersebut baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Ya, ya... datang..." ucapnya dengan suara serak khas seseorang yang baru sadar. Tanpa mengintip keluar terlebih dahulu untuk melihat siapa yang datang pagi hari ini, Temari langsung membuka pintunya lebar dengan santai, "...ada perlu a—"

Kata-kata Temari terpotong begitu dia melihat sosok yang telah dikenalnya. Kedua mata setengah terpejam itu mulai terbuka lebih lebar perlahan tapi pasti. Hingga akhirnya kedua alis wanita berambut pirang itu mengernyit dalam ketika dia mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya melihat laki-laki yang beberapa centimeter lebih tinggi darinya.

Nara Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Err, hei?"

Temari yang tadinya menyandar pada sisi pintu di sampingnya, mulai berdiri tegak lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada yang dibalut piyama satu stel miliknya. Menatap galak Shikamaru yang mulai panik dan melihat kemanapun asal tidak melihat kekasihnya yang berdiri di depannya.

Melihat wajah yang merasa bersalah di depannya membuat amarah Temari meluap entah kemana meski dia masih merasa kesal. Temari mendengus napasnya kasar lalu berbalik meninggalkan pintunya terbuka. Memberi tanda pada Shikamaru bahwa dia masih boleh masuk. Shikamaru menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas panjang lalu masuk mengikuti Temari setelah menutup pintu apartemen mereka dan menguncinya.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru pada akhirnya setelah mereka duduk di ruang makan. Wanita berambut pirang dan masih berantakan sebangun tidur itu mulai menyandarkan kepalanya dengan dua tangan yang sikunya berada di atas meja, "kau masih marah? Tidak biasanya kau—"

"Kau mau teh?"

Ucapan Temari yang memotongnya membuat Shikamaru terdiam. Dia menatap kekasihnya itu sedikit kaget. Ekspresi marah Temari seakan menghilang entah kemana. Wanita dengan iris hijau yang tak terlalu tua maupun muda itu menatap dalam iris _onyx_ di depannya. Temari memejamkan kedua matanya lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Seolah tidak lagi menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru yang termenung melihat perubahan sifatnya.

Suara kursi yang bergeser memenuhi keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Sebelum Temari benar-benar melewati Shikamaru menuju dapurnya, lelaki itu dengan cepat menahan tangannya, "Tunggu."

"Apa sih—"

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali ya," rahang bawah Temari kembali mengeras dan kedua bola matanya sempat membulat kaget mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya yang terkadang sangat menyebalkan itu. Belum sempat Temari berteriak emosi, Shikamaru dengan cepat menambahkan, "apa susahnya mengaku jika kau memang masih marah?" tanya Shikamaru... tepat sasaran.

Mendengar ini, teriakan Temari dengan cepat tertelan begitu saja. Dia menatap kesal iris _onyx_ Shikamaru yang terlihat begitu tenang—mengesampingkan seharusnya pria yang bekerja sebagai _account executive_ itu berada di pihak bersalah. Tangan Temari yang masih digenggam Shikamaru itu mulai mengepal erat namun Temari tak menariknya.

"...Lupakan saja," jawab Temari pada akhirnya lalu dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Shikamaru, "lagipula jika terlalu memperpanjang masalah kecil seperti ini, itu artinya aku tidak lebih dewasa dari dirimu, bocah." Ucap Temari dengan nada mengejek pada kekasihnya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tersebut.

Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya memegang pergelangan tangan Temari, "Kau 'kan kadang memang seperti anak ke—"

 _ **PLAK**_

 _He?_

Syok setelah ditampar cepat oleh kekasihnya, Shikamaru bahkan tidak sempat mengembalikan posisi kepalanya yang dipaksa menyamping. Pipinya terasa memerah dan memanas, meyakinkan Shikamaru pasti ada bekas tangan di pipi putihnya itu. Shikamaru memegang pipinya sembari menoleh untuk menatap Temari yang mengibaskan tangan di depannya.

"Aah, lega juga," desah Temari dengan senyum lebar di wajah manisnya. Mengabaikan Shikamaru yang menatapnya jengkel, Temari membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di sana, dia masih tak hilang dari sudut pandang Shikamaru yang tetap duduk di tempatnya, "jangan berprasangka buruk, sayang. Kau yang meminta tamparan itu dariku." Teriak Temari dengan nada sarkastik. Suara gelas-gelas kaca yang saling bersentuhan mulai terdengar.

"Aku tidak meminta—"

"Hm, kenapa? Kau ingin tamparan kedua?"

"...Tidak, Temari- _sama._ Maafkan saya."

Jawaban Shikamaru yang kembali terdengar takut dengannya itu membuat Temari mendengus penuh kemenangan. Tidak melihat apa yang sekarang Shikamaru lakukan, Temari mulai menyiapkan teh hangat untuk mereka berdua. Sepasang kekasih yang tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama.

Kejadian seperti ini terus terulang entah sejak kapan hingga Temari sudah kehilangan minat untuk menghitungnya. Bertengkar, baikan, lalu bertengkar lagi, dan baikan lagi. Terus saja seperti itu seperti donat yang tidak akan pernah berubah dari bentuk bulat yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Kemudian... kata-kata Hyuuga Neji kembali terngiang di kepala wanita berambut pirang tersebut...

" _Tapi terus bertengkar seperti ini, tidakkah kalian lelah? Mungkin sudah waktunya kalian berpisah, 'kan?"_

Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal saat tangannya memutar sendok teh untuk meratakan gula di dalam cairan berwarna cokelat tersebut, "Seenaknya saja kau bicara." Gumam Temari pelan.

Namun pikiran itu tak bertahan lama begitu seseorang menyandarkan bagian bawah kepalanya di atas ubun-ubun kepala Temari dari belakang, "...Kenapa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Tanpa perlu bersikap kuat seperti biasa, Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung Temari. Sepenuhnya menghilangkan tenaganya sehingga laki-laki itu seakan menimpa Temari dari belakang. Sementara Temari tidak bergeming sedikitpun menerima berat kekasihnya tersebut dan tetap mengaduk tehnya dengan tenang.

Beberapa saat Temari tidak menjawab hingga dia menggeleng, "Tidak ada." Lalu dia sengaja mendorong Shikamaru di belakangnya, "Berdiri yang benar, bodoh. Kau berat."

Shikamaru hanya mengerang lemah namun dia menurut dan berdiri tegak sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Temari di depannya masih belum berbalik, "Aku baru saja pulang. Kau mau menemaniku seharian, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Seolah tidak ada maksud tersembunyi sedikitpun di sana dan hanya benar-benar meminta Temari untuk sekedar 'menemaninya'.

Walau begitu, untuk sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tinggal bersama... di dalam kata itu pasti memiliki arti yang cukup banyak dan beragam.

Ini hanya sekedar pengetahuan umum.

Temari menghentikan kegiatannya memutar sendok di dalam tehnya. Kedua matanya menatap kosong dinding di depannya. Wanita itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum memejam kedua matanya.

Semua kejadian yang terus berulang dan seperti tidak akan berhenti ini mulai membuatnya...

...apa?

" _Sudah lelah?"_

" _Jika kalian tanya apa aku sudah lelah..."_

Wanita berambut pirang tebal itu menegakkan kepalanya. Membuat Shikamaru di belakangnya juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

" _...jawabanku—"_

"Aku sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Neji nanti siang. _Deadline_ novelnya sudah dekat." Ucap Temari datar lalu kembali melanjutkan putaran sendok di dalam tehnya. Shikamaru hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya sedikitpun, "Kau lelah, 'kan? Lebih baik kau istirahat sendiri saja dulu." Tambah Temari lagi. Tanpa menyembunyikan nada dinginnya sama sekali.

Mendengar ini, Shikamaru mendengus pelan, "Ah, Neji ya..." ucapnya. Tidak ada nada cemburu di sana, pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir itu sepertinya telah terbiasa mendengar nama salah satu novelis sekaligus sahabat mereka sejak SMA tersebut keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

Menghela napas panjang, Shikamaru menyentuh kepala Temari dan mengusapnya dengan lembut dan hanya berkata, "...Apa boleh buat kalau begitu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Shikamaru kembali ke ruang makan. Tidak menyadari Temari yang sempat berhenti mengaduk tehnya sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. Setelah merasa cukup, Temari membawa dua gelas berisi teh hangat itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Masing-masing di depan Shikamaru lalu dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya kemudian meminum teh mereka dengan tenang. Tidak ada suara yang tak perlu keluar dari mulut mereka. Kedua mata Temari terus tertuju pada riak air di permukaan tehnya. Seperti tenggelam di dalam pemikirannya sendiri ketika Shikamaru kembali berkata...

"Sampaikan salamku pada Neji."

Ucapan itu membuat pegangan Temari pada gelas di tangannya sempat bergetar hingga menambah riak di permukaan air teh. Temari membuka sedikit mulutnya ketika dia melirik Shikamaru yang masih meminum tehnya dengan tenang tanpa beban sedikitpun. Melihat ini, Temari mendengus menahan tawa sebelum kembali meminum tehnya sampai habis.

Paling tidak... Shikamaru seharusnya bisa marah ketika kekasihnya lebih memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan dirinya yang bahkan jarang bisa pulang ke Jepang, 'kan?

Tapi, pria yang terlalu santai itu bahkan tidak terlihat resah sedikitpun.

Atau mungkin... dia hanya sekedar terlalu malas memikirkannya.

Yah, walau begitu... Temari tetap tidak menyesal telah menampar calon kepala keluarga Nara itu sih.

"Dasar bodoh."

Baiklah, ini hanya Shikamaru yang biasanya.

...Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Dari sekian banyak pembahasan yang bisa mereka bicarakan, Temari ingin berharap Neji akan membaca situasi tapi—

"Shikamaru sudah pulang hari ini, 'kan? Kenapa juga kau tetap bersikukuh untuk bertemu sekarang?"

—sepertinya walaupun dia bisa membacanya, novelis tampan itu tidak akan peduli.

Temari mendelik galak, "Jika itu kau jadikan alasan untuk bermalasan mengerjakan naskah, aku benar-benar akan memajukan _deadline-_ mu."

Hyuuga Neji merotasikan kedua bola mata _lavender_ miliknya. Di salah satu restoran makanan cepat saji ini, mereka kembali bertemu dan melanjutkan tuntutan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan ringan, Neji kembali fokus dengan layar laptop di depannya. Dia mengetik dengan cepat dan kedua matanya membaca dari kanan ke kiri isi tulisannya yang sudah cukup panjang. Temari di depannya hanya duduk diam menunggu sembari meminum _green tea blend_ miliknya.

Pada lumrahnya, seorang novelis dan editor cenderung bertemu di rumah novelis karena kebanyakan penulis cerita merasa rumah mereka sendiri adalah tempat terbaik untuk berkonsentrasi. Tapi tidak terlalu berlaku untuk seorang anak tunggal Hyuuga dan anak sulung keluarga Sabaku tersebut. Neji lebih suka mencari tempat-tempat baru untuk menulis, terutama jika dia dapat menemukan suasana yang sesuai dengan tulisannya. Temari tidak bermasalah menunggu dimana saja selama novelis di bawah pengawasannya itu dapat menyelesaikan ceritanya tepat waktu.

Sejujurnya, _deadline_ novel Neji akan bertepatan dengan hari kembalinya Shikamaru pergi dinas ke luar negeri. Jadi, kemungkinan terburuk adalah Temari harus mengawasi Neji dan membantunya memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada selama seminggu ke depan... saat Shikamaru berada di Jepang.

"Bab delapan selesai," ucap Neji sembari memberi hentakan terakhir pada akhir kalimat yang tertulis di layarnya. Temari mengangkat kepalanya melihat Neji di balik laptop mulai menggerakkan _mouse_ di sampingnya, "aku sudah mengirimkannya ke _email-_ mu."

"Oke," jawab Temari singkat dan mulai menyalakan laptopnya lalu membuka _email_ tersebut. Neji terlihat menghela napas lega dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Mengistirahatkan diri sejenak sebelum memulai bab selanjutnya.

Temari sedang serius membaca kata demi kata ketika Neji yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap langit-langit di atasnya itu berbicara, "Kupikir kau sebaiknya pulang cepat saja sekarang."

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop, Temari bergumam pelan, "...Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak benar-benar berniat meninggalkan kekasihmu itu seharian di apartemen sendirian, 'kan?"

"Sesungguhnya itu sudah menjadi bagian di dalam rencanaku hari ini."

Neji menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap Temari dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit sedikit dalam. Menyadari tatapan itu, Temari akhirnya melirik teman sejak SMA-nya itu dengan malas, "Anggap saja ini hukuman karena dia telah mengabaikanku kemarin." Ucap Temari seakan menjawab pertanyaan tak kasat mata dari Neji yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Selama kau tidak melakukannya selama seminggu penuh, aku tidak akan menganggap dirimu keterlaluan." Jeda sejenak, Neji bisa melihat tatapan serius Temari padanya. Menandakan bahwa wanita itu memang akan melakukan hal yang sesuai dengan kata-kata novelis muda tersebut. Neji mendengus keras, "oke, kau keterlaluan." Ucap pria itu sembari menunjuk Temari.

"Kau harus ingat bahwa kau memiliki _deadline,_ tuan muda Hyuuga."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, 'Tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan mengerjakan novelku dan mengirimkannya padamu untuk dicek tepat waktu'?"

Temari terdiam sesaat mendengar ini sebelum kembali menatap layar laptopnya sendiri, "Aku tidak percaya padamu."

" _For God sake,_ sudah berapa lama kau menjadi editorku, Temari?" tanya Neji dengan kesal pada akhirnya. Temari hanya mendengus tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Neji memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat sembari berdiri dari kursinya, "Setidaknya kau bisa memberi satu hingga dua hari khusus hanya untuk Shikamaru. Oke, lupakan—aku ke toilet dulu."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari wanita berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat itu, Neji menggeser kursinya lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Temari sendirian. Wanita itu menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya. Mencoba kembali fokus dengan tulisan Neji di depannya.

Beberapa saat Neji belum kembali, namun Temari mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, "Hei, Temari!" suara yang dikenal itu membuat editor wanita tersebut menoleh pelan. Melihat pasangan yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Mereka berhenti begitu berdiri di samping Temari yang menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat untuk tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Ah, mengurus novel lagi?" tanya Haruno Sakura setelah kedua matanya melirik laptop Neji yang dikenalnya di depan laptop Temari. Lalu senyumnya menghilang ketika dia berkata, "Kudengar dari Ino, Shikamaru pulang ke Jepang sekarang, 'kan? Kupikir kau akan bersama dia. Dan jika kau bersama Neji, kemana dia sekarang?"

Temari menghela napasnya. Kenapa pertanyaan di sekitarnya selalu sama sih?

Akhirnya dengan kesal, Temari menjawab ketus, "Aku punya pekerjaan yang jauh lebih penting." Jeda sejenak, Temari mengarahkan dagunya ke arah kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka, "Dan Neji sedang di dalam toilet."

Mengabaikan soal Neji, jawaban Temari yang ketus membuat Sakura semakin bingung. Namun, seolah terbiasa, wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu melanjutkan dengan cepat, "Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya.

Temari menyambar cepat, "Bertengkar atau tidak, aku tetap akan memilih pekerjaanku, bodoh," mendengar ini, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Temari kini melirik Uchiha Sasuke di samping Sakura yang hanya menatapnya datar seperti biasa, "aku berbeda dengan kalian. Sepasang kekasih yang kerja di satu perusahaan yang sama dan bisa kemana saja bersama kapanpun mereka mau." Sindirnya dengan seringaian.

Sakura berhenti tertawa dengan muka memerah namun jengkel. Dia memukul lengan Temari main-main dan Temari hanya meresponnya dengan tawa jahil. Pria berambut biru dongker di dekat mereka itu hanya menghela napasnya melihat kedua wanita yang kini sudah saling melempar ejekan pada satu sama lain, "Salam untuk Shikamaru." Ucapnya singkat, padat, jelas pada Temari yang langsung berhenti membalas pukulan Sakura.

Menoleh menatap pria tampan berwajah datar di samping Sakura, Temari hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Namun senyum itu menghilang begitu dia secara reflek mengangkat tangannya untuk menahan kepalan tangan Sakura yang berniat mengenai bahunya.

Iris _green forest_ dan _emerald green_ itu saling bertatapan ketika Sakura berbicara, "Kalian selalu bertengkar tapi kalian masih awet saja ya, hebat sekali," menarik tangannya dari genggaman Temari, Sakura berdiri tegak dengan dua tangan memegang pinggangnya sendiri, "apa sih rahasianya? Beri tahu kami!" teriak Sakura semangat dengan kedua mata berbinar.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Temari menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak berteng—"

"Bohong. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, Temari?" sambar Sakura dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. Temari mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Seolah memikirkan perkataan Sakura yang kini menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Jadi... kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi sementara tangannya dan tangan Temari telah bergetar karena menahan satu sama lain di udara.

" _Apa... rahasianya?"_

" _Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?"_

Setidaknya sampai Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura lalu menariknya, "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Jangan terlalu ikut campur, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke pada kekasihnya yang meronta di pegangannya. Sasuke melirik Temari yang masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya, "Kita pergi duluan, Tema—"

"Jawabannya—"

Mendadak Temari berteriak sehingga membuat fokus Sasuke dan Sakura kembali tertuju ke arahnya. Pasangan itu berhenti di tengah jalan untuk menunggu wanita berambut pirang yang wajahnya telah memerah itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"—tentu saja karena aku menyukai Shikamaru!"

Teriakan ini membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terpaku di tempat. Mereka bertatapan pada satu sama lain sebelum kembali menatap Temari yang melihat mereka dengan ekspresi menahan malu yang sangat kentara. Sakura mendengus menahan tawa sebelum berkata...

"Kalau hanya itu, tentu saja kami tahu."

Kedua alis Temari yang bertaut mulai tertarik perlahan. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan kakak tingkatnya semasa SMA tersebut.

"Kami semua tahu, Temari." Menyipitkan kedua matanya, Sakura melanjutkan dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, "Jika hanya itu resep rahasia keawetan hubungan kalian, berarti tidak ada pertanyaan lagi."

Sakura dan Sasuke melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Temari membuka mulutnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia kemudian melihat Sakura dan Sasuke membalikkan tubuh mereka lalu berjalan berdampingan sembari berpegangan tangan menuju pintu keluar restoran. Wanita berambut pirang itu merapatkan kembali bibirnya lalu kembali duduk menghadap laptop di depannya.

"Aku mendengarnya lho." Suara Neji membuat Temari tersentak kaget dan kembali melihat ke arahnya. Neji tersenyum tipis lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Mau pulang sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Neji itu membuat Temari berpikir sejenak. Tapi, dengan cepat editor muda itu menggeleng dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya pada _mouse_ untuk melihat layar laptop yang sempat menggelap. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku masih marah padanya." Temari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam, "Sesekali dia harus lebih peka sebelum aku menendang pantatnya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku lelah menjadi pihak yang harus selalu melupakan dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja padahal tidak." Ketus Temari yang hanya membuat pria berambut cokelat itu tertawa kecil.

Dalam hal ini... Neji cukup setuju dengan editornya tersebut.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari demi hari yang damai berlalu. Hyuuga Neji dan Temari masih tetap sering bertemu, lalu dua hari belakangan Temari yang berinisiatif langsung datang ke rumah Neji. Menanti novelis itu mengerjakan ceritanya dengan lembur seperti biasa agar ceritanya itu bisa masuk ke majalah bulanan yang paling terkenal dan laris di Jepang.

Sejak di rumah makan cepat saji dimana mereka bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura waktu itu, keduanya tak lagi membicarakan soal kehidupan yang lebih pribadi. Seolah lupa, dua rekan yang sudah bersama sejak SMA itu telah memfokuskan diri mereka untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat.

Lima hari menuju _deadline._

"Sekarang aku harus pulang cepat," ucap Temari pada sore hari ini sembari melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Neji yang mengenakan ikat kepala untuk membuat tingkat konsentrasinya meninggi itu hanya melirik editornya dengan ekspresi lelah yang sangat terlihat jelas.

"Oh? Akhirnya kau sadar dan mau menemani kekasihmu itu?"

Menggeleng cepat, Temari menjawab santai, "Gaara dan Kankurou mau datang dari Osaka," mendengar nama dua adik wanita itu hanya membuat Neji menghela napas dan kembali menatap layar laptop di depannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Temari tersenyum dan mengaitkan tas slempang di bahunya, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tetap mengerjakan ya. Aku tagih pagi-pagi besok." Ucap Temari sembari berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemen Neji.

"Tidak perlu, lebih baik kau urus Shikamaru sa—"

 _ **KLAP**_

Suara pintu tertutup membuat Neji menghentikan kata-katanya dan menghela napas panjang. Pria yang telah menambah kantung matanya semakin lebar itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum menegakkannya kembali. Menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas _keyboard_ miliknya dengan cepat seperti kendaraan yang baru saja diisi bensin hingga penuh.

Cepat selesaikan dan dia akan hibernasi paling cepat seminggu.

Ide yang bagus.

 _ **KRIEET**_

Kali ini suara pintu yang terbuka. Neji menarik napas panjang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Seakan dia sudah tahu siapa yang telah seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa permisi. Saat ini selain dirinya, ada dua orang yang memegang kunci apartemennya. Salah satunya Temari... editornya yang memang bertugas mengawasinya terutama di masa-masa _hectic_ seperti sekarang. Jadi, dia bisa menerobos masuk kapanpun, terutama jika Neji sudah jatuh tepar setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Lalu satunya lagi—

"NEJI!"

—teman sejak kecilnya yang entah kapan menduplikat kunci apartemennya secara diam-diam.

Menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Neji mencoba tetap terlihat tenang seperti biasa menatap wanita keturunan Cina di depannya. Rambut cokelatnya dicepol lalu dikepang ke belakang—khas gaya rambut wanita Cina. Dia mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya ketika dia tertawa kecil dan mendekati teman lelakinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Neji hanya menatap temannya itu lalu menggeleng sebelum kembali menatap laptop di depannya, "Oke, aku pinjam dapurmu ya!" teriaknya sembari berlari ke arah dapur di belakang Neji.

"Jangan menambah pekerjaanku, Tenten."

"Tenang, kali ini aku akan membereskannya," balas Tenten dengan cepat. Dia tertawa sembari menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang diperlukan. Neji hanya menoleh pelan sembari menghela napasnya, Tenten melanjutkan, "aku sudah dengar dari Temari, kali ini _deadline-_ nya lebih cepat dari biasanya?"

Pria berambut cokelat tua panjang itu kembali mengetik, "Begitulah."

Tenten menoleh ke belakang sedikit hanya untuk melihat Neji yang masih duduk membelakanginya. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali fokus memotong sayuran-sayuran di atas papan pemotongnya.

Mereka berdua tenggelam di dalam keheningan yang bukan pertama kalinya. Keberadaan satu sama lain sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang tak bisa mereka hindarkan. Hanya suara alat-alat dapur yang bersentuhan dan suara _keyboard_ yang diketik cepat memenuhi apartemen Neji yang yang tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil itu.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Tenten telah meletakkan makanan untuk porsi dua orang di atas meja makan, "Sudah selesai, makan dulu, Neji," panggilnya. Tepat bersamaan dengan Neji yang baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu bab-nya sebelum menuju epilog.

Neji berdiri dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Tenten duduk di depannya, menunggu pemilik apartemen itu yang lebih dulu memimpin doa sebelum makan. Setelah melakukannya, mereka mulai tenggelam di dalam keheningan untuk memakan makanan mereka masing-masing dengan tenang.

Selesai, keduanya bersamaan menepuk tangan mereka dan mengucapkan, " _Gochisousama deshita._ " Tenten langsung berdiri dan membereskan peralatan makannya. Begitu pula peralatan makan Neji. Sementara laki-laki itu mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya sembari memainkan hp miliknya.

Bagaikan pasangan yang sudah terbiasa tinggal bersama, Neji membiarkan Tenten membereskan meja makannya lalu ke dapurnya. Terus begitu bolak-balik hingga tak terasa hampir tiga puluh menit akan berlalu. Mungkin Neji tidak akan menyadarinya seandainya Tenten tidak mengambil hp miliknya dari belakang.

"Hayo! Sudah waktunya melanjutkan tugasmu, Neji!" tatapan jengkel pria yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu diabaikan oleh Tenten yang langsung memasukkan hp Neji ke dalam saku celananya sendiri, "Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan Temari yang minta tolong padaku untuk mengawasimu. Jadi, bergeraklah, tuan muda!" teriak Tenten sembari menepuk bahu Neji berkali-kali.

Pria itu mengerang pelan lalu memegang tangan Tenten yang menepuknya. Hanya untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu dari bahunya yang terasa pegal. Neji berdiri dari kursinya, menunjukkan tingginya yang cukup jauh di atas Tenten. Bahkan meskipun Tenten mencoba membusungkan dadanya untuk memperlihatkan wanita berambut cokelat tua itu tidak takut atau terintimidasi dengan teman sejak kecil di depannya.

Melihat tatapan tajam Tenten padanya membuat Neji menghela napas, "Kau semakin terdengar seperti Temari saja, menyebalkan." Ucap Neji datar sebelum melewati Tenten yang hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Berjalan kembali menuju kursi di depan laptopnya, Neji tak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui Tenten berbicara dengannya, "Hahaha, memang itu tugasku sekarang," Tenten berkacak pinggang lalu melanjutkan, "sudah cepat selesaikan novelmu, Neji! Setelah itu lunasi janjimu seminggu lalu untuk mentraktirku!"

Neji menarik kursinya lalu duduk di sana, "Ya, ya..." ujarnya malas. Dia kembali menyalakan layar laptopnya yang sempat menggelap sebelum melanjutkan naskahnya.

Mendapati teman sejak kecilnya itu telah kembali fokus, Tenten mulai duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di belakang kursi Neji. Mengambil _remote_ di depannya lalu menyalakan TV. Mencari saluran yang menarik namun tak ada, membuat Tenten menghela napas panjang lalu mematikan TV dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya.

Tenten bersiul dengan bosan lalu berhenti. Mendengar suara ketikan Neji yang memenuhi ruangan sebelum kedua iris cokelat tua yang senada dengan rambutnya itu melirik punggung Neji di belakangnya. Di saat ada jeda suara ketikan itu berhenti, Tenten membuka mulutnya.

"...Neji." Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut dengan gumaman—tanda bahwa dia mendengar, "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Temari?"

Terkejut, Neji reflek menghentikan ketikannya dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, "Hah!?"

Pertanyaan balik Neji yang terdengar berteriak itu membuat Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis dengan melipat kedua tangannya di atas sandaran sofa sementara dagunya dia sandarkan di atas kedua tangannya, "Habis kalian selalu bersama, 'kan? Maksudku, tidak aneh jika ada perasaan yang lama-kelamaan tumbuh di antara kalian."

"Tenten—"

Mengabaikan Neji yang menyebut namanya, Tenten langsung memotong dengan kedua alisnya yang mengernyit serius, "Ah tapi, saranku sih lebih baik jangan terlalu memperlihatkannya jika kau memang ada perasaan untuk Temari," menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya tanpa dosa, Neji tak pernah mengira akan datang hari dimana dia sangat kesal melihat ekspresi itu, "dia sudah punya Shikamaru." Tambah Tenten santai.

 _Tentu saja!—_ batin Neji dalam hati, namun dia hanya memutar kedua bola mata _lavender_ miliknya. Neji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa sampai pada kesimpulan yang bodoh seperti itu. Hubungan kami hanya sekedar editor dan novelis biasa. Tidak lebih."

"...Benarkah?"

Neji mendelik marah pada teman sejak kecilnya tersebut, "Tentu saja benar. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh." Pria berambut cokelat panjang itu mendengus dan kembali menghadap laptopnya, "Kau mungkin sudah mengantuk, Tenten. Tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan jika sudah waktunya kau pulang." Tambah Neji dengan cepat sembari mengetik.

Tenten menopang dagunya dengan malas, "Kau tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan siapapun sih, aku 'kan jadi penasaran," ucap Tenten apa adanya. Neji mengabaikannya. Menyadari ini, Tenten tertawa kecil, "tapi syukurlah jika kau memang tidak melihat Temari lebih dari sekedar teman." Gumamnya pelan, meski masih cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Neji.

"Soalnya gawat kalau sampai sainganku adalah Temari..."

Kata-kata pelan yang diucapkan Tenten membuat Neji berhenti sesaat dan melirik ke belakang.

Senyuman sedih itu membuat sang novelis merubah sedikit ekspresinya.

"...aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya."

Ucapan yang memancing itu membuat Neji sedikit membulatkan kedua bola matanya... namun dia tak mengatakan apapun. Merapatkan kembali bibirnya, Neji menghadap depan lagi dan duduk diam menatap layar laptopnya.

Rasanya seakan tenaganya untuk berpikir dan mengetik cerita... semua menghilang begitu saja.

Ini bukan kejadian yang pertama kalinya. Hanya di saat-saat mereka berdua seperti ini, Tenten akan mengatakan secara terang-terangan perasaan sesungguhnya pada seorang Hyuuga Neji. Kadang dia mengucapkannya dengan nada sindiran, kadang dengan nada bercanda, lalu kadang... dengan nada serius seperti saat ini.

Dia terus dan terus mengatakan perasaan yang dianggapnya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Padahal jawaban yang sudah jelas telah dipegang Neji... namun entah kenapa masih tertahan di mulut pria yang lebih mengutamakan keberhasilan di dalam pekerjaannya itu.

Keheningan yang kaku kini menguasai mereka. Neji yang tetap menghadap laptop di depannya dengan Tenten yang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas sandaran sofa di belakangnya. Tenten tetap memasang senyum kecilnya, kedua matanya menatap punggung Neji tanpa sepenuhnya berharap pria itu akan kembali melihatnya. Dia tidak mengetahui Neji sedang menggertakkan giginya di balik bibirnya yang tertutup rapat. Tangan pria itupun mulai mengepal di atas meja.

Belum cukup... masih belum cukup.

Neji hanya tahu dia masih belum memiliki sesuatu yang cukup untuk membahagiakan Tenten.

Karena itu, dia menahan dirinya hingga saat ini. Tapi...

...sampai kapan sang wanita masih mau menunggunya?

"Neji," Tenten sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ekspresi kedua matanya ketika dia tersenyum sedih dan mengatakan, "lupakan saja dan lanjutkan kembali novelmu. Aku akan pulang, maaf mengganggu." Ucap wanita itu dan hendak bangkit dari sofanya.

 _ **BRAK**_

Tenten tersentak kaget begitu Neji berbalik dengan cepat lalu memegang tangannya. Menahannya untuk berdiri.

Tidak sampai situ, Neji memiringkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir wanita yang cukup tomboy itu. Tenten terkejut hingga membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Sebelah tangannya reflek meremas kaos yang dikenakan Neji untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang.

Ciuman itu hanya sekilas namun sanggup membuat jantung kedua teman sejak kecil itu berdebar begitu kencang akan kehadiran satu sama lain untuk yang pertama kalinya. Neji memundurkan wajahnya, menatap Tenten yang melihatnya dengan alis bertaut dan kedua pipi yang sudah sangat memerah. Sayangnya, berkat ekspresi Tenten yang seperti itu, Neji pun reflek merasakan hal yang sama.

Meski begitu, jarak di antara mereka tidak semakin menjauh. Tenten mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum melihat ke arah lain dengan gagap. Tangannya masih dipegang Neji yang semakin lama semakin berkeringat karena merasa tegang.

Situasi ini... sebenarnya cukup berbahaya.

Sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling menyukai hanya berdua di dalam satu ruangan sama. Bahkan meskipun keduanya belum memiliki status yang lebih dari sekedar teman... apapun bisa terjadi.

Neji tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi meski sebenarnya di dalam kepalanya sudah banyak kata-kata yang diteriakkan untuk gerakan selanjutnya. Walau begitu—untuk yang ke sekian kalinya—Neji menahannya. Dan di saat dia terpaku di posisinya itu, kali ini giliran Tenten yang berinisiatif mencium pria di depannya. Lebih dalam dan lebih panas.

Mereka berdua menikmati ciuman bibir mereka seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja. Suara decakan bibir dan saliva yang saling tertukar memenuhi apartemen Neji. Keduanya terus terlarut dan mungkin akan semakin jauh seandainya Neji tidak tersentak lalu membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Dia segera menjauh hanya untuk melihat Tenten yang menatapnya kebingungan dengan tiga kancing atas kemejanya telah terbuka, menunjukkan sedikit bagian bra yang menutupi kedua dadanya.

Wajah Neji memerah dan napasnya memburu, namun dengan cepat pria novelis itu mengontrol dirinya. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya memegang erat lengan Tenten.

"...Maaf."

Ucapan itu membuat kedua bola mata Tenten membulat dan kedua bibirnya terpisah sedikit. Tenten merapatkan bibirnya kembali. Terdiam sesaat, sebelum dia tersenyum... pahit.

"Tidak," Tenten sempat membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi. Kemudian dia bersuara lagi sembari mengaitkan kancing-kancingnya yang terbuka, "aku yang salah. Jadi—"

"Kau tidak salah."

Ucapan Neji membuat perkataan Tenten terhenti. Wanita itu melihat Neji menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit dalam. Bibir Neji sekilas terlihat bergetar sebelum pria itu melanjutkan, "Sekarang... belum waktunya. Aku yang menggantungkanmu, jadi aku yang salah. Tapi, meski begitu..." kedua iris _lavender_ itu tak biasanya terasa begitu dalam dan tajam.

"...maukah kau menunggu... sebentar lagi?"

Pertanyaan ambigu itu membuat Tenten terpaku. Wanita itu ingin bertanya. Mengapa harus menunggu? Apa lagi yang perlu ditunggu? Bukankah ini berarti seharusnya perasaan mereka sudah jelas saling berbalas sehingga mereka bisa melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya?

Tapi, melihat Neji yang kembali mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan melihat ke arah lain... semua pertanyaan itu tertelan kembali.

Tanpa tahu menahu, tanpa bisa menebak, Tenten tersenyum. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat mengaitkan kancing-kancingnya. Kemudian dia merapikan bajunya sebelum turun dari atas sofa.

Wanita keturunan Cina itu menoleh untuk melihat Neji yang masih memperhatikannya. Kedua matanya sekilas terlihat ingin menangis, tapi Tenten dengan sigap menyembunyikannya dengan menyipit kedua matanya. Menunjukkan senyuman terlebarnya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang Neji maksud. Apa yang Neji tunggu lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa dimengerti wanita tomboy itu sekarang.

Meski begitu... Tenten akan mempercayai pria yang dicintainya.

Sekarang dan selamanya.

"Kapanpun kau siap, Neji."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Dua hari lagi... Nara Shikamaru yang bekerja sebagai _account executive_ di salah satu perusahaan produksi makanan ternama itu akan pergi ke India. Melakukan presentasi pemasaran produk makanan yang bisa diterima pada tingkat _worldwide._

Ini bukan pekerjaan yang sulit untuk pria jenius yang telah memiliki banyak pengalaman seperti Shikamaru. Dia bisa menggunakan strategi komunikasi hingga negoisasi dengan baik. Mengesampingkan dirinya yang terkenal sebagai salah satu laki-laki pemalas sejak SMA, dia berhasil membuktikan dirinya dengan baik ketika serius. Memberi kebanggaan tersendiri pada orang tua, teman-teman, kekasih, hingga dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya ketika dia berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali setelah tidur semalaman. Meraba sisi kasur yang kosong di sampingnya, Shikamaru berhenti lalu mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Laki-laki yang hanya mengenakan kaos dalam berwarna putih dengan rambut hitam yang terurai bebas itu menahan tubuhnya dengan dua tangannya memegang permukaan kasur.

Menatap sisi kosong itu, Shikamaru terdiam lalu menghela napasnya pelan. Meraba lagi bagian yang seharusnya ditiduri seorang wanita. Dia kemudian mendecak pelan lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam sebelum dia turun dari kasurnya.

Shikamaru merapikan kasur berukuran _king size_ itu. Setelah selesai, dia berjalan keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri. Ketika akan membuka lemari es, Shikamaru melihat catatan yang telah ditempel di sana.

' _Aku pergi ke tempat Neji lagi.'_

Mengambil catatan itu, Shikamaru hanya diam membacanya sebelum meremas kertas tak bersalah tersebut dan membuangnya. Dia mengambil susu dari dalam kulkas lalu menyiapkan roti bakar untuk dirinya sendiri. Selagi menunggu, Shikamaru duduk di salah satu kursi dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kalau dihitung lagi, sudah berapa lama hubungan ini berjalan?

Enam tahun? Tujuh tahun?

Kejadian saat SMA masih membekas dengan jelas di dalam ingatan Shikamaru. Bagaimana dia menahan tangan Temari yang hendak berjalan meninggalkannya setelah menerima ijazah kelulusan SMA dan bagaimana dia reflek berteriak mengungkapkan perasaannya saat itu. Bahkan rasanya masih seperti mimpi... ketika Temari tersenyum lebar dengan deretan gigi putihnya lalu mengatakan 'Iya' dengan muka memerah.

Tapi, mungkin benar kata orang-orang... waktu yang tak pernah berhenti dan terus berjalan ini dapat mengikis apapun tanpa peduli.

Apakah hubungannya dan Temari... harus berhenti sampai di sini?

"Tidak, tidak," Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. Dia mendengar suara roti bakar yang telah matang lalu mengangkat kepalanya, "jangan berpikir begitu, Shikamaru."

Pria berambut hitam yang cukup panjang itu mengambil roti bakarnya lalu mengoleskannya dengan mentega. Selama melakukan itu, dia kembali mengingat perilaku Temari yang belakangan semakin menghindarinya. Mencoba berpikir positif bahwa dia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat pada saat Temari sedang sibuk-sibuknya, namun tak bisa.

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang Temari sembunyikan darinya... entah apa. Tidak seperti pertengkaran ringan yang biasa mereka lakukan, kali ini sepertinya ada sesuatu yang cukup serius.

Menyerah, Shikamaru kembali menghela napas panjang. Salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang bertanya lebih dulu. Kalau hubungan mereka masih terus renggang seperti ini sampai besok Shikamaru kembali pergi ke luar negeri dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan, rasanya tidak ada jaminan apakah hubungan ini masih bisa bertahan atau tidak.

Di sisi lain, Shikamaru tidak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan mereka akan berpisah dan dia bisa dengan yakin menyatakan bahwa perasaannya pada Sabaku no Temari tidak akan pernah berubah.

Tapi di sisi lain, Shikamaru tidak tahu lagi.

Kelebihan laki-laki itu adalah otaknya, kelemahan laki-laki itu adalah sikap pasifnya.

Nara Shikamaru hanya tahu... yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah pasrah menerima keputusan wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya tersebut.

 **#**

Pada waktu yang sama, Temari langsung memutar kunci apartemen Neji sesampainya dia di sana. Masuk ke dalamnya bagaikan masuk ke apartemennya sendiri, Temari langsung berjalan cepat sembari melepaskan tasnya, "Bagaimana perkembanganmu, Ne—"

Kata-katanya terhenti begitu dia melihat Neji membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan lengan menutupi kedua matanya. Temari memiringkan kepalanya dan mendengus menahan tawa melihat itu. Mengira Neji sepertinya tidur kelelahan setelah lembur lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya menyelesaikan cerita.

Berhubung saat dia tinggal kemarin Neji tinggal menyelesaikan _epilog-_ nya, Temari langsung menebak bahwa pekerjaan Neji telah selesai. Dia tinggal mengeceknya lagi dan membersihkan naskah novel dari kesalahan-kesalahan minor. Temari duduk di tempat Neji biasa mengerjakan novelnya lalu membuka laptop yang ditinggal tertutup di atas meja.

Menunggu layar biru hingga proses _loading_ yang cukup lama, akhirnya laptop menyala sepenuhnya. Temari masih tersenyum sembari bersenandung riang, menggerakkan _mouse-_ nya untuk membuka _file_ naskah yang ada.

Dan senyumannya menghilang seketika begitu melihat tidak ada perkembangan sedikitpun dari kemarin sejak ditinggal olehnya.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Temari yang bergetar hingga meremas kesal _mouse_ tak bersalah di tangannya, "NEJI!"

Teriakan itu membuat pria tampan dengan rambut cokelat panjang tersebut membuka kedua matanya. Neji menurunkan lengannya hanya untuk melihat Temari yang telah berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Neji menghela napas lelah sebelum menutup kedua matanya kembali.

"Ada apa... Temari?"

"Kau tahu ada apa, Neji!" bentak Temari kesal, "Kenapa tidak ada lanjutannya lagi? Padahal kupikir kita bisa selesai hari ini!" lanjutnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Neji terdiam dan terlihat enggan menjawab. Temari berniat memarahinya lagi seandainya Neji tidak menghela napasnya kasar lalu langsung duduk dalam satu gerakan. Dengan ekspresi datar, Neji menatap wanita yang mengenakan kaos dan syal di depannya, "Ini salahmu."

"Hah!?"

"Karena kau meminta Tenten mengawasiku kemarin."

Temari semakin bingung, "Apa salahnya? Biasanya juga begitu, 'kan? Jangan mencari-cari a—"

"Aku hampir melakukan itu dengannya," seketika mulut Temari membeku. Dia sempat bingung, kemudian mengerti perlahan tapi pasti. Iris _green forest_ itu membulat sempurna dan menatap Neji tak percaya. Tak berhenti sampai situ, Neji menghela napas lelah, "hampir... saja." bisiknya sembari menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Apa... tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Temari sembari menggerakkan tangannya lalu berjalan bolak-balik di depan Neji yang masih tenggelam di dalam frustasinya, "Lalu, apa reaksinya?"

Neji menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin dia terkejut juga," tersenyum sedih, dia melanjutkan, "ini pertama kalinya aku hampir kehilangan kontrol tubuhku. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati." Gumamnya.

"Jadi, ini alasanmu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi melanjutkan naskah?"

Pertanyaan Temari begitu telak hingga Neji yang lengah itu menunjukkan kedutan alisnya meski hanya sekilas. Neji tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya membuang mukanya lalu menurunkan kedua kakinya sehingga dia duduk di atas sofa menghadap TV di seberangnya.

Temari semakin tak habis pikir. Wanita berambut pirang itu mendecak kesal lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Inilah mengapa aku meminta kalian segera menjalin hubungan. Kenapa kau masih keras kepala seperti ini sih?" tanya Temari kesal. Neji hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya malas, "Tenten juga pasti lelah. Kau mau membuat dia menunggu sampai kapan!? Kami juga—"

Wanita yang rambutnya dikuncir dua pada hari ini tersebut mendadak berhenti. Memberi jeda sejenak ketika pikirannya kembali melayang ke arah kekasihnya yang dia tinggal di rumah.

Perasaan bersalah itu menghantuinya.

Meski begitu, Temari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berkata...

"Wanita juga... tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa menunggu jika tidak ada kepastian."

Neji tidak langsung membalas apapun. Dia hanya menatap editor novel di depannya itu dengan tatapan datar. Pria berambut cokelat panjang terurai itu memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Berjalan melewati Temari yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sehingga ekspresi kedua matanya tak begitu terlihat jelas oleh Neji.

"Jangan terlalu egois begitu."

Ucapan Neji membuat Temari sedikit tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya. Tepat setelah Neji berjalan melewatinya.

"Sebagai calon pemimpin keluarga, banyak yang perlu kami—para pria—pikirkan," Neji mengambil gelas kosong di atas meja makan, lalu mengisinya dengan air putih dari dispenser yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya, "seperti bagaimana masa depan rumah tangga, apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membahagiakan pasangan, dan masih banyak lagi."

Meminum isi gelasnya sampai habis, Neji mendesah pelan.

"Aku ingin serius dengan Tenten. Karena itu, aku harus mempersiapkan semua yang terbaik untuknya."

Kata-kata itu membuat Temari terpaku di posisinya. Neji membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap wanita teman dekatnya dan juga Tenten sejak mereka masih menggunakan seragam SMA, "Bukankah Shikamaru juga begitu? Atau kau tidak tahu karena tidak pernah memperhatikannya?" tanyanya tajam.

Mendengar ini, Temari membuka mulutnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika dia menjawab Neji dengan terbata, "I-Itu—"

"Karena kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Potong Neji langsung. Mengisi gelas dengan airnya lagi, Neji melanjutkan, "Ada batas untuk menjadi kekanakan, Temari." Ucapnya ketus.

"BUKAN BEGITU!" Temari berteriak kasar dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya yang mengepal, "Baiklah, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ya, aku memang kekanakan. Walau begitu, aku tidak bisa menerima orang luar yang tidak tahu apa-apa menilai hubungan kami secara sepihak." Temari berjalan mendekati Neji lalu menarik kerah yang dikenakan pria bermata _lavender_ tersebut dan menariknya. Wanita itu menggertakkan giginya.

"Bahkan meskipun itu kau, Neji."

Mendengar nada yang mengancam dari wanita tomboy itu tetap tidak mengubah ekspresi Neji sedikitpun. Pria berambut cokelat panjang tersebut hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan tenang. Lalu dia mengangkat tangannya, memegang tangan Temari yang meremas kerahnya, kemudian melepaskannya perlahan. Untungnya perilaku ini dituruti Temari yang langsung ikut menurunkan tangannya.

"Kau benar, aku tidak tahu lebih dalam tentang hubungan kalian," Neji harus sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat sejajar ke arah Temari, "tapi..."

Iris _lavender_ itu menatap _green forest_ di depannya sedikit lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"...kenyataan dimana kau dan Shikamaru tak pernah memutuskan untuk berpisah sebesar apapun badai yang menghantam... adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa membuatku berhenti mendukung kalian."

Temari membuka mulutnya. Wanita tomboy yang cantik itu melemaskan kedua tangannya. Neji mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku iri dengan kalian." Neji membuang mukanya, menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Apapun, asal dia tidak menatap Temari.

"Bagaimana dua orang yang hampir selalu berbeda pendapat seperti kalian bisa bertahan selama ini? Apa yang kau dan Shikamaru lakukan hingga kalian bisa sampai ke tahap ini?" tertawa kecil, Neji memberi jeda sejenak, "Sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah bisa berani melangkah maju untuk Tenten, tapi kalian bahkan sudah masuk ke dunia yang belum pernah kulihat."

Neji meguncir rambut cokelat panjangnya. Setelah terikat sempurna, dia menyeringai tipis melihat Temari yang masih terpaku di depannya.

"Menyebalkan, kadang aku berharap lebih baik kalian putus saja... jadi setidaknya aku tidak terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

Kali ini, perkataan Neji sukses membuat wajah Temari memerah. Wanita itu mendengus keras, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu membuang wajahnya, "Bodoh. Itu salahmu sendiri."

Neji tertawa kecil, "Maaf."

Keadaan di antara mereka kembali berubah hening. Berdiri di sana berhadapan tanpa tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan setelah hampir mengucapkan apa keresahan mereka di dalam hubungan percintaan masing-masing. Setidaknya, sampai Temari yang menghela napas lebih dulu.

"Kita harus profesional, Neji. Jangan sampai ini mempengaruhi pekerjaan kita." Ucap Temari. Tangannya telah berpindah memegang pinggangnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu," ucap Neji. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berjalan menuju kursi-mejanya, "maaf telah menyusahkanmu, aku akan menyelesaikan novel ini sekarang." Lanjut Neji sembari menarik kursinya lalu duduk di sana.

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu," ketus Temari tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya sama sekali. Dia diam menatap punggung tegap Neji yang telah kembali memikirkan ide penutup ceritanya, "Oh ya, Neji..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Neji hanya menoleh sedikit. Melihat Temari dengan senyumnya yang tak biasa.

"...sesungguhnya, aku ingin Shikamaru cemburu denganmu."

Tanpa merasa kaget sama sekali, Neji hanya mendengus menahan tawa dan kembali menghadap laptopnya, "Jadi, aku dimanfaatkan." Ucapnya menyimpulkan.

Temari tertawa kecil, "Ya, maafkan sisi kekanakan ini," ucapnya tanpa merasa menyesal sedikitpun. Neji hanya tersenyum sembari menggeleng. Temari melanjutkan, "baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Neji. Aku pulang dulu."

Anak tunggal di klan Hyuuga itu tidak berhenti mengetik namun menyahut dengan kedua matanya tetap menatap lurus laptop di depannya, "Oh?"

Mengambil tasnya di samping laptop Neji, Temari kemudian mengaitkan tas itu pada bahunya. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya ketika wanita itu tersenyum pada sang novelis... yang dia yakini pasti akan berhasil suatu hari nanti tersebut.

"Ada laki-laki bodoh yang sedang menungguku di rumah."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 _ **TING TONG**_

Suara bel apartemen yang berbunyi itu mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru yang sedang membaca buku berjudul 'Strategi _Marketing_ ' miliknya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Shikamaru menoleh untuk melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dan ini bukan waktu yang biasa untuk kekasihnya pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"...Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu, dia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip dari lubang kecil di tengah pintu, Shikamaru sedikit terkejut melihat Temari yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan terengah, seolah baru saja berlari dengan cepat menuju ke sini.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Shikamaru membuka pintunya, "Temari? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanyanya bingung.

Temari terdiam beberapa saat. Dia mengatur napasnya dengan keras, tubuhnya naik turun mengikuti pacu jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Temari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Ya." Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Meski dengan nada kasar yang seolah mengindikasikan bahwa dia marah.

Shikamaru sedikit tersentak mendengar nada marah kekasihnya itu. Apa lagi sekarang? Pria dari klan Nara itu menelan ludahnya di saat kedua alisnya mulai bertaut perlahan tapi pasti menatap wajah kekasihnya. Mencoba membaca arti wajah serius yang Temari tunjukkan padanya sembari mengingat lagi apa saja kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya selain membiarkan Temari mengabaikannya dalam diam.

...Baiklah, itu bisa menjadi kesalahan yang cukup fatal.

Pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ke atas itu menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas. Dia mengusap belakang lehernya dan menatap ke arah lain selain Temari di depannya. Shikamaru berusaha tenang ketika dia berkata, "Akan kuambilkan. Apa yang ke—"

Kata-kata Shikamaru terpotong begitu Temari dengan cepat memajukan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibirnya. Kedua bola mata Shikamaru membulat dan hanya bisa melihat Temari yang telah memejamkan kedua matanya. Ciuman itu hanya sekilas, Temari langsung memundurkan wajahnya sembari mendorong tubuh Shikamaru lebih ke dalam. Dia kemudian menutup pintu apartemen di belakang mereka.

Wajah Shikamaru memerah antara kaget, malu, dan bingung. Terlebih ketika Temari menatapnya tajam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali. Wanita itu seperti telah kembali menjadi dominan di hubungan mereka seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan.

"Te...mari?" tanya Shikamaru hati-hati. Dia terlalu takut salah bicara. Namun di sisi lain, dia sangat gatal bertanya, "Bukankah seharusnya kau bertemu Neji sekarang? _Deadline-_ nya dua hari lagi, 'kan?"

Mendengar ini, Temari reflek memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia langsung mencengkeram bahu kekasihnya sejak SMA tersebut, " _Seriously!?_ Aku di sini sekarang untuk menemanimu dan kau malah menanyakan pekerjaan!?" bentak Temari emosi.

Shikamaru reflek mengangkat tangannya di depan Temari sebagai bentuk pertahanan, "Tapi, _deadline—_ "

"KAU JUGA AKAN PERGI KE INDIA DUA HARI LAGI!" teriak Temari lebih keras. Wanita berambut pirang ini menghela napasnya kasar, "Aaargh! Aku tidak percaya ini! Dasar tidak peka!" lanjut wanita itu.

Diteriaki oleh Temari adalah sesuatu yang bukan pertama kalinya untuk Shikamaru. Tapi, mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya membuat Shikamaru membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan mulai berdiri tegak, "Ah... iya sih," gumamnya. Shikamaru tertawa kikuk, "aku berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu di awal minggu kemarin agar sekarang kau bisa lebih fokus dengan pekerjaanmu. Tapi, sepertinya rencanaku menjadi terbalik." Tambahnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Temari mendengus kesal lalu membuang mukanya, "Oh? Jadi, kau tidak mengharapkan aku di sini sekarang?"

"Mana mungkin," Shikamaru langsung memeluk Temari yang sempat lengah di depannya. Kedua bola mata Temari membulat merasakan pelukan yang begitu erat itu... tanpa dia sendiri menyadari senyum Shikamaru yang terlihat begitu lega, "aku senang... senang sekali kau berada di sini sekarang." Bisik Shikamaru di samping telinga Temari.

Wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dia membalas pelukan pria di depannya. Temari memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba fokus dengan pelukan kekasihnya yang tulus tersebut. Pelukan ini terasa begitu nyaman hingga Shikamaru membuka mulutnya.

"...Maafkan aku."

Temari membuka matanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Shikamaru jujur. Temari memasang ekspresi jengkel mendengar ini, namun dia tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Sehingga Shikamaru bisa melanjutkan, "Tapi, kau terlihat sangat marah sejak aku pulang sampai aku tidak berani bertanya mengapa."

Anak sulung di keluarganya itu mendengus kesal, "Memang iya."

"Kena—"

Temari mendesah keras lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan pria yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, "Itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang," kali ini wajah Temari memerah. Kedua matanya melirik ke sudut bawah kanan, "yang penting... jangan mengabaikanku."

Mendengar ini, Shikamaru membuka mulutnya namun tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Dia merapatkan kembali kedua bibirnya sebelum mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum tipis, "Ya," mendekatkan dahi mereka, Shikamaru memejamkan kedua matanya, "aku mencintaimu, Temari."

Wajah Temari semakin memerah. Dia berusaha memasang senyum sombongnya yang terlihat bergetar dan kedua matanya menatap Shikamaru, "Tentu saja." Temari menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang kedua pipi Shikamaru, kembali menarik pria itu ke dalam ciuman panjang mereka setelah sekian lamanya.

Ciuman panjang itu semakin berkembang begitu mereka membuka mulut dan memasukkan lidah mereka ke dalam mulut satu sama lain. Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka untuk lebih menikmati ciuman panas ini setelah sekian lamanya. Dua tangan kekar Shikamaru mulai turun untuk merengkuh tubuh wanita proporsional di depannya. Meraba setiap bagian yang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

Di tengah ciuman itu, mereka berdua mulai bergerak. Masing-masing berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan. Melucuti baju satu sama lain, bergerak pelan tapi pasti menuju kamar dimana ada kasur mereka di sana, hingga yang terakhir melepaskan kunciran rambut masing-masing.

Begitu mereka melepaskan ciuman, Temari sadar mereka telah berada di tepi kasur. Shikamaru tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya sedangkan Temari masih mengenakan branya. Yang sama hanyalah mereka berdua masih mengenakan celana masing-masing.

Tidak ingin membuang terlalu banyak waktu, Temari langsung duduk di pangkuan Shikamaru, kedua kakinya berada di sisi-sisi tubuh pria itu. Shikamaru hanya memegang pinggang Temari, kepalanya sedikit mendongak memperhatikan Temari yang berdiri dengan dua betisnya. Mengamati wajah cantik yang tak pernah bisa membuatnya bosan sedikitpun.

"Ugh," Temari sedikit kesulitan membuka pengait branya. Entah kenapa tangannya bergetar. Padahal ini bukan _sex_ pertama mereka, namun rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali hingga entah kenapa dia merasa canggung. Wanita yang biasanya terlihat tangguh itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Dua buah dadanya yang masih tertutupi bra itu berada tepat di depan wajah Shikamaru. Melihat Temari kesusahan membuat Shikamaru menaikkan tangannya lalu melepaskan pengait bra itu dalam sekali gerakan. Merasakan pengait branya terlepas, Temari menghela napas lega. Setidaknya sampai dia melihat wajah Shikamaru yang tersenyum di bawahnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau tegang seperti ini," ucapnya apa adanya. Kedua alis Temari bertaut. Membuat Shikamaru kehilangan senyumannya, mengira Temari akan marah kembali padanya, "ah, mungkin—"

"Kau menyebalkan," bisik Temari dengan suara serak. Alisnya semakin mengernyit dalam. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang biasanya diikat itu kini terurai dan mengenai wajah Shikamaru, "orang-orang bilang kau pintar, tapi aku selalu meragukan itu, kau tahu."

Shikamaru tertawa kaku, "Jahat sekali," komentarnya. Tangannya meraba punggung Temari yang mulus setelah pengait bra itu terlepas. Tubuh Temari bergetar merasakan sentuhan itu. Temari mengalungkan tangannya di leher Shikamaru, "padahal kau sendiri wanita paling merepotkan yang pernah kukenal." Tambah pria berambut hitam tersebut.

Temari menyeringai meski keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Merasakan panas yang semakin kentara di antara mereka, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Senyuman Temari membuat Shikamaru ikut tersenyum. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap congkak wanita yang penuh percaya diri di pangkuannya tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Temari langsung menarik branya dan melemparnya. Menunjukkan dua buah dada yang menantang di depan Shikamaru yang reflek melihatnya. Mengikuti insting alaminya sebagai lelaki biasa.

Ini waktunya. Temari akan kembali mengambil perannya sebagai yang berkuasa di hubungan mereka. Dia yang lebih tua, dia yang lebih dewasa, dan dia yang lebih peka. Sudah sepantasnya dia yang mendapat peran ini.

Setidaknya, itu yang dipercaya Temari.

Tapi, bukan berarti Shikamaru bisa mengelak fakta itu.

Kedua tangan Shikamaru masih diam di sisi-sisi pinggang Temari ketika wanita itu mendorong Shikamaru untuk segera berbaring di tengah kasur mereka. Temari mengambil sesuatu yang sempat dia ambil di tengah ciuman mereka dari dalam saku celananya. Dia menggigit bungkusnya dan merobeknya dengan gerakan sensual. Sebuah kondom.

Wajah Shikamaru memerah melihat pemandangan di atasnya, "Tema—"

"Aku ingin kau secepatnya berada di dalamku," kata-kata itu membuat air liur Shikamaru terasa mengering dan dia kehilangan suaranya. Temari memundurkan tubuhnya, membuka celana Shikamaru yang mulai mengetat, "rasanya... sudah lama sekali." Bisiknya pelan.

Temari menarik celana itu sehingga milik Shikamaru yang sudah hampir menegang muncul di hadapannya, "Temari, tunggu—"

Namun, dia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun ketika Temari membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan milik Shikamaru ke dalam mulutnya. Shikamaru menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, sebelah matanya terpejam erat ketika dia merasakan kehangatan mulut Temari yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Temari melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, menghisap dan memijatnya hingga ke ujung. Jari-jari lentik Temari juga ikut membantu memijat dua biji zakar milik Shikamaru.

Tak perlu butuh waktu lama membuat Shikamaru menegang. Sama seperti Temari, pria itu sudah menahan semuanya terlalu lama. Tangan Shikamaru mencengkeram erat sprei di bawahnya ketika dia mati-matian berusaha menahan diri agar tidak cepat keluar. Fokus dengan batang di dalam mulutnya tak membuat Temari lupa dan memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam liangnya sendiri. Suara decak basah dari berbagai bagian memenuhi kamar mereka.

Menyadari milik Shikamaru semakin membesar di mulutnya dan siap keluar kapan saja, Temari melepaskannya. Milik Shikamaru berdiri tegak ketika Temari membungkusnya dengan kondom di tangannya. Lalu Temari bangkit dan memposisikan tubuhnya yang telah telanjang bulat di atasnya.

"Hngh... ah..." desah Temari pelan seiring masuknya benda itu ke dalam lubang miliknya.

Shikamaru menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Menahan diri untuk tidak kalah dari hawa nafsunya lalu bergerak liar dan memaksa Temari mengikuti _pace-_ nya. Shikamaru tidak pernah mengakuinya... tapi melihat Temari yang mengendalikannya memberinya kepuasan tersendiri. Apapun keputusan Temari, Shikamaru ingin menghormati dan mengikutinya.

Dia hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya.

Milik Shikamaru telah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Temari. Wanita itu menggertakkan giginya merasakan betapa tubuhnya terasa penuh setelah sekian lamanya. Wajahnya memerah dengan uap yang mengepul di depan mulutnya ketika dia mengatur napasnya. Tangan Shikamaru telah mencengkeram paha mulus Temari merasakan betapa sempitnya wanita itu dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa diingatnya.

Temari menanam kesepuluh jarinya pada perut Shikamaru. Tidak peduli jika dia akan melukai lekukan otot yang sempurna itu. Temari mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hanya untuk menjatuhkannya kembali. Merasakan setiap bagian milik Shikamaru yang selalu diingatnya itu menguasai liang kewanitaannya. Dia mendesah pelan begitu ujung Shikamaru menyentuh titik yang membuatnya melayang.

Hingga akhirnya Temari mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi lalu menjatuhkannya cepat. Terus begitu, naik-turun dengan kecepatan stabil—tidak terlalu cepat maupun lambat.

"Ha... ah... Shikamaru—" bisik Temari di setiap sela desahannya. Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan dan tubuhnya sendiri. Temari menurunkan bagian tubuh atasnya sehingga dadanya yang bulat itu mengenai dada bidang Shikamaru, "—cium aku..." bisik Temari dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam. Gerakan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berhenti. Justru bertambah cepat ketika dia merasakan waktunya semakin dekat.

Shikamaru menurut. Namun yang tak disangka Temari adalah Shikamaru langsung menarik kepalanya cepat dan lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut wanita itu. Kedua bola mata Temari membulat, gerakan paksa Shikamaru ini secara reflek menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat kontrol tubuhnya menghilang.

"Hmph!? Hmph! HMMMHH!" erang Temari ketika dia merasakan dirinya keluar dan dengan cepat membasahi milik Shikamaru yang telah tertutup pengaman.

Liang Temari semakin menyempit membuat Shikamaru memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Namun, ternyata itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya ikut keluar dengan Temari. Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menatap tajam iris _green forest_ yang kelelahan itu.

"Giliranku."

Bisikan Shikamaru yang berat itu membuat Temari tersentak. Belum sempat menghindar, Shikamaru langsung bangkit lalu memutar posisi mereka. Temari telentang di atas kasur dengan dua kakinya berada di sisi-sisi tubuh Shikamaru. Pria berambut hitam panjang sebahu itu memajukan tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa kembali mencium wanita di bawahnya.

Temari menerima itu dan membalas ciuman Shikamaru, setidaknya sampai pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tersebut mulai bergerak cepat. Sangat cepat hingga Temari nyaris tak bisa mengimbanginya. Temari mendesah kencang dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia mencakar punggung Shikamaru namun hanya pasrah menerima tusukan yang cepat di bawah sana.

"Temari..." Shikamaru mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "...jadilah milikku." Bisik pria itu sebelum membuka mulutnya, menggigit leher jenjang Temari dengan cukup kuat hingga pasti meninggalkan bekas.

"Nggh ah... ah, Shika—ah!" Temari sudah tidak peduli lagi jika dia terlihat berantakan. Dia memeluk kepala Shikamaru yang masih setia mencium lehernya dan memberi tanda. Kedua tangan Shikamaru kini telah meremas buah dadanya, memberikan rangsangan yang lebih pada tubuh yang terus menerima hantamannya.

Tusukan terakhir, Shikamaru mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Dia menggertakkan giginya merasakan cairannya keluar dan memenuhi pengaman yang dipasangnya. Begitu pula Temari yang juga kembali merasakan klimaks keduanya, seakan dia meremas milik Shikamaru jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya beristirahat sejenak dengan mengatur napas masing-masing. Peluh di tubuh mereka bersatu. Shikamaru yang lebih dulu bangkit dan mengurung tubuh Temari di bawahnya. Temari membuka sedikit kedua matanya dan melirik Shikamaru di atasnya sembari tetap mengatur napas.

"Ronde berikutnya?"

Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, yang jelas Temari tetap membulatkan kedua irisnya. Wanita itu mendengus menahan tawa dan menjulurkan tangannya ke atas. Memeluk leher pria itu, menariknya kembali ke dalam ciuman. Shikamaru menikmati ciuman itu sampai dia tersentak kaget merasakan perih di bibirnya. Temari baru saja menggigitnya hingga berdarah.

Mengira Temari marah lagi, Shikamaru langsung menegakkan kepalanya, "Maaf, jika kau tidak mau—"

"Siapa yang bilang tidak?" Temari menjulurkan lidahnya jahil pada Shikamaru yang menatapnya kebingungan, "Kita punya kewajiban untuk saling mengisi _charge_ satu sama lain, 'kan?" tanya Temari dengan nada seduktif... belum lagi dengan dua kakinya yang menggesek pinggang Shikamaru di bawahnya.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan kedua alisnya jengkel, "Entah kenapa rasanya kau seperti marah padaku setiap saat. Perlakuanmu tidak selalu sesuai dengan perkataanmu." Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan wanita." Keluhnya.

Temari menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, " _Serve you right,_ " balasnya sembari terkekeh. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik lagi semakin ke bawah oleh wanita itu, " _I wonder why I fell in love with a lazy person like you._ "

Mendengar ini, wajah Shikamaru memerah namun tak mengatakan apapun. Membuka kedua matanya, Shikamaru memajukan tubuhnya hanya untuk mencium dahi Temari. Dia memegang salah satu tangan Temari di lehernya dan menariknya lalu menahannya agar dia bisa bergerak lebih leluasa. Temari membiarkannya dan hanya tertawa kecil karena rasa geli ketika Shikamaru mencium setiap bagian di wajahnya. Tak lama sebelum mereka memulai ronde selanjutnya yang telah tertunda selama beberapa waktu.

Dia tahu kekasihnya itu sedang malu dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Betapa lucunya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Baju dalam? Kemeja? Celana panjang? Celana kain? Celana _jeans?_ "

Dengan (berusaha) sabar, Nara Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya, "Sudah semua," jawabnya malas. Menatap Temari yang melihatnya dengan penuh selidik, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Shikamaru tak percaya dia akan mengatakan ini, "aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Temari."

Temari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam. Jarinya di atas lengannya mulai bergerak, "Terakhir kau mengatakan itu, kau merengek meneleponku dari Indonesia karena hanya membawa satu celana dalam." Ucapnya sadis. Membuat keringat dingin mengalir dari wajah Shikamaru yang hanya bisa tertawa kikuk.

Seandainya ada orang lain yang melihat mereka, pasti orang itu akan mengira sedang melihat _old-married-couple._

...Yah, tidak terlalu salah juga sih.

Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa berhadapan kembali dengan Temari. Di bahu kirinya dia mengaitkan lengan tas besar yang berisi baju-bajunya sementara tangan kanannya memegang tas laptopnya. Shikamaru sendiri mengenakan kemeja putih dengan satu kancing atas yang terbuka dan celana _jeans_ biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke bandara karena harus segera menemui Neji dan kepala editor setelah ini," Temari menghela napasnya, "karena itu, jangan sampai kau baru menghubungiku belakangan kalau ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan. Aku mungkin tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk mengantarkannya padamu di bandara," tambahnya.

Shikamaru menatap ekspresi khawatir Temari sebelum tersenyum tipis, "Jangan khawatir, aku benar-benar sudah mengeceknya berulang kali," pria itu menepuk kepala wanita di depannya, mengusapnya pelan, mengabaikan ekspresi Temari yang masih menatapnya penuh curiga, "kau bisa fokus dengan pekerjaanmu saja. Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu."

Temari terdiam sejenak lalu membuka mulutnya, "Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu cepat mengkhawatirkan yang tidak perlu."

"Haah!?" Shikamaru langsung merasakan sinyal yang berbahaya. Temari di depannya telah mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Jangan memotong perkataanku!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku belum selesai! Aku mengingatkanmu agar kau tidak kesusahan nantinya dan ini balasanmu!?"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Jika kau memang bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri, kenapa kau tidak tinggal sendiri saja kalau begitu?"

"Temari."

"Berhenti membuat alasan—"

Akhirnya setelah lelah mendengarkan, Shikamaru langsung memegang kedua bahu Temari. Dan bibir pria itu segera mengunci bibir wanita di depannya. Mendiamkan seluruh protes yang mungkin tidak akan berhenti hingga satu jam ke depan.

Temari tersentak kaget dan kedua bola matanya membulat. Tubuhnya sempat menegang sebelum kembali tenang dengan dua tangan Shikamaru masih mencengkram dua lengan atasnya. Ciuman itu tak lama, Shikamaru segera menarik wajahnya kembali lalu menghela napas panjang melihat Temari akhirnya diam... meski masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Aku bahkan belum sampai bandara tapi sudah capek duluan," keluh Shikamaru. Melihat _death glare_ Temari membuat Shikamaru reflek melepas tangannya dan tertawa kikuk. Dia memeluk tubuh wanita di depannya dan menepuk punggungnya, "aku berangkat dulu," Shikamaru tersenyum lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, "kita berjuang bersama ya." Ucapnya lagi.

Temari tidak menjawab. Wajahnya hanya sedikit memerah sebelum dia mengangguk di samping wajah Shikamaru. Pria berambut hitam itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berniat pergi. Tapi kemudian berhenti ketika dia mengingat sesuatu, "Oh iya."

"Hm?"

"Kemarikan tangan kirimu."

Temari hanya memasang ekspresi bingung. Namun dia tidak menanyakan apapun dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya. Shikamaru mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu memasangkan itu pada jari manis Temari.

Wanita berambut pirang tersebut hanya membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau bisa memarahiku sepuasnya setelah menikah nanti."

Tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun, Temari hanya melihat cincin di tangannya itu sebelum melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang tersenyum kikuk dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah lain dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan.

"Su-Sudah ya, _bye._ Sampaikan salamku pada teman-teman yang lain."

Dan Nara Shikamaru langsung melesat lari meninggalkan Temari yang masih terpaku di posisinya berdiri. Wanita itu kehilangan kata-kata yang bisa diungkapkan olehnya. Dia hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya dengan warna merah di pipinya yang kian pekat perlahan tapi pasti.

Temari bisa merasakan uap panas keluar dari kepalanya ketika dia mengepal tangan kirinya lalu menyentuh cincin di sana dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah merah Temari tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kekesalan wanita itu ketika mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam dan menggertakkan giginya.

Pada akhirnya, sang pria bisa membuat hubungan ini berada di ujung tanduk... lalu dia akan mengembalikannya dengan mudah seolah tak pernah ada luka atau keraguan sedikitpun sebelumnya.

...Tapi, sang wanita tampaknya sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Pria yang kekanakan dan pemalas itu... entah bagaimana telah berhasil mengikat hati seorang wanita.

"Si bodoh... itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If you ever bother asking me if love is really true**_

 _ **I would stare you in the face and say it's looking right at you**_

 _ **If I really understood you better than you know yourself**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Then I know I'm perfect for you and nobody else**_

 _\- Ashe (1925)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Omake)**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Hyuuga Neji yang sedang mengetik cepat di atas _keyboard-_ nya dan juga Tenten yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua manusia itu menoleh melihat Temari datang dari arah pintu dengan senyum biasa di wajahnya.

Tenten tersenyum, "Akhirnya kau datang juga!" melihat kembali Neji yang masih fokus di depan laptopnya, Tenten melanjutkan, "Neji sudah hampir selesai." Ucapnya.

"Sudah seharusnya," respon Temari santai sembari menurunkan tasnya. Lalu dia ikut melihat layar laptop dan tangan kirinya memegang bagian atas sandaran kursi Neji, "hm, mari kita lihat..." gumam Temari.

Tanpa ada yang merasa curiga sedikitpun, dua wanita tomboy itu membaca tulisan Neji sembari memberi komentar tertentu. Tenten yang berada di posisi pembaca klasik mengomentari jalan ceritanya sementara Temari lebih mendetail, mengomentari setiap plot hingga cara penulisan Neji itu sendiri.

Dua wanita itu semakin berisik hingga akhirnya Neji tak tahan lagi. Dia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir di novelnya sebelum berbalik cepat menatap Tenten dan Temari yang hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Jika kalian berisik terus seperti ini, aku benar-benar akan mengambil kunci apartemenku dari kalian," menghela napas panjang, Neji kembali berbalik, "aku sudah selesai, Temari." Ucapnya pada wanita yang menjadi editornya tersebut.

"Oh? Kerja bagus, Neji," Temari maju dan menggeser laptop Neji agar dia bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Iris _green forest_ miliknya membaca tulisan di sana dengan serius lalu, "sepertinya sudah beres, lebih baik segera di- _print_ dan kita pergi temui kepala editor sekarang."

"Aku ikut!" teriak Tenten semangat sembari mengangkat tangannya. Neji dan Temari hanya menatap wanita keturunan Cina yang ceria itu dengan ekspresi berbeda, "Sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu. Aku pinjam kamarmu, Neji!" ucapnya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemilik kamar yang bersangkutan, Tenten sudah lebih dulu mengambil tasnya lalu masuk ke kamar Neji dan menutupnya.

Setelah ditinggal Tenten, Neji mulai menyiapkan _printer_ dan kertas-kertasnya. Temari menekan tombol _print_ lalu pencetakan kertas telah berjalan. Kedua manusia itu diam di tempat sampai Neji membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa arti cincin itu?"

Tubuh Temari berjengit kaget dan menoleh teman sejak SMA-nya tersebut, "...Eh? K-Kok—"

"Kau mengira aku tidak akan sadar?" tanya Neji setengah tidak percaya. Tapi meski begitu, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Temari. Dia terlihat seperti tipe pria yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, walau itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Temari menggeleng pelan lalu menutup tangannya, "Artinya... seperti yang telah kau ketahui." Jawabnya kikuk meski masih berusaha tegas seperti biasa. Setidaknya wajahnya yang memerah menggagalkan itu.

Neji memejamkan kedua matanya, "Begitu," lalu dia tersenyum tipis, "selamat ya."

"Terima kasih." Temari tertawa kecil, "Mungkin juga aku tidak akan menerima ini seandainya bukan karena kau."

Mendengar ini, senyuman hilang dari wajah Neji, "Maksudmu?"

Temari berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu menghadap Neji dengan senyum senang di wajahnya yang sangar itu, "Berkat kau yang sedang depresi karena masalahmu dengan Tenten, aku jadi sadar dan bisa berbaikan dengan Shikamaru," tertawa tanpa beban, Temari berkacak pinggang di depan Neji yang menatapnya datar, "aah, aku berhutang banyak padamu Neji! Terkadang musibah memang membawa kebaikan ya hahaha. Terima—"

 _ **TRIIT TRIIT**_

Temari mengambil hp-nya dari dalam saku celana lalu melihat nama yang dia kenal di layar, "Oh, kepala editor. Aku permisi dulu." Ucap Temari dan segera berlari keluar kamar Neji yang masih diam seribu bahasa.

Sepeninggal Temari, Tenten keluar dari kamar Neji dan telah siap mengenakan baju yang lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Melihat tak ada Temari di luar, Tenten menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sosok wanita berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat itu, "Lho, mana Temari?" tanyanya. Namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, membuat Tenten akhirnya menatap Neji bingung, "Hei? Aku bertanya padamu!"

Mungkin setelah ini Tenten harus bertanya... apa arti dari urat-urat di sekitar mata Neji dan meskipun pria itu tersenyum penuh arti, kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam dengan empat sudut siku-siku yang sangat terlihat jelas di dahinya.

Kekesalan Tenten berubah menjadi kebingungan... hingga muncul rasa takut tersendiri pada teman sejak kecil yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang tersebut.

"Ne-Neji?"

"...Aku akan minta editorku diganti secepatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **REAL FIN LOL**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aaaaah, _finally_ kelar~~~ _some things happen so... yeah,_ maaf telat ya kak PY hahaha :") Sekedar pengingat saja, _**pair yang ditentukan setiap chapter adalah pilihan peng-commish.**_ Jadi, percuma juga minta ke aku apa _pair_ yang bakal muncul selanjutnya karena akupun tak tahu wkwk.

Oke, terima kasih untuk kak PY yang sudah meng- _commish!_ Lalu terima kasih juga untuk semua _readers_ yang telah membaca, _review, fave,_ dan _alert!_ Semoga _feel-_ nya kerasa dan minim _typo_ :"D

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :)


	3. Chapter 3 : NaruHina

Bagi wanita itu, hidupnya mungkin hanya terfokus pada satu tujuan.

Satu tujuan yang... konyol.

"Hei, Hinata!"

Tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil, membuat tubuh wanita cantik berambut hitam kebiruan itu menegang. Menoleh perlahan tapi pasti, wanita beriris _lavender_ itu juga membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat dia hafal di luar kepala.

Pria itu tersenyum cerah dengan deretan gigi rapi yang diperlihatkannya seperti biasa. Kedua iris biru langit miliknya terlihat bersinar meski membelakangi cahaya matahari. Rambut pirang cepak miliknya terlihat menawan, meski beberapa helai jatuh karena keringatnya sendiri. Dia terlihat mengalungi handuk di lehernya ketika dia berlari ke arah perempuan yang tadi dipanggil olehnya dari jauh.

Melihat pria yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu membuat wajah wanita berkulit cerah tersebut memerah. Dia memegang erat kotak bekal yang dibawa olehnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya masih tak lepas dari salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran yang sebentar lagi akan sampai tepat di depannya. Ujung kedua bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman manis yang biasa dia tunjukkan.

"Huff, Asuma- _san_ benar-benar senang menguras tenagaku, menyebalkan sekali," gumamnya membuka pembicaraan sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Wanita bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu hanya tertawa kecil dengan kedua matanya menyipit senang. Pria dengan kulit _tan_ tersebut kembali melanjutkan, "dan gara-gara itu waktu istirahatku jadi mundur hahahaha! Maaf ya, Hinata! Kau tidak menungguku terlalu lama, 'kan?"

Itu sebenarnya pertanyaan yang biasa.

Tapi, ketika laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu memegang kedua pinggangnya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Hinata di depannya lebih dekat—bahkan dengan ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan...

...siapa wanita yang bisa tetap tenang di posisinya!?

Hinata bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mendidih dan wajahnya semakin memerah dari sebelumnya. Satu langkah ke belakang, Hinata berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dan menjawab panik, "A-A-Ah, ti-tidak kok, Naruto- _kun!_ " teriaknya. Kini memeluk kotak bekal di depan dadanya dengan kuat seakan ingin meremuknya.

Melihat Hinata yang menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan panik dan wajah memerah membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali berdiri tegap. Kedua lengannya yang memiliki lekuk otot sempurna berkat pekerjaan beratnya tersebut terlihat begitu menyilaukan. Seragam atasannya dia ikat di pinggangnya, sehingga Naruto hanya mengenakan seragam celana panjangnya sementara atasannya hanya memakai kaos dalam hitam.

Biasanya pakaian yang terbuka ini menandakan Naruto sedang kepanasan atau justru sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang melibatkan air.

Ini bukan pemandangan pertama untuk Hinata, tapi tetap saja perempuan cantik yang memiliki sifat pemalu dan lembut yang alami sejak lahir itu masih susah untuk terbiasa.

Setidaknya, dia perlu mencari tahu cara untuk meredakan detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila itu.

Naruto kembali tersenyum penuh arti, "Syukurlah kalau begitu hehe," dia menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, " _ne,_ jadi... itu..." bingung bagaimana mengucapkannya, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kikuk sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kedua mata birunya beberapa kali melirik pada satu objek yang Hinata pegang.

Hinata segera tersadar lalu menunjukkan pada mantan kakak kelas SMA-nya tersebut kotak bekal yang sedari awal telah dia bawa. Dengan senyum manis di bibirnya, Hinata memberikannya pada Naruto, "Kali ini... aku memasak lebih banyak _tamagoyaki,_ semoga kau suka." Ucapnya.

Tentu saja wajah Naruto berubah seratus kali lebih bercahaya ketika menerima kotak bekal itu, "WAH! _SANKYUU_ HINATA!" teriaknya semangat seperti anak kecil. Hinata menarik kembali tangannya ketika kotak bekal itu telah berada di tangan Naruto yang langsung memegangnya dengan satu tangan, "Selalu membawakan makan siang untukku seperti ini, aku jadi tak enak juga padamu. Lain kali kutraktir _ramen_ lagi ya?" tanyanya dengan suara seraknya yang khas.

"Eh? Ti-Tidak perlu! Aku senang membuatkannya dan mengantarkannya padamu kok!" jawab Hinata dengan cepat. Tapi, wajahnya kembali memerah ketika dia sadar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, "Oh, ma-maksudku aku juga bisa sekalian membuat resep baru untuk mahasiswa-mahasiswi tata boga nanti jadi—"

Tawa Naruto menghentikan kata-kata Hinata dan membuat wajah gadis itu kembali memerah malu sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan Hinata yang kini tidak memegang apapun mulai saling memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri di depan dadanya dengan kikuk.

Lalu tangan Naruto yang besar meraih kepalanya dan mengacak sedikit rambutnya membuat Hinata reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat karena kaget.

" _Well,_ apapun yang kau masak pasti enak, Hinata! Jadi jangan khawatir karena aku pasti akan menyukainya!" ucap Naruto tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepala Hinata yang hanya bisa meliriknya tanpa melakukan apapun, "Dua hari lagi aku dapat libur, jadi bagaimana kalau hari itu saja? Kosongkan waktumu ya!" lanjut Naruto sembari menarik kembali tangannya.

Hinata yang terbebas itu akhirnya berdiri tegak dan menatap Naruto, "K-Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu! Kau jarang mendapatkan hari libur jadi kau juga pasti membutuhkan istirahat—"

"Hm? Hahaha tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu. Aku melakukannya karena ingin."

Sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dari Hinata, Naruto meraih pipi perempuan di depannya lalu mencubitnya pelan.

"Kau 'kan sudah seperti adik manisku yang berharga, Hinata- _chan~_ "

Kedua bola mata _lavender_ Hinata membulat perlahan tapi pasti. Apalagi ketika Naruto terkekeh kecil berkat candaannya sendiri lalu menarik tangannya dari pipi wanita berambut _indigo_ tersebut. Kedua mata Hinata setengah terpejam sebelum melirik ke sudut kiri bawahnya dengan dua tangan yang mengepal di depan dadanya.

Menatap kotak bekal di tangannya, Naruto kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku harus memakan ini sebelum dingin," gumamnya. Dia melihat Hinata yang masih terpaku di depannya, "kau juga harus pulang. Bisa gawat kalau Hiashi- _sama_ menuduhku menculikmu lagi, 'kan?" tanya Naruto yang menyinggung soal ayah gadis di depannya diakhiri dengan tawanya sendiri. Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata sekali sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata! Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas _bento-_ nya!"

Melihat senyuman cerah Naruto yang pergi meninggalkannya lama kelamaan membuat senyuman di wajah Hinata juga ikut terbentuk. Wanita anggun yang cantik itu juga mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas lambaian tangan Naruto yang akan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya dengan semangat.

Hinata terus melambaikan tangannya hingga Naruto tak melihat ke arahnya lagi. Menurunkan tangannya, Hinata pun ikut kehilangan senyumannya.

Punggung tegap Naruto... terasa begitu jauh.

Tapi, tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Hinata kembali tersenyum lembut. Menatap punggung lelaki yang masih terlihat baik-baik itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Memejamkan kedua matanya, anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar markas petugas pemadam kebakaran Tokyo ini.

Bagi wanita itu, hidupnya mungkin hanya terfokus pada satu tujuan.

Satu tujuan yang konyol.

Yaitu bisa selalu berada di samping lelaki yang dicintainya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

...Tak peduli meski status mereka sebagai 'kakak-adik' tidak akan pernah berubah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pairs : SasuSaku, SaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Sex scene, semi-OOC, harsh languages_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for PY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SUNFLOWER**_

 _ **[Seeking out positivity and strength, as the bloom turns to face the sun]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chapter 3_

 _NaruHina (main) & SaIno_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang merupakan anak sulung di garis keturunan utama keluarga Hyuuga. Klan yang dikenal masih memegang budaya tradisional Jepang sejak zaman Showa dengan sangat kental. Anggota keluarga klan ini dikenal dengan rambut mereka yang umumnya dibiarkan panjang—baik perempuan maupun laki-lakinya—dan memiliki kedua mata berwarna _lavender_ yang indah.

Di rumah, Hinata sudah terbiasa menggunakan baju _kimono_ khusus wanita yang panjang hingga menutupi kedua tangannya. Untuk tidur, dia mengenakan bahan yang lebih tipis. Begitu pula jika dia butuh lebih banyak bergerak, biasanya _kimono_ itu dikurangi bahannya dan hanya sepanjang lutut. Hinata memiliki adik perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hanabi yang lebih tomboy darinya sehingga dia lebih sering menggunakan _kimono_ model pendek tersebut.

Sebagai putri penerus utama klan Hyuuga, Hinata sudah terbiasa dilatih untuk menjaga sikapnya. Anggun, sopan, lembut, dan berbagai macam sifat tuan putri pada umumnya. Dia harus menjaga nama baik keluarga Hyuuga sebagaimana yang selalu ditekankan oleh sang ayah. Terutama sejak ibunya dan Hanabi meninggalkan mereka ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SD.

Hinata sama sekali tidak keberatan, tentu saja. Gadis penurut itu tak pernah mempertanyakan hal yang tidak perlu dan selalu mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Hinata pikir dia akan terus seperti itu—

Sampai suatu hari...

"Hinata, sebagai calon penerus klan Hyuuga, kau dan Hanabi harus mulai melihat dunia luar."—adalah kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan ayahnya. Masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Hinata dengan jelas ketika pria tua itu mengatakannya di depan dirinya dan Hanabi, "Kyushu memang sudah memberi banyak pelajaran padamu, tapi masih belum cukup. Kita mulai harus mengenal dunia _modern_ untuk berdampingan bersama orang-orang di sekitar kita, baik dari dalam maupun luar Jepang."

Hinata dan Hanabi yang sedang duduk bersimpuh hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tokyo adalah kota yang tepat untuk mengajarkan kalian itu," membuka kedua matanya, Hiashi menatap tajam kedua putrinya, "Hinata, kau akan masuk salah satu SMA Negeri di Tokyo. Berbaurlah dengan orang-orang di sana dan ambil sisi positif yang baik untuk dirimu sendiri ke depannya."

Kedua bola Hinata sedikit membulat meski tak lama. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Kedua tangan Hinata di atas lutut berpindah dan menyentuh lantai _tatami_ di bawahnya. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Baik, ayah."

Hanabi juga sama, dia pindah ke SMP baru di Tokyo nanti. Meski sang ayah sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar alasan mengapa mereka harus pindah, tetap saja Hanabi tahu inti alasannya adalah karena ayah mereka telah dipindahkan untuk memimpin perusahaan di Tokyo. Hyuuga Hiashi sepertinya masih memiliki hambatan untuk berkata jujur secara langsung meski kepada dua putri kandungnya sendiri, entah kenapa.

Apapun alasannya, Hinata tidak begitu memikirkannya. Karena apapun yang terjadi, dia hanya menuruti perintah sang ayah.

Meski dari luar keluarga Hyuuga terlihat kaku, sebenarnya tidak juga. Seiring berjalannya waktu, suka atau tidak, keluarga yang penuh akan rasa tradisional itu perlahan tapi pasti juga akan diwarnai oleh kemajuan zaman. Di dalam mungkin mereka masih menggunakan tradisi turun-temurun dari nenek moyang mereka, namun di luar, keluarga Hyuuga masih menjalani kehidupan sosial sebagaimana umumnya. Seperti menggunakan seragam sekolah biasa seperti lainnya atau berjalan keluar dengan baju _casual_ dan masih banyak lagi.

Sesampainya tiga anggota keluarga itu di Tokyo, Hinata masih ingat setiap momen dimana mereka saling bekerja sama membereskan rumah baru mereka. Sang kepala keluarga menyuruh mereka untuk bergerak cepat sebelum sore tiba karena mereka akan mengunjungi Hyuuga Neji, anak saudara kembar sang ayah yang tinggal sendiri di Tokyo menjadi seorang penulis novel.

"Ayah mau keluar dulu," ucap Hiashi ketika Hinata yang rambutnya diikat satu itu baru saja menurunkan kardus berisi buku-buku untuk diletakkan di perpustakaan baru mereka. Hinata mengusap pipinya yang berkeringat ketika dia menoleh melihat ayahnya sudah siap berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "aku perlu membahas kepengurusan tempat tinggal pada kepala daerah di sini."

"Eh? Kalau begitu, aku ikut—"

"Tidak perlu. Kau nanti saja saat kita berkunjung ke rumah tetangga-tetangga kita," tanpa membalikkan tubuuhnya, dia membiarkan Hinata diam memperhatikan punggungnya, "lebih baik kau dan Hanabi istirahat dulu saja. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucapnya sembari mengenakan sandal kayunya lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

Melihat kepergian ayahnya, Hinata menghela napasnya. Saat ini dia mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih tipis sehingga lekuk tubuhnya terlihat sempurna—apalagi dia sedang berkeringat sekarang setelah bolak-balik membawa kardus di dalam rumah mereka yang masih kosong melompong. Dua buah dadanya yang besar alami itu jadi terlihat begitu menempel dengan kaos putihnya. Hinata juga mengenakan celana _training_ berwarna hitam panjang.

Pakaian ini diperbolehkan Hiashi mengingat mereka baru saja sampai dan semua _kimono_ mereka masih di dalam koper.

Hinata meregangkan tubuhnya, merilekskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Dia kemudian menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari adiknya yang entah kenapa tidak terlihat dari tadi. Gadis dengan poni rata yang menutupi dahinya dan anak helai rambut di depan kedua telinganya itu mulai berjalan mencari Hanabi sembari memanggil namanya.

Mendengar suara di halaman belakang, Hinata berjalan ke arah sana. Dilihatnya sang adik yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna cokelat itu sedang tertawa kecil dengan seekor kucing liar di pangkuannya. Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Ah, kakak! Lihat! Dia lucu sekali, 'kan?" tanya Hanabi dengan semangat sembari menggendong kucing liar yang mulai terlihat waspada ketika Hinata berjalan mendekat, "Dia sedang berjalan di atas tembok lalu ketika aku memanggil, dia menghampiriku. Lucu sekali~" ucapnya gemas.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Mungkin ada pemiliknya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat senyuman Hanabi menghilang, "Hm, benar juga..." gumamnya pelan. Walau begitu, dengan cepat dia kembali tersenyum ceria, "...ah, ya sudahlah! Hahaha! Kakak mau menggendongnya?" tanya Hanabi sembari menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih membungkuk sembari memegang kedua lututnya.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum menjawab ragu, "Boleh," lalu dia duduk bersimpuh dan membuka kedua tangannya ketika Hanabi memegang ketiak kucing itu untuk memberikannya pada dirinya.

Awalnya kucing itu terlihat tenang dan menatap Hinata datar. Namun, ketika tangan Hinata telah memegang tubuhnya, secara reflek kucing itu mendadak berontak seolah panik. Baik Hinata dan Hanabi tak menyangka gerakannya itu lalu reflek melepaskan kucing tersebut. Binatang berkaki empat dengan corak bulu berwarna putih dan cokelat tersebut mendadak berlari cepat hingga tiba-tiba memanjat ke atas pohon di dekat tembok dengan cakarnya.

Pasalnya, kucing itu terus naik hingga dia baru sadar dia berada di dahan tertinggi dan tak tahu caranya turun. Hinata dan Hanabi telah berdiri di bawah pohon, melihat ke arah kucing yang mulai kebingungan dan akhirnya mengeong keras.

Hanabi bergumam panik, "Aduh, aku baru saja mengenakan _kimono_ ini—"

"Kakak saja," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba sembari melinting lengan kaos putihnya. Kedua alisnya telah mengernyit dalam melihat kucing di atas sana yang mengeong semakin keras, "lagipula ini juga salahku." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Tunggu, kakak—"

Namun terlambat, Hinata sudah mulai memanjat. Meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih meneriakkan namanya di bawah, Hinata terus berusaha meraih dahan demi dahan hingga akhirnya dia sampai di dekat kucing yang ketakutan dan tak tahu harus lari kemana lagi.

Walau kehidupan Hinata sebagai tuan putri memang sangat ditekankan dengan norma, tetap saja Hiashi tak lupa mengajarkan anak-anaknya ilmu bela diri dan berbagai taktik _survival_ demi diri mereka sendiri ke depannya. Jadi, bukan hal yang aneh jika gadis yang terlihat lemah lembut di luar seperti Hinata itu masih memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi dirinya dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan statusnya.

Memanjat pohon hanya salah satunya. Meski masih belum se-gesit Hanabi, Hinata tetal bisa melakukannya dengan cukup baik.

Mengesampingkan soal itu, Hinata kini telah duduk di samping kucing yang kemudian dia gendong, "Tenanglah, pus..." ucap Hinata berulang kali sembari menepuk perut kucing tersebut. Lama kelamaan kucing itu mendengkur pelan, tanda dia telah tenang dan mempercayai Hinata. Gadis beriris _lavender_ itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kakaaaak!" teriakan Hanabi dari bawah membuat Hinata menoleh, "Kau bisa turun, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Hinata sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, "Yaa! Tenang sa—"

 _ **KRAK**_

"Eh?" rasanya semua berlalu begitu cepat. Detik selanjutnya, Hinata bisa merasakan pijakannya goyang, lalu tubuhnya seakan melayang. Seakan tahu apa yang terjadi, Hinata memeluk kucing di kedua tangannya dengan erat lalu dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "KYAAAA!"

"KAKAK!?"

"WOAAH!"

 _ **BRUAAK**_

Sekujur tubuh Hinata bergetar, namun dia sudah menyiapkan diri dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Hanya saja... rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang.

Masih bergetar, Hinata membuka sebelah matanya perlahan. Genggaman kuat di bahunya membuat Hinata sadar seseorang telah menangkapnya. Tapi... tangan besar dan kekar ini... bukan milik adik perempuannya, 'kan?

...Siapa?

"Aduduuh."

Suara serak basah laki-laki yang tak pernah didengarnya membuat tubuh Hinata menegang. Kedua iris _lavender_ Hinata langsung menampakkan diri dan melihat seseorang di sampingnya. Pria itu duduk menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon di belakangnya, kedua tangannya masih memegang tubuh Hinata di atasnya. Tangan kiri di belakang punggung Hinata dan tangan kanannya di bawah kedua lutut Hinata yang menekuk.

Sampai berikutnya... kedua iris biru langit yang cerah itu menampakkan dirinya.

Dan Hinata masih ingat bagaimana waktunya saat itu terasa berhenti.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang cepak itu langsung. Seolah mengabaikan kenyataan Hinata yang terpaku menatapnya, dia terus berbicara, "Hei?"

" _Meong!_ "

Kucing di pelukan Hinata langsung melompat turun. Seakan sadar dia telah mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali, kucing liar tersebut berlari cepat lalu menghilang entah kemana. Gerakannya itu membuat Hinata juga ikut tersadar dari lamunannya. Apalagi Hanabi juga sudah mulai duduk di dekatnya dan memegang bahunya, menanyakan dengan panik apakah sang kakak yang sedari tadi masih diam itu kini baik-baik saja.

Kemudian menyadari posisinya, wajah Hinata mulai memerah.

"A-Anu..."

Masih belum sadar, pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit _tan_ itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Hm?"

Hinata terus menundukkan kepalanya hingga akhirnya dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Uap panas seolah muncul dari atas kepalanya, "...Bo-Boleh aku berdiri?" tanyanya canggung dengan warna merah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Eh? AH IYA, MAAF!" laki-laki itu reflek menarik kedua tangannya dan kedua pipinya yang memiliki coretan kumis kucing itu ikut memerah meski hanya sekilas. Hinata langsung memundurkan tubuhnya lalu berdiri di samping Hanabi yang memegang bahunya.

Pemuda pirang yang masih mengenakan seragam sekola itu ikut berdiri dan berujar panik, "K-Kau pasti kaget ya? Aku baru saja pulang sekolah ketika melihatmu lagi duduk di atas pohon tadi. Aku sadar dahannya akan patah jadi aku reflek melompati tembok dinding rumahmu dan menangkapmu. Bu-Bukannya aku lancang tapi—"

"Ti-Tidak. Aku tidak marah kok!" ucap Hinata cepat dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Dia mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berujar panik lalu melihat ke kanan-kiri... entah kenapa tidak bisa menatap dua iris biru langit itu terlalu lama, "A-Aku hanya... sedikit kaget. Te-Terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan _volume_ suara yang semakin menurun.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, ekspresi panik lelaki asing tersebut menghilang. Tergantikan dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat sangat lega. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya seperti rubah, "Hehe, syukurlah. Kau juga sepertinya tidak terluka," ucapnya. Lalu dia melihat Hinata dan Hanabi di depannya bergantian, "ngomong-ngomong kalian akan tinggal di rumah ini?" tanyanya _to the point._

Hinata dan Hanabi mengangguk bersamaan.

Entah kenapa laki-laki itu terlihat semakin senang, "Wah, berarti kalian adalah tetangga baruku!" mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh di atas tanah, pemuda misterius tersebut menunjuk rumah di sebelah rumah baru keluarga Hyuuga, "Rumahku di sana!" ucapnya tanpa diminta.

"O-Oh," ucap Hinata kikuk. Dia masih kebingungan sendiri mengapa kata-katanya terus terbata di depan laki-laki ini. Meski begitu, dia tetap mencoba berinteraksi, "ka-kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya." Tambah Hinata sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, diikuti Hanabi di sampingnya.

"Ahahaha sudahlah, jangan terlalu formal begitu," ucap pemuda tersebut. Kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, mengajak Hinata menjabat tangannya. Dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri, laki-laki berambut pirang itu membuka mulutnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal! Namamu?"

Kedua iris _lavender_ itu kembali membulat sempurna. Seakan dia menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama menghilang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Hinata maju dan menyambut tangan besar yang langsung merengkuhnya dengan erat. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan detak jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang tanpa ampun.

Perasaan apa... ini?

"Hyuuga... Hinata."

...Itulah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Di saat yang sama, seorang tuan putri Hyuuga akhirnya memiliki satu tujuan yang dia pikir tak akan dimiliki oleh wanita yang sudah ditentukan jalan takdirnya sejak lahir.

Bolehkah... begini?

Bagaikan bunga matahari yang selalu bersembunyi di balik pohon. Membiarkan sang pohon melindunginya dengan bayangan yang teduh. Sampai akhirnya secercah cahaya memanggilnya.

Sang bunga matahari telah menemukan sumber cahayanya... pemilik asal-usul namanya sekarang.

Matahari.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah mataharinya sejak saat itu... hingga sekarang.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Setelah pertemuan pertama dengan Naruto saat itu, Hinata akhirnya tahu belakangan bahwa mereka satu sekolah dan Hinata adalah adik kelas dua tahun di bawah Naruto.

Di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah, yang pertama mendekatinya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berambut pirang panjang dan selalu dikuncir seperti ekor kuda itu memang perempuan yang populer di sekolah mereka. Meski masih kelas satu, Ino sudah terkenal sejak SMP sehingga ketika dia masuk SMA pilihannya pun sudah banyak yang mengenalnya atau mengajaknya berkenalan.

Didekati oleh putri sekolah itu tentu saja menjadi keuntungan tersendiri untuk anak pemalu seperti Hinata. Ino memiliki teman baik bernama Haruno Sakura sejak SMP yang tentu saja secara otomatis langsung dikenalkan Ino padanya. Hampir tak jauh beda dari Ino, Sakura juga adalah sosok yang ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_ sebahu dan kedua iris hijau _emerald_ yang khas membuat Sakura terlihat begitu menonjol di SMA mereka kala itu.

Seolah kebetulan masih enggan berhenti, Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah bisa berbaur kala itu mulai mengetahui bahwa lelaki penyelamat sekaligus tetangganya sekarang adalah teman sejak kecil Sakura. Tanpa bisa dielakkan, Sakura dan Naruto memang sudah dekat dan sering membalas tinju pada satu sama lain setiap bertemu—meski Naruto cenderung main-main ketika menonjok teman perempuannya itu. Menurut penjelasan Ino, ini karena ibu Sakura dan Naruto juga teman sejak kecil sehingga mereka hampir selalu bersama meski tempat tinggal keduanya terletak cukup jauh.

Jika dilihat sekilas, semua pasti menyangka Naruto dan Sakura saling menyukai... sampai asumsi itu patah ketika Sakura justru berpacaran dengan mantan pangeran sekolah yang juga bisa dibilang sahabat baik Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"Aku sih seratus persen yakin Naruto bodoh itu menyukaimu, Hinata."

Menoleh kaget, Hinata memperlihatkan ekspresi paniknya, "I-Ino..." jeda sejenak, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menghela napas. Menggunakan kedua tangannya yang telah mengenakan sarung tangan, Hinata kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil daun-daun layu dari bunga di perkarangan rumah Ino. Membantu teman baiknya mengurus bunga-bunga jualannya itu ketika senggang.

"...itu tidak benar."

Kali ini Ino mendengus kasar, "Kau ini keras kepala sih," meregangkan tubuhnya, Ino mengerang pelan sebelum menghela napas kasar, "sifatmu yang pesimis inilah yang membuatmu jadi tidak ter- _notice senpai_ tahu." Gerutu Ino.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah, "Bu-Bukan begitu," meremas daun layu di tangannya, Hinata melanjutkan, "aku hanya tahu Naruto- _kun_ tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari adik saja." Ucapnya.

Dan Ino mendecak kesal, " _Siblingzone_ ya. Sedikit lebih susah dari _friendzone,_ " gumam mantan putri sekolah semasa mereka SMA tersebut. Hinata kembali panik dan melihat Ino dengan wajah memerah ketika wanita berambut pirang itu meneruskan, "haaa menyebalkan sekali. Seandainya saja Naruto di sini, aku bisa langsung menamparnya sembari meneriakkan 'PEKA SEDIKIT DASAR DURIAN!' atau semacamnya." Keluh Ino.

Bagaikan kepiting rebus, kepala Hinata mulai mengeluarkan uap, "Ja-Jangan begitu, Ino."

Tertawa kecil, Ino akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Hinata yang telah berdiri di belakangnya, "Aku hanya bercanda hahahaha kau takut sekali aku melukai _senpai-_ mu yang berharga sih," Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika wanita beriris _aquamarine_ itu mengusap kepalanya, "dasar, padahal Sakura hampir selalu menonjok Naruto setiap kali mereka bertemu tapi kau tak pernah marah. Pilih kasih sekali." Goda Ino sembari terkekeh.

Mendengar ini, Hinata melihat ke bawah. Kedua tangannya saling mengait di depan dadanya, "I-Itu karena..." kedua matanya yang berwarna _lavender_ itu sekilas terlihat kosong ketika dia membayangkan wajah lelaki yang selalu disukainya tersebut, "...Naruto- _kun_ sepertinya senang setiap Sakura memukulnya."

Ino yang sedang meminum air putihnya langsung tersedak. Bahkan menyemburkan air dari mulutnya ke arah tanaman-tanamannya yang malang.

"H-HAH? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" reflek, Ino langsung tertawa keras hingga memegang perutnya sendiri. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung sementara Ino akhirnya berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "ADUH HINATA, KAU POLOS SEKALI! HIHI HAHAHAHA! Aduh... uhuk uhuk haha..." Ino mengusap air mata yang keluar di ujung matanya, "...jangan bilang kau mengira Naruto selama ini masokis." Tambahnya dengan suara serak setelah tertawa terlalu keras.

"Eh? Ti-Tidak, bukan itu maksudku!" jawab Hinata sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. Dia kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Ta-Tapi bagaimana ya... aku juga bingung bagaimana mengucapkannya hanya saja—"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Membayangkan setiap iris biru langit milik Naruto menatap salah satu teman dekat mereka yang bermahkota _soft pink._ Baik ketika yang bersangkutan menyadari tatapan Naruto atau tidak.

Ada yang lain... entah apa.

Sesuatu yang mampu menghentikan Hinata untuk menyela percakapan antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura lebih jauh.

Hinata hanya tahu.

Dimana posisinya yang sebenarnya.

"—sepertinya... Naruto- _kun..._ menyukai..."

Napasnya terasa sesak, Hinata tak berani melanjutkan.

Ino telah menghentikan tawanya. Dia berdiri tegak dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wanita berambut pirang itu memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata yang terus tenggelam di dalam ketakutannya sendiri. Menghela napas pelan, Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah lain.

"Huff, ada bagusnya juga Sakura tidak bisa datang membantuku mengurus bunga hari ini," anak tunggal Yamanaka itu melirik Hinata yang masih belum merubah posisinya. Tersenyum lembut, Ino menepuk kepala Hinata, " _well,_ jika Sakura mendengarmu, aku yakin dia akan emosi dan menarik Naruto kemari. Kemungkinan terburuk, dia akan memaksamu menyatakan perasaan pada si pemadam kebakaran itu sekarang juga."

Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "E-Eh, jangan!" ucapnya cepat. Iris _lavender-_ nya bergetar ketika melirik ke arah lain, "Aku tidak mau... hubunganku di antara Naruto- _kun_ merenggang."

Ino mendengus menahan tawa, "Kau pikir akan begitu?"

Tidak menjawab, Hinata hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Kau pasti jauh lebih tahu dariku. Bagaimanapun juga, di antara kita semua, hanya kau yang paling memperhatikan pria berisik itu."

Ino menarik tangannya lalu dia menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku salut Naruto bisa tak menyadari perempuan hebat sepertimu," wajah Hinata memerah namun Ino terus melanjutkan, "kau masih ingat? Saat ujian di klub bela diri yang dulu kita semua ikuti lalu masuk giliranmu?"

Wajah Hinata menunjukkan bahwa dia ingat. Ino menyeringai dan melanjutkan.

"Kau terlihat gemetaran di tengah lapangan hahaha! Lucu sekali! Kau hanya menghindar setiap lawanmu melemparkan serangannya. Aku dan Sakura sampai kesal sendiri melihat sifatmu yang terlalu baik hingga tak ingin melukai lawanmu sedikitpun."

Hinata menunduk malu, "Tapi—"

"Lalu begitu Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan meneriakkan namamu, kau langsung bergerak cepat dan memberi serangan balik! Wow! Aku, Sakura, bahkan Tenten dan Temari yang kebetulan berada di sana sampai bengong karena tak mengira kau benar-benar akan menang!" teriak Ino semangat sembari meninju udara dengan kedua mata berbinar.

Mendengar ini, Hinata menoleh dan melihat Ino telah tertawa sendiri. Kekasih Sai itu berkcak pinggang, "Hanya Naruto yang saat itu bertepuk tangan sembari meneriakkan kata selamat melihat kau sendiri berdiri di tengah lapangan. Seolah dia percaya kau pasti menang," mengusap kepala Hinata yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, Ino tersenyum lembut, "jika melihatmu, rasanya aku mengerti mengapa kau sangat menyukai Naruto."

Hinata masih diam ketika Ino menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Dia memberi kekuatan padamu, 'kan?"

Akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk dengan kedua pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Ino tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu Hinata, membuat Hinata mau tak mau kembali melihat ke arah teman baiknya tersebut. Ekspresi Ino telah menunjukkan bahwa dia serius saat ini.

"Nah, sekarang..."

Cengkeraman tangan di kedua bahunya menguat.

"...kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Dan Hinata masih belum tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Naruto." mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu, pria berambut pirang yang sedang menikmati masa liburnya tersebut menoleh mencari sumber suara, "Sini! Sebelah sini!" teriak suara itu lagi.

Uzumaki Naruto terus mencari hingga akhirnya dia menemukan satu meja yang telah ditempati oleh dua pria. Salah satunya yang sedari tadi bersuara sedang melihatnya dengan senyum khas di bibirnya dan tangannya melambai ke atas, berusaha menunjukkan dirinya di tengah kerumunan orang di kafe ini. Naruto menyeringai melihat orang yang dikenalnya itu lalu mulai berlari ke arah meja yang masih menyisakan satu kursi kosong tersebut.

"Hei hei hei!" sapa Naruto dengan semangat. Tanpa perlu meminta izin, Naruto langsung menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Di depannya, pria bernama Sai masih tersenyum penuh arti hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya sementara di sebelahnya, Uchiha Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar seperti biasa dengan dua tangan terlipat di atas meja, "Lama tidak bertemu hahahaha! Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Sai mengangguk, "Baik-baik saja."

"Oh ya?" Naruto terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum lebar seperti rubah, "Aku yakin kalian pasti rindu sekali denganku—"

"Tidak juga, keadaan kami sangat baik tanpa dirimu." Tambah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berbicara sembari membuka buku _menu_ di atas meja.

" _TEME!_ Kau ngajak berantem!?" teriak Naruto sembari mengangkat kepalan tinjunya namun Sasuke hanya mengabaikannya. Ketika suara Sai yang tertawa kecil terdengar, Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Jangan tertawa, Sai! Bantu aku menghajar bos menyebalkanmu ini!" teriaknya kesal.

Sai masih tertawa hingga dia selesai, "Lucu saja melihat interaksi kalian yang seperti anak kecil begini," gumamnya. Iris kedua _onyx_ miliknya melihat dalam Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, "padahal kalian berdua sudah dewasa." Ucapnya dengan nada rancu antara menyindir atau menasihati.

Tapi, sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari itu dan dengan santai merangkul bahu Sasuke yang masih diam, "Tentu saja! Kami 'kan sahabat sejati sejak SMA hingga selamanya!" Sasuke telah melepaskan rangkulannya ketika Naruto menambahkan, "Meskipun saat SMA kita tidak terlalu dekat, tapi kau pasti tahu kalau aku dan Sasuke dulu tidak terpisahkan, 'kan?" tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat kepalan tinjunya.

Sai membuka mulutnya, "Oh, benarkah begitu?" tanyanya sembari melihat ke arah Sasuke yang hanya mendengus dan membuang mukanya. Sai menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu kembali melihat ke arah Naruto, "Tidak terlihat seperti itu bagiku. Sasuke sepertinya tidak peduli denganmu." Ungkapnya jujur.

"Hwaah, kau menyakiti hatiku, Sai." Ucap Naruto sembari meremas baju yang menutupi dada bidangnya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan, "Sudahlah, pesan makanan dulu. Aku lapar."

Ucapan Sasuke itu disetujui secara lisan oleh kedua temannya. Tiga laki-laki itu memesan makanan sesuai selera mereka masing-masing. Naruto seperti biasa memesan _ramen_ spesial, Sasuke memesan nasi goreng dengan ekstra tomat, dan Sai memesan _katsudon._ Pelayan itu kemudian pergi membawa pesanan mereka ke bagian belakang kafe yang merangkap rumah makan itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu belakangan ini, Naruto?" tanya Sai membuka pembicaraan kembali. Naruto yang sedang meminum air putihnya itu melirik Sai, "Dua minggu lalu ada kebakaran besar di kawasan industri Tokyo, 'kan? Apa penyebabnya sudah jelas? Aku selalu mendengar rumor yang berbeda dari setiap sumber." Gumamnya.

Naruto mendesah puas setelah menegak habis minumannya, "Dasar mantan reporter handal. Kau sudah dapat informasi yang banyak bahkan meskipun belum menginjakkan kakimu di TKP," sindir Naruto sembari terkekeh kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sai hanya tersenyum penuh arti sementara Sasuke tetap diam dan melirik Naruto, "kemungkinan besar karena arus litrik pendek. Tapi, masih banyak bukti-bukti yang mencurigakan. Atasanku memilih untuk menyimpan kasusnya dari kami bahkan sampai berbuat jauh dengan memberi kami waktu libur tambahan."

Penjelasan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, "...Mencurigakan." Gumamnya pelan.

"Iya, 'kan!?" teriak Naruto langsung, "Seolah-olah mereka enggan memberi kesempatan pada kami untuk bertanya. Padahal kami, para petugas pemadam kebakaran yang turun di lapangan juga berhak tahu!" teriaknya dengan kedua mata yang memicing.

Sai yang telah memasang ekspresi datarnya mulai menatap meja di depannya, "Sedikit menyebalkan jika pihak media masyarakat seperti kita mengetahui sesuatu tapi tak bisa menyampaikannya," pria berambut hitam lurus itu menoleh pada Sasuke, "bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kita harus menurunkan reporter untuk menyelidiki kasus ini?" tanyanya sebagai asister produser tersebut.

Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Sasuke terdiam sebelum menggeleng pelan, "Terlalu beresiko." Jawabnya sembari melihat Naruto.

Seolah mengerti, Naruto langsung mengangguk, "Ya, kepala tim kami saja dipaksa bungkam." Diam sejenak, Naruto terlihat sedang berpikir lalu melanjutkan, "Aku akan mencoba mencari informasi dari dalam. Bagaimanapun juga semua rekanku sudah tahu bahwa aku dekat dengan kalian selaku kepala dan asisten produser di _channel_ TV utama Tokyo, jadi ini tidak akan mudah."

Naruto terkekeh kecil sebelum ekspresinya berubah serius dengan cepat.

"Mereka tahu... aku berbahaya."

Kata-kata ini membuat Sasuke dan Sai menatap satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga kembali tenggelam di dalam keheningan sampai Sai tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kita mengirim reporter pemula yang tidak terlihat mencurigakan dan bisa berkamuflase dengan baik jika masuk ke dalam wilayah perusahaan pemadam kebakaran itu?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap kemudian melihat Sai yang masih tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Pria berambut pirang _spike_ dan mengenakan jaket ber- _hoodie_ untuk menutupi kaos oranye yang sedang dikenakan itu menjawab rancu, "Bisa saja sih. Aku bisa membantunya."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Sai membuka kedua matanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku merekomendasikan Haruno Sakura."

Dan jawaban cepat selanjutnya yang diucapkan kedua laki-laki di depannya membuat senyuman Sai menghilang seketika.

"Tidak." / "Jangan!"

Sai memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia memang sudah memperkirakan Sasuke, tapi... Naruto juga?

Di tengah situasi yang mendadak canggung, Sai bisa melihat Sasuke melirik Naruto dalam diam. Sementara Naruto tanpa menyadari itu, mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam dan menatap Sai tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura- _chan_ mengusut kasus yang belum jelas tingkat berbahayanya seperti ini. Pemerintahan Jepang sekarang tidak sepenuhnya bersih dan jika atasanku sudah melakukan gerak-gerik mencurigakan seperti ini, berarti sudah pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemerintah. Kalian tahu kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi, 'kan?"

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sai merasa dia mengerti. Tapi—

Helaan Napas Naruto memotong pemikirannya, "Aku bicara seperti ini karena Sakura- _chan_ adalah teman sejak kecilku. Selain itu..." memasang cengiran lima jarinya, Naruto meraih bahu Sasuke dan menepuknya, "...dia adalah kekasih sahabat baikku. Aku yakin Sasuke juga berpikiran sama denganku!" tambahnya lebih semangat dari sebelumnya.

Sai kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke. Namun berbeda dari Naruto, Sasuke terlihat menyimpan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. Sai pikir Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk merespon perkataan Naruto yang juga terlihat sedikit... mencurigakan.

Seolah sedang menutupi hal yang tak sengaja hampir terbuka lebar.

Tapi, Sasuke hanya memejamkan kedua matanya, "Ya, Naruto benar." Perhatian kedua temannya telah terarah padanya, "Sepertinya untuk sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanya bersiaga sampai Naruto bisa memberi lampu hijau pada kita untuk bergerak." Ucapnya. Kata-kata yang terdengar dingin namun entah kenapa berhasil mencairkan suasana kaku di antara ketiganya.

Sai menghela napas lega, "Kau benar." Jawabnya. Di saat yang sama, pelayan telah datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka masing-masing, "Baiklah, lebih baik kita makan dulu."

Menyetujui dalam diam, mereka semua mulai mengambil peralatan makan mereka lalu makan dengan tenang. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara denting peralatan makan yang beradu satu sama lain. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka.

Naruto mendesah lega lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "Aah, kenyangnya~" ucapnya puas sembari memegang perutnya sendiri. Sai tertawa kecil di balik bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman rapat dan Sasuke mengusap bibirnya menggunakan kain putih dengan elegan.

"Baiklah, sekarang gantian dong! Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian—"

"Sebelum itu, Naruto," Sasuke meletakkan kain lap itu di samping piringnya, "memangnya kau sedang tidak dekat dengan seseorang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sama seperti Sai. Antara bingung dan santai, Naruto menjawab apa adanya, "Ng... tidak ada sih." Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya sendiri, "Oh, kalau maksudmu sekedar dekat sih, paling dengan Asuma- _san._ Walau bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dekat dia selalu memberiku tugas tambahan seperti membereskan peralatan atau melatih anak-anak pemadam kebakaran yang baru datang. Entahlah."

Lalu Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, melirik Naruto tajam. Sai yang sedang memegang dagunya sendiri kini seakan tersadar akan sesuatu sehingga dia membuka mulutnya.

Oh.

Benar juga.

Mana mungkin Sasuke melupakan kejadian sebelum mereka makan itu begitu saja, 'kan?

Tapi, masih belum mengerti, Naruto bertanya lagi dengan heran, "Memang kenapa sih—"

"Emm, Naruto," menoleh ke arah Sai, Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, "kudengar dari Ino, bukankah kau juga dekat dengan Hinata?" tanya Sai dengan senyum kaku di wajahnya—tidak biasa membicarakan soal ini tapi merasa harus membantu bosnya itu. Atau paling tidak, berjaga-jaga agar sang bos tidak tiba-tiba naik pitam dan _mood-_ nya menjadi jelek.

"Oh, Hinata?" dan Naruto tertawa santai sembari mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Sai, "Hahahaha kalau dia sih tidak masuk hitungan. Aku dan Hinata 'kan memang sudah dekat sejak lama! Bagaimana sih kalian?" tanyanya balik dengan santai tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

Sai masih memasang senyum palsunya sementara Sasuke sudah memutar kedua bola matanya sembari menatap ke arah lain.

Ya Tuhan.

Si bodoh ini.

Yang membuat kedua pria berambut gelap itu tak habis pikir adalah kenyataan dimana mereka berdua—yang notabene tidak suka menunjukkan kepedulian mereka pada orang-orang di sekitarnya—malah lebih sadar dengan perasaan seorang wanita malang dibanding pria ceria yang selalu di dekatnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari kedua temannya yang lain, Naruto berhenti tertawa dan menatap mereka, "Hm? Kenapa diam?" tanyanya.

Sai membalas dengan sabar, "Intinya yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah..." melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, Sai menghela napasnya, "...memangnya kau tidak ingin memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan seseorang? Dengan wanita, lebih tepatnya."

Perkataan Sai itu membuat senyuman Naruto menghilang, "Seperti kau dan Ino, lalu Sasuke dan Sakura- _chan?_ " Sai hanya mengangguk. Sasuke mulai kembali melihat ke arah sahabat baiknya itu, "Oh... aku belum terlalu memikirkannya sih. Pekerjaanku terlalu berbahaya dan bisa memakan waktu, jadi kalau bisa aku tidak ingin membuat hubungan khusus terlebih dahulu. Kasihan dianya nanti." Lanjut Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sai melirik Sasuke yang juga dibalas dengan gestur yang sama. Sasuke mendengus sebelum dia berbicara dengan tidak sabar, "Baiklah, langsung saja," menatap Naruto datar, Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dalam, "apa kau masih memiliki perasaan pada Sakura? Jujur saja."

"...Hah?" Naruto melirik ke sudut kiri matanya, "Kau ini bicara apa? Setelah sekian lamanya kenapa kau mau membahas hal ini lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Sasuke tidak merespon apapun. Hanya diam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang langsung meraih gelas berisi air putih dan menegaknya sampai habis. Lama mereka semua diam hingga akhirnya Sasuke menghela napasnya lebih dulu. Kedua alisnya yang sebelumnya mengernyit itu kini telah kembali normal. Sasuke mengambil gelas miliknya sendiri dan meminum _ocha_ di dalamnya.

Sai yang duduk di seberang mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dan menunggu. Sebagai orang baru di lingkaran mereka, Sai merasa tak berhak ikut campur. Selain kenyataan bahwa Naruto dan Sakura adalah teman kecil, lalu Sasuke dan Sakura yang pacaran sejak kuliah...

...Sai tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tapi, Naruto..." baik yang dipanggil dan Sasuke, mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah Sai yang kembali memecah keheningan, "...memangnya kau tidak ada pikiran untuk melihat Hinata lebih dari teman?" tanyanya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "...Ha? Hinata itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

"Bukan itu maksud kami, bodoh," sambar Sasuke langsung. Ekspresi kesalnya terlihat lagi, "baiklah jika memang itu yang kau rasakan. Tapi, apa kau pernah memperhatikan Hinata? Memangnya dia mau hanya sekedar menjadi adikmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Kali ini, kedua bola mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Seakan menyadari atau teringat oleh sesuatu. Naruto memegang dagunya sendiri dan mencoba mengingat lagi kebersamaannya dengan Hinata selama ini.

Gadis manis berambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang paling pendek dibanding para perempuan di lingkaran mereka itu masih kelihatan tersenyum padanya seperti biasa. Sejak dari SMA dulu hingga mereka sudah masuk dunia kerja sekarang.

Hinata masih... berdiri menunggunya di belakang sedari awal.

Tidak ada yang aneh... 'kan?

"Aku tidak mengerti," menatap Sai dan Sasuke bergantian, Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "bagiku Hinata sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Kuharap dia juga menganggapku sebagai kakaknya. Dia berharga bagiku, sama seperti kalian semua yang juga berharga bagiku. Kita semua keluarga."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sai dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Apa itu semua masih belum cukup?"

Pertanyaan balik Naruto membuat Sasuke dan Sai kehabisan kata-kata. Mereka tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Naruto yang memang awal mula penyatu di antara mereka semua. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan dimana Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu sejak beberapa tahun lalu yang kini hanya tinggal bersama dengan kakeknya seorang.

Meski terlihat santai, Naruto bisa sampai sini dengan menjadi salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran yang diimpikannya sejak dulu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Mungkin karena fokus dengan itu, Naruto jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan lebih dalam soal perasaannya sendiri. Selama dia bersama orang-orang yang bisa dia sebut sebagai 'keluarga', seharusnya itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Jika pria berambut pirang itu saja butuh waktu lama menyadari perasaannya terhadap Haruno Sakura yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil...

...apalagi dengan seorang tuan putri Hyuuga yang baru dia temui saat SMA?

Antara merasa bersalah namun tidak mau disalahkan, Sasuke menghela napasnya kasar lalu berdiri. Naruto melihatnya bingung namun Sai hanya melihat atasannya dengan tenang sebelum ikut berdiri juga, "Kau yang harus menyadarinya sendiri, Naruto. Bagaimana perasaan Hinata, perasaanmu, dan sesuatu yang seharusnya tumbuh di antara kalian."

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak perlu menekankan lagi padamu untuk tenang saja dan serahkan Sakura padaku, 'kan?"

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya berbahaya, "Sasuke—"

"Ayo pergi, Sai."

Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Naruto padanya, Sasuke terus berjalan diikuti Sai yang sesekali masih menoleh ke arah Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria berkulit putih pucat tersebut. Sampai akhirnya keduanya benar-benar hilang dari balik pintu meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku tanpa arah di tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berpikir keras akan sesuatu yang masih belum dia pahami seutuhnya.

Memangnya...

...apa yang Hinata rasakan?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari yang ditentukan untuk mereka berjalan bersama lagi telah ditentukan.

Naruto sedang melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya ketika dia berdiri menyandar pada tembok rumah mantan adik kelasnya tersebut. Suara langkah yang terdengar terburu-buru membuat Naruto menoleh dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

Benar sesuai perkiraannya, Naruto langsung melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang telah mengenakan baju terusan lari keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Ujung baju terusannya merupakan rok di atas lutut dan berwarna putih kebiruan. Dia mengenakan jaket _jeans_ yang menutupi lengannya.

Lalu Hinata juga membawa tas slempang kecil yang dikaitkan menyilang di atas dadanya. Wanita itu memakai sepatu sandal yang sambungannya berupa tali. Rambut biru keunguannya terurai panjang di sisi wajah hingga menutupi punggungnya. Ekspresinya terlihat panik dengan keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Ma-Maaf, menunggu lama?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Seperti memperhatikan wanita di depannya dan tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Naruto- _kun?_ "

"Eh? Ah, i-iya," ucap Naruto kikuk. Pria yang memakai baju kemeja berwarna kotak-kotak biru-hitam itu menarik napas lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans-_ nya lalu berjalan lebih dulu, "ayo." Ucapnya tanpa berbalik.

Hinata melihat Naruto lalu tersenyum dan berjalan di samping pria tersebut. Seperti biasa, di perjalanan mereka, Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. Hinata di sampingnya hanya merespon apa adanya dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang erat tali tas yang menyilang di depan dadanya.

"Dan Asuma- _san_ bilang aku mungkin akan menempati posisinya kurang lebih satu setengah tahun lagi," Naruto terkekeh kecil sembari melakukan gestur tangan yang membuka, "tidak mungkin sekali, 'kan? Maksudku, aku masih belum bisa membayangkannya—oh, kita sudah sampai, Hinata!" teriak Naruto sembari berhenti di depan salah satu toko.

Senyuman Hinata menghilang dan dia terfokus melihat gedung ruko yang tinggi besar di hadapannya. Tertulis rumah makan _ramen_ di sana, namun Hinata sedikit bingung karena mereka belum pernah ke tempat makan _ramen_ sebesar ini sebelumnya, "Naruto- _kun,_ apa kita tidak salah tempat?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Naruto menoleh pelan, "Hm? Tidak kok," lalu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "tenang, semuanya aku yang bayar. Kau bisa makan sepuasnya, Hinata!" teriaknya semangat. Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata sekilas sebelum berjalan masuk lebih dulu melewati pintu otomatis yang langsung terbuka di depan mereka.

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto- _kun—_ "

Namun Naruto masih belum berhenti hingga dia sudah lebih dulu duduk di salah satu kursi. Hinata tidak bisa berbuat banyak, apalagi ketika pelayan telah datang dan menyerahkan buku _menu_ pada Naruto yang langsung membukanya tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung memilih salah satu _menu._ Akhirnya Hinata dengan malu-malu ikut memesan satu _menu_ yang sama dengan mantan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Pelayan itu kemudian tersenyum dan izin pergi setelah menerima pesanan pasangan yang telah duduk berseberangan itu.

Naruto terlihat memasang senyumnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini tiba-tiba dia diam saja memperhatikan Hinata sembari bersenandung riang. Hingga klimaksnya dia mulai menopang dagunya sendiri di atas meja. Ditatap terus seperti itu membuat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu, "Ke-Kenapa?" bisik Hinata pada akhirnya.

Senyuman Naruto sempat menghilang meski hanya sekilas, "Hm? Apanya?"

"Ke-Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata kikuk. Melihat Naruto lalu ke arah lain berulang kali sebelm dia melanjutkan, "A-Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyanya lagi sembari memegang wajahnya sendiri yang telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum tertawa cukup keras, "Tidak kok, tidak ada yang aneh. Kau masih cantik seperti biasa hahahaha!" jawab Naruto tanpa beban. Tidak sadar sama sekali kalau kata-katanya telah merebus wanita di depannya sampai mendidih, "Oh iya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hinata," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Bo-Boleh—"

"Tipe pria kesukaanmu seperti apa sih?"

Di sini, Hinata merasa sebagian rambutnya mencuat, "...Eh?" diam sejenak menunggu Naruto mengatakan sesuatu lagi—mengira Naruto baru saja bercanda—namun nihil. Pria beriris biru langit itu msih menunggunya dengan sabar, "Ti-Tipe pria?" tanya Hinata lagi untuk memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "Yap," menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jarinya, Naruto terkekeh pelan, "aku merasa kita sudah dekat dalam waktu yang lama. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, kau juga hampir selalu membuatkanku bekal... tapi, entah kenapa belakangan aku seperti merasa masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." _—apalagi sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sai kemarin,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Kata-kata Naruto membuat kedua iris _lavender_ Hinata membulat. Tangan-tangannya di bawah meja mulai mengepal erat.

Hei.

Kenapa terasa sakit?

Masih belum menyadari itu, Naruto tertawa pelan, "Tapi, jika kau tidak mau juga tidak—"

"Tipe..." Hinata tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya membuat tawa Naruto berhenti. Senyuman Naruto menghilang dan mulai memperhatikan Hinata serius, "...aku tidak punya tipe pria, Naruto- _kun._ "

Mengangkat kepalanya, Hinata menunjukkan dua alisnya yang mengernyit dalam dan menatap Naruto serius.

"Aku sudah memiliki pria yang kusukai."

Mulut Naruto mendadak terbuka. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata di depannya. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto menutup mulutnya lagi lalu mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja. Dan Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Pria itu... adalah..." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum membukanya kembali, "...aku suka—"

 _ **DRRRRR RRRRRD**_

Suara hp yang berbunyi menghentikan Hinata. Naruto sendiri langsung menoleh ke arah hp di dalam sakunya lalu mengambilnya. Melihat tulisan di layar, Naruto segera berdiri, "Maaf, telepon dari kakek. Aku tinggal dulu ya, Hinata," ucapnya lalu langsung berjalan pergi begitu saja.

Hinata melihat kepergian Naruto yang segera mengangkat teleponnya dan berbicara. Menghela napas lelah, Hinata tidak tahu harus kecewa atau lega ketika dia tak jadi menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Gadis berambut biru tua panjang itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mungkin... lain kali—

"Kau sendirian, nona?"

Membuka kedua matanya kembali, Hinata melihat tiga pria yang entah bagaimana telah berada di samping mejanya. Kedua iris _lavender_ Hinata membulat dan dia segera waspada. Tiga pria itu menatapnya lapar seolah mereka adalah predator yang akan memangsanya. Hinata mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu berusaha geser ke arah yang berlawanan sampai tangannya menyentuh tubuh seseorang dan Hinata langsung berhenti.

Ada dua pria lagi.

Dia telah dikepung.

"Wah, jangan sombong begitu," mendadak salah satu dari mereka langsung duduk tanpa izin di samping Hinata. Mendekatkan diri pada Hinata yang berusaha mendorongnya, "ayo kakak temani. Kau pasti kesepian, 'kan~?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda sembari menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata yang masih berusaha mendorongnya.

"Tidak—"

"Hm hm, kau cantik sekali~" ucap seseorang di belakang Hinata dan telah memegang ujung rambut lembut milik wanita itu. Hinata langsung menoleh dan berusaha menarik rambutnya namun pria itu dengan cepat menjambaknya.

"KYAAA!" teriak Hinata kesakitan tapi tangan pria itu langsung menutup mulutnya, "HENTIKAN—HMPH!?"

"Ssst, diamlah sayang—"

 _ **BHUAAAAG**_

Tonjokan melayang secara tiba-tiba mengenai salah satu pria yang berwajah paling mesum itu. Kedua bola mata Hinata telah berlinang ketika dia melihat pria yang tadi menjambaknya tersebut telah jatuh terkapar dengan dua hingga tiga gigi patah keluar dari mulutnya. Hinata langsung menoleh untuk melihat penyelamatnya.

"Beraninya kau—"

...Eh?

"—menyentuh Hinata, brengsek."

Dia tidak pernah melihat... wajah Naruto semarah itu sebelumnya.

"APA-APAAN KAU BANGSAT—"

 _ **BHUAG**_

"SIALAN—"

 _ **BHUG**_

"MATI KAU—"

 _ **DHUAAK**_

"BEDEBAH—"

 _ **BHAG BHUG BRUAK BRAAAAK**_

Kekacauan pun tak dapat terelakkan. Orang-orang di dalam rumah makan langsung berteriak panik dan para petugas keamanan dikerahkan. Perkelahian berhasil dihentikan. Semua preman itu pun diusir keluar—tak terkecuali Naruto dan Hinata sebagai pihak yang terlibat.

"AWAS KAU— KAMI AKAN MEMBALAS INI, LIHAT SAJA!" teriak para preman yang telah berantakan itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan jari bergetar.

Namun, Naruto cukup membalas mereka dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan para preman itu langsung merinding ketakutan. Mereka berlari tergopoh-gopoh sejauh mungkin hingga akhirnya sosok mereka menghilang di ujung gang.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Naruto mulai merintih kesakitan. Dia memegangi perutnya lalu mengikuti arahan Hinata, akhirnya Naruto duduk menyandar tembok di pinggir jalan. Entah bagaimana Hinata selalu menyiapkan berbagai macam peralatan P3K di tasnya dan telah siap mengobati luka-luka Naruto—meski tak separah yang didapatkan pria-pria brengsek sebelumnya.

"Tahan sedikit..." bisik Hinata lalu menekan obat luka pada bibir Naruto yang terluka. Naruto langsung memejamkan kedua matanya erat untuk menahan sakit, namun membiarkan Hinata melakukan tugasnya. Melihat ekspresi Naruto ini, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...maafkan... aku."

"Ha? Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?" tanya Naruto sembari membuka sebelah matanya. Suara seraknya terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Lalu Naruto terkejut melihat wanita di depannya telah mengalirkan air matanya, "Eh lho... jangan nangis, Hinata! I-Ini salahku yang mengajak kita untuk makan di tempat itu! Hei, aku baik-baik saja. Ini bukan salahmu!" ucap Naruto lagi. Kali ini sembari memegang kedua pipi Hinata dengan dua tangannya yang jauh lebih besar.

Tapi, Hinata masih belum bisa berhenti. Bahkan tangisannya semakin deras. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan dia mengisak lebih keras. Meski begitu, Hinata tak menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kedua pipinya sama sekali. Membiarkan pria yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik itu berusaha menyeka air matanya.

Tapi, tidak.

"Hinata?"

Tidak lagi.

Sudah cukup.

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang telah basah di pipinya lalu—

"Aku menyukaimu... Naruto- _kun._ "

Kedua iris biru langit Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya pun terbuka sedikit. Sementara Hinata masih terus berbicara di sela-sela isakannya.

"Suka... sangat suka... bukan sebagai kakak. Bukan sebagai teman."

Hinata menggeleng pelan sehingga Naruto melepaskan sentuhannya. Membiarkan Hinata menutup wajahnya yang telah basah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun._ "

Naruto masih tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku—hiks—tidak mau hanya menjadi adikmu... saja."

Seolah kata-katanya telah membeku di dalam mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan keegoisanku."

Sesuatu yang membelit di dalam dadanya ini... Naruto masih belum tahu bagaimana cara melepasnya.

Tangan Naruto terjulur ke depan. Mencoba untuk mengusap kepala Hinata seperti yang biasa dia lakukan—

—tapi, gerakannya terhenti.

Kepala wanita itu bergetar di depannya. Wanita itu menangis di depannya. Wanita itu terlihat begitu lemah di depannya. Wanita itu menangis karenanya.

Wanita itu... wanita yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai adiknya itu... mencintainya.

Lalu, apa yang harus dia lakukan!?

Bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, Naruto menggertakkan giginya keras. Memajukan tubuhnya, Naruto meraih bahu Hinata lalu menariknya cepat. Hinata terkejut, apalagi ketika tiba-tiba wajahnya telah bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Naruto yang tertutupi kemeja tersebut. Menyadari Naruto telah memeluknya, Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya erat lagi dan kembali menangis. Meredam suara tangisannya dengan baju Naruto.

Pria berambut pirang itu sendiri hanya memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Lalu tangannya meremas rambut Hinata di samping kepalanya.

Membiarkan pakaiannya basah oleh air mata Hinata... sebagai hukumannya untuk sementara.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Beberapa lama kemudian, Hinata dan Naruto masih terlihat akrab seperti biasa.

Walau begitu, Naruto yang masih belum tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pernyataan Hinata padanya beberapa waktu lalu... mulai merasakan perbedaan dasar yang semakin hari semakin kentara di permukaan.

Mendapatkan _shift_ malam berarti Naruto bisa santai dari pagi hingga sore harinya. Berjalan-jalan sendirian di pusat kota, Naruto bersenandung riang sembari mencari barang-barang yang dititipkan sang kakek untuk dibelinya sekarang. Pria berambut pirang itu mengenakan kaos hitam dengan luaran berupa kemeja putih dan kuning kotak-kotak. Lalu celana _jeans_ panjang seperti biasa.

Naruto sedang melihat salah satu toko ketika sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap tiga sosok yang sepertinya dikenalnya.

"Ng?" Naruto berhenti dan memperhatikan mereka semua dari jauh. Yamanaka Ino, Sai, dan tentu saja tetangganya sejak SMA, Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto tersenyum cerah dan bersiap memanggil mereka, "OI—"

Namun, suaranya terhenti ketika dia melihat Ino tertawa sembari menunjuk sesuatu ke dalam salah satu toko. Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung masuk begitu saja meninggalkan kekasihnya dan salah satu sahabat baiknya di luar.

Belum cukup sampai situ, Naruto kini melihat Sai mengajak Hinata berbicara selagi menunggu kekasihnya itu. Perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut tertawa kecil setiap mendengar kata-kata yang entah apa keluar dari mulut Sai. Melihat ini, Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya kesal.

"Apa sih? Memangnya apa yang lucu?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika iris birunya menangkap ekspresi Hinata yang melembut ketika mendengarkan Sai lagi.

Rasanya kesal bukan main.

Kenapa sih?

Padahal Sai juga sahabatnya, 'kan? Lalu kenapa?

Di sisi lain, Hinata baru saja selesai tertawa dan menurunkan tangannya dari depan mulutnya ketika dia menoleh ke arah toko dimana Ino masih sibuk memilih bibit-bibit bunga yang akan dibelinya. Iris _lavender_ miliknya melembut melihat Ino yang sedang semangat menawar harga pada penjual yang terlihat sudah akrab sekali dengannya, "Aku... sedikit iri padamu, Sai- _san._ "

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sai menoleh, "Hm?"

Hinata memegang kantong belanjanya lebih erat dengan kedua tangannya, "Seandainya saja aku bisa seberani dirimu. Menyatakan perasaan pada Ino lalu langsung mendengarkan jawabannya dengan tegar," mengangkat kepalanya, Hinata tertawa kecil, "meski jawabannya mungkin adalah jawaban yang tidak ingin kau dengar... kau tetap berdiri menghadapinya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Lalu meski jawaban itu juga akan menyakitimu, kau tetap bisa pergi melepasnya dengan senyuman."

Sai bisa melihat senyuman Hinata terlihat bergetar sekilas.

"Aku ingin... mempunyai hati yang sekuat itu."

Mengedipkan kedua matanya, Sai hanya diam memperhatikan gadis di depannya itu. Kemudian Sai memejamkan kedua matanya lalu kembali melihat ke arah Ino.

"Itu tidak benar."

Hinata menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung, "Eh?"

Sai memasang senyum palsunya dengan kedua alis yang sedikit tertarik membentuk raut kesedihan, "Aku juga takut, kau tahu," pria tampan dengan rambut hitam lurus itu memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "kau pasti sudah dengar dari Ino, 'kan? Dia sempat menolakku. Saat itu, aku sangat syok tapi berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menunjukkannya di wajahku." Jelasnya.

Anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu memiringkan wajahnya, "Benar...kah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku bohong?"

Langsung berujar panik, Hinata reflek mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada, "Ti-Tidak! Bukan—" kata-katanya terhenti ketika tas belanjaan Hinata terjatuh di dekat kakinya lalu sedikit menumpahkan isinya. Hinata langsung berjongkok untuk memunguti isi tas—terutama buah-buahan berukuran sedang seperti apel dan pir yang jatuh menggelinding. Sai juga ikut membantunya ketika Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sai- _san_ bukan laki-laki yang biasa menunjukkan emosi dari ekspresinya, karena itu aku sedikit bingung." Ucap Hinata apa adanya.

Sai tersenyum dan mengambil buah pir di pinggir trotoar, "Semua orang pasti akan merasakan takut, kecewa, dan berbagai macam emosi kesedihan lainnya tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk diriku," memberikan buah pir itu pada Hinata yang langsung menerimanya, "itu bukan hal yang aneh. Justru yang jauh lebih menakutkan adalah... ketika menyatakan perasaanmu maka ada resiko yang harus diambil."

Hinata terdiam menunggu Sai berbicara dengan senyum penuh arti di wajah tampannya.

"Salah satu dari kalian pergi menjauh... lalu hubungan kalian berakhir begitu saja."

Tangan Hinata yang memegang pir itu mulai bergetar.

"...Seolah tak pernah ada. Menghilang dan tak akan kembali. Hanya karena salah satu perasaan yang telah berubah."

Sai berdiri lebih dulu dan Hinata mendongakkan kepala untuk melihatnya.

"Manusia memang makhluk yang egois, 'kan?"

Tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Memikirkan kata-kata Sai, dia menyadari lagi bahwa di titik ini tak ada salah satupun di antara dirinya atau Naruto yang bisa kembali. Memang mereka mungkin masih bisa menganggap semuanya tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin karena Naruto belum menjawabnya.

Tapi, kalau Naruto sudah menjawab dan ternyata... dia tetap menganggap Hyuuga Hinata sebagai adiknya saja.

Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan?

Di tengah pemikiran itu, Hinata tersadar salah satu apel yang lewat dari pengawasannya telah menggelinding lagi karena terkena tubuhnya. Apel itu berputar ke jalanan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hinata langsung bergerak untuk mengambilnya. Tapi—

 _ **TIIN TIIN**_

"AWAS!"

Hal terakhir yang Hinata dengar adalah teriakan Sai lalu tangan pria itu menariknya dengan kuat. Hinata masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi sampai dia melihat apel yang akan diambilnya itu dilindas ban truk hingga isinya bermuncratan di jalanan. Kedua iris _lavender_ Hinata membulat kaget lalu dia kembali menarik tangannya yang sempat terjulur.

Dan menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berada di pelukan Sai.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sai yang telah melepaskan tubuhnya—meski masih memegang erat tangannya, "Sai- _san—_ "

"Kau tidak a—"

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

Teriakan yang rasanya pernah mereka dengar di suatu tempat membuat Hinata dan Sai tersentak kaget secara bersamaan. Sai reflek melepaskan tangan Hinata sementara tangan Hinata yang lain digenggam erat Naruto yang langsung menariknya untuk mendekat.

Sebenarnya Sai berniat menjelaskan situasi mereka agar setidaknya Uzumaki Naruto tidak salah paham. Namun, ekspresi Naruto yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun akhirnya membuat Sai bungkam.

"Err... ada apa ini?" tanya Ino yang keluar membawa satu kantong plastik berukuran sedang. Dia melihat Naruto dan Sai yang berhadapan dengan aura tegang mengelilingi mereka. Akhirnya Ino melihat Hinata yang tangannya dipegang kuat oleh Naruto, "Kenapa, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Naruto- _kun—_ "

Sebelum Hinata sempat menjelaskan, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mendecak kesal lalu menarik tangan Hinata menjauh. Mereka berdua terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang meninggalkan Sai dan Ino yang memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Ino berdiri di samping Sai yang akhirnya mengambil tas belanjaan Hinata yang tak sengaja tertinggal.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto? Tidak biasanya dia semarah itu," ucap Ino. Lalu dia memegang kedua pinggangnya dan menatap Sai marah, "atau jangan-jangan kau melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata ya!? Jangan bilang kau membuatnya menangis!" teriak Ino seolah siap memarahi kekasihnya yang memang dikenal tidak memiliki _filter_ di setiap kata-katanya itu.

Sai menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja tidak. Hanya ada sedikit kesalah pahaman tadi," ucap Sai menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau melakukan kesalahan? Jika tidak, sebaiknya kau jelaskan pada Naruto sekarang—"

"Tidak perlu," potong Sai cepat. Dia tersenyum penuh arti kemudian memegang tangan Ino. Mengajak kekasihnya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari Naruto dan Hinata sebelumnya, "sekarang lebih baik biarkan mereka berdua dulu."

Ino menatap Sai khawatir sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata menghilang.

"Percayalah pada Naruto. Dia bisa melindungi Hinata jauh lebih baik dari kita."

Ucapan Sai membuat Ino melihat kekasihnya itu lagi dan membalas pegangan tangannya. Wanita berambut pirang panjang tersebut tersenyum lembut dan menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Ya... kau benar."

 **#**

Mereka telah sampai di salah satu taman yang cukup sepi ketika Hinata akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Naruto. Keduanya saling terengah dengan napas memburu ketika mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto- _kun?_ " tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum melihat ke arah lain, "Sai- _san_ hanya menyelamatkanku dari truk yang hampir menabrakku. Tidak sepantasnya kau berteriak seperti itu!" ucapnya dengan nada marah.

Ini bukan benar-benar kali pertama Hinata marah padanya tapi tetap saja mampu membuat Naruto terguncang karenanya. Pria berambut pirang cepak itu melirik ke arah lain. Ekspresinya terlihat masih kesal namun entah kenapa tidak mau mengutarakannya. Melihat itu, kedua alis Hinata kembali tertarik dan dia menghela napasnya ketika berdiri tegak lagi.

"Naruto- _kun..._ " Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "...kau harus minta maaf pada Sai- _san._ "

Naruto langsung menggeleng dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Naruto- _kun._ "

Kali ini dia membuang wajahnya.

"Naruto- _kun!_ "

Bentakan Hinata akhirnya membuat Naruto menyerah dan menghela napasnya. Dia menatap mantan adik kelasnya tersebut lalu menjawab, "Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf pada Sai nanti."

Wajah Hinata berubah cerah, "Ah—"

"Tapi!" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali melihat ke arah lain, "Aku tetap akan memarahinya karena telah menyentuhmu sembarangan." Tambahnya dengan nada _childish_ yang khas.

Hinata menghela napasnya lagi, "Naruto- _kun,_ itu terpaksa karena kita berada di situasi yang kritis. Lebih baik begitu daripada kau tidak bisa melihatku di sini sekarang, 'kan?" pertanyaan balik Hinata merubah ekspresi keras Naruto dan perlahan tapi pasti laki-laki itu kembali tenang. Hinata tersenyum lembut melihatnya sebelum memegang tangan Naruto, "Berkat dia, aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita berterima kasih kepada Sai- _san_ sekarang." Ucapnya sebelum menarik tangan Naruto kembali.

Langsung berbalik, Hinata berjalan lebih dulu sementara tangannya tetap menarik tangan Naruto yang mengikutinya di belakang. Naruto melihat tangan yang menggenggamnya itu sebelum dia meremasnya balik, "Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak heran mengapa aku marah ketika melihat Sai menyentuhmu?"

Hinata menoleh sedikit ke belakang, "Kenapa... kupikir karena kau mengkhawatirkanku yang sudah kau anggap saudara seperti biasanya, 'kan? Maksudku, aku bahkan sudah tidak heran lagi haha. Naruto- _kun_ kadang bisa terlalu cepat salah tanggap," jawab Hinata. Lalu seakan tersadar dia terlalu percaya diri, Hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, "A-Ah, apa aku salah? Maaf, aku—"

"Ya, kau salah."

Iris biru langit Naruto yang menatapnya tajam membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu aku sudah tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai adikku lagi."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar.

"Ini tidak adil, Hinata..." terkekeh kecil, Naruto melihat ke arah lain dengan kikuk, "...apa aku seorang yang menganggap kita sudah memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman atau kakak-adik sekarang?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu melangkah sekali ke depan hingga jaraknya di antara dirinya dan Naruto menghilang, "Tu-Tunggu, jadi kita... kita sudah..." Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Lidahnya sudah terlalu kelu. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Perilakunya yang kikuk justru menambah level menggemaskan wanita itu di mata Naruto.

Tertawa kecil, Naruto mengangguk.

"Mohon bantuannya, Hinata," melirik ke arah lain dengan warna merah di kedua pipinya, Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "terima kasih sudah menyukai pria bodoh sepertiku."

Seandainya ada efek suara, mungkin sudah terdengar suara cerobong kereta yang mengeluarkan asap ketika wajah Hinata telah memerah sepenuhnya.

Hingga sampai saat ini, jika dipikir lagi...

...Hinata mungkin tak pernah mengira hari ini benar-benar akan datang.

Berdiri kikuk di depan Naruto, Hinata tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Iya memang, dia yang menyatakan perasaannya... lalu sekarang apa? Bahkan Hinata sendiri tak memperkirakan dirinya benar-benar akan diterima secepat ini jadi—

" _Ne,_ Hinata."

"I-IYA?" reflek, _volume_ suara yang Hinata keluarkan jauh lebih keras dari yang dia perkirakan. Hinata kembali menunduk malu, "Ma-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

Tepukan tangan Naruto di kepalanya menghentikannya. Belum lagi ketika pria itu mengelusnya pelan, menenangkan Hinata perlahan tapi pasti. Naruto tersenyum lembut sebelum dia menunjukkan cerngiran lima jarinya.

"Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya menjalin hubungan dengan baik. Dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa sering bersamamu karena pekerjaanku. Meski begitu, kau masih mau denganku?"

Mungkin bagi Hinata, itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Tersenyum lembut, Hinata meraih tangan Naruto di kepalanya lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Tentu saja."

Jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum lega. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku karena baru menyadari perasaanmu."

"Tidak apa—"

Perkataan Hinata terhenti ketika Naruto langsung maju lalu mencium bibirnya. Merebut ciuman pertama satu sama lain, Naruto bisa merasakan bibir lembut Hinata dan Hinata sendiri bisa merasakan bibir hangat Naruto yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya dari jauh.

Meski sempat kaget, pada akhirnya Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan Naruto menciumnya lebih dalam lagi hingga memeluknya.

Menikmati momen mereka berdua yang seharusnya bisa mereka rasakan sedikit lebih cepat.

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

"Kau masih mengkhawatirkan mereka?"

Pertanyaan sekaligus sentuhan pria itu yang memeluk lehernya, membuat Ino duduk lebih tegak lalu memegang tangan Sai. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu menatap kosong TV yang sedang memasang _channel fashion_ kesukaannya.

"Hahaha, aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto dan Hinata marah secara bersamaan. Biasanya aku hanya melihat salah satu dari mereka," ucap Ino sembari tertawa kecil. Jeda sejenak, dia mengingat ekspresi Naruto dan Hinata sebelumnya, "kuharap mereka tidak akan terlibat ke pertengkaran yang jauh lebih parah." Tambah Ino.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Sai sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam tengkuk Ino.

Masih tertawa, Ino menyisir rambut kekasihnya, "Oh ya? Coba yakinkan aku," tantangnya seperti biasa.

Tentu saja Sai tak akan mengabaikan tantangan itu. Dia tersenyum penuh arti lalu menegakkan kepalanya. Ino menoleh sehingga dia bisa mencium kekasihnya yang masih berdiri selutut di belakang sofa tempatnya duduk sekarang. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan lidah satu sama lain dan saling membalas di dalam ciuman yang cukup liar ini.

Sai merubah posisinya sehingga dia juga di atas sofa sekarang. Ino merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sementara Sai mulai merangkak ke atas dirinya. Wanita cantik beriris _aquamarine_ itu tersenyum dan kembali menyambut Sai yang menciumn bibirya kembali sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraba tubuhnya yang masih tertutup kain.

"Ngh!" Ino memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika merasakan tangan Sai telah berada di balik baju ungu yang dikenakannya. Sai mulai mencium leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih sementara tangannya telah menarik bra Ino di balik bajunya lalu memeras buah dada yang cukup padat di sana.

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kedua matanya berkabut merasakan kenikmatan yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Terlebih ketika Sai mulai menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang telah keras pada bagian selangkangan Ino yang masih tertutup roknya.

"Sai..." sedikit menjambak sisi-sisi rambut di kepala kekasihnya itu, Ino memaksanya agar mereka berdua bisa bertatapan, "...lanjutkan di kasur saja." Ucapnya dengan nada seduktif yang membuat Sai menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Mengangguk, Sai menjawab, "Kau bena—"

 _ **TING TONG**_

Tubuh keduanya tersentak kaget dan reflek duduk dengan posisi benar sembari merapikan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Lalu suara berikutnya yang terdengar dari pengeras suara di tembok belakang adalah suara salah satu teman dekat mereka, "Ino? Kau ada di dalam? Apakah Sai bersamamu?" tanyanya berturut-turut.

Sai dan Ino saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin memberi tahu kalian kabar baik! Hehe!" ucap Uzumaki Naruto tanpa beban sedikitpun meski dia belum mendengar ada balasan dari pemilik rumah yang bersangkutan, "Aku dan Hinata sekarang sudah paca—hmph!?"

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto- _kun._ Jangan beri tahu sekarang!"

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Ra-Rasanya tidak etis saja kalau—"

"Sudahlah, tak masalah juga 'kan jika Sai dan Ino yang tahu lebih dulu?"

"Ta-Tapi, Naruto- _kun—_ "

Masih berdebat dengan Naruto yang tetap menekan tombol pengirim suara membuat Sai dan Ino tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa. Sampai akhirnya Ino tertawa keras sementara Sai hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tangan Ino menggenggam erat tangan Sai dan tersenyum lebar hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Ayo, kita sambut pasangan baru kita!"

Dan Sai tahu dia harus menahan diri sebentar lagi sebelum benar-benar bisa membawa kekasihnya itu kembali ke atas kasur.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Beberapa waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama sejak mereka merubah status 'saudara' menjadi 'kekasih'.

Naruto tahu suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti sekarang. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, tapi tetap saja _awkward_ jika kadang kala mereka tertinggal di dalam satu ruangan yang sama atau tak sengaja menyentuh bagian tubuh satu sama lain.

Meski Naruto di luar terlihat santai, tetap saja dia kepikiran. Mengapa dia tidak bisa seperti para laki-laki di sekitarnya yang berani menunjukkan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan dengan kekasih mereka?

Dia iri melihat Sai yang bisa dengan tenang meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya erat di tempat umum.

Dia iri melihat Shikamaru yang bisa merangkul Temari dengan santai di tempat umum—bahkan meskipun Temari memarahinya dengan wajah memerah.

Dia iri melihat Sasuke yang bisa menarik Sakura begitu saja ketika wanita itu sedang berbicara dengan para teman laki-lakinya.

Dia iri melihat Neji yang tak ragu melakukan perdebatannya dengan Tenten di tempat umum. Meskipun mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetap saja perasaan mereka masing-masing pada satu sama lain sudah cukup terlihat dengan jelas.

Lalu dia bagaimana?

Uzumaki Naruto bahkan masih belum sepenuhnya berani mengajak Hinata terang-terangan ke rumah makan _ramen..._ sejak mereka pacaran.

Tapi seharusnya, semua itu sekarang berhenti sampai di sini.

"Ja-Jadi?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang begitu mendengar suara Hinata di depannya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hinata yang juga mengenakan _kimono_ seperti dirinya sekarang duduk bersimpuh dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Rambut panjangnya dicepol menggunakan tusuk _konde_ sehingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih jenjang dan ada sedikit riak air di sana.

Mereka berdua baru saja mandi setelah sebelumnya berendam di _onsen._ Keduanya berada di dalam satu kamar yang sama di penginapan ini. Naruto berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk berlibur berdua saja dengannya sehingga mereka sampai di sini sekarang.

Tentu saja tanpa bicara pun, keduanya langsung tahu apa tujuan mereka ada di kamar ini sekarang.

Hanya ada satu _futon_ berukuran besar di tengah mereka.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya di atas kedua kakinya yang duduk bersila, "Hinata..." suara beratnya menggema membuat tubuh Hinata juga ikut tegang, "...apa kau siap? A-Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika—"

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Naruto tak bisa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Ka-Kalau aku belum siap, aku tidak akan berada di sini sekarang, Naruto- _kun._ "

Ucapan Hinata itu membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Dia mengangguk lagi tanda bahwa dia setuju. Keheningan di antara mereka langsung sirna begitu Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisinya lalu memegang bagian terluar _kimono_ yang dikenakannya dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, namun dia masih belum berhenti. Hinata melanjutkan dengan melepas sabuk _kimono-_ nya, lalu membuka lapisan kedua, hingga ketiga. Sebelum dia hampir membuka lapisan terakhir lalu menjatuhkan semuanya ke lantai dengan tangan bergetar, Naruto sudah berjalan mendekatinya lalu memegang erat tangannya.

"Biar aku lanjutkan," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang menahan segalanya. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Naruto melucuti satu persatu _kimono_ Hinata dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Ketika tiba di lapisan terakhir, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir ranum Hinata yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Hinata sempat terkejut, tapi dengan cepat dia merilekskan dirinya lalu membalas ciuman Naruto.

Sama seperti Naruto, Hinata membantu melepaskan _kimono_ pria itu satu persatu. Terus seperti itu, saling membalas ciuman dan semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka pada satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya tubuh mereka benar-benar telanjang bulat sepenuhnya lalu Naruto merengkuh erat tubuh Hinata untuk melindunginya dari rasa dingin.

Ketika mereka berpelukan, Naruto meraih tusuk konde Hinata lalu melepaskan rambut biru keunguan yang langsung tergerai sempurna menutupi lekuk punggung yang masih putih bersih itu. Meremasnya pelan, Naruto merasakan setiap helai rambut yang masih sedikit basah itu di sela-sela jarinya.

Rasanya tubuh mereka seperti tersengat listrik ketika kulit-kulit mereka bersentuhan kala tidak ada kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto, menghirup bau maskulin yang selama ini hanya diciumnya samar-samar karena tersembunyi di setiap pakaian yang Naruto kenakan. Tangan halusnya meraba permukaan tubuh Naruto yang terasa kasar, bukti bahwa laki-laki itu telah banyak melakukan pekerjaan yang berat tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Saat mereka melepaskan pelukan, Hinata dapat melihat jelas tubuh Naruto yang terbentuk sempurna berkat pekerjaannya. Lekuk otot berbentuk _sixpack_ terlihat jelas, belum lagi warna _tan_ yang mendukung aura maskulinnya mengesampingkan sikap kekanakannya. Sangat kontras dengan Hinata yang memiliki lekuk tubuh wanita dengan tekstur halus tanpa cela berwarna putih bersih. Naruto sendiri termenung melihat wanita cantik di hadapannya.

Oh, _Kami-sama._

Apakah yang di depannya adalah Dewi?

Hinata sebenarnya tersipu malu, tapi rasa itu sirna ketika dia memperhatikan bekas luka pada beberapa bagian di tubuh Naruto. Secara reflek, dia menyentuhnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Hingga sampai di salah satu luka yang terlihat jelas di sisi perut laki-laki itu, "Naruto- _kun..._ ini luka bakar?" tanyanya pelan.

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu melihat ke arah luka yang dipegang kekasihnya itu, "Oh, iya... aku mendapatkannya ketika aku membuka seragam pengamanku untuk melindungi anak kecil yang terjebak di lemari kamarnya saat apartemen keluarganya terbakar," Naruto tertawa pelan, "kami terjebak cukup lama. Jadi, apa boleh buat. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengutamakan keselamatan penduduk, 'kan?"

"Ta-Tapi itu gegabah sekali!" teriak Hinata tak setuju membuat Naruto kehilangan tawanya. Iris _lavender_ itu menatapnya khawatir, "Kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" tanyanya.

Pria berambut pirang itu tak kuat menatap Hinata terlalu lama. Sehingga dia melihat ke arah lain, "Err, karena aku tidak mau kau khawatir?" ucapnya dengan ambigu.

Kedua alis Hinata tertarik membentuk ekspresi kesedihan. Kemudian dengan cepat, Naruto memeluknya sebelum wanita itu menangis lagi, "Sudah... tenanglah..." Naruto merengkuhnya lebih erat, "...yang penting, aku masih di sini, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara dalam yang perlahan tapi pasti dapat menenangkan Hinata.

Mencakar punggung pria itu, Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Jangan pergi." Bisiknya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "Berjanjilah padaku... Naruto- _kun._ "

Naruto juga memejamkan kedua matanya, "...Ya, tentu saja."

Lama mereka seperti itu hingga akhirnya, tubuh keduanya bergesekan kembali menimbulkan fraksi asing yang mengejutkan bagi keduanya. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu saling menatap satu sama lain. Hinata tersenyum sebelum dia yang lebih dulu memegang kedua pipi Naruto lalu mencium kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Naruto segera membalasnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Mengajak lidah wanita itu menari sementara kedua tangannya telah meraba tubuh wanita di depannya. Naruto membimbing tubuh Hinata agar terbaring di atas _futon._

Tubuh telanjang keduanya mulai bermandikan peluh ketika Naruto mulai mencium telinga Hinata, menggigitnya pelan sebelum dia turun lalu mencium leher jenjangnya. Naruto menghisap tengkuk Hinata, menghasilkan tanda yang terlihat cukup jelas di sana.

"Ngh, ah—" suara desahan Hinata mulai terdengar. Apalagi ketika Naruto memindahkan tangannya untuk meremas buah dada Hinata yang umumnya lebih besar dari wanita seumurannya. Awalnya pelan, namun lama-lama semakin keras seolah Naruto mengikuti instingnya yang merasa gemas secara refleks.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, merasakan dirinya sudah mengeras di bawah sana. Hinata sendiri terlalu fokus dengan remasan tangan Naruto yang membuatnya semakin hilang kendali. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak ketika dia membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Memberi akses yang lebih mudah untuk Naruto.

"Hinata..." Naruto menggeram pelan dan menurunkan tubuhnya. Meraih dada Hinata, dia mulai menghisap ujungnya membuat wanita cantik itu memekik kaget.

Desahan Hinata memenuhi ruangan apalagi ketika Naruto semakin menghisap kuat dan mulai mengigitnya pelan. Dia melakukannya pada dua dada Hinata secara bergantian. Naruto turun lagi dan memberi perut rata Hinata setiap bagian yang perlu diberinya tanda.

"Naruto- _kun..._ " bisik Hinata yang tidak mengerti. Apa yang sekarang dia rasakan, apa yang dia inginkan, Hinata masih merasa semua jawabannya abu-abu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas, "...cepatlah." Lanjutnya ambigu.

Tapi, tidak cukup ambigu untuk Naruto yang sudah mengerti. Mengangguk, Naruto melepaskan jilatannya dari tubuh Hinata dan mulai memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang basah Hinata yang tersentak kaget. Ekspresi ketakutannya menunjukkan bahwa dia masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tahanlah, Hinata..." geraman Naruto cukup menunjukkan apa yang sedang dirasakan laki-laki itu, "...sedikit lagi." Ucapnya.

Hinata mengangguk dan membiasakan dirinya. Naruto memasukkan dua hingga tiga jari sudah di dalam lubang Hinata. Meregangkannya dengan pelan dan telaten. Kedua iris biru langit milik Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata yang tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan sembari berusaha menutup kedua mata dan mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan suara desahan.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menarik jari-jarinya lalu dia mencium pucuk dahi Hinata. Wanita beriris _lavender_ itu membuka kedua matanya yang berlinang dan melihat Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun—_ NGH AH!?"

Ekspresi terkejut Hinata dapat diperkirakan oleh Naruto yang memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang perawan di bawah sana. Naruto kemudian mencium bibir ranum di bawahnya dan mengajaknya untuk fokus di sana sementara dia memasukkan lebih ke dalam.

Ciuman itu terlepas begitu Naruto merasakan jepitan Hinata yang kuat begitu dia berhasil memasukkan semuanya ke dalam. Mencengkeram sisi-sisi kasur, Naruto mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kedua kaki Hinata di sisi-sisi tubuhnya mulai memeluknya, menariknya mendekat.

Hinata terus mendesah semakin keras, kedua tangannya mengalungi leher Naruto yang kemudian menurutinya untuk mendekat. Mereka berdua kembali berciuman. Suara basah bibir dan penyatuan tubuh mereka menggema keras, namun tak ada yang peduli.

Begitu ciuman terlepas, Naruto yang memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan muka memerah langsung berteriak, "MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU... HINATA!"

Teriakan itu membuat Hinata kaget. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, lalu tanpa sadar rasa sensitifnya meningkat. Tubuh Hinata yang mengejang membuat lubang di bawah sana semakin menyempit dan meremas milik Naruto semakin kuat.

Pria berambut pirang _spike_ itu memang tersentak, tapi dia masih sanggup menahannya. Hanya saja begitu dia menekan satu titik, Hinata langsung berteriak dan mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri. Mencapai klimaks lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan oleh keduanya.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah lalu dia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat ini lalu memegang tangan Hinata di bawahnya, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata. Tidak perlu malu." Ucapnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak tepat pada waktunya.

Tapi—

"...mau."

"Hm?"

Hinata menurunkan sedikit kedua tangannya dari kedua matanya. Menatap Naruto penuh damba sebelum dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, "Aku... mau."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Naruto mencerna maksudnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba dia sadar lalu wajahnya ikut memerah. Kembali teringat dengan kata-kata yang dia keluarkan sebelumnya, bibir Naruto bergetar.

Ah, tunggu tunggu—

—berarti mereka sudah—

"Hi-Hinata..." kedua bola mata Naruto memutih saking pucatnya, "...AKU AKAN MENJADI SUAMI YANG BAIK! AKU BERJANJI!" teriaknya histeris.

Hinata membulatkan kedua bola matanya melihat Naruto yang panik di atas tubuhnya. Sebelum akhirnya wanita yang rambutnya terurai berantakan di atas bantal itu tertawa kecil lalu meraih leher Naruto di atasnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu... Naruto- _kun._ "

Dan perlahan tapi pasti kepanikan Naruto mengikis. Tersenyum lembut, Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Aku juga..."

Ya, Naruto yakin perasaan ini benar.

Perasaan yang memberi keduanya kekuatan.

Perasaan nyata yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan maupun meninggalkan.

Perasaan hangat yang menyatukan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"...sangat mencintaimu, Hinata."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak kumpul begini ya," ucap Haruno Sakura—wanita berambut _soft pink_ yang sedang memegang gelas berisi _sake_ di tangannya itu, "kalian semua sok sibuk sekali sih."

Tenten—wanita berambut cokelat dicepol dan dikepang—menatap Sakura jengkel, "Ha? Siapa ya yang paling sering tidak bisa datang karena menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama bersama pacarnya di kantor mereka?" tanya Tenten sadis.

Sakura mendengus, "Kau tidak bisa bercanda sarkastik sekali sih."

"Kau bercanda pada orang yang salah, nona."

"Hanya karena Neji masih tidak mau maju, bukan berarti kau bisa melampiaskan kekesalanmu ke semua orang, nona."

Ah.

Tepat sasaran.

"Ohoho," Tenten meletakkan gelasnya lalu melemaskan jari-jari tangannya, "mau maju, hah? Sini kau." Ucapnya pada Sakura yang juga meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Sakura menyeringai dan ikut melemaskan jari-jari tangannya. Bersiap melawan salah satu _rival_ terkuatnya dalam ilmu bela diri semasa SMA mereka.

"Siapa takut—"

 _ **PTAK PTAK**_

"Berhenti sampai sini."

Temari—wanita berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat—yang langsung menyentil dahi Tenten dan Sakura itu tiba-tiba berdiri di tengah keduanya. Sakura dan Tenten merintih sembari memegangi dahi mereka yang memerah. Akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah ketika Temari ditambah Ino yang menyusul mulai memarahi kedua teman mereka tersebut.

Di kejauhan, para laki-laki hanya menatap sikap kekanakan para wanita dengan ekspresi malas masing-masing. Hanya Sasuke yang terlihat tak peduli, masih meminum _sake-_ nya dengan tenang. Sai kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri bersebelahan di sampingnya, "Ngomong-ngomong kalian yang mengundang kami, 'kan?" tanyanya. Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Lalu Shikamaru menambahkan, "Ada apa? Langsung saja katakan." Ucap pria berambut hitam dann dikuncir satu itu.

Naruto menyeringai sementara Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu. Uchiha Sasuke diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka lalu melihat Neji yang entah kenapa terlihat _bad mood—_ tak seperti biasanya.

Sepertinya... Sasuke bisa menebak.

"Hehe, sebenarnya—"

Di saat yang sama, Sakura yang berhasil lolos dari ceramah Ino tak sengaja menjatuhkan tas di belakangnya. Ketika akan mengambilnya, tas itu ternyata masih terbuka lalu sesuatu di dalamnya tersebar ke luar. Sesuatu yang lebih menyerupai surat-surat dengan kertas lucu yang sebelumnya telah terikat rapi.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengambil surat tersebut, "Apa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya membaca tulisan di sana... bersamaan dengan kata-kata Naruto yang mengumumkan segalanya.

"Aku dan Hinata akan menikah bulan depan!"

...

..

.

"HAAAAAAHHH!?"

Teriakan itu sudah diperkirakan oleh Naruto dan Hinata, namun keduanya masih tetap dengan sikap masing-masing sebelum di awal mereka mengumumkan ini. Naruto meraih bahu Hinata dan merangkulnya. Telah berani menunjukkan hubungan mereka yang pastinya sudah bukan hal yang mengherankan lagi bagi teman-teman mereka.

Lalu Sakura maju dan membawa surat-surat undangan yang tadi tak sengaja dijatuhkannya, "Ooh, jadi kau mengumpulkan kami untuk membagikan ini ya?" tanyanya. Naruto terkekeh dan mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti lalu meninju lengan teman sejak kecilnya tersebut, "Kau ini ya... berani juga kau! Hahahaha selamat ya Hinata, Naruto!" teriaknya semangat sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Naruto memerah senang dan mengangguk cepat. Dia melihat Hinata yang juga memasang ekspresi sama.

Lalu... mungkin pesta ini akan berjalan lebih damai lagi seandainya—

"HEHEHE, MAAF YA SAKURA- _CHAN!_ AKU NIKAH DULUAN~!"

 _ **CTAK**_

Dahi Sakura tiba-tiba mengeluarkan empat urat siku-siku yang berbahaya. Seolah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, teman-teman mereka yang lain telah menghela napas masing-masing.

Dasar bodoh.

 _ **DHUAAAAGGG**_

"NARUTO- _KUN!_ "

Lalu sesuai perkiraan semuanya pula, Hyuuga Hinata mendadak sudah muncul lagi dengan sigap. Di tangannya telah siap kotak P3K miliknya—entah dapat dari mana.

Setidaknya Uzumaki Naruto telah menemukan calon istri yang memahaminya dengan sangat baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You were always there with me by my side**_

 _ **You always seemed to laugh with me all the time**_

 _ **Yes, you will always be my friend**_

 _ **No matter how apart we may become**_

 **.**

 _ **Hey, I really want to meet you right now**_

 _ **If you read between the lines of all my texts you will see**_

 _ **Why can't my words seem to speak out loud what is in my heart?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I hope all my feelings reach you soon**_

 _\- Miku-tan (Aitai [English Version])_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya selesai hahahahahahaha kuberhasil melewati semua ini ;w; #oi

Tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan selain... yap, di sini udah mulai ada tambahan penjelasan sedikit soal hubungan per-karakternya terutama soal Naruto yang gak terlalu banyak disebut di dua _chapter_ sebelumnya. Ini NaruHina pertamaku hahahaha aduh maaf kalau aneh kumasih tak biasa :")) _hope you all like it tho~_

Ngomong-ngomong penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang masa lalu Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke mungkin akan dijelasin lebih lengkap di _chapter_ SasuSaku. Mungkin lho ya. Aku gak jamin juga hahahaha. #ngek Tenang, habis ini langsung _update chapter_ empatnya kok. Yang _commish_ udah bayar soalnya wkwk #plak

Diusahain cepet, seminggu paling lama. Kali aja bisa pas tahun baru postnya, kayak sekarang pas Natal hahahaks xDD #gakgiu Ah iya, terima kasih untuk beberapa kritik kemaren di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Banyak hal yang kulewatkan ternyata, maafkan saya orz. Semoga suka dengan _chapter_ yang sekarang heuheu gak sempet ngecek ulang juga soalnya :"))

Oke, terima kasih untuk kak PY yang sudah meng- _commish!_ Lalu terima kasih juga untuk semua _readers_ yang telah membaca, _review, fave,_ dan _alert!_ Semoga _feel-_ nya kerasa dan minim _typo_ :"D

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :)


	4. Chapter 4 : NejiTen

" _NEJI! NEJI! TANGKAP!"_

 _Teriakan seorang gadis kecil menggema. Lalu tanpa sempat menghindar, laki-laki yang dipanggil olehnya itu hanya bergumam malas dan menoleh hanya untuk mendapati bola yang dilempar tadi mencium wajahnya dengan keras. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu langsung jatuh tersungkur ke belakang._

" _HAHAHAHA! BODOH BODOH! NEJI BODOH!"_

" _Kau... SINI KAU! DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" teriak laki-laki kecil bernama Neji itu pada akhirnya. Sang perempuan berambut cokelat pendek di depannya itu hanya tertawa sebelum dia lari ketika Neji mulai datang untuk mengejarnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TEP**_

...Kemudian bayangan masa lalu itu menghilang begitu saja ketika perempuan kecil yang telah tumbuh dewasa tersebut menangkap bola yang sebelumnya dia lempar ke atas dengan kedua tangannya.

Tenten adalah nama perempuan itu. Setelah mengingat masa lalunya, dia menghela napas sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Tenten mendekatkan bola itu pada ujung dahinya. Seingatnya, dulu bola itu harus dia peluk dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak mudah jatuh.

Tapi sekarang? Dia bahkan bisa memegangnya hanya dengan satu tangannya.

...Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali ya?

"Hup!"

Tenten menggerakkan kakinya sehingga dia bisa langsung berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dalam sekali lompatan. Wanita berambut cokelat panjang terurai itu meregangkan tubuhnya selama dia berdiri di atas kasur. Kaki jenjangnya mulai digerakkan untuk lebih merilekskan tubuhnya setelah cukup lama di dalam posisi tiduran tadi. Lalu—

 _ **KRIEET**_

"Tenten, ada—"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang membuka pintu kamar Tenten itu berhenti lalu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum berteriak, "HEI! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERDIRI DI ATAS KASUR!"

Reflek, Tenten langsung melompat turun dengan cepat lalu terkekeh sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Sesekali tidak apa-apa, 'kan Shion?" ucapnya menyebut pemilik nama perempuanyang juga memiliki iris berwarna ungu tersebut. Shion masih menggeram jengkel dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

"Oh ayolah, ini kamar kosku jadi suka-suka aku dong! Ya sudahlah, yang penting ada apa?" tanya Tenten yang masih mengenakan kaos oblong kebesaran dan celana pendek se-paha tersebut.

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini sudah bukan remaja lagi. Jadi, perhatikan sikapmu! Dasar, jadi tomboy juga ada batasnya!" omel Shion lagi—seperti biasa. Tenten hanya terkekeh kecil sampai akhirnya Shion menghela napas, "Kesayanganmu sudah menunggu di bawah tuh."

Tenten berhenti tertawa dan berdiri tegap dengan pandangan bertanya, "...Kesayangan?"

Tatapan Shion yang masih jengkel melihatnya membuat Tenten memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Hingga berikutnya dia segera menyadari maksud tetangga kosnya tersebut dan Tenten mulai gelagapan.

"Di-Dia—si bodoh itu bukan kesayanganku, bodoh!" teriak Tenten dengan wajah memerah.

Shion mengibaskan tangannya, "Ya ya, terserah. Pokoknya aku sudah memberitahumu ya," perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu mundur lalu menutup pintu kamar Tenten, "cepatlaaaah, kasihan jika pangeranmu terlalu menunggu lama, nona!" teriak Shion dari balik pintu.

"DIA JUGA BUKAN PANGERANKU!" teriak Tenten lagi. Dia mulai mendengus kasar terutama ketika mendengar Shion tertawa puas sebelum kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Tenten menghela napas panjang lalu berjalan cepat ke kamarnya, "Jika dia mau ke sini kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu sih?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sembari menarik celana panjang dan jaket miliknya.

Tenten mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana panjang lalu mengenakan jaket. Tak lupa dia juga mencepol rambut cokelat panjangnya serapi mungkin. Entahlah, Tenten hanya merasa lebih nyaman jika keluar dengan model rambut seperti ini. Setelah semua siap, wanita berumur dua puluhan ke atas itu segera keluar kamar lalu berlari ke arah tangga.

Sesuai yang dikatakan Shion, teman sejak kecilnya itu telah menunggu dengan menyandar pada kotak-kotak pos yang ditempel di dinding. Udara hari ini memang agak dingin mengingat mereka akan masuk ke musim dingin sebentar lagi. Tenten tersenyum cerah sebelum dia menuruni tangga besi di depannya.

Tentu saja suara langkah keras di atas tangga besi itu langsung disadari pria berambut cokelat panjang tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan uap napas dingin dari mulutnya sebelum berdiri tegak, "Lama sekali sih."

Dari semua kata-kata yang bisa dikeluarkan pria berambut cokelat panjang dan beriris _lavender_ itu tetap saja dia pilih mana yang paling bisa membuat kesal teman perempuannya tersebut. Walau begitu, mungkin juga karena sudah terbiasa, Tenten hanya tertawa kecil begitu dia sampai di depan Hyuuga Neji yang mengenakan syal di leher itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

" _Well,_ salah siapa yang sama sekali tidak memberitahu mau ke sini?" tanya Tenten tanpa beban sama sekali. Neji hanya mendengus pelan dan melirik ke arah lain, "Jadi? Ada apa?"

Neji melirik teman perempuannya itu dengan ekspresi seperti yang berpikir sejenak sebelum dia menghela napas, "Naruto dan Hinata akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan mereka, kau ikut?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Mendengar ini, Tenten kehilangan senyumannya dan reflek berteriak cepat, "Kau bercanda? TENTU SAJA AKU PASTI IKUT!" Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kapan pestanya? Kenapa mereka tidak langsung mengumumkannya lewat _email_ seperti biasa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka memang akan melakukan itu, tapi..."

Tenten mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Tapi?"

Memperhatikan Tenten lagi, Neji memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku baru dari rumah Hinata dan karena jalan balik ke apartemenku melewati kamar kosmu jadi sekalian saja." Jawabnya datar.

Membuka mulutnya, Tenten menjetikkan jarinya, "Ooh, benar juga," ucapnya tanpa memikirkannya sedikitpun. Seolah itu adalah hal yang sudah sangat jelas sehingga tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, "baiklah! Eh, kau belum menjawab kapan pestanya?"

Neji menjawab, "Jika aku tidak salah dengar, mungkin dua minggu lagi."

Wanita berambut cokelat itu menggumam pelan, "Cepat juga," melihat ke atas, Tenten mendengungkan suaranya, "apa hadiah yang cocok ya..." ucapnya tanpa peduli Neji masih berada di dekatnya.

Melihat Tenten yang sudah tenggelam di dunianya sendiri membuat Neji menghela napasnya, "Aku juga memikirkan soal itu," mendpaat perhatian Tenten lagi membuatnya melanjutkan, "mau mencari hadiah bersama?" tanyanya.

Kedua bola mata Tenten berbinar, "Tentu saja mau!" ucap wanita yang seumur dengannya itu sembari terkekeh, "Sabtu minggu ini?"

"Sabtu minggu ini." Ucap Neji mengkonfirmasi, "Kita bertemu di stasiun saja seperti biasa." Tambahnya.

Tenten tertawa dan memasang posisi hormat, " _Roger!_ " melihat senyuman tipis Neji membuat Tenten berhenti tertawa dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya, "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita kencan ya hahaha. Pastikan memakai baju yang rapi, tuan novelis~" ucapnya dengan menggoda seperti biasa.

Mengabaikan komentar 'kencan' itu, Neji kembali memasang ekspresi jengkel, "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Pakailah baju yang feminim sesekali." Ujarnya ketus.

"Hahaha, aku akan mencoba mengingatnya!" tanpa merasa segan sedikitpun, Tenten meraih syal Neji dan berjinjit. Mengecup pipi teman sejak kecilnya itu sekilas sebelum dia kembali memundurkan tubuhnya lagi.

Tenten masih terlihat memasang senyumannya seperti biasa.

Tapi, entah sejak kapan Neji melihat semua itu mulai berubah.

Apa yang dia lewatkan?

Neji terus menatap kedua iris cokelat tua di hadapannya dengan dalam. Iris _lavender_ yang dia dapatkan dari garis keturunannya sebagai seorang Hyuuga belum dapat menembus cokelat tua itu... entah kenapa. Lalu seolah menyembunyikan diri agar Neji tak menggalinya lebih dalam, wanita keturunan Cina itu menyipitkan kedua matanya.

" _Aku menyukaimu, Neji."_

Sampai sekarang, kata-kata itu sudah diucapkan mungkin untuk yang ke ratusan kalinya. Baik dari bibir tipis wanita itu maupun dari tatapannya.

"Sampai jumpa hari Sabtu, Neji."

"...Ya."

Dan Neji tak pernah menjawabnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pairs : SasuSaku, SaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Sex scene, semi-OOC, harsh languages_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for PY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SUNFLOWER**_

 _ **[Good luck and lasting happiness, especially in the Chinese culture]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chapter 4_

 _NejiTen (main) & NaruHina_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

"Hmm... syal? Jaket? Apa _frame_ foto? Oh, lampu ini manis juga!"

Perempuan berambut cokelat dengan dua cepol yang juga dikepang ke bawah itu terus bergumam sendiri melihat barang-barang souvenir di depannya. Tidak peduli meski dia sebenarnya sedang pergi bersama seorang lagi yang sedang menunggunya di belakangnya.

Hyuuga Neji sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan situasi ini sehingga dia hanya menghela napasnya. Dan lagi... dia sebagai laki-laki yang umumnya tidak begitu suka berbelanja atau memilih antara satu barang dengan barang lainnya tidak akan keberatan jika teman perempuan sejak kecilnya itu yang sibuk sendiri. Neji cukup diam memperhatikannya dan menunggu momen yang tepat seperti—

"Jadi, yang mana menurutmu, Neji?"

—ketika Tenten meminta pendapatnya.

"...Mana saja boleh." Jawab Neji datar, "Kupikir Naruto dan Hinata adalah tipe yang sama-sama senang apapun jenis hadiah yang mereka terima."

Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya, "Walau begitu, kita tetap harus mengusahakan untuk memberi hadiah yang terbaik! Ah, kau tidak menolong sama sekali!" teriaknya kesal. Neji hanya diam sembari mengedipkan kedua matanya. Pria berambut cokelat panjang itu menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Sekilas Tenten memang terlihat ngambek dengan Neji, tapi... tinggal hitung mundur saja sekarang.

Tiga.

Dua.

Sa—

"Oh, Neji! Lihat syal ini, bagusan yang mana? Merah? Biru? Atau kuning?"

...tuh kan.

Neji mendengus pelan, "Ter—"

"Sampai kau jawab terserah, aku serius akan melemparmu dengan pisau lipatku sekarang."

"...Merah sepertinya cocok dengan mereka."

Tenten tersenyum puas lalu memegang syal merah yang dipilih Neji tadi. Wanita beriris cokelat tua itu memperhatikan syal merah rajut di tangannya, meneliti apakah ada cacat di sana. Saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Neji, pria beriris _lavender_ itu bisa melihat lekukan di jaket panjang yang Tenten kenakan sekarang. Ketika wanita itu bergerak sedikit, Neji bisa mengintip benda yang dikenalnya sebelum melihat ke arah lain.

 _Well,_ jelas 'pisau lipat' itu bukan sekedar ancaman belaka.

Tentu saja. Jangan remehkan wanita keturunan Cina yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya melempar senjata tersebut. Salah satu cabang olahraga bela diri yang disebut 'lempar pisau' itu memang bidang yang paling dikuasai Tenten sejak mereka SMP lebih tepatnya.

Karena itu, Neji dapat berpikir bijak untuk menurut saja atau ujung pisau di kantong Tenten mungkin sudah menancap di bahunya sekarang.

Neji kira dia sudah aman sekarang. Sampai tiba-tiba Tenten menggumam lagi setelah sekitar lima belas menit dia mengecek syal merah di tangannya, "Ah, tapi... hadiah syal kayaknya masih biasa. Cari yang lain lagi saja deh. Hm, lampu duduk atau pot bunga ya?"

Ah.

...Siapapun.

Tolong selamatkan laki-laki malang ini.

"Lho, Tenten?" suara yang terasa tak asing itu membuat pasangan yang sedang berbelanja tersebut menoleh secara bersamaan. Melihat wanita yang juga sedang datang bersama kekasihnya itu membuat Neji dan Tenten mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka bersamaan, "Eh, ada Neji juga!" teriaknya lagi.

Mengenali wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu, Tenten langsung tersenyum cerah, "SAKURA!" teriaknya lalu langsung lari dan memeluk mantan adik kelasnya itu dengan gemas. Haruno Sakura hanya tertawa dan membalas pelukannya tak kalah kuat. Kedua wanita itu masih tertawa sembari mencubit kedua pipi satu sama lain.

Di belakang Tenten, Neji berjalan tenang dan menghampiri keduanya. Tak jauh beda darinya, Uchiha Sasuke—kekasih Sakura—juga berjalan mendekat. Dengan ekspresi mereka berdua yang tidak jauh berbeda, sama-sama dingin dan tenang, mereka memperhatikan Sakura dan Tenten yang telah sibuk sendiri dengan satu sama lain hingga melupakan keberadaan teman jalan mereka.

"Oh, kau juga ke sini untuk mencari hadiah pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Tenten hanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, kebetulan! Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ juga sama," ucap wanita beriris hijau _emerald_ itu sembari tertawa.

Tenten membuka mulutnya, "Ah, lalu apa kalian sudah menemukan hadiah yang pas?"

Sakura langsung menggeleng, "Belum. Banyak sekali pilihan, aku jadi bingung sendiri," jawabnya kemudian tertawa kikuk. Kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya, "oh, kau juga belum menemukan yang pas, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari bersama?" tawar Sakura.

"Ide bagus!" Tenten kemudian mendorong Sakura untuk keluar dari toko, "lebih baik kita lihat dulu ke toko yang belum kita datangi." Tambahnya sembari melihat ke kanan-kiri, mencari toko mana yang belum sempat didatanginya dan Neji.

Sementara itu, entah kedua wanita tersebut menyadarinya atau tidak ketika mereka sudah meninggalkan kedua laki-laki yang berjalan bersama mereka di belakang mereka. Neji dan Sasuke hanya bertatapan satu sama lain dengan _awkward_ sampai keduanya reflek memanggil Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Saku—" / "Ten—"

"Oh, kalian tidak perlu ikut." Sambar Tenten secara langsung tanpa ba-bi-bu. Sakura yang masih dipegang punggungnya oleh Tenten itu mulai menoleh ke belakang. Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya, "Lagipula aku yakin pendapat kalian tidak akan membantu. Lebih baik kalian cari kafe atau semacamnya dan duduk di sana menunggu sampai kami kembali. Benar, 'kan Sakura?" tanya Tenten sembari menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Sasuke mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Jangan memutuskan sebelah pihak, Tenten." Di sebelah Sasuke, Neji hanya menghela napas. Tanda bahwa dia tidak akan membalas komentar Tenten karena tahu keputusan teman sejak kecilnya yang keras kepala itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Hanya saja Sasuke... sebagai teman seangkatan Neji dan Tenten pula, akan menyuarakan protesnya.

Tapi, bukan Tenten namanya jika dia takut dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita tomboy itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hm? Memangnya aku salah?" tantang Tenten balik. Masih memegang kedua bahu Sakura dari belakang, Tenten bertanya, "Sakura, apakah Sasuke membantumu memilihkan hadiah dengan benar?"

Sakura tertawa hambar dan berusaha melihat ke arah lain, "Haha... err..."

...

...

 _...Krik._

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tenten tertawa puas, " _See?_ Sudahlah, serahkan pada kami~" mendorong Sakura lebih cepat, mereka terus berjalan menjauh ketika Tenten sudah kembali melihat depan sembari berteriak santai, "KABARI SAJA KAMI DIMANA KALIAN MENUNGGU, _HAVE FUN!_ "

Hingga akhirnya kedua wanita itu telah menghilang dari pandangan dua laki-laki di belakang mereka. Sasuke dan Neji yang masih berdiri berdampingan akhirnya mendengus keras secara bersamaan. Tanpa melihat ke satu sama lain, Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu kau kesal."

"Memang."

"Maaf ya."

"Tenten belum jadi pacarmu. Tak perlu minta maaf untuknya."

"...Oke."

Hening selama lima menit tanpa ada gerakan yang berarti. Kedua pria yang kurang lebih mengenakan atribut musim dingin yang tak jauh beda itu tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan lagi. Sampai setidaknya Neji mengalah.

Tiga tahun pernah sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Tenten semasa SMA—Sai dan Temari hanya sekelas dengan mereka di tahun akhir—setidaknya cukup memberi pengalaman untuk seorang Hyuuga Neji agar belajar mengendalikan situasi.

Seperti sekarang.

"...Mau mencari kopi?"

"Hn."

 **#**

 _ **CREK**_

Suara cangkir yang bersinggungan dengan piring di bawahnya itu menggema di antara kedua pria yang kini masih sibuk dengan _gadget_ yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang meng- _scroll_ daftar berita di salah satu aplikasi. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak tertarik membaca setiap judul yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya tersebut. Dia duduk menyilang dengan secangkir kopi pahit di depannya.

Di seberang Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji duduk dengan dua tangan yang sedang mengetik cepat _keyboard_ di layar sentuh hpnya. Dia seperti membalas _chat_ saudara sepupunya yang entah berada dimana sekarang. Setelah pesannya terkirim, pria dengan rambut cokelat panjang dikuncir satu pada ujung rambutnya itu menghela napas lalu mengambil _capucchino_ di depannya dan menyesapnya.

Sampai akhirnya... Sasuke mendengus sembari meletakkan hpnya di atas meja dan Neji meletakkan cangkirnya di atas piring kecil. Secara bersamaan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua mata Neji dan Sasuke mulai melihat lurus ke arah satu sama lain. Padahal mereka adalah alumni satu angkatan di SMA yang sama, bahkan sekelas selama tiga tahun, tapi entah kenapa mereka masih selalu _awkward_ jika hanya berdua seperti ini. Seakan tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang bisa dibahas di antara mereka.

Sasuke dan Neji memang dikenal sebagai dua laki-laki yang paling pendiam di angkatan mereka dulu. Meski Neji juga memiliki penggemar wanita di luar sana, tetap saja tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke yang hampir setiap saat dicari oleh penggemarnya bahkan pernah memiliki beberapa _stalker._

Apalagi di sekitar Neji selalu ada Tenten, wanita tomboy yang tak segan-segan menjahili perempuan yang berani mendekati Neji di depan matanya. Meski tidak mengganggu terlalu parah, tapi bukan sekali-dua kali Tenten berhasil membuat sebagian dari mereka menangis. Sampai kadang membuat Neji merasa bersalah dengan para perempuan itu dan meminta maaf langsung pada mereka.

Ya. Berkat Tenten, pria dingin dan kaku itu kini telah terbiasa mengucapkan maaf.

Entah ini pengaruh yang baik atau buruk.

Lalu, mengapa pasangan yang telah bersama sejak kecil itu masih belum memiliki hubungan khusus... mungkin akan selalu menjadi misteri.

"Kenapa kau dan Tenten tidak lanjut ke hubungan yang lebih serius?"

...Bahkan untuk seorang pangeran dingin bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Detak jantung Neji rasanya sempat berhenti ketika mendengar ini. Tapi, pria beriris _lavender_ itu masih bisa memasang ekspresi tenangnya dengan baik, "...Hm?"

Sasuke membuka kedua kakinya yang menyilang. Dua tangannya memegang sisi-sisi kursinya, "Kau mendengarku." Ucapnya tanpa berniat mengulang pertanyaannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Neji tertawa pahit lalu mengambil _capucchino_ miliknya lagi, "Aku tidak mau membahas soal itu." Ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam memperhatikannya.

"...Meskipun kalian terlihat jelas sekali sampai ke tahap menyebalkan?"

"Aku tidak mau dikatakan begitu olehmu."

"Aku dan Sakura tidak melewati basa-basi bodoh sepertimu."

Emosi Neji mulai terpancing, "Tidak semuanya segampang yang kau pikirkan, Uchiha." Ucapnya dalam.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Dan tidak akan sulit kecuali kau membuatnya seperti itu." Balasan Sasuke sedikit membuat Neji menahan suaranya. Pria Hyuuga itu hanya diam menatap Sasuke dengan kedua alisnya yang mengernyit dalam. Sasuke bertanya, "Memang apa yang menahanmu sampai kau sangat keras kepala seperti ini?"

Kali ini, Neji menghela napasnya, "Kau sendiri kenapa begitu peduli? Seperti bukan kau saja."

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada jawaban. Kedua pria itu hanya duduk sembari memperhatikan arti ekspresi satu sama lain. Sampai Sasuke yang lebih dulu menoleh ke arah jendela besar di samping mereka. Memperhatikan orang-orang di luar kafe yang lalu lalang. Dan sebagian besar adalah pasangan-pasangan yang menunjukkan kemesraan mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum berbicara.

"Sebelum bertemu dengan kalian, Sakura bertanya padaku tentang kau dan Tenten."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Neji mengekspresikan kebingungannya, "Sakura?"—walau sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang aneh mengingat Sakura yang memang dua tahun di bawah mereka itu tak pernah berani menanyakan apapun langsung pada Neji. Meskipun wanita itu sendiri cukup dekat dengan Tenten.

Pria dengan model rambut _raven_ itu mengangguk, "Dia dengan polosnya bertanya, 'Apakah Neji membenci Tenten?'." Sasuke sedikit merubah nada suaranya ketika mengulang pertanyaan Sakura.

Neji mendengus menahan tawa sembari memegang cangkir berisi minumannya, "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu," gumamnya. Neji mendekatkan ujung cangkir di depan bibirnya, "lalu kau jawab apa?"

"...Tidak tahu."

Neji nyaris tersedak, "Hei—"

"Memang aku tidak tahu. Seperti yang kukatakan di awal, kalian terlihat jelas tapi tidak pernah mau maju. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala kalian—tidak, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalamu, Neji."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Sasuke membuat Neji semakin memicingkan kedua matanya kesal. Namun tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengembalikan cangkir ke atas piring kecil. Sasuke masih memasang ekspresi datarnya. Masih memegang penuh kepercayaan diri yang besar bahwa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Tapi, benar kata pria beriris _onyx_ itu.

Sebenarnya... apa yang dia pikirkan?

Neji tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Kedua matanya sedikit menggelap ketika dia menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir atas dan bawahnya terkatup rapat. Lalu Neji melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Perubahan posisi ini membuat Sasuke sedikit memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Neji?"

Menarik lalu menghela napas, Neji tersenyum kecil.

"Mau sedikit... mendengar ceritaku?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak perjalanan Neji dan Tenten mencari kado untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

Setelah itu pula, Tenten bisa melihat Neji semakin sering berkutat dengan hp miliknya. Belum lagi menginggat pekerjaan Neji sebagai novelis, laki-laki itu memang cenderung mengabaikannya dan fokus dengan ceritanya sendiri. Belum lagi dengan pekerjaannya melibatkan _deadline_ yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Tentu saja Tenten mengerti, apalagi wanita keturunan Cina itu memiliki kebiasaan untuk datang ke apartemen Neji dan membantu mengurus berbagai keperluan hidup teman sejak kecilnya tersebut. Sebagai guru klub bela diri SMA bidang _kung fu_ dan lempar pisau, Tenten memiliki _shift_ kerja yang fleksibel—tergantung jadwal yang diberikan masing-masing sekolah—sehingga bisa datang kapan saja ketika dia dibutuhkan.

Biasanya sih Tenten akan datang saat Temari—editor Neji—sedang tidak bisa mengawasi novelisnya itu dan meminta Tenten yang juga alumni seangkatan mereka untuk menggantikannya.

Mengesampingkan keseharian mereka itu, Tenten menyadari belakangan ini Neji melihat hpnya terlalu sering. Padahal jelas pria berambut cokelat panjang tersebut bukan tipe manusia yang mudah kecanduan dengan salah satu barang elektronik tersebut. Jika dilihat dari gerakannya, Neji seperti sedang saling membalas _chat_ dengan siapapun yang beruntung karena Neji jadi lebih memperhatikan dia daripada Tenten.

Oke.

Ini mulai menyebalkan.

"Neji—"

"Aku sedang membalas pesan dari Hinata."

—begitu jawabannya terus menerus.

Tapi, setiap saat membalas pesan dari saudara sepupunya yang akan menikah beberapa waktu lagi... bukankah terlalu mencurigakan!?

Temari jelas tidak mungkin karena berkat kabar pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata ini, Nara Shikamaru yang merupakan kekasih serumah Temari akhirnya pulang ke Jepang sehingga Temari berusaha menghabiskan kesempatan yang ada bersamanya.

Kalau begitu... siapa?

Neji menegakkan kepalanya setelah selesai mengetik, "Huff, akhirnya—"

Kata-katanya terpotong begitu Tenten dengan cepat menarik hp Neji. Belum sempat Neji mengambilnya kembali, Tenten sudah tertawa sembari melompat ke atas sofa sembari menyalakan layar hpnya. Neji juga langsung berdiri dari kursinya lalu lari menghampiri Tenten yang langsung menahan wajahnya.

"Tenten—"

"Hmm, mana ya..." ucap Tenten sembari menggerakkan jarinya untuk membuka _chat history_ milik Neji. Kedua matanya terus mencari hingga akhirnya dia sedikit terkejut dan kehilangan senyumannya.

"Sakura!?"

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan itu membuat tubuh Neji sekilas berjengit sebelum dia menyerah dan menghela napas panjang. Memegang tangan tangan Tenten kuat, dia kemudian mengambil cepat hpnya di tangan Tenten yang lain. Neji berdiri tegak lalu memasukkan telepon genggam miliknya itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Tenten yang sebelumnya tiduran di atas sofa itu mulai merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "Hee... kau dekat dengan Sakura sekarang? Aku baru tahu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang penuh arti meski Neji tak melihatnya karena langsung duduk lagi di kursi menghadap laptopnya.

Neji tidak membalas beberapa saat. Hanya suara ketikan _keyboard_ yang terdengar, "Kita bersepuluh sudah sering bertemu. Bukan hal yang aneh, 'kan?" tanya Neji balik. Seolah tidak ada yang aneh dengan kenyataan ini.

Dan itu memang benar.

Tenten sama sekali tidak keberatan Neji berkomunikasi secara personal kepada teman-teman perempuan terdekat mereka. Tapi, yang mengganggunya adalah...

"Jika kau memang saling membalas pesan dengan Sakura, kau tinggal menjawab apa adanya."

Nada suara Tenten membuat Neji menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku?"

Bibir Neji masih terkatup rapat. Seperti sedang memikirkan apa jawaban yang seharusnya dia berikan. Tapi, hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk Neji kembali melanjutkan tulisan di naskahnya. Tenten yang memegang sisi sofa yang didudukinya sekarang mulai meremasnya kuat. Dia menghela napas sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya.

Kedua teman sejak kecil itu membelakangi satu sama lain.

Lalu keheningan yang terasa membekukan di antara mereka...

...situasi macam apa ini?

Untuk beberapa saat pertanyaan Tenten terasa menggantung di udara. Neji tidak terlihat akan menjawab sehingga Tenten mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Menahan napasnya, Tenten tahu dia harus kembali ke hal yang sudah biasa dia lakukan sehari-hari.

Pendam segalanya lalu lupakan.

Dia harus kembali ke sosoknya yang ceria dan kuat... seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sejak kecil.

Karena Hyuuga Neji... tidak menyukai wanita yang lemah.

—Meski itu mungkin hanya asumsinya sendiri.

Tenten membuka kedua matanya. Menarik napas dan menghelanya, dia kembali memasang senyumannya. Wanita berambut cokelat itu bergerak dari sofanya. Jika memang Neji tidak akan menjawabnya, biarkan saja. Lagipula, bukankah dia sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban kosong Neji atas pernyataan cinta yang selalu dia lakukan setiap ada kesempatan?

Tapi, meski begitu... Tenten tak bisa berhenti menyukai Hyuuga Neji.

...Kenapa ya...

Wanita itu hampir saja berdiri ketika Neji tiba-tiba berkata, "Alasanku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya..." jeda sejenak, Tenten langsung menoleh cepat melihat Neji yang masih membelakangi tubuhnya, "...karena terlalu merepotkan untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Jawabnya datar sebelum kembali menulis. Tidak memusingkan apapun reaksi Tenten yang akan diberikan padanya.

...Lalu Tenten yang berdiri terpaku di posisinya itu bisa mendengar sesuatu ditekan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Merepotkan... katamu?"

Mengabaikan nada suara Tenten yang berubah, Neji terus mengetik, "Kalau aku menjawab pembalas pesanku adalah Hinata, kau pasti akan diam karena sebagai saudara sepupu, saling membalas pesan adalah hal yang wajar."

"...Diam."

"Sama seperti jika aku bilang yang membalas pesanku adalah Temari. Kau juga pasti mengerti, 'kan?"

Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku perlu fokus dengan novelku. Jadi, bisakah—"

Kata-kata Neji terpotong ketika dengan cepat Tenten meraih kerahnya dan menariknya. Neji sempat terkejut sesaat dengan kedua bola mata membulat meski tak lama. Dia kembali melihat Tenten di depannya yang menarik kerahnya dengan kuat. Hingga dia merasakan tangan Tenten itu bergetar.

"Jika aku memang mengganggumu—"

Kedua iris _lavender_ Neji membulat melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua iris cokelat tua di hadapannya.

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat ketika dia melanjutkan suaranya yang bergetar.

"—katakan saja terus terang."

 _ **BRAK**_

Neji memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika Tenten mendorongnya kuat hingga dia jatuh ke atas lantai. Membawa kursi yang tadi didudukinya untuk jatuh bersamanya. Neji bisa merasakan pantatnya langsung nyeri seketika apalagi mengingat hantaman keras mengenai tulang ekornya.

Pria berambut cokelat panjang itu membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Tenten yang masih berdiri di depannya menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan berdenyut. Seperti ingin menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah meski terlambat.

Akhirnya Tenten berteriak, "DASAR NEJI BODOH!" lalu dia mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengannya dan berlari cepat ke arah pintu apartemen Neji. Membantingnya keras setelah dia keluar. Suara larinya di sepanjang koridor menggema dengan keras.

Setelah kepergian Tenten, Neji yang menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di belakang itu menghela napas. Dia mengusap punggung dan pinggangnya sendiri sebelum dia berdiri dengan susah payah sembari membetulkan posisi kursinya.

Masih memegang sandaran kursinya yang menggunakan bahan kayu itu, Neji mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan. Ekspresi tangis Tenten masih melekat jelas di benaknya. Ekspresi kesakitan dari wanita yang telah lelah menahan segalanya.

Satu-satunya kesalahan bodoh yang pernah dia lakukan...

...adalah jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Neji.

Dan sebagai hukumannya, Neji tahu... bayangan itu mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya. Mengoyak hatinya sendiri, pria berambut cokelat panjang itu mencengkeram bagian kursi di tangannya dengan kuat.

"Melakukan ini juga sulit untukku, bodoh."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari pertunangan telah tiba. Uzumaki Naruto mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada dengan _tuxedo-_ nya. Di baliknya, dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana katun hitam panjang.

Sementara Hyuuga Hinata di sampingnya mengenakan gaun putih yang tidak menutupi bahu putihnya. Hanya sampai menutupi dua buah dadanya dan sedikit memperlihatkan belah tengah di sana. Renda-renda terpasang dengan sempurna di setiap bagian gaunnya. Dia menggulung rambut _indigo_ miliknya menggunakan tusuk konde dengan ujung bunga poeny yang lebih fokus dengan warna putih ketimbang merah muda. Lalu sisi-sisi rambut di depan telinganya dibiarkan jatuh terurai.

Tentu saja wanita yang bisa disebut paling muda di antara kelompok mereka itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya hari ini. Dia terlihat berkilau hingga tak sedikit orang-orang yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka dari calon penerus klan Hyuuga utama tersebut.

Walau sayang sekali mereka tak akan bisa melakukan apapun karena seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran berhasil memiliki hatinya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Bagi Naruto dan Hinata, tentu saja kedatangan para tamu mereka adalah sesuatu yang sangat mereka nantikan. Doa restu dan puji syukur terus mengalir untuk masa depan mereka yang lebih baik. Kelompok yang pertama datang adalah rekan-rekan Naruto sesama petugas pemadam kebakaran yang memiliki ikatan dinas dengan pemerinatahan Jepang.

Untuk sesaat rasanya pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata seperti kebakaran berkat semangat para petugas yang sangat berkobar ketika mereka menyelamati salah satu rekan mereka yang sudah lulus dari statusnya sebagai perjaka. Terutama Sarutobi Asuma—kepala divisi Naruto—yang entah kenapa sampai menangis terharu dan memeluk bawahan kesayangannya itu hingga semuanya tertawa.

Kelompok berikutnya adalah rekan-rekan Hinata di pekerjaannya sebagai asisten dosen memasak di jurusan tata boga. Selain membantu dengan menyiapkan _catering_ di acara ini, mereka juga membuatkan kue spesial untuk teman seperjuangan mereka tersebut. Hinata sangat bersyukur melihat rekan-rekannya yang mayoritas sudah lebih dulu menikah sebelumnya itu masih mempedulikannya meskipun Hinata tergolong sebagai junior jika bersama mereka.

Lalu yang terakhir... tentu saja kelompok terdekat Naruto dan Hinata dari semua tamu yang datang adalah—

"SELAMAT YA KALIAN! AAAAH, AKU SENANG SEKALI!" teriakan Ino menggema di dalam _main hall_ gedung ini. Terlebih dengan posisi mereka semua yang berkumpul di tengah. Hinata hanya tertawa kikuk apalagi ketika wanita Yamanaka itu langsung meraihnya dan memeluknya erat.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat pemandangan itu sebelum Sai mengajaknya berbicara. Dua pasangan itu saling berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Sai dan Ino izin lebih dulu karena mereka harus cepat pulang mengingat orang tua Ino berkunjung ke rumah anaknya setelah sekian lamanya.

Lalu menyusul Nara Shikamaru dan Temari yang datang bersama pula. Tak jauh beda dengan Sai dan Ino sebelumnya, mereka berbincang beberapa saat sebelum pasangan pendatang itu izin lebih dulu karena Shikamaru harus mendatangi rapat penting di kantornya.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru dan Temari datang bersama Sai, Ino, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Namun setelah sempat berkumpul di awal acara, mereka sempat terpisah karena di pertunangan ini ada juga kenalan-kenalan lain yang harus mereka sapa. Tidak masalah, toh sebelum acara pertunangan dan nanti saat acara pernikahan mereka digelah, kesepuluh sahabat itu juga akan kembali berkumpul bersama.

Tinggal dua pasangan lagi yang belum menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata lagi mendekati penghujung acara. Terutama Uchiha Sasuke—sahabat baik dan juga terdekat Uzumaki Naruto—dan Haruno Sakura—teman sepermainan pria berambut pirang _spike_ itu sejak kecil. Hinata bahkan sesekali tertawa kecil melihat calon suaminya itu terus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari dua orang tersebut di tengah keramaian ini.

Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sakura datang menemuinya lagi. Naruto dan Hinata telah memasang senyuman terlebar masing-masing, sampai mereka melihat satu orang lagi yang datang bersama Sasuke dan Sakura dengan bingung.

"Tenten?" tanya Naruto sebelum dia melihat ke sekeliling wanita berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua tersebut, "Kemana Neji? Dia tak bersamamu?" lanjut Naruto lagi. Seolah Tenten sudah pasti satu paket bersama seorang laki-laki yang dia ketahui.

Tenten yang mengenakan gaun _one piece_ khas Cina itu hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya sebelum tertawa santai, "Hm? Memangnya aku harus pergi dengan dia terus menerus?" memegang kedua pinggangnya, Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Suka-suka aku dong. Kami sudah dewasa, sudah waktunya kami mengurus urusan kami masing-masing." Lanjut Tenten dengan lancar.

Entah apakah wanita beriris cokelat tua itu menyadariya atau tidak.

Ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa membaca ekspresinya jauh lebih baik... dari dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menatap Tenten antara khawatir dan bingung. Sasuke melirik Tenten dalam diam sebelum melihat ke arah lain. Sakura juga menatap Tenten khawatir namun berulang kali dia membuka-tutup mulutnya, masih ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sementara Naruto... masih tidak mengerti, dia bertanya pelan.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

Jeda sejenak, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Rasanya itu bukan alasan untuk kalian berjalan sendiri. Terlebih ketika kami sudah mengenal kalian bersama sejak dulu."

Tenten kehilangan senyuman lebarnya dan menatap Naruto lembut. Dia mendengus pelan dan tertawa kecil. Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung melihat Tenten yang kini telah menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Padahal mereka seumur...

...tapi, mengapa Tenten seperti sedang berhadapan dengan anak muda polos yang bahkan tidak bisa membaca situasi?

"Haha..." tawa Tenten yang perlahan tapi pasti berhenti mulai menarik perhatian Naruto. Tenten membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menatap iris biru langit di depannya, "...aku iri padamu, Naruto."

"Hah?"

Melirik ke arah lain, Tenten menggumam pelan, "Seandainya saja aku bisa menjadi manusia yang tidak peka sepertimu..." kedua matanya yang tadinya hanya setengah terbuka kini membuka seluruhnya, "...mungkin aku bisa berdiri lebih tegar lagi dan mengabaikan semua kata-kata menyakitkan agar tidak mempengaruhiku."

Naruto mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Tenten—"

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapan Tenten membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersentak, Tenten kembali menatap pasangan di depannya, "Selamat atas pertunangan kalian! Semoga langgeng ya! Sampai jumpa lagi nanti di pesta pernikahan kalian!"

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya dan berniat meraih tangan Tenten tapi—"Tenten tunggu—"

Namun, dengan cepat wanita berambut cokelat itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat hingga melewati orang-orang di depannya. Sampai akhirnya dia menghilang setelah berhasil keluar dari pintu utama.

Belum sempat Naruto dan Hinata menatap Tenten khawatir, tak lama kemudian muncul laki-laki yang mendekati mereka dari arah yang diperhatikan Tenten sebelumnya. Kedua pasangan di sana menoleh secara bersamaan pada Hyuuga Neji yang mengenakan pakaian rapinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Neji!?" Naruto langsung berjalan menghampiri Neji dengan ekspresi antara kesal dan bingung, "Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang!? Kenapa kau tidak datang bersama Tenten? Kalian bertengkar? Kenapa—"

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto," potong Neji sembari mengangkat tangannya. Pria beriris _lavender_ seperti calon istri Naruto itu menghela napas, "hanya ada sedikit kesalah pahaman. Nanti juga kami akan kembali seperti biasanya." Ucapnya.

"Tidak, Neji- _niisan._ Kau tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Tenten sampai seperti ini sebelumnya." Sambar Hinata. Wanita cantik yang merupakan sepupu Neji itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "mu-mungkin Tenten berniat menyembunyikan kegelisahannya, tapi kami tetap bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu, hanya kau." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Neji yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

Untuk beberapa saat kelima orang di sana terdiam di posisi masing-masing. Neji masih belum merubah ekspresi datarnya dan perlahan tapi pasti mulai menarik napas dan membuangnya. Pria berambut cokelat panjang itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai melibatkan kalian satu-persatu seperti ini..."

Neji melirik Sasuke, namun pria berambut biru dongker itu hanya diam dan melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang seolah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan, 'Benarkah boleh begini terus?'

Mendengus pelan, Neji menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"...benar-benar menyusahkan... si bodoh itu."

Hinata mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Neji- _niisan?_ " panggilannya tidak direspon. Hinata mulai memajukan dirinya lalu meraih tangan Neji dan menggenggamnya erat, "Kau mencintai Tenten. Lalu kenapa?"

Neji menahan napasnya sebelum membalas pegangan adik sepupunya, "Diungkapkan olehmu seperti ini... kau membuatku malu, Hinata."

Menyadari apa yang baru diucapkannya, wajah Hinata memerah dan berubah panik, "Eeh!? Ma-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau tidak salah, Hinata! Kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang memang seharusnya sudah diucapkan sedari dulu!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. Reporter muda itu mengangkat kepalan tinjunya dan menyeringai menatap Neji, "Dia terlalu bertele-tele! Seseorang memang harus menamparnya keras dengan kenyataan biar dia cepat maju atau seseorang akan merebut Tenten!" lanjutnya.

Mendengar ini, Neji mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika menatap Sakura, "Jangan bodoh. Memangnya siapa yang mau dengan perempuan kasar seperti dia?"

"Sakura- _chan_ kasar dan Sasuke mau sama dia." Komentar Naruto.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau, Naruto." Sakura mendengus dan membuang mukanya yang memerah. Dia berkacak pinggang lalu melihat Neji kesal, "Abaikan soal tadi, aku sudah banyak memberimu saran yang berguna dan kau tidak mau mengikutinya. Sekarang Tenten sudah marah padamu. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Neji membuang mukanya, "Memang kau tahu a—"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Sasuke- _kun._ "

Pria berambut cokelat panjang itu mendengus.

Yah, apa yang dia harapkan.

"...Meski begitu, kau masih tidak berhak ikut campur, Sakura," Neji menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Sakura tajam, "ini urusanku dengan Tenten." Ucapnya.

"Tapi—"

Tanpa sadar Sakura mulai menggertakkan giginya lalu berteriak hingga beberapa orang mulai melihat ke arah kumpulan mereka.

"—SETIDAKNYA JAUH LEBIH BAIK JIKA KAU MEMBALAS PERNYATAANNYA DARIPADA MENGGANTUNGNYA SEPERTI INI!"

Perkataan Sakura membuat Neji sedikit terkesiap. Semua ini terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sempat berubah meski hanya sekilas. Sasuke melirik sekitar mereka yang mulai diam dan memperhatikan dengan penasaran akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke memegang bahu kekasihnya dan mencoba menenangkannya, "Sakura."

Sentuhan Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura yang menegang sebelumnya jadi tenang. Wanita itu menarik napas dan menghelanya. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya menatap Neji yang masih diam. Mengharapkan balasan keluar dari bibir yang terlihat dingin dan seolah sudah terkatup cukup rapat selama ini.

Rasanya menyedihkan. Baik Sakura, hingga Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata mungkin sudah muak.

Ketika melihat dua insan yang selalu berdiri bersama... namun juga saling membelakangi.

Tapi, lagi-lagi... Neji hanya tersenyum.

"Jika yang di atas sana memberikan kesempatan, maka aku pasti akan mengambilnya tanpa berpikir dua kali."

Kata-kata itu membuat mereka semua, terutama Sasuke dan Naruto—sebagai pihak laki-laki—entah kenapa sedikit tersadar.

"Sampai saat itu tiba... kumohon..."

Siapa sebenarnya... yang paling serius di sini?

"...percayalah padaku."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Membuka pesan di hpnya, Hyuuga Hinata memasang ekspresi sedih.

' _Aku sedang mengejar deadline sampai sore nanti. Jangan ganggu.'_

Lalu, mencoba mengetik pesan balasan, Hinata membuka mulutnya melihat pengumuman yang menyatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengirimnya. Tanda bahwa lawan bicaranya di sana telah memblokir akunnya. Menghela napas lelah, Hinata mematikan hpnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kenapa, Hinata?"

Pertanyaan yang muncul dari arah pintu itu membuat Hinata menoleh. Wanita cantik tersebut bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu menerima secangkir teh hangat dari tunangannya. Hinata tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian menyesap cairan cokelat itu pelan.

Naruto duduk di depan Hinata. Dia hanya mengenakan celana panjang sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh kekarnya yang memiliki otot _six pack_ di perutnya. Hinata hanya mengenakan _lingerie_ tipis berwarna putih dan sebagian besar tubuhnya ditutupi selimut. Dia masih duduk di atas kasur, menikmati teh buatan calon suaminya itu.

Setelah menyesapnya, Hinata menjawab dengan kedua mata yang masih fokus dengan permukaan teh, "Aku memikirkan Neji- _niisan_ dan Tenten." Jawabnya apa adanya.

Naruto yang tadinya hendak meminum tehnya lagi langsung berhenti, "Kenapa? Neji sudah menjelaskannya pada kita, 'kan?"

Hinata memegang erat gelas di tangannya, "Aku tahu..." kedua alisnya yang bertaut masih belum berubah, "...tapi, seperti kata Sakura... bagaimana jika Tenten tidak ingat lalu... dia pergi tanpa mengetahui apapun?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Mendengar ini, Naruto melirik wanita di depannya sebelum melihat ke arah lain. Dia meminum teh panasnya sekilas lagi sebelum meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Dia menghela napasnya sebelum berdiri, "Aku tahu Neji. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Berdiri di samping kasur, Naruto memeluk kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan Naruto pada kepalanya, "Kenapa... kau begitu yakin?" tanya Hinata lirih.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum tertawa kecil, "Karena Neji jauh lebih peka dariku?"

Pertanyaan balik Naruto akhirnya membuat tawa Hinata pecah meski tidak terlalu keras. Dia memukul perut Naruto main-main dan hanya dibalas kekehan kecil Naruto yang meremas kepalanya dengan gemas. Lalu Naruto mengambil gelas yang dipegang Hinata dan meletakkannya di atas meja sebelum dia mendorong Hinata agar berbaring lagi di atas kasur.

"Na-Naruto- _kun?_ Masih siang—"

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya lalu mencium leher jenjang Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah, "Sebentar saja. Lagipula..."

Ucapan Naruto yang menggantung membuat Hinata membuka kedua matanya dan melirik rambut pirang Naruto di sampingnya.

"...aku perlu melakukan sesuatu agar perhatianmu teralihkan dari konflik pasangan lain haha~"

Mendengar ini, Hinata memasang ekspresi jengkel meski tidak sepenuhnya jujur dari dalam hatinya, "Jangan begitu—ahn!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar desahan Hinata yang reflek keluar ketika dia langsung meremas buah dada di balik _lingerie_ itu. Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah—terutama ketika dia mendengar tawa Naruto di tengkuknya.

Tapi, tanpa mengomentari itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai menjilat leher jenjang putih di hadapannya. Kedua tangan kekar Naruto masih memegang bahu Hinata, menahannya agar tetap di atas kasur. Hinata telah mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meremas rambut Naruto sembari menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sebagai petugas pemadam kebakaran, tentu saja Naruto tidak mudah mendapatkan waktu liburnya. Karena itu, apabila dia berhasil mendapatkan hari libur, dia akan memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Dan bermanja-manjaan dengan kekasihnya adalah salah satu pemanfaatan yang sangat baik—bagi Naruto tentu saja.

Naruto telah turun dan mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya pada belahan dada Hinata yang masih tertutup kain putih tipis yang terbuat dari bahan sutra itu. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan menghangat apalagi ketika melihat iris biru langit milik Naruto melirik ke atas—menatap kedua matanya.

Hinata menelan ludah sebelum memegang sisi-sisi wajah Naruto lalu menariknya ke dalam ciuman panas. Hinata sengaja membuka mulutnya sehingga Naruto bisa memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain di dalam sana dengan lidah kekasihnya. Wanita itu terus mendesah dengan kedua kakinya yang mulai terbuka lebar dan tubuh yang terus menggeliyat, meminta sentuhan lebih dari pria di atasnya.

"Hinata..." bisik Naruto dengan suara berat. Kedua alisnya mulai bertaut dengan uap panas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanda bahwa dia sudah sangat di ujung sekarang.

Melihat ini, akhirnya wanita yang rambutnya sudah berantakan di atas bantal itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. Memberi izin pada lelaki di atasnya untuk melakukan lebih. Naruto tersenyum lega dan mulai menggesekkan tubuh mereka membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah kencang, merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana.

 _ **PIP PIP**_

Suara telepon yang tidak asing itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata terhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mereka. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, hp Hinata yang diletakkan di atas meja sebelumnya. Mereka kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain. Ekspresi Naruto antara bimbang ingin merasa terganggu tapi—

"...Mau diangkat?"

Melihat wajah kekasihnya, Hinata tertawa kecil sebelum bangkit dan mencium bibir Naruto sekilas, "Masih siang, Naruto- _kun._ Aku khawatir ada kabar penting, jadi... biarkan aku mengangkatnya, ya?" tanyanya lembut.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk lalu mengangguk, tanda bahwa dia menurut saja karena perkataan Hinata ada benarnya. Pria berambut pirang cepak itu memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga Hinata bisa bangun lalu merangkak mendekati meja.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat melihat layar hpnya yang menyala. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung mengangkatnya, " _Moshi-moshi?_ Neji- _niisan?_ "

Mendengar nama yang dikenalnya membuat Naruto reflek menoleh kaget. Hinata juga menyadari itu dan menatap kekasihnya. Menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kakak sepupunya itu. Naruto langsung menggeser posisi duduknya dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada hp di atas telinga Hinata sehingga dia bisa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Hinata dan Neji tanpa harus menyalakan _speaker._

Sempat ada jeda sesaat seolah Neji di seberang sana sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara yang tak begitu jelas lalu menyusul suara Neji yang mengutarakan tujuannya menelepon adik sepupu dan kekasihnya tersebut.

Mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesekali mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa mereka mengerti perkataan Neji—meski tentu saja Neji tak akan bisa melihatnya. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto, melihat pria beriris biru langit itu tersenyum teduh kemudian mengangguk.

Wanita cantik berambut _indigo_ panjang terurai tersebut meremas hp di tangannya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Makanya... kenapa aku harus datang!?"

Naruto di samping Tenten hanya mendengus dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya, "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Hari ini pengumuman penghargaan yang akan diberikan pada novelis-novelis ternama di Jepang," mengabaikan tatapan jengkel Tenten kepadanya, Naruto melanjutkan, "Neji sudah termasuk jajaran novelis terbaik era ini, 'kan? Tidak ada salahnya untuk datang dong, kali saja dia berhasil mendapatkan penghargaan bergengsi ini!" teriaknya semangat.

Hinata di sisi lain Tenten masih memegangi lengan guru bela diri itu dengan kuat. Memastikan agar salah satu teman terdekat mereka itu tidak kabur, "Naruto- _kun_ benar. Aku percaya Neji- _niisan_ bisa mendapatkan penghargaannya!" ucap Hinata lugu, kata-kata polosnya membuat ekspresi Tenten perlahan tapi pasti melemah.

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Tenten menatap jalan di depannya, "...Tapi..." mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Tenten bergumam pelan, "...Neji mungkin tidak mau melihat aku ada di sana."

"Tidak—"

"Hinata," panggilan Naruto yang seolah memperingatkannya membuat wanita berambut _indigo_ itu menutup mulutnya lagi. Ekspresi serius Naruto juga membuat Tenten melihat pasangan di kanan kirinya itu bergantian.

"...Kenapa kalian?" tanyanya bingung.

Hinata membuang wajahnya sementara Naruto tersenyum melihat Tenten dan menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa," Tenten berniat menekan Naruto tapi kemudian dia menyela, "nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

Tenten membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi. Tidak jadi bertanya dan akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Wanita keturunan Cina itu berjalan beriringan dengan dua teman baiknya dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Kapan terakhir kali dia melihat Hyuuga Neji?

Jika terakhir adalah saat di pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata waktu itu... berarti mungkin sudah hampir seminggu lebih?

Waktu yang cukup lama untuk kedua teman sejak kecil yang hampir selalu terlihat bersama tersebut.

Apa ekspresi yang harus Tenten pasang di wajahnya nanti jika mereka bertatap muka?

Terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seperti itu, hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di gedung _hotel_ merangkap _mall_ tersebut. Tempat mewah untuk acara resmi yang pastinya akan didatangi oleh sejumlah ahli literatur yang banyak menyumbangkan karya terbaik mereka kepada masyarakat Jepang hingga rancah internasional.

Tentu saja datang ke tempat seperti ini, mereka semua sudah sepantasnya mengenakan pakaian yang rapi. Naruto menyalakan hpnya lalu menghubungi seseorang sembari mencari siapapun yang bisa dikenalnya. Naruto langsung mengucapkan bahwa mereka bertiga sudah sampai pada penerima telepon di seberang sana. Tenten dan Hinata hanya berdiri berdampingan sembari memperhatikan pria Uzumaki itu.

"Naruto!" suara wanita yang mereka kenali membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh. Temari yang masih memegang hp di dekat telinganya itu langsung menghampiri mereka. Editor novel yang telah mengenakan kemeja rapi lengkap dengan jas dan rok span selututnya itu mematikan hpnya dan menyapa mereka, "Ayo ke sebelah sini. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kita."

" _Sankyuu,_ Temari!" teriak Naruto semangat yang hanya dibalas wanita berambut pirang yang biasanya dikuncir empat itu dengan senyumnya. Mereka bertiga berjalan mengikuti editor Neji tersebut hingga akhirnya duduk di tempat yang disiapkan.

Kala Naruto dan Hinata sedang sibuk dengan kursi mereka sendiri, Tenten hanya diam memegang sandaran kursi yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Melihat gerakan Tenten yang berhenti, Temari menoleh, "Ada apa, Tenten?" tanyanya.

Sedikit tersentak, Tenten menoleh dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya, "Tidak... Tidak ada..." _volume_ suaranya sempat menurun itu membuat Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi, karena Tenten tak kunjung melanjutkan akhirnya Temari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tenang saja," ucapan Temari membuat Tenten melirik ke salah satu teman seangkatannya itu, "kau tidak akan datang ke sini dengan sia-sia kok. Setidaknya, itu yang kuharap." Lanjut Temari sembari duduk di atas kursinya sendiri.

"Eh? Maksudmu—"

Kata-kata Tenten terpotong ketika suara musik tiba-tiba terdengar bergemuruh di sekitar mereka. Pembukaan acara telah dimulai. Sambutan demi sambutan berdatangan dari setiap pihak utama yang terlibat. Acara yang bergengsi ini perlahan tapi pasti mulai berjalan mendekati pertengahan.

"Baiklah, sesuatu yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu!" teriak pembawa acara di depan, "Waktunya pengumuman penghargaan terbaik untuk para penulis sesuai kategorinya masing-masing!" lanjutnya.

Tepuk tangan langsung berdatangan. Masing-masing kategori dibuat untuk menyesuaikan kemampuan para penulis atau ahli literatur yang berhak mendapatkannya.

Mayoritas pemenang adalah para penulis _senior_ yang sudah menekuni bidang ini hingga sepuluh tahun lamanya bahkan lebih. Di sini, Tenten, Naruto, dan Hinata harus mengakui bahwa mereka masih sangat awam di dunia ini sehingga tidak banyak penulis yang mereka ketahui. Paling hanya beberapa penulis pendatang baru yang masuk ke dalam nominasi meski tidak sampai bisa memenangkan penghargaan di kategori tersebut.

"Siap-siap ya, Tenten."

Ucapan ambigu Temari membuat Tenten yang sedari tadi terfokus dengan panggung di depan mereka hanya menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung, "...Hah?"

"Akhirnya kita telah sampai ke penghargaan terbaik!" teriak salah satu MC dengan semangat, dia menoleh pada rekannya lalu mereka bersamaan membuka amplop di tangan mereka.

"Meski dengan umurnya yang masih tergolong muda, penulis pria ini mampu membawa dunia yang dia tulis dirasakan langsung oleh pembaca," ucap pembawa acara, memulai kata-katanya untuk mendeskripsikan sang pemenang, "mendapat prestasi _best seller_ untuk setiap karya-karyanya, sang penulis ini juga berhasil membawa beberapa karyanya ke film layar lebar dan mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari seluruh kalangan. Bahkan dia disebut-sebut sebagai penulis jenius di era ini! Siapakah dia?"

Pembawa acara itu tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kita sambut... penghargaan untuk penulis terbaik di tahun ini jatuh kepada..."

Musik dimulai memberi aura ketegangan kepada setiap pendatang.

"...Hyuuga Neji!"

Kedua iris Tenten membulat kaget. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang langsung membuka mulut mereka. Temari sempat terlihat terkejut juga sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum bangga, turut senang dengan keberhasilan novelis yang selama ini dibimbingnya. Dia melirik Tenten yang masih belum bisa melepaskan kedua matanya yang berbinar dari panggung yang bermandikan cahaya itu.

Dari sudut tempat ini, dimana para penulis berkumpul di sana, berdirilah Hyuuga Neji tepat ketika namanya dipanggil. Pria berambut cokelat panjang itu tersenyum pada sekitarnya lalu menyalami mereka satu persatu dengan hormat.

Neji kemudian berjalan tegap ke atas panggung. Ekspresinya tetap terlihat tenang mengesampingkan sedikit keringat dingin mengalir dari sisi wajahnya. Tanda bahwa dia cukup tegang dan tak menyangka benar-benar akan mendapatkan penghargaan paling bergengsi untuk para penulis di Jepang.

Membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih lalu menerima piala bergilir itu, Neji tersenyum tipis mendengarkan ucapan selamat langsung dari dua mulut pemberi pengumuman yang merupakan pria dan wanita itu. Setelah keduanya turun dari panggung, Neji langsung berdiri di depan _mic_ dan membuka mulutnya.

"Terima kasih... saya ucapkan pada semua yang telah mendukung saya hingga saya sampai di titik ini."

Lalu Neji menyebut satu persatu nama-nama yang paling berpengaruh di sekitarnya. Terutama orang tuanya, keluarganya, sang editor, para senior, hingga akhirnya teman-teman terdekatnya. Sampai sini, Naruto dan Hinata telah menunjukkan antusiasme mereka dan memberi tepuk tangan mereka yang paling meriah meski menyayangkan karena tidak semuanya dari mereka semua ada di sini karena urusan masing-masing.

Entah apakah ada yang menyadarinya atau tidak, diam-diam Tenten tersenyum kecil melihat sosok Neji di tengah panggung. Rasa kesal, sedih, namun bangga bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam dadanya. Tenten meremas erat tangannya di atas meja.

Sejak kapan...

...Hyuuga Neji yang dia kenal sejak kecil itu... sudah setinggi ini?

"Selamat... Neji."

Para penonton memberi tepuk tangan meriah, mengira Neji telah selesai mengucapkan semua yang terlihat ingin diucapkan olehnya. Namun, tiba-tiba senyum di wajah tampan penulis muda itu menghilang. Neji menarik napasnya dan memegang _mic_ di tangannya.

"Tapi, sebelum saya turun dari panggung ini, saya ingin mengucapkan beberapa hal pada salah satu orang terpenting di dalam hidup saya."

Mendengarkan ini, orang-orang yang duduk di sana mulai kebingungan dan saling bertanya satu sama lain. Tapi di meja tempat Tenten berada, Naruto dan Hinata tetap duduk manis dengan senyum di wajah mereka sementara Temari tetap tenang dengan kedua matanya yang menutup. Hanya Tenten yang justru terlihat kebingungan sendiri dan melihat ekspresi teman-temannya sebelum kembali melihat Neji—

—yang ternyata juga melihat ke arahnya.

Kaget karena kedua mata mereka bertemu, wajah Tenten reflek memerah dan mencoba melihat ke arah lain. Tapi, kata-kata Neji yang menggema berkat _speaker_ yang terpasang di penjuru ruangan menghentikannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tenten."

Neji memejamkan kedua matanya lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih atas waktu yang kau korbankan untuk menemaniku. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu untuk mendukungku. Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa menghindar darimu. Maafkan keegoisanku selama ini."

Hinata terlihat menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto membuka mulutnya tanpa menutupinya sama sekali. Pasangan itu terlalu syok dengan keberanian pria yang selama ini terlihat lebih memilih duduk di balik layar.

Tenten? Wajahnya mungkin sudah berubah warna secara permanen.

"...Maukah kau menikahiku?"

Dan pertanyaan terakhir ini membuat ruangan menjadi kisruh. Meski pasangan di dekatnya terlihat panik, Temari tetap duduk dengan santainya dan menyeringai melihat Tenten yang biasanya meledak-ledak itu kini tak mampu berkata apa-apa, bahkan mungkin lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang dari deretan penulis senior mendadak berdiri dan memberi tepuk tangan pada Neji. Tak hanya dia, para tamu juga mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Memberi penghargaan terbaik pada pria yang telah berhasil melawan rasa takutnya seorang diri. Ekspresi Neji terlihat terkejut dan untuk sesaat dia merasa tak pantas menerima semua ini.

Dia hanya pengecut yang terlalu fokus dengan janji bodohnya di masa kecil.

Apa dia pantas mendapatkan _respect_ dari mereka semua?

Tapi, tak ada yang bisa Neji lakukan selain membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan mereka semua sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dia kemudian berjalan turun dari panggung. Selagi pembawa acara yang lain naik ke atas panggung untuk membahas keberaniannya tadi, Neji langsung berjalan ke tempat meja dimana teman-temannya berada.

"Aku kira aku akan mati berdiri."—adalah kata-kata Neji yang tak disangka keempat orang yang sedang duduk tersebut.

Sontak, Naruto langsung tertawa kencang. Dia memukuli punggung Neji yang masih tegang sepenuhnya. Temari duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya di depan Neji yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, "Kerja bagus di sana, Hyuuga- _san._ " Sindir Temari santai.

Mencoba tersenyum meski kaku, Neji melirik Temari dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia kemudian menyerahkan pialanya pada editornya tersebut, "Aku titip ini, Temari." Lalu dia berjalan mendekati Tenten yang sedari awal masih diam dan bersembunyi di belakang Temari.

"Ayo, Tenten."

"Eh? Ke-Kemana?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan teman sejak kecilnya itu, Neji langsung meraih tangan Tenten dan menoleh kepada teman-temannya yang lain, "Aku pinjam Tenten dulu. Terima kasih sudah membawanya ke sini." Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Naruto menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya sembari mengangkat jempolnya dan Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Temari hanya mendengus menahan tawa dan memberi isyarat gerakan mengusir pasangan itu. Tenten kehabisan kata-kata ketika Neji menarik tangannya tanpa permisi lalu mengajaknya berlari keluar dari gedung itu. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang masih tertawa geli melihat mereka bahkan sesekali mengucapkan selamat.

Rasanya seperti otaknya mendadak sulit untuk berputar mencari solusi atas apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya sekarang. Membaca situasi? Bertanya pada Neji langsung? Bernapas saja?

Tu-Tunggu, apa?

APA!?

APA YANG BARU SAJA TERJADI!?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Hah... hah..."

Mengatur napas masing-masing, sepasang teman sejak kecil itu membungkuk hingga memegang lutut mereka. Keduanya telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Neji—karena memang itu lokasi yang paling dekat dari gedung tempat mereka berada. Baju rapi yang dikenakan keduanya cukup menghambat gerakan mereka sehingga Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten harus mengumpulkan tenaga setelah sampai di tujuan.

"Kau—hah—apa-apaan sih!?" teriak Tenten lebih dulu. Tidak menyembunyikan nada kekesalannya sama sekali meski wajahnya masih memerah. Neji yang telah selesai mengatur napasnya juga ikut berdiri tegak dan menghadap wanita berambut cokelat yang dicepol itu, "Tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan di depan publik seperti itu lalu menculikku kemari! Aku juga butuh wkatu untuk bernapas, dasar bodoh!" teriaknya kesal.

Neji mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, bisa saja kau akan kabur setelah acaranya selesai, 'kan?" tanyanya. Seolah tepat sasaran, Tenten terkesiap dan melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah, "Lagipula aku tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Teman-teman kita sudah selangkah di depan—bahkan Hinata yang kupikir tidak akan mendahuluiku. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Haa!? Siapa juga yang mengulur waktu selain kau sendiri, Hyuuga Neji!?" teriak Tenten semakin kesal. Wanita berambut cokelat dengan poni menyamping itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Aku sudah menyatakan perasaan sukaku padamu berulang kali dan kau tidak pernah membalasnya! Apa sih susahnya membalas sepatah kata 'iya' saja?" tanyanya.

Pria beriris _lavender_ itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Tapi aku sudah membuktikan perasaanku dengan hampir menyerangmu waktu itu, masa' kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" tanyanya kesal.

Tenten sempat terlihat bingung hingga dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika dia sempat cemburu dengan Temari. Dan tak sengaja mengingat ciuman mereka waktu itu.

Ah.

Wajah Tenten kembali berwarna merah padam seluruhnya.

"I-I-ITU—MANA AKU MENGERTI JIKA KAU TAK MENGATAKANNYA BODOH!"

" _Well,_ tidak semua harus dijawab dengan menggunakan kata-kata, nona."

"Tapi, tetap saja—aku nyaris berpikir saat itu kau hanya mempermainkan perasaanku!"

"Apa aku laki-laki yang terlihat seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Neji membuat mulut Tenten membeku. Membuka tutup mulutnya, Tenten menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi tubuhnya mengepal dan bergetar. Melihat ini, Neji menghela napasnya lalu memajukan tubuhnya sehingga Tenten bisa menyandarkan ujung kepalanya pada bahu Neji yang terasa jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Neji mengangkat tangannya dan membelai bagian belakang kepala Tenten. Membiarkan teman sejak kecilnya itu mengusap wajahnya pada jas Neji, "Kenapa... baru sekarang?" tanyanya lirih.

Terdiam beberapa saat, Neji membuka mulutnya, "Aku ingin menepati janji kita dulu tapi mengapa baru sekarang..." Tenten membuka kedua matanya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, "...mungkin karena aku hanya tidak mau memberi janji kosong."

Tenten membuka mulutnya. Suaranya serak menahan tangis, "Janji... yang mana?"

Untuk sesaat Neji terpaku dan sempat berhenti mengelus bagian belakang kepala Tenten. Sampai dia mulai tersenyum kecil lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tak masalah jika kau tak ingat..."

Neji menepuk kepala Tenten lalu meraba bagian belakang lehernya.

"...yang penting aku ingin kau tahu, aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu... karena aku tahu itu tidak akan mengubah apapun selain status belaka."

Mendengar ini, Tenten sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, "...Eh?" menatap Neji bingung sampai laki-laki itu menghela napasnya.

"Tidak ada artinya jika aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya."

Mengangkat tangannya satu lagi, Neji telah memeluk tubuh Tenten di depannya.

"Karena itu... tak peduli berapa lama aku harus tetap bertahan hanya menjadi sahabatmu, aku akan menunggu sampai aku bisa membuktikan bahwa diriku memiliki nilai yang pantas untukmu."

Pelukan itu semakin erat... dan bau maskulin Neji tak pernah terasa memabukkan sampai seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau sangat berharga bagiku... Tenten."

Neji menundukkan kepalanya di tengkuk wanita keturunan Cina tersebut.

"Maafkan aku."

Merasakan pelukan yang semakin kuat itu, Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum membalas pelukan Neji. Meremas bagian belakang jas laki-laki di depannya, Tenten tersenyum lembut sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Bodoh." Bisik Tenten dengan nada lemah. Dia kemudian memundurkan wajahnya dan sedikit mendorong Neji, membuat wajah laki-laki itu kini lurus di depannya.

Tenten memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengundang Neji masuk ke dalam ciuman.

Merasakan bibir Tenten di atas bibirnya, Neji ikut membuka mulutnya sehingga dia mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut wanita itu. Tak peduli meski posisi mereka masih di luar apartemen, keduanya terus tenggelam ke dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan berdua. Neji menekan ciuman di depannya sampai akhirnya dia menekan Tenten untuk mundur. Neji baru berhenti mencium begitu Tenten menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"Satu... pertanyaan." Bisik Tenten lemah saat mengatur napas di sela-sela ciuman mereka, "Jika kau... tak memenangkan penghargaan itu, apa yang aka kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Neji berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan ekspresi datar, "Mungkin aku harus menunggu kesempatan yang lain lagi."

"Hei—"

Neji tertawa kecil, "Aku bercanda," mencium pucuk kepala Tenten, Neji melanjutkan, "akhir bulan ini, aku akan mengeluarkan novel baru. Aku berencana memaksamu membaca itu dan setelahnya aku akan melamarmu." Ucapnya lugas.

Tenten mendengus, "Kau sepertinya yakin sekali aku pasti akan menerima lamaranmu."

"Memangnya tidak?"

Neji yang balik bertanya dengan ekspresi datarnya membuat kedua alis Tenten bertaut kesal. Tapi, dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa membalas pertanyaan Neji selain jawaban yang sudah mereka ketahui bersama. Mendekatkan kedua dahi mereka, Tenten tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Neji."

"...Ya, aku tahu."

Kembali bertatapan, mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini sembari membantu gerakan satu sama lain untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Neji dengan susah payah. Setelah masuk, Neji langsung mengunci apartemennya lalu mulai membimbing Tenten hingga mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar Neji dimana tersedia kasur di sana.

Tenten langsung berbaring di atas kasur Neji yang tidak terlalu rapi namun juga tidak terlalu berantakan. Kedua anak manusia itu saling mengatur napas dengan kedua mata yang tidak lepas dari satu sama lain. Mereka saling membantu membuka pakaian masing-masing. Bahkan sebelum bertanya, keduanya sudah tidak menggunakan apapun yang menempel di tubuh polos mereka.

"Sekarang... tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba, mendadak ragu ketika dia menahan tubuhnya di atas Tenten.

Mendengar ini, Tenten tertawa kecil lalu memeluk leher Neji. Menariknya kembali ke dalam ciuman yang panas dan panjang. Suara desahan memenuhi ruangan dan Tenten telah membuka kedua kakinya di bawah sana, memberi akses untuk pria berambut cokelat panjang itu untuk masuk di antara kedua kakinya.

"Kau bertanya itu sekarang?" tanya balik Tenten dengan suara parau. Neji tersenyum mendengar ini dan mengangguk setuju. Tanpa memberi peringatan terlebih dahulu, Neji sudah langsung meraih buah dada Tenten sebelah kanan dan meremasnya kuat, "Ngh!" desah Tenten, semakin keras ketika Neji mulai meraih _nipple_ miliknya yang menegang.

Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih. Neji telah meraih salah satu buah dadanya dan menghisapnya. Pria beriris _lavender_ itu menjilat bagian yang menegang di dalam mulutnya. Memainkannya dengan lidahnya, Neji menghisapnya semakin kuat seolah berharap ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana. Yang sebaliknya justru membuat Tenten mendesah semakin kencang dan bergerak tak nyaman di atas kasur.

"AH! Neji—haa!" teriakan Tenten membakar sesuatu yang menjadi energi di dalam tubuh pria keturunan Hyuuga tersebut. Tenten berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sampai akhirnya Neji melepaskan serangannya dan bergerak turun ke bawah.

Wanita yang sebelumnya dicepol itu kini telah menguraikan rambut cokelat panjangnya di atas bantal. Dia menatap cemas Neji yang kini berhenti di sekitar perutnya, "Ne-Neji? AH!?"

Tiba-tiba Neji menjilat pusarnya di bawah sana. Menghisapnya hingga terasa geli dan membuat Tenten semakin menggelinjang di bawahnya. Tenten reflek menjambak rambut Neji meski tidak cukup kuat. Dan dia tahu, daerah selangkangannya terasa semakin basah.

Desahan Tenten semakin kuat hingga tanpa sadar dia melengkungkan tubuhnya. Neji segera menyadari apa yang terjadi... terutama ketika sebelumnya dia telah memposisikan tangannya di bawah sana.

Menatap jari-jarinya yang telah basah, Neji menatap teman sejak kecilnya itu, "Kau sensitif juga ya."

Wajah Tenten memerah, "Jangan komentar!" teriaknya kesal.

Neji tertawa kecil dan kedua tangannya yang kekar itu mulai meraih wajah Tenten dan kembali menciumnya. Di tengah ciuman, Neji menurunkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengambil kaki Tenten dan disangkutkan pada bahunya, "Kau siap, Tenten?"

Menyadari pertanyaan itu, Tenten mendongak. Hanya untuk melihat posisi berbaringnya yang miring karena salah satu kakinya di tahan oleh Neji. Tenten mengangguk pelan. Jawaban yang lebih dari cukup untuk Neji yang mulai memasukkan dirinya yang sudah sangat tegang ke dalam liang di bawah sana.

"Ugh nghh..." Tenten meremas bantal di sampingnya, merasakan tusukan Neji perlahan tapi pasti memenuhi tubuhnya. Tenten berusaha mengatur napasnya hingga kedua matanya berair.

Neji menggertakkan giginya dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sampai akhirnya dia berhasil masuk. Tenten mendesah kuat sembari merintih. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Neji memberi waktu untuk teman sejak kecilnya itu terbiasa. Setelah Tenten mengangguk lagi, barulah dia menggerakkan tubuhnya di bawah sana.

Desahan keduanya menyatu lalu menggema. Neji menahan kaki Tenten di bahunya sementara tangan satunya lagi mengaitkan diri dengan tangan Tenten di atas sprei yang kusut. Neji memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, menemui satu titik yang membuat keduanya mampu melayang bersama.

"Tenten..." erang Neji di tengah kegiatannya. Sekilas daerah di sekitar matanya mengeluarkan urat yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang konsentrasi penuh untuk membuat wanita di bawahnya merasakan kenikmatan.

Seolah membalas panggilan Neji, Tenten menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi di atasnya. Membelainya pelan, Tenten menarik kepala Neji turun, kembali tenggelam ke dalam ciuman yang menggairahkan sementara Neji masih belum berhenti di bawah sana. Rasanya seperti nama mereka kini adalah mantra untuk bertahan bagi satu sama lain.

"Hii... ah! AAAAAAHHH!"

Tusukan terakhir, Neji merasakan remasan kuat Tenten di bawah sana. Pria berambut cokelat panjang itu memaksakan dirinya untuk keluar dari liang Tenten sekarang, mengeluarkan cairannya di atas tubuh wanita itu. Karena sekarang belum waktunya. Di sisi lain, cairan Tenten membasahi miliknya.

Melihat betapa berantakannya mereka, Neji akhirnya menghela napas, "Sepertinya kita harus berhenti sekarang," Tenten hanya menoleh pelan, "masih banyak yang perlu kita atur sebelum bisa masuk ke tahap yang lebih tinggi lagi." Ucapnya ambigu di sela-sela napasnya.

Setelah penjelasan Neji itu, Tenten hanya bisa menyetujui dengan setengah sadar sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan tapi pasti. Dengkurannya yang langsung terdengar menarik perhatian Neji. Sepertinya banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini dan perjalanan jauh yang menuntut mereka harus berlari ke tempat Neji—belum lagi dengan _sex_ yang baru saja mereka lakukan—membuat wanita itu telah sampai di batasnya.

Memperhatikan wajah Tenten yang tertidur lelap, Neji hanya diam sembari mengatur napasnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan mendengus pelan. Neji mengambil inisiatif untuk membereskan sekitar mereka sebisanya. Mengelap tubuh Tenten hingga membetulkan posisinya lalu dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Neji mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Tenten dan membiarkannya tertidur lelap ke dunia mimpinya sendiri.

Duduk di samping Tenten, Neji memegang kepala wanita berambut cokelat itu dan mengelusnya pelan. Meraba kedua mata Tenten yang terpejam dengan tenang menggunakan jempolnya.

"Aku bilang aku akan mengeluarkan novel baru akhir bulan ini, 'kan?"

Neji mulai bergumam dan menarik tangannya. Dia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Tenten. Memeluk wanita itu hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan dada bidang Neji di depannya.

"Novel itu berdasarkan kehidupan nyata kita berdua... aku ingin menuliskan _ending_ yang terbaik dari semua novel yang pernah kubuat sebelumnya."

Memeluk tubuh Tenten semakin erat, Neji memejamkan kedua matanya. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Bacalah dan kau akan mengerti, Tenten."

Tenggelam ke dalam bunga tidurnya... Neji kembali menemui dirinya di masa lalu...

...dan janji bodoh yang mungkin bagi Tenten hanya sekedar omong kosong anak kecil belaka kala itu.

 **#**

 _Suara deras hujan memenuhi halaman perkarangan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Memegang kaca di depannya, laki-laki kecil dengan rambut cokelatnya yang sudah memanjang sebahu itu membuka mulutnya dan meniup-niup uap yang keluar dari dalam sana. Membuat kaca di depannya berembun lalu dia menggambar di atasnya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Neji?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu menghentikan apapun yang dilakukan oleh pemuda Hyuuga tersebut. Masih dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel di atas kaca, Hyuuga Neji menoleh ke belakang dan melihat perempuan yang seumur dengannya—sekitar umur tujuh tahun—tersenyum padanya dengan dua tangan mengait di belakang punggungnya. Rambut cokelat tua panjangnya diikat dua di samping kanan kiri kepalanya._

 _Neji mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali membuat uap di atas kaca, "Menggambar." Jawabnya singkat._

 _Teman perempuannya yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya itu sempat kehilangan senyumannya sebelum dia tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya menyenangkan! Aku ikut! Berikan aku tempat!" tanpa diminta, dia sudah naik ke atas sofa dan langsung menggeser tubuh Neji yang masih lebih kecil darinya._

 _Neji menoleh dengan ekspresi jengkel, "Hei! Ini tempatku, Tenten!" teriaknya._

" _Huu! Neji pelit!"_

" _Aku tidak pelit!" Neji menunjuk jendela di sampingnya, "Kau di sebelah sana saja! Masih banyak tempat kok!" teriaknya._

 _Tenten menggembungkan kedua pipinya sampai tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu lalu menjentikkan jarinya, "Oh! Aku tahu!" tiba-tiba Tenten berdiri di atas sofa sehingga dia bisa menggapai sisi jendela paling atas, "Karena aku lebih tinggi, aku di bagian atas saja!" teriak Tenten dengan polos._

 _Mendengar ini, wajah Neji memerah. Laki-laki dengan kedua iris lavender itu seketika memaksa berdiri di samping Tenten, "Aku tidak pendek!" teriaknya tak terima—_

— _sampai dia menyadari bahwa dia masih harus mendongak untuk melihat kedua mata gadis kecil keturunan Cina tersebut._

 _Hyuuga Neji, tujuh tahun._

 _Tingginya masih se-leher Tenten yang berumur sama._

 _Tenten langsung menyeringai. Menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tanda bahwa dia merasa sangat menang. Terlebih ketika wajah Neji semakin memerah antara kesal dan malu. Lalu pemuda kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Kembali mengeluarkan uap mulutnya dengan emosi dan melanjutkan gambarnya di depan kaca yang sepantaran dengan tingginya._

 _Di sini, Tenten langsung tertawa terbahak dan menepuk kepala Neji berulang kali, "HAHAHAHA! NEJI PENDEK!" ejeknya._

 _Masih tidak menoleh, Neji terus menggambar dengan emosi, "Aku pasti akan tumbuh tinggi. Lihat saja nanti." Ucapnya dengan nada yang enggan dibantah dan kedua alis mengernyit dalam di depan kaca. Empat urat siku-siku terlihat jelas di sudut dahinya._

 _Tenten akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan menarik tangannya dari kepala Neji. Gadis kecil dengan tempelan dua plester di wajahnya itu langsung merangkul Neji, "Oke oke, aku percaya." Ucapnya main-main._

 _Neji melepaskan rangkulannya, "Bohong, kau tidak percaya, 'kan?"_

" _Neji—"_

 _Kehilangan senyumannya, Tenten mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali sembari pandangannya tetap lurus pada pemuda beriris lavender di depannya. Tahu bahwa Neji benar-benar marah padanya, akhirnya Tenten menghela napas dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya._

" _Baiklah, aku menyerah. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Tenten sembari memejamkan kedua matanya._

 _Mendengar ini, kedua alis Neji yang bertaut segera kembali normal. Dia menatap wajah Tenten beberapa saat sebelum melihat ke arah lain dan memasang pose berpikir. Tenten juga ikut diam memperhatikannya sembari tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Neji yang jelas berpikir keras._

 _Neji yang masih polos saat itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku sudah memutuskan," senyuman Tenten menghilang dan kedua alisnya terangkat. Neji kemudian menunjuk Tenten dengan ujung jari telunjuknya._

" _Jika aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu nanti—"_

 _Dengan seringai tipisnya seolah dia melakukan hal yang benar, Hyuuga Neji mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang kuat._

"— _kau harus menjadi istriku."_

 _Suara detik dari jam dinding di seberang mereka yang terus berjalan memenuhi keheningan di antara kedua bocah yang baru saja membuat janji pertama mereka. Tenten terlihat terpaku di depan ujung jari Neji yang menunjuk padanya. Melihat ekspresi syok itu, membuat Neji mendengus menahan tawa._

 _Pemuda kecil itu memegang kedua pinggangnya, "Kalau kau tak berani juga tak apa, jadi—"_

" _Aku mau!"_

 _Neji menghentikan kata-katanya dan menoleh pada Tenten dengan ekspresi bingung, "...Hah?"_

 _Wajah Tenten sudah memerah. Entah karena senang atau malu._

 _Yang jelas, waktu itu Neji masih bisa melihat bagaimana kedua pipi tembem Tenten merona. Gadis kecil itu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan satu bagian kosong karena masih perlu waktu untuk tumbuh. Kedua sisi rambutnya yang dikuncir bergerak ketika Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Neji yang juga ikut merona._

 _Hyuuga Neji masih ingat... saat ini..._

" _Aku mau menjadi istrimu, Neji! Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun!"_

 _...adalah pertama kalinya dia menyadari bahwa teman sejak kecilnya itu ternyata memiliki wajah yang cantik._

 **#**

Mungkin setelah ini, Hyuuga Neji akan membiarkan Tenten menertawakan calon suaminya yang terlalu serius itu sampai dia tidak ingat lagi bagaimana rasanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sampai saat itu tiba... setidaknya sekarang Neji akan memikirkan dulu bagaimana caranya dia mengganti hutang waktunya yang dia habiskan untuk menghindari cinta pertama dan terakhirnya tersebut.

Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang bodoh di sini?

Pertanyaan itu bisa disimpan untuk nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Memories of those times are still like a dream  
**_

 _ **But where am I going right now?**_

 _ **As I sing this song  
**_

 _ **I will go back to you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If only I could see the beautiful you again  
**_

 _ **I will listen to this song with you**_

 _\- Big Bang (Last Dance)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Omake)**_

 **\- Adegan setelah Hyuuga Neji selesai menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Uchiha Sasuke -**

"...Selesai."

Uchiha Sasuke pada akhirnya menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka. Kedua iris matanya yang sempat membulat akhirnya kembali seperti biasa ketika dia memicingkan kedua matanya di depan Neji yang juga masih menatapnya datar.

"Tunggu, jadi kesimpulannya—" Sasuke mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya di depan wajahnya, "—kau sudah melamar Tenten di umur tujuh tahun?"

Wajah Hyuuga Neji tetap datar ketika dia mengangguk singkat.

"...Dan apakah Tenten mengingat ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin menepati janji bodoh ini?"

"...Aku juga tidak tahu."

Neji akan mengingat bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh rasa iba.

"Apa kau terlalu tenggelam di dalam imajinasimu sehingga kau pikir masih ada perempuan yang mempercayai janji manis di umur tujuh tahun?"

"Bicara lagi dan aku benar-benar akan melempar _capucchino_ ini ke wajahmu."

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Lakukan itu dan tinju Sakura akan melayang ke wajahmu, Hyuuga."

"Kau belum pernah merasakan ujung pisau lipat menembus pantatmu, 'kan Uchiha?"

Detik selanjutnya, para tamu di kafe tersebut sekarang langsung menoleh ke arah mereka. Bertanya-tanya pada satu sama lain dengan bingung melihat ke arah Neji dan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis pada satu sama lain di meja mereka sendiri.

Apa itu bayangan hitam yang membara di belakang mereka?

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, "Apapun yang kau lakukan bukan urusanku, jadi terserah kau saja." Ucapnya, kembali menyesap kopi hitamnya.

Neji mendengus dan melakukan hal yang sama, "Tentu saja. Sejak kapan aku berharap kau akan memberi dukungan padaku?"

"Kita memang tidak cocok."

"Aku tidak akan membantah."

Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, kedua pria dengan sifat dasar sama itu kembali meminum kopi mereka masing-masing. Aura tegang masih belum hilang meski wajah mereka terlihat datar dan tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh pandangan-pandangan bingung di sekitar mereka.

"Ah, itu dia!" suara wanita yang seolah menjadi bel istirahat bagi mereka itu membuat kedua laki-laki tersebut menoleh bersamaan. Haruno Sakura terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka dari jauh, "Sasuke- _kun!_ Neji!" di sampingnya, Tenten juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka telah membawa kantong masing-masing. Tanda bahwa kegiatan belanja telah selesai.

Sasuke dan Neji reflek menghela napas lega sebelum berdiri bersamaan. Pria beriris _lavender_ itu berniat mengambil dompetnya dari dalam saku jaket ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah meletakkan uang yang jumlahnya lebih dari harga dua pesanan mereka. Neji mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah membuang wajahnya.

"Traktiranku," ucap Sasuke datar. Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Sasuke sudah memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian berjalan lebih dulu, "cepat datang dan susul kami, Neji."

Awalnya Neji tak mengerti. Tidak, sejak masa SMA Neji memang tak pernah mengerti isi pikiran Uchiha Sasuke meski mereka selalu sekelas. Setidaknya sampai Neji berhasil menyatukan _puzzle-puzzle_ yang terpisah lalu dia membuka mulutnya. Neji memejamkan kedua matanya dan tertawa kecil. Kemudian Neji memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan cepat hingga dia berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau bilang itu bukan urusanmu."

"Berisik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **REAL FIN HAHA**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aaah, _not much to say actually_ hahahahaks. Semoga suka dengan _chapter_ yang sekarang heuheu gak sempet ngecek ulang juga soalnya :3

Oke, terima kasih untuk kak PY yang sudah meng- _commish!_ Lalu terima kasih juga untuk semua _readers_ yang telah membaca, _review, fave,_ dan _alert!_ Semoga _feel-_ nya kerasa dan minim _typo_ :"D

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :)


	5. Chapter 5 : SasuSaku

Beberapa tahun sebelum semua kisah para pasangan ini dimulai...

...ada awal hubungan yang sedikit tidak biasa.

"Sasuke- _san..._ maukah kau berpacaran denganku?"

"...Tidak."

Mendapat penolakan seperti itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya membuat Haruno Sakura tertawa hambar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ahaha kupikir kali ini aku bisa mendengar jawaban yang lain." Gumamnya pelan. Wajahnya seolah mengatakan dia sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban ini hingga akhirnya tak ada kata-kata menyakitkan dari pria di depannya yang bisa mempengaruhinya lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan berambut _raven_ itu terdiam sesaat melihat perempuan di depannya tersebut sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya sendiri. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku lalu membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa permisi.

Melihat ini, Sakura reflek melangkah sekali ke depan, "Tunggu, Sasuke- _san—_ "

"Jawabanku tidak akan berubah." Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun dan terus berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di posisinya, "Berhentilah sekarang. Kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu dengan percuma." Lanjutnya tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Sakura membuka sedikit mulutnya saat mendengar itu hingga dia kembali menarik tangannya. Beberapa saat dia terdiam dengan kedua alisnya yang sedikit bertaut dan senyuman tipis yang lembut di bibirnya. Diperhatikannya punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh itu. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Sakura kembali menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dan siap-siap memasang _pose_ berteriak...

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAAAAAAAH!"

Teriakan yang menggema itu membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget meski hanya sekilas. Pemuda berambut biru dongkertersebut berhenti dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Dia melihat Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya tinggi dengan kencang dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, kedua matanya menyipit senang tanpa beban. Sakura tertawa kecil lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari cepat meninggalkan lokasi sekarang ke arah yang berlawanan dari Sasuke.

Berdiri terdiam, Sasuke masih belum merubah posisinya memperhatikan perempuan yang sebenarnya cukup manis itu sampai dia benar-benar menghilang. Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu kembali menghadap depan dan berjalan menjauh.

"Dasar perempuan aneh."

Ya.

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan tiga kata itu... sejak dia mengenal Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke masih menduduki bangku kelas tiga SMA saat pertama kali dia mengenal Sakura dulu. Waktu itu, Sakura adalah salah satu adik kelasnya yang baru saja masuk SMA. Tentu saja seorang laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai pangeran sekolah pada masanya itu tidak perlu turun dari tahtanya hanya untuk berkenalan dengan perempuan biasa. Uzumaki Naruto—satu-satunya laki-laki yang Sasuke akui sebagai sahabatnya—yang datang mengenalkan Haruno Sakura padanya.

Hanya dengan tatapan mata yang terjadi sepersekian menit, Sasuke langsung mengerti.

Haruno Sakura tak jauh beda dari para perempuan lainnya.

Karena itu, tanpa mau mengenal perempuan yang merupakan teman sejak kecil sahabatnya tersebut lebih jauh, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang di luar perhitungannya.

Bagi Sasuke, mendapat pernyataan cinta dari lawan jenis seperti ini mungkin telah menjadi sesuatu seperti makanan sehari-hari baginya. Tapi, dari mereka semua tidak ada yang sekeras kepala Sakura. Biasanya mereka akan langsung menghilang setelah Sasuke menolak mereka sekali, paling lama dua hingga tiga kali. Kalaupun ada yang belum menyerah, mereka masih mendekat namun tidak berani menyatakan perasaan mereka lagi.

Sasuke tahu semua perempuan itu terlalu takut sang pangeran akan semakin membenci mereka jika mereka masih keras kepala mengejarnya.

Dan memang seharusnya seperti itu.

Tapi—

"Sakura- _chan!_ "

Teriakan seseorang yang dikenalnya itu membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Naruto yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah seseorang di kejauhan. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga sosok Sakura yang masih membawa barang-barangnya untuk kuliah itu lari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

Saat ini, Naruto yang bermimpi ingin menjadi pemadam kebakaran itu telah masuk salah satu akademi yang sesuai dengan tujuannya. Letaknya cukup jauh dari kampus Sasuke sekarang. Di kampus ini, Sasuke hanya mengingat Temari sebagai teman dari alumni SMA yang sama. Itupun Temari ada di jurusan sastra sementara Sasuke ada di jurusan sistem informasi. Lalu tahun ini ada Haruno Sakura yang masuk menjadi mahasiswi baru di jurusan ilmu komunikasi.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto tertawa begitu Sakura berhasil sampai di depannya. Laki-laki berambut pirang dan memiliki tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu mengusap kepala Sakura yang mendengus kesal karena masih kesusahan membawa peralatannya sendiri dan Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat menawarkannya bantuan. Memperhatikan mereka berdua saling berkomunikasi seperti biasa, membuat Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Naruto dan Sakura adalah teman sepermainan sejak SMA. Mereka berdua tidak pernah menyinggung apapun, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke adalah salah satu dari kumpulan orang yang yakin bahwa Naruto memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura. Hal yang membuat Sasuke kadang penasaran apakah Sakura menceritakan tentang pernyataan cintanya pada Naruto dan bagaimana Naruto menanggapinya.

... _Well,_ itu bukan urusannya.

"Sasuke, ayo," ucapan Temari yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sasuke berdiri tegak dari sandarannya lalu berjalan bersama salah satu teman dekatnya di kampus ini menuju pintu gerbang. Setelah beberapa langkah, Temari baru menyadari dua orang yang sepertinya dia kenal, "oh, Naruto dan Sakura?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab dan mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga Naruto menyadari kehadiran mereka, "Temari! Sasuke!" teriaknya senang. Sakura juga langsung menoleh cepat. Kedua matanya jelas berbinar ketika dia melihat Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke membuang wajahnya dan melihat Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_ seperti biasa.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Apa sih!? Dingin sekali!" protesnya. Dia kemudian menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dan menekan kepala Sakura di sampingnya dengan kuat, "Aku diminta Mebuki- _baachan_ untuk menjemput maba satu ini karena barang bawaan dia banyak. Berhubung aku juga sedang tidak ada tugas berat jadi ya sudah sekalian mampir hehe." Ucapnya santai tanpa peduli dia telah mengacak-acak rambut _soft pink_ Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya.

Awalnya, Sakura masih bisa sabar sampai, "Uuugh! Naruto! Hentikan! Kau memberantakkan rambutku, bodoh!" teriaknya sembari menyundulkan kepalanya, menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari sana.

"Hah? Segini sih belum berantakan."

"APANYA YANG BELUM!? Kau pikir aku mau rambutku jadi durian seperti rambutmu!?"

"Kurang ajar! Ini bentuk alami ya! Warna rambutmu sendiri aneh!"

"APA KATAMU—"

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar," ucap Temari dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut menahan emosi. Wanita berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat itu menghela napas pelan sebelum kedua iris _green forest_ miliknya melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, "oh, Shikamaru sudah menjemputku. Sudah ya, aku duluan." Lanjutnya sembari berjalan melewati mereka dengan tenang.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Temari! _Bye_ Shikamaru!" teriak Sakura paling kencang di antara dua laki-laki di dekatnya. Nara Shikamaru juga sepertinya mendengar teriakan Sakura dan membalas sapaannya. Setelah pasangan itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Sakura kini melihat Sasuke yang masih diam di posisinya, "Hm... Sasuke- _san?_ "

Panggilan Sakura membuat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya.

"Besok... tidak, mungkin... dua hari lagi," gumam Sakura pelan sebelum dia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, "aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi!" teriaknya cepat.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "...Hah?"

Tatapan mengerikan Sasuke membuat Sakura panik dan langsung berujar cepat, "Sa-Sampai jumpa lagi! Ayo, Naruto!" nada bicaranya sangat berantakan sebelum dia menarik Naruto di sampingnya lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan Sasuke.

Ekspresi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun Naruto yang sudah kebingungan melihatnya dan Sakura secara bergantian. Kedua kaki Naruto dan Sakura terus membawa mereka menjauh, "Tu-Tunggu, kau masih suka dengan Sasuke!? Sudah berapa kali dia menolakmu?" tanyanya polos dengan suara berbisik di dekat telinga Sakura yang wajahnya masih semerah tomat. Sakura melirik Naruto galak, membuat pemuda yang berumur dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan tanya begitu, bodoh! Lebih baik kau doakan pernyataan cintaku diterima! Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat berapa kali aku ditolak..." keluh Sakura yang langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya kecewa.

Melihat ini, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar, "Kalau begitu menyerah saja, Sasuke bukan tipe yang pikirannya bisa dirubah semudah itu." Laki-laki beriris biru langit itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dasar, kalian berdua memang sama-sama keras kepala ya."

Walau Naruto berkata begitu, Sakura tetap diam sesaat lalu menggeleng dengan penuh keyakinan, "Tidak. Meskipun Sasuke- _san_ selalu menolakku, tapi dia selalu datang setiap kuminta. Jadi, itu artinya aku masih ada harapan, 'kan?"

"Iya juga sih... tapi—"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Naruto!" Sakura menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya lalu menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Sasuke- _san_ suatu hari nanti pasti akan membalas perasaanku!" ucapnya lugu sembari mengangkat jempol tangannya.

Wanita itu terlalu berpikir dengan positif hingga rasanya menyakitkan.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sampai akhirnya Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kepala Sakura. Menatap lembut teman sepermainannya sejak kecil tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... semoga berhasil."

Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ yang indah itu terlihat begitu indah ketika menunjukkan dedikasinya yang telah bulat, "Tentu saja!" teriaknya lalu mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Setelah itu, sebagian barang Sakura telah dibawakan oleh Naruto dan mereka berdua terus berbincang sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura. Naruto bertamu sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Kemudian tiga hari setelahnya... Sakura kembali menyatakan perasaannya. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke datang dengan niat untuk menolaknya.

"Sasuke- _san,_ kali ini aku ingin mengajukan suatu proposal."

Tapi sampai di sini, Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa dia masih... tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang tegas dan meyakinkan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak mau berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura?

"...Proposal?"

"Ya," Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memiringkan kepalanya hingga rambut _soft pink_ miliknya jatuh di sisi wajahnya, "maukah kau mencoba berpacaran denganku dulu? Satu semester ini saja."

Jika Sasuke bisa menolak Sakura dengan tegas, meski dia harus menggunakan kata-kata yang jauh lebih menyakitkan... setidaknya semua ini bisa selesai lebih cepat, 'kan?

Sakura hanya perlu merasakan sakit sekali.

Dan Sasuke tidak akan terganggu lagi oleh perempuan yang menyebalkan itu.

"Jika aku berhasil membuat Sasuke- _san_ menyukaiku, tentu saja hubungan ini mau dilanjutkan atau tidak, terserah Sasuke- _san._ "

Lalu... kenapa?

"Tapi, jika aku gagal... jika Sasuke- _san_ tidak menyukaiku setelah satu semester ini..."

Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau Haruno Sakura itu... berhenti mengejarnya?

"...aku akan berhenti mengejar Sasuke- _san._ "

Seandainya Sasuke bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh sisi terdalamnya saat ini, mungkin seharusnya jawaban yang ada sudah cukup jelas. Tapi, Sasuke tahu dia enggan mengakuinya.

Mungkin pada akhirnya dia masih penasaran.

Penasaran dengan jawaban dari... bagaimana jika seandainya Uchiha Sasuke mencoba membuka hatinya setelah sekian lamanya.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

"Dengan kata lain, ini adalah pernyataan cinta terakhirku."

Sakura telah menunjukkan bendera putih di tangannya namun belum mengibarkannya.

Memberi keputusan yang jelas pada Sasuke, bahwa pernyataan cinta dari Haruno Sakura ini benar-benar yang terakhir.

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam. Laki-laki beriris _onyx_ tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk, "...Baiklah." Ekspresi Sakura yang jelas menunjukkan keterkejutannya itu masih belum merubah kata-kata yang akan Sasuke keluarkan, "Kau yang membuat syarat itu. Jadi, apapun jawabanku nanti, kau tidak berhak untuk protes." Ucapnya datar.

Sedikit banyak, Sasuke berharap kata-katanya bisa terdengar lebih kejam sekarang. Dia ingin Sakura secepatnya sadar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke bukan laki-laki idaman setiap wanita seperti yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang di luar sana.

Tapi, senyuman Sakura dengan tangisan tulus yang mengalir keluar dari kedua iris hijau _emerald_ itu membuat bibir Sasuke terkunci rapat.

"Iya..." berusaha menyeka air matanya dengan lengannya sendiri namun nihil, Sakura terus menangis dengan ekspresi bahagia yang sangat kentara, "...terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah kau berikan, Sasuke- _san!_ Aku akan memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya!"

Mendengar ini, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Tidak kuat terus-terusan ditatap oleh pandangan yang penuh kasih sayang yang tidak bisa dia balas itu, "...Terserah kau saja." Bisiknya datar kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, membuat Sakura menghentikan suara tangisnya.

Melihat Sasuke akan meninggalkannya, Sakura mengusap air matanya sekali lagi lalu berlari cepat mendekati Sasuke. Secara reflek, dia meraih tangan yang tidak memegang apapun itu dan menggenggamnya. Terdiam sesaat, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang ekspresinya tertutup oleh rambutnya sendiri. Berharap cemas seandainya Sasuke akan menampik tangannya.

Tapi, tidak. Sasuke tidak menampiknya sama sekali dan meski terasa ragu, Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke membalas genggaman tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat. Pelan tapi pasti, Sakura berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya sementara dia mulai menyamakan ritmenya dengan langkah Sasuke yang stabil. Berjalan menuju tujuan mereka yang sama dengan tangan saling berpegangan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Ini adalah awal hubungan yang sedikit tidak biasa.

...dan awal ini belum menemui akhir yang sesungguhnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pairs : SasuSaku, SaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Sex scene, semi-OOC, harsh languages_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for PY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SUNFLOWER**_

 _ **[Loyalty and strong bonds between two people, as represented by the strong and upright stem]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chapter 5_

 _SasuSaku (main) & ShikaTema_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Membuka kedua matanya, Sakura langsung melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna krem dengan lampu yang belum dinyalakan. Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendorong tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas kasur.

"...Mimpi masa lalu lagi ya," gumamnya pelan sembari mengucek kedua matanya yang masih setengah terbuka. Sakura menghela napas lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga kakinya berada di atas lantai sekarang, "hnng, jam berapa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sembari mengambil hp di atas mejanya.

Kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar ketika menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima belas menit.

"YA AMPUN KESIANGAN!" teriak Sakura panik dan langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke lemarinya dan membukanya kasar. Sakura mengambil handuk, namun sebelum masuk kamar mandi, dia kembali melihat hpnya dan sudah ada beberapa _chat_ yang belum terbalas. Dia membuka _chat-chat_ tersebut dan membalasnya secepat kilat sebelum melempar hpnya ke kasur, "MAAFKAN AKU SASUKE- _KUN!_ AAAAAA!" teriaknya histeris hingga masuk kamar mandi.

Para orang tuanya di lantai bawah tidak berkutik sedikitpun dari kegiatan mereka mendengar langkah-langkah keras di lantai atas. Seolah sudah sangat terbiasa sampai Haruno Kizashi—sang kepala keluarga—meminta istrinya untuk menambah teh di dalam gelasnya lagi.

"Hari yang cerah ya sayang." Gumamnya sebelum menyeruput teh.

Haruno Mebuki tertawa kecil, "Iya sayang."

Sekitar dua puluh menit kedamaian di ruang makan itu berlangsung, suara ribut kembali terdengar dari lantai atas. Kizashi dan Mebuki sama sekali tidak menoleh atau menanyakan perihal itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama lagi sampai suara seseorang lari menuruni tangga menggema di dalam rumah, "Ayah! Ibu! _Ohayou!_ " teriak Sakura tanpa benar-benar melihat keduanya dan langsung mendekati meja makan.

" _Ohayou._ Tumben kau kesiangan," ucap ibunya sembari mencuci piring. Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengambil potongan roti di atas piringnya, "kencan dengan Sasuke- _kun_ lagi?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar ini dan dia terkekeh kecil dengan sebagian roti masih di mulutnya. Sakura menelan seluruh roti di dalam mulut sebelum menjawab, "Semacam itu sih, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya menemani Sasuke- _kun_ memilih kado untuk ulang tahun ibunya nanti."

"Hoo," Kizashi bergumam pelan sembari membalik halaman koran yang dibacanya, "kupikir kau sudah selesai dengan bosmu itu sejak kalian masuk satu perusahaan yang sama." Komentarnya tanpa beban.

Sakura tersentak dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar ini. Sebagai gantinya, ibunya yang menyahut, "Ayah, kau ini sama sekali tidak membantu! Jangan dengarkan dia, Sakura." Cerocos wanita berambut kuning kecokelatan tersebut.

Sakura memang akan melakukan itu meski tidak diminta ibunya. Dia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana agar bisa makan dengan lebih leluasa. Di saat itu, ayahnya kembali berbicara, "Aku sudah jarang melihat kalian bersama lagi, jadi wajar jika aku berpikir seperti itu, 'kan?" masih memasang tatapan galaknya pada sang ayah, Sakura menggigit roti di tangannya dengan kasar, "Tenang saja, Sakura! Ikan masih banyak yang berenang bebas di lautan, dengan kata lain... masih banyak laki-laki di luar sana. Kau tak perlu khawatir kalau tiba-tiba putus dengan pacarmu sejak kuliah itu. HAHAHAHAHA!" dan Kizashi pun tertawa berkat leluconnya sendiri.

Mebuki hanya memutar kedua bola matanya lelah dan kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Sementara Sakura mendengus kesal dan membuang mukanya. Dia mengunyah makanannya semakin cepat hingga habis, "Ayah menyebalkan! Awas ya kalau nanti aku bisa sampai menikah dengan Sasuke- _kun!_ " teriak Sakura kesal sembari berdiri dari posisinya. Dia berlari ke arah Mebuki dan mencium pipinya, "Aku pergi dulu, ibu."

Masih memasang senyumnya, Mebuki mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan, salam untuk Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sakura membalas dengan anggukan lalu berlari melewati ayahnya, "Pergi dulu, ayah!" teriaknya sembari terus berlari hingga keluar rumahnya. Samar-samar, dia dapat mendengar teriakan Kizashi yang meresponnya.

Di depan teras, Sakura memakai sepatunya dengan cepat sebelum memulai perjalanannya. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, menuju stasiun terdekat dari rumahnya. Setelah menaiki kereta dan melewati dua stasiun, Sakura pun turun di stasiunnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat perjanjiannya bertemu dengan sang kekasih di salah satu toko pada pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota.

Melewati sekerumunan orang yang memiliki tujuannya masing-masing, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari seseorang. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukannya. Kedua mata Sakura berbinar ketika dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi, "Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke yang sedang menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya dan memainkan hp di tangannya itu langsung tersadar dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Sakura yang tersenyum lebar lalu berlari kecil menghampirinya. Sasuke berdiri tegak begitu Sakura telah sampai di dekatnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat—"

"Kesiangan?"

Ugh.

Tepat sasaran.

Ujung bibir Sakura berkedut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang memotongnya. Dia memutuskan untuk langsung menyerah dan mengaku saja sembari menunduk lesu, "...Maafkan aku." Bisiknya penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke terdiam melihat kepala bermahkota _soft pink_ yang menunduk di depannya itu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, "Tidak masalah, lagipula ini hari libur pertamamu setelah sekian lama." Tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi yang dipasang Sakura padanya, Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ayo pergi."

Memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh, Sakura sempat membuka mulutnya sebelum tersenyum kecil. Dia berjalan cepat hingga sampai di samping Sasuke. Dengan pelan, Sakura menyelipkan tangannya dengan tangan Sasuke dan mengait kelima jari mereka satu sama lain. Seolah merespon, Sasuke membalas perbuatan Sakura itu sehingga kini kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat sekarang.

Sakura tersenyum senang merasakan balasan Sasuke dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya, berharap Sasuke menatapnya dan tersenyum pula padanya.

Tapi... tidak.

Masih sama seperti pertama kali waktu itu.

Teringat kembali dengan mimpi masa lalunya, senyuman Sakura menghilang dari wajahnya. Wanita itu kembali menghadap depan dengan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat sembari menatap jalan yang mereka lalui. Tangannya semakin mendalamkan pegangannya dengan Sasuke, berusaha mengusir pikiran yang terus mengganggunya entah kenapa.

Sasuke masih menatap lurus jalanan di depannya dengan ekspresi datar, seakan memang tidak ada lagi yang spesial dari perlakuan yang memang hampir selalu mereka lakukan ini. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat merasakan apapun. Ya, Sakura tahu itu. Seharusnya untuk pasangan yang telah menjalankan hubungan bertahun-tahun seperti mereka, wajar saja jika gestur ringan seperti ini tidak bisa membuat jantung mereka berdebar lagi dikarenakan sudah terbiasa.

Itu jika memang ada konfirmasi yang jelas oleh kedua belah pihak.

Sejak akhir semester itu berlalu... tidak ada lagi yang membahas soal perjanjian di awal hubungan mereka.

Sakura terlalu takut untuk menyinggungnya. Dan lagi, Sasuke juga tidak terlihat akan membicarakan itu sama sekali. Akhirnya dengan rasa khawatir bertumpuk di dalam dadanya, Sakura menunggu sembari berharap-harap cemas dengan keputusan yang akan Sasuke ambil pada hubungan mereka.

Pria itu terus diam dan perilakunya nyaris tidak pernah berubah. Sakura ingin berdelusi bahwa diam itu artinya mereka bisa tetap melanjutkan hubungan ini...

...tapi di waktu yang sama, Sakura juga sadar Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan secara terbuka tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Hingga akhirnya detik tergantikan oleh bulan hingga tahun... Sakura mulai melupakan kekhawatirannya ini dan secara pasif menjalankan hubungannya dengan mengikuti seluruh kemauan Sasuke. Menyembunyikan hubungan mereka di balik layar dari para rekan kerja mereka juga adalah salah satu perintah Sasuke padanya. Tak peduli meskipun Sasuke mungkin tahu betapa wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu sangat ingin menunjukkan kebahagiaannya di depan orang-orang yang mereka kenal seperti orang lain.

Seorang Haruno Sakura yang terkenal dengan ego tingginya itu telah mengorbankan segalanya demi mendapatkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa tahu apa arti sebenarnya di dalam hubungan yang terlihat fana ini.

Pencapaian tertinggi di dalam hubungan mereka adalah melakukan _sex._ Kalau diingat lagi, itu juga karena Sakura penasaran ingin mencoba setelah mendengar dari sebagian besar teman mereka yang sudah melakukannya lalu Sasuke menawarkannya. Hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah mereka melakukan _sex_ hampir di setiap kesempatan yang bisa mereka ambil.

Saat melakukan _sex,_ Sasuke terkadang menunjukkan sisi yang Sakura tak pernah lihat di kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Hal ini membuat Sakura selalu antusias untuk mencoba berbagai perlakuan atau kata-kata yang ingin dia keluarkan namun selalu dia tahan jika mereka berada di luar. Dan bukan berarti Sakura tak pernah mencoba bertanya untuk menutupi kegelisahan di dalam hatinya...

"Sasuke- _kun..._ apa kau menyukaiku?"

"..."

" _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun—_ "

"...Kau berisik, Sakura."

Setelah itu, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan menekannya di atas kasur. Kembali melanjutkan _sex_ mereka sampai Sakura benar-benar lupa apa yang ingin ditanyanya dan baru teringat lagi beberapa hari kemudian. Tapi yang jelas, pada akhirnya Sakura tak berani bertanya lagi dikarenakan kemungkinan besar respon Sasuke akan sama.

...Tunggu.

Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke masih mau berhubungan dengannya hanya karena _sex_ yang mereka lakukan!?

Apa itu berarti mereka bukan sepasang kekasih?

HANYA SEPASANG _SEX FRIENDS!?_

 _ **DEG**_

"Ada apa, Sakura?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang akhirnya muncul tiba-tiba, membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, "Kau tiba-tiba mencengkeram tanganku dengan kuat." Ucap Sasuke seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul di wajah Sakura ketika menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hah? Eh... ah!" Sakura segera sadar dan langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan memegang tangan Sasuke dengan kuat, "Ma-Maaf, apakah aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya panik. Setidaknya Sakura cukup sadar bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dibanding para perempuan pada umumnya. Ucapkan terima kasih pada ilmu bela diri yang telah ditekuninya sejak dia masih duduk di bangku TK.

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengangkat tangannya yang tadi dipegang Sakura, mencoba menggerakkannya, "Tidak." Melihat Sakura menghela napas lega di depannya membuat Sasuke sedikit meluruskan tubuhnya searah dengan Sakura, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura langsung berujar panik dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Eh!? Tidak tidak—"

"Oh, Sasuke dan Sakura."

Mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, pasangan itu reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di depan pintu masuk salah satu _mall_ besar di daerah pertokoan ini. Dan di samping mereka, salah satu pasangan yang hendak masuk pula itulah yang memanggil mereka.

"Shikamaru! Temari!" teriak Sakura senang sembari menyapa mereka. Sedikit merasakan lega di dalam hatinya karena dia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang nyaris memojokkannya. Sakura berlari melewati Sasuke dan meraih kedua tangan Temari yang langsung terbuka untuk menyambutnya, "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian di sini!"

Temari tertawa dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," dia lalu melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian, "kalian sedang kencan? Haruskah kami pergi?" tanyanya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka mulut, Sakura sudah lebih dulu memotong, "Tidak perlu—maksudku, kami baru saja mau makan! Kalian mau ikut?" tanyanya sedikit panik. Sakura bisa merasakan pandangan heran Sasuke yang ditujukan pada punggungnya. Mengabaikan itu, Sakura menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, "Hei, Shikamaru! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu! Jadi, bagaimana? Mau ikut makan dengan kami?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan kedua alis yang bertaut meski bibirnya menunjukkan senyuman lebar.

Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya berjuang keras menahan mereka, membuat Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru di sampingnya. Awalnya Shikamaru sempat diam sebelum akhirnya dia mendengus pelan dan tersenyum. Senyuman kekasihnya itu membuat Temari ikut tersenyum dan kembali melihat Sakura.

"Apa boleh buat, aku juga sudah lapar," mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat salah satu teman seangkatannya, Temari tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang masih diam sejak awal, "kau tidak keberatan jika kami ikut makan bersamamu, 'kan? Sasuke." Tanyanya santai.

Seringai Temari membuat Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, "...Terserah. Lagipula Sakura benar." Jeda sejenak, Sasuke melihat ke arah Shikamaru, "Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, Shikamaru. Kapan terakhir kita semua berkumpul?"

Shikamaru mendengus menahan tawa, "Di pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata. Itupun kita hampir tak berbicara sama sekali," jawabnya dengan logatnya yang khas, "ya sudah, ayo cari rumah makan yang enak di dekat sini."

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban membuat Shikamaru menoleh. Dia melihat Sakura dan Temari sudah sibuk berbincang di dunia mereka sendiri. Lalu Shikamaru kembali melirik Sasuke yang masih fokus memperhatikan Sakura di sampingnya. Pandangan Sasuke seolah mengatakan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa. Pria berambut hitam dan dikuncir itu menghela napasnya.

Sepertinya dia akan terlibat dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar merepotkan.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"—Sampai akhirnya mereka bilang padaku kalau akhir ceritanya menyedihkan."

Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Menyebalkan sekali, 'kan? Aku sudah bilang jangan memberitahuku spoiler dan si bodoh itu malah melakukannya. Aku tidak peduli jika di depannya ada Hinata, aku hajar habis kepala durian itu." Gerutu Sakura setelah bercerita panjang lebar. Lalu dia meminum jus stroberi di gelasnya sampai habis.

Mendengar ini, Temari yang duduk di seberang Sakura pun tertawa, "Naruto pantas mendapatkan itu. Jika aku berada di posisimu, aku yakin akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan seringaian yang lebar. Tentu saja hal ini memancing Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

"Iya, 'kan!? Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengunjungi Kakashi- _sensei,_ " ucapan Sakura yang menyinggung guru bela diri mereka semasa SMA itu membuat Temari yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar, "sepertinya tempat pelatihannya semakin besar, mau ke sana?"

Tentu saja kedua iris _green forest_ milik Temari semakin berbinar, "Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku mau!" Temari menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Beri tahu saja kapan, aku akan langsung menyiapkan jadwalku."

Pembicaraan di antara kedua wanita itu pun terdengar semakin seru. Meski sayangnya yang bisa mengerti hanya mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang masing-masing duduk di samping kekasihnya itu hanya diam sembari sesekali melirik. Sampai Shikamaru tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Temari."

"Ng? Mau merokok?" tanya Temari yang langsung berhenti tertawa dan menoleh, "Ya sudah sana. Ingat—"

"Maksimal dua batang per-hari. Aku tahu."

Temari tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melihat Sakura untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Namun, suara kursi yang bergeser kembali menyita perhatian mereka.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sasuke datar. Dia melirik Sakura yang terkejut melihatnya, "Aku hanya ingin membeli air mineral." Tambah Sasuke langsung. Wajah Sakura dengan cepat berubah menjadi lega dan tersenyum cerah.

...Masih mudah dibaca seperti biasa.

Setelah Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke dan Shikamaru segera berjalan bersamaan menuju luar rumah makan. Di depan kaca jendela yang besar, Sasuke melirik ke dalam dimana tempat duduk Sakura dan Temari berada. Sementara itu di sampingnya, Shikamaru telah mengambil pematik api untuk menyalakan ujung rokok yang sudah dia gigit. Begitu rokok berhasil dinyalakan, Shikamaru menjepitnya dengan dua jari lalu menghembuskan asap yang langsung mengepul keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar atau bagaimana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sedikit tak disangka itu membuat Sasuke membulatkan kedua bola matanya lalu menoleh melihat Shikamaru yang masih merokok tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Merasakan pandangan Sasuke teralihkan ke arahnya, Shikamaru melirik pelan, "Jelas sekali tahu." Tambahnya dengan datar.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya sedikit sebelum menutupnya dan tersenyum tipis, "...Menyebalkan ya. Di situasi seperti ini justru bertemu dengan pasangan paling pintar di SMA dulu," memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, Sasuke menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka, "aku tahu kau dan Temari pasti akan menyadarinya dengan cepat. Tapi, aku sedikit tak menyangka kau akan langsung bertanya padaku. Kupikir hal seperti ini terlalu merepotkan bagimu."

Shikamaru mendengus pelan dan menarik rokok keluar dari mulutnya, "Memang. Tapi, bukankah kau yang ingin aku bertanya?" pertanyaan ini membuat Sasuke kembali meliriknya, "Kalau tidak, kenapa juga kau harus membuat alasan untuk keluar bersamaku?" tanya pemuda yang bekerja sebagai _account executive_ tersebut.

"...Salah satunya memang itu, tapi..." Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura di dalam sekilas, "...mungkin aku hanya ingin memberi jarak yang dia butuhkan." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hoo, aku mendengar ini dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke," ucapan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke kembali melihat ke arahnya, "seandainya saja kau bisa lebih sering jujur seperti itu di depan Sakura."

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

"...Jika bagimu itu merepotkan, bagiku itu menyebalkan."

"Pfft—haha," Shikamaru tertawa hingga membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya ke belakang, "seperti biasa kau tahu kata-kata yang paling fatal untuk membalas lawan bicaramu, Sasuke- _senpai_." Ejek Shikamaru.

Mendengar panggilan yang biasa Shikamaru lakukan di masa SMA mereka membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Yang penting kau sadar bahwa kau tidak di posisi yang bisa memberiku ceramah."

Shikamaru tersenyum dan kembali menggigit rokok di mulutnya, "Baiklah, aku akan diam." Ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Sebelum dia kembali menatap lurus pandangan di depannya seperti yang Sasuke lakukan.

Dan sesuai kata-katanya, Shikamaru benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia fokus sendiri dengan kegiatan merokoknya sementara Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan ke toko terdekat dan benar-benar membeli air mineral dari sana. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya, Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju pintu masuk rumah makan.

Namun, saat dia melewati Shikamaru... langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku mungkin tahu mengapa Sakura bersikap aneh padamu."

Ucapan Shikamaru disertai dengan asap rokok yang ditiup membuat Sasuke melirik tajam laki-laki Nara dengan iris mata berwarna obsidian tersebut.

Tapi, Shikamaru tidak langsung merespon. Dia berdiri tegak lalu menekan ujung rokoknya pada asbak di atas tempat sampah sampai asapnya mati, "Sekedar kesimpulan yang berhasil kuambil dari pengalamanku... wanita sebenarnya membenci jawaban yang ambigu." Shikamaru melangkah sekali ke depan sehingga dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang masih diam melihatnya.

"Tak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha menahan diri mengikuti keegoisanmu..."

Sebelah alis Shikamaru terangkat. Kedua tangannya telah berada di dalam celananya sementara dia melanjutkan dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"...suatu hari nanti dia akan meledak."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam. Rahang bawahnya mengeras, menandakan bahwa emosinya mulai terpancing meski dia tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya dengan ekspresi itu saja, Shikamaru langsung mengerti perasaan pria di depannya dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum dengan kedua alisnya yang masih bertaut.

"Jika sudah begitu, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menolongmu selain dirimu sendiri."

Tertawa kecil, Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya, "Yah, aku akui kau beruntung karena setidaknya pengaturan emosi Sakura masih sedikit lebih baik daripada Temari..." berhenti sesaat, Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang, "...belum ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Sakura yang sejak dulu mengejarmu tanpa benar-benar berharap kau membalas perasaannya."

Mendengar ini, kedua mata Sasuke mengilat semakin tajam dan dia membuka mulutnya, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Shikamaru?"

"Entahlah, apa ya," jawab Shikamaru asal dan kembali membelakangi Sasuke yang mulai menggertakkan giginya kesal, "coba ingat lagi, mungkin ada yang kau lupakan?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "...Tidak ada."

"Oh, benarkah?" Shikamaru tersenyum dan kembali menoleh, "Kalau begitu, lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu adalah jalan terbaik." Ucapnya sembari mengangkat bahu dan terus berjalan menjauhi Sasuke di belakangnya.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai Sasuke berjalan cepat mengikuti Shikamaru. Hanya saja dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan mungkin akan tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai Shikamaru membuka mulutnya, "Sasuke."

Mendengar panggilan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke menoleh pada Shikamaru di sampingnya, laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Sasuke itu melanjutkan...

"Jatuh cinta itu memang merepotkan."

Kedua iris _onyx_ milik Uchiha bungsu tersebut membulat sempurna. Bibir tipis Sasuke yang sempat terpisah itu kembali merapat ketika pintu otomatis rumah makan terbuka di depan mereka. Sasuke dan Shikamaru baru saja melewati pintu ketika mereka melihat ke arah tempat duduk dimana Sakura dan Temari menunggu dengan senyuman di wajah cantik mereka.

Sasuke terdiam sebelum kembali melihat ke arah lain.

Seolah menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sedang dia pasang sekarang.

"...Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Pemikiran bodoh yang selama ini dianut oleh Haruno Sakura adalah tidak masalah jika perasaannya tak terbalas, selama dia masih bisa menjalani hubungan antar kepemilikan ini dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya. Seharusnya sampai situ saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Perasaan Sakura sudah terlalu besar hingga dia tidak bisa meletakkannya di dalam kotak yang tertutup rapat. Semua bisa melihat itu.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Tidak ada yang peduli. Karena toh, selama hubungan ini terus berjalan... orang-orang akan mengira perasaan Haruno Sakura terbalas.

Ah.

Seandainya saja mereka tahu.

Jika dipikir lagi... sepertinya mereka berdua telah membohongi banyak orang hanya dengan menjalin hubungan ini.

Seakan mereka berdua masih bermain _game_ dan sedang menunggu hitungan mundur menuju _game over._

Tidak ada konfirmasi antara _yes_ dan _no_.

Akhir permainan yang telah dipastikan perlahan tapi pasti berada di depan mata mereka.

Sebelum akhir itu datang, alangkah baiknya jika mereka dapat memberi nama pada hubungan yang telah berjalan selama kurang lebih lima tahun ini. Yang jelas mereka bukanlah teman ataupun saudara dan hubungan ini tidak bisa disebut tanpa status.

Kalau begitu, karena efek samping terbaik dari hubungan ini adalah _sex,_ berarti mereka memang... _sex friends,_ 'kan?

"Tidak, tidak, tidak—"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menyetir itu sembari melirik wanita di sampingnya.

"Hah? Ti-Tidak," Sakura tertawa kaku dan kembali melihat jalanan di depannya, "le-lebih baik perhatikan jalan saja. Sekarang lagi banyak kecelakaan, jadi kau harus menyetir dengan hati-hati, Sasuke- _kun._ " Tutupnya.

Mendengar ini, Sasuke tidak merespon apapun dan akhirnya kembali melihat jalanan di depannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari setir. Sementara itu, Sakura mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di atas kedua lututnya.

Ada satu cara yang ingin dia coba untuk menutupi keraguan di dalam hatinya.

Beberapa hari sejak pertemuan mereka dengan Shikamaru dan Temari waktu itu telah berlalu... Sasuke sedikit berharap perilaku Sakura akan berubah dan mereka bisa kembali seperti biasa lagi.

Tapi, sepertinya kali ini dia tidak bisa tetap diam.

Sakura masih mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya jika Sasuke menjawab seadanya maka Sakura masih bisa melanjutkannya, kini Sakura langsung terdiam kaku. Seakan dia sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Dimana hal itu hampir tidak mungkin untuk seorang Haruno Sakura yang berteman dengan Yamanaka Ino sang ratu gosip sejak SMA.

Bukan berarti Sasuke menyukai gosip, tapi setidaknya... dalam hati dia mengaku senang dan nyaman mendengarkan suara Sakura setiap wanita itu antusias menceritakan sesuatu.

Meskipun 'sesuatu' itu sama sekali tidak benar-benar Sasuke dengarkan karena memang pada dasarnya dia tidak peduli.

Mengesampingkan soal itu dan kembali pada permasalahan yang lebih serius, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang masih memainkan ujung-ujung jarinya setelah mereka berdua lama terdiam. Sasuke tidak tahu harus membuka pembicaraan seperti apa sehingga dia memilih diam sampai akhirnya mereka berdua turun dari mobil. Berjalan bersama melewati parkir _basement_ lalu masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen yang merupakan tempat tinggal Sasuke sejak hidup terpisah dari keluarganya dua tahun lalu.

Keluar dari _lift_ yang terbuka, pasangan itu masih diam sampai membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sasuke baru saja meletakkan sepatunya di atas rak lalu berjalan ke dalam saat Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya itu memanggil namanya, "Sasuke- _kun._ "

"...Hn?" Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh. Dia melihat Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih seakan menahan sesuatu. Mulut Sakura terus terbuka dan tertutup berulang kali namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam apartemennya.

Melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya membuat mulut Sakura terbuka tapi suaranya masih tertahan. Wanita itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan mulai berlari kecil, melihat Sasuke akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang masih tertutup.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ " teriak Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Aku mendengarmu." Jawab Sasuke tanpa berbalik. Begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka, dia menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke itu lagi-lagi membuat suara Sakura tercekat. Wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk berbicara, "Aku ingin... membicarakan sesuatu." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar karena rasa takut yang masih berusaha disembunyikannya.

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya. Namun, entah kenapa hal itu justru malah membuat Sakura merasa lebih terintimidasi dan nyaris saja melangkah mundur. Menyadari itu, Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

 _Sadarlah, Haruno Sakura! Dia adalah kekasihmu!_

 _Kenapa kau takut padanya?_

"...Sakura?"

Panggilan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak dan kembali membuka kedua matanya. Dia melihat Sasuke dengan napas yang memburu karena merasa tegang. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Bisakah kita... tinggal bersama?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun dia dapat menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Pria berambut _raven_ tersebut menghela napasnya, "Kau ini bicara apa," gumamnya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri seolah Sakura tidak menanyakan apapun padanya.

Melihat ini, Sakura tersentak, "Tu-Tunggu!" lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke di dalam kamarnya, "Jawab aku, Sasuke- _kun!_ " teriaknya kesal.

Sasuke berhenti di samping kasurnya lalu menoleh, "...Kau mau aku menjawab apa?"

Ditanya balik seperti itu malah membuat Sakura terpaku di posisinya, "Ka-Kalau kau hanya memberi jawaban yang kuinginkan, berarti itu bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya!" teriaknya.

"...Jawaban yang sebenarnya?"

Melihat Sasuke mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya membuat Sakura menambahkan dengan kedua tangannya bergetar di depan dadanya, "Teman-teman kita... mereka semua... sudah tinggal bersama dengan komitmen masing-masing untuk sehidup dan semati." Sakura juga ikut mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, dia mendongakkan kepalanya, "Jawab aku, Sasuke- _kun._ Apakah setelah bersama sekian tahun, kita masih belum bisa melakukan hal itu?"

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membelakangi Sakura, "Kalau kau mau tinggal bersama hanya karena merasa tertinggal oleh teman-teman kita, lupakan saja." jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Pria itu terus berjalan menjauh dan kini berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Setiap orang memiliki komitmen hidupnya masing-masing. Begitu pula aku dan kau. Jika kau masih terdorong oleh perasaan yang ingin mengikuti cara hidup orang-orang di sekitarmu, itu artinya kau masih butuh banyak waktu untuk masuk ke dalam tahap selanjutnya."

Bibir atas dan bawah Sakura yang sebelumnya terpisah, kini mulai merapat.

"Aku juga memiliki cara hidup dan komitmen sendiri." Sasuke menuangkan isi kopi dari dalam termosnya ke gelas kosong di atas meja, "Kalau kau masih belum mengerti, cobalah untuk berpandangan lebih terbuka dan dewasa. Pikirkan lagi keinginanmu sebelum mengatakannya padaku dan—"

 _ **BHUG—CRRRASH**_

Cukup terkejut di tempatnya, Sasuke tidak sempat menghindar tatkala Sakura mengambil bantal di atas kasurnya lalu melemparnya. Bantal itu mengenai tubuh Sasuke cukup kuat hingga Sasuke menumpahkan kopi dari gelas yang dipegangnya. Cairan hitam itu menyebar di atas meja Sasuke yang untungnya tidak ada barang-barang penting. Namun, tumpahannya cukup kuat hingga mengenai baju yang Sasuke kenakan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat bantal yang telah terletak tak berdosa di dekat kakinya, lalu dia mendongak dan melihat Sakura yang masih mengatur napasnya setelah melempar bantal itu dengan seluruh tenaganya. Dengan tenang, Sasuke meletakkan kembali gelas di tangannya ke atas meja sementara dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga posisinya lurus menghadap Sakura yang masih menunduk.

"Kau selalu... seperti ini."

Sakura kembali menarik tangannya lalu berdiri dengan tegap. Dia masih belum mengangkat kepalanya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Saat kau bilang kita harus menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kita pacaran di dunia kerja, aku menyetujuinya."

Kata-kata Sakura membuat kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. Meski begitu, masih belum ada perintah di dalam tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

"Saat kau bilang kita harus menjaga jarak di depan semua orang, aku juga menyetujuinya."

Sasuke mulai melirik ke arah lain. Poninya menutupi ekspresi kedua matanya.

"Saat kau tiba-tiba pergi entah kemana tanpa memberitahuku, aku membiarkanmu karena aku percaya padamu."

Apakah ini karma?

Sasuke bisa merasakan setiap kata yang diucapkan Sakura itu mulai menusuk bagian dalam tubuhnya satu persatu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke tetap membiarkan mulutnya membisu.

"Tapi... jika kau tidak mau tinggal denganku... bukankah itu berarti kau tidak mau serius denganku?"

Dan pada akhirnya pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Sakura—"

"Perjanjian yang dulu... masih berlaku, 'kan?"

Sasuke kembali tersentak untuk yang ke sekian kalinya hari ini. Dia melihat Sakura perlahan tapi pasti mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya membulat melihat air mata yang mengalir di wajah wanita paling keras kepala yang pernah ditemuinya itu.

"Aku telah memberimu segalanya."

Tanpa bisa menghentikan air matanya, Sakura mulai mengisak pelan. Menggunakan lengannya, dia berusaha mengusap seluruh air yang mengalir di wajahnya. Meninggalkan jejak yang terlihat jelas di atas kedua pipinya.

"Apakah semua ini masih percobaan bagimu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara. Ditemani oleh suara isakan Sakura yang terdengar setelahnya. Meskipun berulang kali dia mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya, tetap percuma. Air itu terus mengalir keluar mengesampingkan keinginan wanita itu sebenarnya.

Sakura benci ini.

Kenapa dia harus terlihat lemah?

Bagaimana jika Sasuke justru akan semakin mantap meninggalkannya setelah melihatnya seperti ini?

"...Oh. Benar juga."

Ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat suara Sakura tercekat. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke dengan kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya yang masih basah setelah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku belum memberi jawaban soal itu."

Suara yang Sasuke keluarkan terdengar begitu tenang. Seakan tidak ada beban bersalah yang terselip di setiap katanya. Pria itu mulai melangkah untuk mendekati Sakura. Namun, di saat yang sama Sakura juga mulai mengambil langkah untuk mundur.

"Kau... ingat?" tanya Sakura pelan dengan nada setengah tidak percaya. Dia menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam dan menatapnya tanpa emosi, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sedari dulu!?" teriaknya sekeras yang dia bisa.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kupikir itu tidak perlu." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Karena seharusnya kau sudah mengerti."

 _ **DEG**_

Sakura berhenti mundur. Dia menatap Sasuke di depannya yang terus berjalan semakin dekat. Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal lebih erat dari sebelumnya bahkan semakin memperlihatkan uratnya yang tertarik.

Dan Sakura tahu...

...kesabarannya telah habis.

"MANA BISA BEGITU!"

Bentakan Sakura tepat di depan wajahnya membuat Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya.

"JIKA KAU MEMANG MASIH MAU MEMPERMAINKANKU, KATAKAN SAJA TERUS TERANG!"

Setelah mendengar ini pun, ekspresi Sasuke masih belum berubah. Paling hanya ujung kedua alisnya mulai mengerut dalam. Meski begitu, dia tetap diam seakan membiarkan Sakura mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya sampai puas.

"APA ARTI KEBERADAANKU BAGIMU? APA AKU BENAR-BENAR KEKASIHMU?"

"Sakura—"

"AKU LELAH MENURUTI SEMUA KATA-KATAMU! KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU SERIUS DENGANKU KATAKAN DENGAN JELAS!" lelah berteriak, Sakura mengatur napasnya yang terus memburu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Meremas erat rambut di dekat wajahnya, " _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun..._ kenapa kau tidak mau tinggal bersamaku? Jujur saja padaku."

Sasuke masih merapatkan bibirnya dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu, jadi kumohon..." tanpa mau melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya, Sakura terus berbicara pelan dan nyaris berbisik parau, "...sekali ini saja... berikan alasanmu padaku."

Rahang bawah Sasuke mulai mengeras melihat Sakura semakin menundukkan kepala di depannya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun menutupnya kembali. Mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain begitu dia sadar dia tak bisa menemukan kata yang pas. Kedua matanya mengernyit semakin dalam, menunjukkan kekesalan yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Cih.

Kenapa susah sekali?

Seakan dia menjadi bodoh seketika begitu berhadapan dengan wanita ini.

"...Kau memang menyebalkan."

Tiga kata itu rasanya seperti pelatuk yang ditarik untuk menghentikan segalanya. Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia menarik tangannya untuk kembali pada sisi-sisi tubuhnya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukkan ekspresi yang telah jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Tapi, Sasuke tahu itu bukan pertanda baik.

Iris hijau _emerald_ itu sekilas kehilangan cahayanya saat dia berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Sasuke, "Begitu, maafkan aku." Bisiknya pelan. Kedua pipinya masih memerah setelah menangis dan mungkin karena masih menahan tangis yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Kedua alis Sakura mengernyit dalam ketika dia menyelipkan rambut di belakang telinganya dan hendak berbalik, "Baiklah, aku—"

Sebelum Sakura sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, Sasuke meraih tangannya lalu menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Merasakan wajahnya kembali terkurung di depan dada bidang pria yang sesungguhnya disayanginya itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Kedua tangan Sakura masih berada di antara tubuhnya sendiri dan tubuh Sasuke. Mengepal erat, berusaha memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"Apa—lepas... Sasuke... _kun!_ "

Namun, pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. Bahkan dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya di samping Sakura, menekan berat tubuhnya pada wanita itu. Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang justru semakin menghilang. Kedua tangannya yang tadinya ingin mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh kini malah meremas erat kain yang menutupi bahu Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mau terus seperti ini. Dia tahu semakin Sasuke menunjukkan kepedulian padanya, maka dia akan semakin berharap dan tubuhnya tidak akan mau mendengarkan apa kata logikanya.

...Meskipun dia tahu perbuatan Sasuke ini bohong.

Kenapa... Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Lepas..." bisik Sakura semakin lemah. Kedua tangannya meremas kain baju Sasuke semakin kuat sebelum dia mulai mengisak pelan. Sakura menjatuhkan wajahnya setelah dia kembali menangis, "...jangan... lakukan ini... biarkan aku pergi, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Tapi, Sakura tahu semua yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah dusta.

Dia tidak ingin Sasuke melepaskan pelukan ini. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke membiarkannya pergi. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Karena sesungguhnya... dia ingin... hanya ingin... mendengar satu kata saja dari Sasuke.

Apakah dia memang egois? Apakah permintaan ini terlalu berlebihan?

Tak peduli meski sebenarnya Sakura bisa mengartikan semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya selama ini. Dalam keadaan dimana status di antara mereka masih menggantung dan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu tentang itu, Sakura takut pengartian seluruh perbuatan Sasuke padanya selama ini salah. Sakura takut jika ternyata selama ini arti yang ada di dalam kepalanya itu hanya keinginannya saja. Sakura takut jika selama ini hanya dia seorang yang berpikir Sasuke membalas perasaannya.

Takut.

Dia takut.

Ditambah dengan Sasuke yang selalu tak bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaan sederhananya. Membuat ketakutan itu bertumpuk hingga akhirnya meledak. Sakura tak bisa menahannya lagi. Sakura tak mau mengeluarkan semua ini jika resikonya Sasuke akan semakin membencinya.

Hanya saja setelah dipikir lagi... jika pada akhirnya akan sama saja—

—berarti membuat Sasuke membencinya sedikit lebih cepat tidak masalah, 'kan?

Ya. Lebih baik begitu. Daripada Sakura terus menumpuk harapan yang pada akhirnya akan terbakar habis oleh api hitam yang tidak akan bisa mati untuk selamanya.

Menangis membayangkan kehancuran hubungan yang selama ini dia pertahankan mati-matian dengan menutup mulutnya, membuat tubuh Sakura perlahan tapi pasti melemah. Sakura tidak bisa peduli lagi dia telah membasahi baju Sasuke ketika tangan Sasuke mulai memegang kepalanya dan mendorongnya dengan kuat. Suara isakan Sakura terdengar semakin keras seiring dengan pelukan Sasuke yang semakin kuat.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya, hanya untuk memegang wajahnya dan mengangkatnya. Sakura tak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke karena kedua matanya memburam. Selain itu, dia juga tidak mau membayangkan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan melihat kondisinya yang lemah seperti ini. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya lebih dahulu lalu menangkap bibirnya.

Meski dalam hati Sakura tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi, Sakura tetap membalas ciuman Sasuke padanya. Saling memagut bibir dan mengaitkan lidah satu sama lain. Ciuman ini semakin panas ketika Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke semakin menekannya dalam lalu mendorongnya pelan ke atas kasurnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan membiarkan Sakura membuang wajahnya di saat dia mulai mencium leher jenjang di bawahnya itu. Tak ada lagi pertukaran kata-kata, hanya tubuh mereka yang berbicara dan napas memburu yang mereka keluarkan. Sakura terdiam, berusaha mengatur napasnya ketika Sasuke mulai menyentuh tubuhnya dengan lembut dan emosi yang sesungguhnya tertahan di setiap sentuhannya.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti mengapa laki-laki itu begitu keras kepala menahan emosinya meskipun Sakura telah menunjukkan sisi egois yang paling dibencinya. Padahal Sakura sudah mempersiapkan diri jika Sasuke akan membalasnya dengan bentakan pula atau bahkan sampai mengusirnya dari sini.

Padahal Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi... dengan hubungan palsu ini.

Tapi, pada akhirnya logika di dalam pikiran wanita itu kalah telak dengan perasaan yang menguasai seluruh gerak tubuhnya. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Sakura bisa merasakan hatinya perlahan tapi pasti telah siap memaafkan Sasuke. Dia akan membiarkan pertengkaran ini tenggelam dan menghilang terbawa arus _sex_ yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang.

Sampai saat itu tiba... Sakura menutup kedua matanya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Jadi, tanpa tahu harus kemana... aku berakhir di sini."

Mendengar akhir cerita itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Nara Shikamaru yang sedang libur dari tugas-tugas pekerjaannya tersebut hanya menghela napas, "Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya berulang kali. Terima kasih."

"Hei, Shikamaru!"— _ **PLAK**_. Suara tamparan pada kepala itu terdengar keras, namun ekspresi datar Shikamaru sama sekali tidak berubah. Di seberang Shikamaru ada sebuah meja sebagai pembatas dua sofa yang saling berhadapan, "Tunjukkan sedikit simpatimu dasar pemalas." Ketus wanita berambut pirang yang tadi menampar kepala kekasihnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur.

Shikamaru bahkan tidak perlu menoleh dan hanya menghela napas sembari mengambil cangkir berisi teh miliknya. Dia membiarkan Temari berjalan ke dapur tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Lawan bicara Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa seberangnya itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak masalah. Aku tahu meskipun diceritakan berulang kali, aku tidak akan bisa membela diri karena aku juga salah." Ucap Haruno Sakura.

Temari yang telah berada di dapur menyahut, "Oh ya? Menurutku tidak juga," ucapan Temari membuat Sakura dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arah yang sama, "Sakura, jika aku berada di posisimu sekarang, aku akan memanfaatkan tenagaku sebaik mungkin untuk menampar Sasuke sampai dia mengerti dengan keinginanku."

Mendengar ini, Shikamaru menyahut pelan, "Itu karena kau seratus kali lebih merepotkan dari semua perempuan yang pernah kukenal."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada."

Shikamaru menjawab cepat dan langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa empuk di belakangnya. Temari mendengus kesal dan membuang wajahnya, tanda bahwa dia sebenarnya tahu Shikamaru baru saja mengejeknya namun memilih mengabaikannya. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat ini dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia mengambil tehnya sendiri dan menyesapnya ketika teman laki-laki seangkatannya saat SMA dulu itu kembali bersuara.

"Tapi, aku masih meragukan satu hal," Sakura membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar dan memperhatikan Shikamaru, "apa benar-benar tidak ada lagi yang tahu soal hubunganmu dan Sasuke yang seperti ini? Bahkan Ino?" tanya pria itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Tidak. Kau dan Temari benar-benar yang pertama." Mendengar ini dari dapur, Temari menoleh tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan Shikamaru masih diam memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Menurutku pribadi, meskipun masalah ini seharusnya bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu singkat, tetap saja kami berdua sudah menahannya selama bertahun-tahun. Jika aku menceritakannya pada Ino atau bahkan Naruto... aku yakin mereka akan langsung meledak. Apalagi... aku tahu mereka berdua terkadang bisa _over protective_ padaku, entah kenapa."

Shikamaru memejamkan kedua matanya. Diam-diam mengangguk setuju membayangkan kedua teman mereka tersebut.

"Neji dan Tenten sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka, aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Sai baru saja dekat dengan kita sekarang lalu Hinata... dia terlalu baik dan polos jadi aku bisa membayangkan apa jawabannya jika aku menceritakan ini padanya. Lagipula tidak ada jaminan dia tidak akan menceritakan apapun pada Naruto."

Temari kembali dari dapur, membawa dua piring berisi kentang dan beberapa _sandwich_ di sana. Setelah meletakkannya di atas meja, wanita berambut pirang itu duduk di samping Shikamaru dan ikut mendengarkan Sakura.

"Aku hanya tahu kalian yang bisa kuandalkan di saat seperti ini. Aku yakin kalian bisa memberikan jawaban paling netral dan bijak yang kubutuhkan. Dan mengingat kalian baru saja selesai mengurus persiapan pernikahan kalian jadi..." Sakura meremas kain celana yang menutupi kedua lututnya, "...ah maaf! Aku memutuskan seenaknya tanpa meminta persetujuan dari kalian dulu. Ka-Kalau kalian merasa keberatan, lebih baik aku—"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu memikirkan hal membingungkan seperti itu," potong Temari cepat sembari mengibaskan tangannya, "lagipula bisa-bisanya kau baru sungkan sekarang setelah tiba-tiba semalam kau datang sendirian dengan panik dan menginap di sini tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Aku sampai kaget mengira sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"...Maaf."

Shikamaru mendengus menahan tawa, "Daripada itu, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Sasuke tahu kau bersembunyi di sini," pria berambut hitam panjang itu mengambil salah satu kentang dan memakannya, "kapan terakhir kali kalian bertemu?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengambil bantal di sampingnya dan memeluknya, "...Seminggu yang lalu mungkin... atau lebih," jawab Sakura ragu. Dia memegang dagunya untuk berpikir, "Sasuke- _kun_ sedang sibuk karena rapat besar dengan para kepala produser TV nasional yang akan tiba beberapa hari lagi. Dia baru mengirim pesan lagi semalam setelah sekian lama dan aku belum membaca isinya."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi, kalian sudah lama tidak saling mengirim pesan atau bertemu karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing?" tanyanya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Atau..."

Membuka mulutnya sedikit, Sakura menarik tangan yang sebelumnya memegang dagunya. Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut... meski lebih tepat disebut senyum yang dipaksakan.

"...mungkin dia juga sedang mempertimbangkan akhir hubungan ini."

Mendengar ini, Temari dan Shikamaru sama-sama mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, " _Well,_ itu terdengar tidak lucu." Ucap Temari sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kalian sudah berpacaran jauh lebih lama dari kita semua, kau yakin itu yang diinginkan Sasuke?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum dia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya jujur. Temari dan Shikamaru bertatapan sebelum kembali melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Menurut kami?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Ya, menurut kalian... apa yang Sasuke- _kun_ inginkan?" tanyanya serius.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Meskipun kau bertanya begitu... aku tidak sangat menyukai Sasuke sampai tahu apa yang dia pikirkan." Jawab pria itu apa adanya.

"Begitu pula aku." Temari memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membuka sebelahnya untuk melihat Sakura yang memeluk bantalnya semakin kuat, "Yang aku tahu hanya kau satu-satunya wanita keras kepala yang tidak menyerah ditolak Sasuke berkali-kali. Dan setelah akhirnya kalian pacaran pun, aku hanya berpikir bahwa Uchiha sombong itu akhirnya menyerah juga. Setidaknya itu yang selalu kukira sampai kau menceritakan semuanya pada kami." Lanjut Temari tanpa menyembunyikan sepatah katapun untuk menjaga perasaan adik kelasnya saat SMA tersebut.

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut saat mendengar ini, "Sayang sekali aku tidak sehebat yang kalian semua kira," dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya sebelum berbicara, "Sasuke- _kun_ menerimaku karena memang aku yang memaksanya. Dia juga mungkin bertahan denganku hingga saat ini karena tidak mau merusak hubungan pertemanan yang terjalin di sekitar kami."

Ya.

Hanya ini kemungkinan yang paling besar untuk menjadi alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah meminta hubungan ini berakhir meskipun dia sudah muak.

Hanya—

"Benarkah?"

Tersentak karena pikirannya dipotong paksa oleh Temari, Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan menatap _green forest_ yang penuh intimidasi tersebut.

"Memangnya tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke pada akhirnya benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang serius sehingga tidak mau berpisah denganmu?"

Kalimat Temari membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya. Kedua tangan Sakura meremas erat bantal di pelukannya sementara dia menarik bantal itu agar menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sakura melirik ke arah lain ketika mulutnya bergumam pelan, "Tapi... dia bilang aku menyebalkan."

"Oh. Dan Shikamaru sering menyebutku merepotkan." Timpal Temari langsung. Shikamaru hanya bisa tertawa kaku dan melihat ke arah lain. Temari mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak tahu siapa di antara kalian yang sebenarnya beruntung. Tapi, aku bisa memastikan satu hal."

Sakura kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kenyataan bahwa kalian bahkan tidak pernah bertengkar sedikitpun hingga saat ini... menurutku adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya kalian banggakan." Menyadari Temari sedikit menyinggung hubungan mereka membuat keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Shikamaru yang masih berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, "Entah Sasuke yang sanggup memanipulasi emosimu dengan baik atau kau yang dapat mempertahankan kesabaranmu menghadapi laki-laki dingin tidak tahu diri seperti dia." Lanjut Temari.

Mendengar wanita berambut pirang di depannya itu berhasil menghina Sasuke di titik yang tepat, membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Temari tersenyum melihat Sakura yang perlahan tapi pasti kembali dengan ekspresi cerahnya yang seperti biasa.

"Jadi, menurutku sih ada dua kesalahan di dalam hubungan kalian," senyum Sakura hilang sementara Temari melirik Shikamaru yang masih mendengarkan dengan seksama, "aku benar 'kan, tuan jenius?"

Ditanya mendadak seperti itu membuat Shikamaru melirik dengan kedua alis mengernyit, "Kenapa jadi aku—"

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau sebenarnya sangat gatal mengutarakan pendapatmu," melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Temari memejamkan kedua matanya, "kali ini aku memberimu kesempatan. Berterima kasihlah padaku." Ketus Temari sembari membuang mukanya ke arah lain dan menyilang kedua kakinya.

Akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah dan menghela napasnya. Dia mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya sendiri lalu menatap Sakura, "Dua kesalahan itu masing-masing adalah satu kesalahan yang kalian pegang." Shikamaru memejamkan kedua matanya, "Pertama, salah Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur dan kedua—"

Shikamaru menunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"—salahmu yang tidak menuntut jawaban sejak batas waktu itu, Sakura."

Temari hanya diam dan melirik kekasihnya yang terus berbicara, "Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya kau beruntung karena bisa jadi Sasuke telah memiliki perasaan yang jauh berkembang dari sejak pertama kalian membuat janji," jeda sejenak, Shikamaru melanjutkan, "tapi jika kau sial, mungkin Sasuke sudah meminta hubungan kalian berakhir sejak dulu. Karena sesuai dengan perkiraanmu, satu-satunya alasan Sasuke tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan kalian adalah pertemanan yang telah terjalin di antara kita. Putus denganmu, berarti dia mencari masalah dengan Naruto, dan perpecahan di antara mereka pasti akan mempengaruhi kita semua."

Pria dari klan Nara itu menarik napas dalam sebelum membuangnya perlahan.

"Seandainya kau menuntut jawaban lebih awal, jauh sebelum lingkaran pertemanan di antara kita semua terbentuk... mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu, Sakura."

Temari mencengkeram erat lengannya. Menunggu saat yang tepat dimana dia bisa menghentikan Shikamaru jika kekasihnya itu sudah bicara keterlaluan.

Sampai sini... apakah masih tidak apa-apa?

Dari posisi Temari, dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi yang sedang dipasang Sakura sekarang. Wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu sedikit menunduk sehingga ekspresi kedua matanya tertutup oleh rambutnya. Temari menghela napasnya dan bersuara.

"Tapi, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasuke jika kau benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Perkataan Temari membuat Shikamaru melirik kekasihnya yang telah memasang ekspresi serius tersebut dan menatap lurus Sakura yang belum merubah posisinya.

"Ini hubungan kalian. Hak kalian. Bahkan kami pun tidak bisa ikut campur." Temari mendengus pelan, "Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi pada akhirnya yang harus mengambil keputusan terbaik adalah diri kalian sendiri."

Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tersenyum tipis. Menyetujui kata-kata kekasihnya itu dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dia melihat Sakura yang masih belum berkutik dan menatap meja di depannya dengan tatapan sedih.

Bagi Shikamaru, Sakura mungkin sudah seperti saudara jauhnya. Sejak kecil, Shikamaru berteman dengan Ino dan seorang lagi teman mereka yang bernama Chouji. Lalu persahabatan antara Sakura dan Ino yang membawa Shikamaru mengenal wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu cukup dalam. Sekarang pun bukan yang pertama kalinya Shikamaru memberi saran kehidupan yang baik pada sahabat teman sejak kecilnya tersebut.

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang ingin Shikamaru katakan sekarang.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ragu.

"...Kita semua tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sasuke, jadi seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sakura akhirnya tertawa kecil mendengar ini, "Apa kurang jelas?" dia bertanya balik seolah menyindir perkataan Shikamaru.

Namun, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan masih memasang senyuman di bibirnya, "Kalau mengingat bagaimana sifat Sasuke... bisa jadi maksud menyebalkan yang dia katakan padamu itu—"

 _ **PLAK**_

Dan tangan Temari tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya.

"Yak, cukup. Jangan terlalu mudah memberinya informasi, Shikamaru," pria berambut hitam itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat kekasihnya yang masih menutup mulutnya dengan kuat tersebut, "apa artinya kalau dia mendapatkan jawabannya darimu? Lebih baik panggil Sasuke sekarang dan biarkan laki-laki itu yang mengatakannya!"

Mendengar ini, Sakura justru mulai panik, "E-Eh—"

Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari dari mulutnya, "Sasuke itu terlalu keras kepala untuk masalah begini. Mereka tidak akan bisa maju jika tidak mendapat satu dorongan yang penting."

"Hah! Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin membantu Sasuke saja, 'kan?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Pria Uchiha itu sudah cukup dimanjakan! Kalau dibiarkan terus, dia akan semakin seenaknya mengira semua bisa didapatkan dengan mudah hanya dengan bernapas!"

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Em, teman-teman—"

"Temari, kau juga tidak kehilangan apapun, 'kan? Aku hanya memberi sedikit dorongan agar Sasuke lebih mudah mengatakannya—"

"Dia tidak perlu bantuanmu! Lagipula kenapa kau mau menolongnya? Persahabatan antar laki-laki? Menggelikan."

"Hei, dengar—"

"Aku tidak peduli—"

Dan pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut membuat Sakura terpaku sendiri di tempat duduk dengan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Dia nyaris saja menengahi Shikamaru dan Temari yang akan bertengkar lagi seandainya Temari tidak tiba-tiba berteriak.

"AAAAAAARRGHHH! TERSERAH! DASAR RUSA KERAS KEPALA!"

"Apa!? Kenapa jadi aku yang keras kepala? Kau yang—"

"AKU BILANG TERSERAH!" Temari tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, "Sakura, pokoknya kau harus menekan Uchiha sialan itu sampai dia mau berbicara! Aku izinkan kau menggunakan kepalan tinjumu. Hajar dia sampai pingsan pun tidak masalah!" teriak Temari kesal sebelum melihat Shikamaru lalu membuang mukanya dengan cepat.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga suara pintu yang dibanting membuat Shikamaru dan Sakura berjengit kaget.

Menghela napas pasrah, Shikamaru mengusap belakang kepalanya, "Merepotkan sekali. Maaf, kau jadi harus melihat itu." Ucapnya pada Sakura yang hanya tertawa mengerti.

"Tak masalah. Kau tidak mengejarnya?"

Shikamaru melirik ke ujung kirinya, "Aku tidak yakin—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shikamaru," ucapan Sakura membuat Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya, "perkataan kalian sudah lebih membuka cara pandangku sekarang. Aku akan duduk di sini untuk memikirkan pilihan yang terbaik untuk hubunganku dan Sasuke- _kun_ selanjutnya. Lebih baik kau pergi ke Temari sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum lebar pada salah satu sahabat laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau tahu Temari lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku."

Kedua iris obsidian Shikamaru membulat sempurna. Shikamaru sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum dengan kedua alis yang bertaut, "...Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu." Setelah melihat Sakura mengangguk, Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan Temari. Meninggalkan Sakura duduk di ruang tengah, tenggelam di dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Shikamaru melihat Temari duduk di tepi kasur mereka lalu menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, "Temari?"

Panggilan itu membuat Temari yang sepertinya sedang melamun kini tersentak kaget. Dia menoleh melihat Shikamaru dan duduk dengan tegak, "O-Oh..." Temari kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya ketika Shikamaru duduk di sampingnya, "...maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk meneriakimu."

Shikamaru mengusap belakang kepalanya sendiri, "Hm, aku tidak memikirkan itu. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa," Shikamaru bermaksud tertawa untuk meringankan pembicaraan namun melihat Temari yang masih memasang ekspresi sedih, pria itu akhirnya berdehem pelan, "sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku mengerti maksudmu baik dan—"

Tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Temari langsung menutup mulut Shikamaru dengan bibirnya. Awalnya Shikamaru terkejut hingga kedua matanya membulat sempurna, namun pada akhirnya seiring dengan rasa tenang yang dibawakan Temari pada ciuman ini, Shikamaru memegang bahu Temari perlahan. Membiarkan wanita itu semakin mendekati tubuhnya dan dada mereka bertemu.

Temari melepaskan ciumannya sekilas hanya untuk memiringkan kepalanya pada posisi yang nyaman sebelum kembali melanjutkan ciuman itu. Shikamaru hanya diam dan membiarkan Temari melakukan sesuai keinginannya. Tahu bahwa wanita itu sedang frustasi dan membutuhkan suatu aksi untuk meredam perasaan kesalnya. Shikamaru cukup bertugas menerima aksi itu dan merengkuh tubuh wanitanya dengan lembut.

Memberi keyakinan pada Temari... bahwa di dunia ini masih ada pria yang membutuhkannya.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman, Temari bisa merasakan kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat bahu Shikamaru. Dia membuka kakinya, berpindah duduk di atas kedua kaki Shikamaru dan kedua kakinya berada di sisi-sisi tubuh pria itu. Temari memeluk erat tubuh Shikamaru di depannya sementara dia menundukkan kepalanya di sisi leher kekasihnya tersebut.

Sisi manja seorang Temari yang tidak diketahui siapapun selain Nara Shikamaru.

Karena semua orang selalu melihat Temari sebagai sosok wanita paling kuat yang pernah mereka temui. Bahkan teman-teman pria yang seangkatan dengan Temari menganggapnya setara dengan mereka atau seperti berteman dengan sesama laki-laki. Teman-teman perempuan yang dekat dengan Temari pun tidak jauh beda sifatnya dengan dia seperti Sakura dan Tenten.

Temari tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu semua dan tidak memusingkan perkataan orang. Dia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya itu yang selalu ada di pikirannya sampai dia bertemu dengan Shikamaru.

Pada akhirnya, Temari sedikit kesal karena perkataan Sasuke padanya dulu sekali kini telah terbukti...

" _Kupikir kau adalah tipe yang mudah jatuh dengan laki-laki yang cerdas."_

...dan bisa jadi itu alasan utama mengapa Temari sangat tidak ingin memberi jalan mudah pada Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah jadi teman dekatnya semasa kuliah tersebut.

Terkutuklah para Uchiha dan wajah tampanmereka.

"Temari?" panggil Shikamaru dengan pelan.

Di awal, Temari tidak berniat menjawab. Namun setelah memikirkannya cukup matang, wanita itu mulai menarik kepalanya dan menatap Shikamaru, "Aku ingin melakukannya." Bisiknya pelan dengan nada yang cukup seduktif.

Shikamaru terpaku di posisinya, "Err, perlu kuingatkan masih ada Sakura di luar?"

"Aku akan menahan suaraku." Jawab Temari langsung. Dia semakin mendekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bertemu, "Tapi... jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa." Ucapnya sembari memundurkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum tertawa kecil, "Mana bisa aku melakukannya kalau kau menatapku seperti itu." Shikamaru meraih pipi Temari dan mengelusnya pelan, "Aku akan menahan diriku, kau juga jangan bersuara terlalu keras." Pintanya dengan lembut.

Sentuhan Shikamaru membuat Temari memejamkan kedua matanya lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Shikamaru di wajahnya. Temari mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua kembali berciuman lalu Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Temari dan memutar posisi mereka.

Shikamaru membaringkan tubuh Temari di atas kasur dan kedua tangannya mulai menyentuh tubuh di bawahnya dengan hati-hati. Temari melenguh pelan dan menarik Shikamaru ke dalam ciuman mereka. Saling berpagutan bibir sementara tangan Shikamaru telah masuk ke balik baju Temari, menyentuh kulit wanita itu secara langsung.

"Shika—"

"Hah!? Tu-Tunggu dulu—KYAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Sakura di luar membuat Shikamaru dan Temari tersentak kaget. Shikamaru langsung menarik tubuhnya dan berdiri. Begitu pula Temari yang langsung merapikan bajunya dan berlari keluar dengan cepat tanpa diminta, "SAKURA!" teriak Temari.

Sesampainya di luar kamar, Shikamaru dan Temari terpaku di posisi mereka melihat sosok laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di dalam apartemen mereka. Uchiha Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura di atas bahunya dengan posisi pantat wanita itu yang berada di samping wajahnya, kedua kakinya meronta sembari berteriak meminta turun.

Tak peduli dengan kekasihnya yang terus meronta, Sasuke menoleh menyadari keberadaan pemilik apartemen, "Hai Shikamaru, Temari," ucap Sasuke dengan tenang. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda permisi yang reflek dibalas oleh Shikamaru, "terima kasih sudah mau direpotkan oleh Sakura, aku datang menjemputnya sekarang. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sasuke seolah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh pasangan di depannya.

"Ah, iya... tapi—"

"Aku tidak berniat lama-lama di sini, jadi aku permisi dulu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Namun sebelum dia sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, Temari sudah lebih dulu maju dengan kepalan tinju di tangannya.

"Lebih baik kau ingat ini, Sasuke. Kau membuat Sakura menangis lagi maka kau berhadapan denganku."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, "...Akan kuingat." Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, tak peduli meski Sakura kini mulai berusaha turun dengan kedua tangannya terjulur ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari sembari meminta tolong ke arah mereka, "Tapi, kau juga harus ingat, Temari."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Hanya aku yang tahu caranya mengurus sesuatu yang telah menjadi milikku."

Kata-kata itu cukup keras hingga membuat Sakura terpaku dan mulutnya membeku. Dari posisinya, dia hanya bisa melihat bagian belakang rambut Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan Temari yang ikut terpaku di posisi mereka.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah seperti warna buah tomat yang diketahui semua orang sebagai salah satu menu makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Dengan cepat, wanita itu segera menutupi wajahnya dan bisa merasakan asap hangat keluar dari kepalanya. Dan tentu saja seiring dengan langkah Sasuke yang kembali berlanjut, perlawanan Sakura pun menghilang. Wanita itu pasrah di atas bahu kekasihnya yang akan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Melihat kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura, Shikamaru tertawa kaku, "Yang benar saja. Kau masih tidak mengerti setelah semua tanda-tanda jelas itu, Sakura?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Temari mendengus pelan, "Cih. Sok keren. Padahal mereka berdua sama-sama masih bocah." Wanita itu berkacak pinggang lalu memegang bahu Shikamaru yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Jadi? Aku sudah tidak perlu menahan suaraku, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang berubah kejam pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Shikamaru reflek melirik iris _green forest_ yang menusuknya dalam. Wajah Shikamaru mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis sebelum dia menggeleng pelan sembari tertawa kecil. Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mempertahankan senyuman penuh arti miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan."

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

"SASUKE- _KUN!_ TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura dengan histeris di setiap perjalanan mereka. Sesekali dia menutup wajahnya begitu ada orang-orang yang melihat mereka, "Ini... memalukan." Bisik Sakura pelan di balik kedua tangannya.

Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya meski dia berjalan dengan sebelah tangan yang menahan tubuh Sakura di atas bahunya, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu."

"Hukuman? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan!?"

"Karena telah mencoba kabur dariku."

Jawaban cepat Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Memukul punggung Sasuke sekali, Sakura akhirnya menyandarkan dagunya dengan kesal, "Kalau bukan karena Sasuke- _kun_ juga, aku tidak akan kabur." Gerutunya pelan.

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban. Entah memang karena Sasuke tidak mendengar atau tidak mau menjawab. Keheningan yang muncul di antara mereka memberi tanda bahwa kemungkinan Sasuke sendiri setuju dengan perkataan Sakura.

Meski sekali lagi, Sakura tidak mau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Mereka terus diam dalam posisi itu sampai Sakura mendengar suara pintu dibuka menyusul suara Sasuke, "Sampai." Setelah melewati pintu dan menutupnya, Sasuke menurunkan Sakura yang langsung berdiri kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Sejak keluar dari apartemen salah satu pasangan yang merupakan teman dekat mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali belum turun melewati resepsionis atau tempat parkir. Dan seingat Sakura, Sasuke hanya melewati beberapa ruangan sebelum turun menggunakan _lift._ Itu berarti kemungkinannya hanya satu.

Mereka masih di dalam satu gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Aku baru membelinya hari ini dengan semua isinya lengkap." Ucap Sasuke seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Sakura. Wanita itu menoleh dan melihat kekasihnya mendorong beberapa barang ke pinggir ruangan.

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa kau membeli apartemen baru lagi? Kau masih memiliki apartemen lamamu dan baru saja kemarin kau membelikan tanah untuk orang tuamu, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan beruntun Sakura hanya mendapat respon diam dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba boros begini, Sasuke- _kun?_ " tanya Sakura lagi, masih belum berhenti dan mungkin akan mulai mengomel, "Seharusnya kau mendiskusikan denganku dulu jadi—"

Lalu kata-kata Sakura terhenti.

Kenapa dia malah mengatakan itu di saat kritis seperti ini?

Menutup mulutnya rapat kembali, Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Sasuke masih tenang memperhatikan ini sampai dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang terus menghindari tatapannya.

Bahkan meskipun Sasuke sudah berdiri di dekatnya, Sakura masih menolak untuk berbicara. Wanita itu memegang lengannya sendiri dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada setiap barang yang masih dibungkus rapi di dalam apartemen ini. Meski begitu, kasur di dalam kamarnya telah tertata rapi. Sepertinya apartemen ini adalah salah satu apartemen contoh untuk diperlihatkan pada pengunjung yang ingin membeli lengkap beserta isinya.

Tenggelam dengan pemikiran itu membuat Sakura lengah dengan sekitarnya. Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas tengkuk Sakura. Merasakan ini, Sakura tersentak namun tidak menghindar sedikitpun. Kedua alis Sakura sedikit bertaut merasakan rambut Sasuke yang mengenai kulitnya.

"Kalau begitu..."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika dia dapat mendengar suara Sasuke menggema di dekat telinganya.

"...jangan pergi dan bantu aku mendiskusikannya."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya kaget. Dia masih belum bergerak sementara Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat. Meskipun Sakura menoleh, dia tidak dapat melihat apapun karena Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika malu seperti biasa.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " bisik Sakura pelan, "...apa aku boleh memastikan arti setiap kata-katamu padaku?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat tangan Sasuke di dekat lehernya.

Sasuke tidak mengangguk ataupun memberi jawaban yang jelas. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan kembali menghadap depan, "...Setelah percobaan enam bulan itu berlalu... berarti apa nama hubungan kita sekarang?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mulut Sakura masih terbuka setelah mengatakannya sehingga kata-kata itu masih terasa menggantung di ujung lidahnya. Kedua alis Sakura kembali bertaut menyadari Sasuke mungkin tidak akan menjawab apapun lagi. Tapi—

—pelukan yang mulai merenggang ini membuat detak jantung Sakura berpacu cepat.

Apa ini?

Apa artinya?

"Setelah enam bulan, sekitar tiga tahun berlalu... dan aku masih di sini."

Ucapan Sasuke di belakangnya membuat kedua bola mata Sakura bergetar.

"Sakura."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan kembali meledak.

"Apa aku seorang yang hanya menganggap kita sepasang kekasih?"

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Secara reflek, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. Membiarkan wanita itu mengisak di tengah suara detak jantungnya yang semakin mengeras dan dia sendiri tidak bisa mengaturnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasuke menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya.

"Lalu..." Sakura berusaha berbicara dengan nada kesal meski sepertinya gagal, "...kenapa kau tidak mau tinggal bersama?"

"...Bukannya tidak mau," Sasuke melihat ke arah lain seperti memikirkan sesuatu ketika mengatakannya, "aku hanya belum siap."

Jeda sejenak, Sasuke menyandarkan sisi wajahnya pada belakang kepala Sakura di pelukannya.

"Masih banyak sisi burukku yang belum kau lihat." Pria itu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan reflek menahan napas ketika dia melanjutkan, "Aku pikir jika kau sampai melihat lebih banyak sisi burukku, ada kemungkinan kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini dan—"

 _ **DHUAK**_

"BODOH!"

Baiklah, Sasuke sedikit tidak menyangka Sakura akan menjedukkan kepala dengan dagunya membuat pelukan mereka terlepas. Sakura langsung berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke. Memegang tangan dua laki-laki itu agar tidak kabur dari posisinya.

"Jika aku memiliki rencana untuk mengakhiri hubungan denganmu, seharusnya sudah kulakukan jauh sebelum hari ini datang!"

Kedua iris _onyx_ Sasuke membulat melihat iris _green emerald_ yang menatapnya tajam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke! Bagaimana denganmu!?"

Sepertinya mengatakan itu perlu keberanian yang luar biasa besar. Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan Sakura memegang kedua tangannya dengan bergetar—tanda bahwa dia ketakutan. Dan meskipun samar, Sasuke bisa melihat kedua mata wanita di depannya berkaca-kaca.

Apakah dia masih bisa kabur setelah melihat semua ini?

...Mana mungkin.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku ingin bilang bahwa kau bodoh sekali mencintai pria pengecut ini tapi..." bibir Sakura bergetar ketika wanita itu mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak. Lalu Sasuke melanjutkan, "...aku juga mencintaimu..."

Sekilas, semburat merah tipis muncul di bawah kedua pipi Sasuke yang langsung melirik ke arah lain. Menahan diri untuk tidak menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Sakura dan menutupi wajahnya.

"...sejak enam bulan itu berakhir."

Melihat ke arah Sakura kembali, Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lembutnya yang hanya bisa dia tunjukkan pada satu wanita di dunia ini.

"Maaf, aku terlambat menjawabnya."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Uh-huh... tidak, aku juga," melepas tangan Sasuke, Sakura langsung maju dan memeluk Sasuke erat, "maaf telah memaksamu mengatakan semuanya _._ Maaf karena aku menyebalkan, karena aku egois..."

Pelukan Sakura sangat erat hingga membuat Sasuke teringat kembali dengan kekuatan wanitanya.

"...terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Mengangguk pelan, Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Mereka berdua saling merengkuh tubuh satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama. Kehangatan yang tersalurkan rasanya begitu asing namun memabukkan. Seandainya Sakura—tidak—mereka berdua boleh berharap...

...semoga saja pelukan ini tidak pernah berakhir.

Terus dalam posisi itu, sampai akhirnya kali ini Sakura yang melepaskan pelukannya lebih dulu. Wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke lalu berjinjit untuk mencapai bibir Sasuke dan menciumnya.

Ciuman ini membuat Sasuke cukup kaget. Pasalnya, Sakura hampir tak pernah memulai ciuman di antara mereka lebih dulu. Wanita itu selalu ragu-ragu seperti memikirkan efek samping yang berbahaya seandainya dia yang mengambil antisipasi duluan. Hanya saja kalau dipikir lagi, sebelum ini Sasuke tidak terlalu mengambil pusing soal itu dan tetap mengambil langkah pertama setiap mereka akan melakukan hubungan intim.

Ya, Sasuke tahu Sakura selalu menginginkannya. Semuanya terlihat jelas di kedua irishijau _emerald_ itu setiap saat. Tapi karena Sakura tak pernah memulainya lebih dulu, mengesampingkan sikapnya yang hampir selalu mendominasi di luar hubungan mereka, Sasuke akhirnya yang berinisiatif memulai ketika mereka hanya berdua.

Tidak masalah. Dan juga Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah mengakuinya, tapi dia senang mengambil alih pada situasi dimana hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Lagipula...

"Kau masih payah dalam berciuman."

...Haruno Sakura harus tahu posisinya sendiri.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah ketika mendengar ini. Kejujuran Sasuke yang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung setiap dia membuka mulutnya kadang seperti bumerang yang mengenai Sakura lalu Sasuke sendiri.

Meski begitu, Sakura mengakuinya di dalam hati. Dia meremas erat baju Sasuke di depannya dan menundukkan kepalanya karena tak kuat menahan malu. Rasanya kesal sekali... tapi dia tidak bisa membalas apapun. Seakan wanita itu mati kutu seketika jika dihadapkan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasue.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali memegang kedua bahunya dan menundukkan kepalanya sampai wajah mereka kembali bertemu. Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Seakan menuntun lidah di dalam mulut wanita itu untuk bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Saling berpagutan, mereka memiringkan kepala masing-masing untuk mendalamkan ciuman yang semakin kasar dan panas ini.

Desahan Sakura mulai terdengar keluar perlahan tapi pasti di dalam ruang apartemen yang masih sangat baru ini. Mereka terus berciuman, namun di sela-sela yang bisa mereka ambil, mereka berjalan menuju kasur. Membuka baju mereka satu persatu, Sakura bisa merasakan dinginnya AC mengenai tubuh telanjangnya sebelum dia tersadar. Sakura melihat perut dan dada bidang Sasuke di depannya yang telah terbentuk sempurna hingga membuatnya menahan napas.

Tak peduli berapa kalipun mereka akan melakukan ini, Sakura masih tak dapat mempercayainya.

Pria yang sejak awal dia pikir hanya bisa dilihat dari jauh... kini berada di hadapannya dan akan menyentuhnya.

Dari seluruh wanita yang menginginkan pemandangan ini, entah harus berapa kali Haruno Sakura bersyukur karena hanya dia yang berhasil mendapatkannya.

Mendapatkan hati dan tubuh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Huwaa... bukan mimpi, bukan mimpi—"

Melihat Sakura yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri hanya membuat Sasuke membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi bingung, "...Memang bukan mimpi." Ujarnya seolah itu adalah yang paling jelas harus dikatakan di situasi seperti ini.

Tapi, berkat Sasuke, Sakura berhenti merasa tegang dan kembali menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah memerah, "...Boleh aku memulai duluan?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya ketika Sakura langsung bangkit dan memeluk leher Sasuke. Memiringkan kepalanya, Sakura menangkap bibir Sasuke sebelum menarik tubuh pria itu jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Sasuke menggunakann kedua tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak benar-benar menindih Sakura di bawahnya.

Namun, sedikit susah ketika kedua kaki Sakura mulai memeluk tubuhnya, menariknya untuk mendekat. Menahan dirinya untuk mengalah pada hari ini, Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan seluruh perlakuan Sakura. Kedua tangan Sakura mulai menjambak sisi-sisi rambut Sasuke di tengah perjuangannya mendominasi lidah pria di atasnya.

Desahan Sakura teredam berkat ciuman ini. Wanita itu menarik Sasuke hingga mereka berdua benar-benar berada di tengah kasur. Kedua tangan Sakura menggerayangi dada bidang Sasuke yang dapat disentuhnya. Merasakan lekukan otot yang terbentuk sempurna sembari sesekali memainkan _nipple_ milik Sasuke yang mulai menegang dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya menahan erangan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menggigit leher Sakura di bawahnya secara reflek. Sakura memekik pelan dan membalas dengan meremas dada bidangSasuke lebih kuat. Keduanya seperti bergulat di atas kasur mencari kelemahan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Sasuke menemui ujung kesabarannya.

"Ngh!? Ahn!"

Sakura reflek mendesah keras begitu Sasuke meremas buah dadanya dengan kuat. Dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya, Sasuke memainkan _nipple_ Sakura, memilin, menekan, sebelum mencubitnya dengan kuat. Sakura terus mendesah dan menaikkan dadanya semakin mendekati kedua tangan Sasuke. Hal ini membuat seluruh perlawanan Sakura runtuh seketika.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati dan memanfaatkan momen ini sebaik-baiknya. Walau begitu, dari gerakan Sakura yang kembali menarik kepalanya paksa untuk menciumnya membuat Sasuke tahu dia tidak bisa hanya terfokus di sana terus. Sebelah tangan Sasuke turun dan mulai memasukkan satu jari tengah ke dalam lubang Sakura yang telah berkedut dan basah.

Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ milik Sakura membulat sempurna dan tubuhnya kembali melengkung ke atas, "Ha! Akh, Sasuke- _kun..._ " mencakar bahu Sasuke di atasnya, Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya dengan kedua mata yang telah berair, "...cu-curang..." bisiknya sembari berusaha menutupi kakinya meski tahu itu percuma.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan terus menggali di bawah sana. Dibantu dengan satu hingga dua jari lagi yang menyusul membuat Sakura justru membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar. Tiga jari di dalam sana membuka jalan yang cukup untuk miliknya nanti yang jauh lebih besar. Sakura di bawahnya masih memegang bahunya meski tidak ada tenaga untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke merasa cukup dan menarik kembali ketiga jarinya. Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu mengumpulkan tenaga selagi Sasuke lengah. Mendorong pria itu sampai jatuh terbaring di sampingnya lalu dia naik ke atas tubuhnya. Sasuke mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali melihat Sakura yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di atasnya.

"Memohonlah padaku... Sasuke- _kun._ "

...Hah?

Sasuke bingung harus merasa panik atau justru antusias menunggu apa yang akan Sakura lakukan padanya. Kedua tangan Sakura kembali meraba dadanya dengan penuh sensual, Sakura membungkuk untuk menciumi setiap lekuk yang bisa diraihnya. Sakura sempat bangkit sesaat untuk membuka laci dan mengambil kondom yang sudah dia perkirakan ada di sana.

Tersenyum penuh arti, Sakura duduk dan merobek bungkus kondom itu dengan giginya. Sasuke masih diam memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya seakan dia tidak peduli. Meski begitu, sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bongkahan pantat Sakura berkata lain.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan bangkit untuk melihat milik Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyentuhnya. Meletakkan kondom yang masih berbentuk bulat itu di mulutnya, Sakura menunduk lalu memasukkan milik Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya, sekaligus memasangkan pengaman tersebut. Kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit dalam melihat ini. Terjadi kontradiksi di dalam tubuhnya ketika ingin menyerang Sakura sekarang juga... atau menunggu aksi Sakura selanjutnya yang sepertinya penuh dengan kejutan.

Sasuke menelan ludah memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menggoda miliknya. Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan melirik ke atas, mempertemukan iris _onyx_ dan hijau _emerald_ yang sepertinya bisa langsung melakukan _sex_ hanya dengan tatapan mereka. Kedua tangan Sasuke telah berada di sisi-sisi tubuhnya, meremas erat sprei baru mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura melepaskan milik Sasuke dari dalam mulutnya. Sakura bangkit dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas kejantanan yang telah berdiri tegang tersebut. Sasuke meringis pelan begitu Sakura tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya dan miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang yang entah bagaimana masih sempit meski sudah beberapa kali dikunjungi olehnya.

Keduanya mendesah tertahan dan dada mereka naik-turun merasakan rasa yang sepertinya sudah lama mereka lupakan. Terakhir melakukan _sex_ adalah ketika mereka masih menyimpan perasaan bersalah sehingga terasa begitu hambar. Dan ketika sekarang mereka telah merasakan ini kembali... tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mereka melupakan seluruh rasa tak nyaman di masa lalu tersebut.

Sakura tertawa kecil begitu dia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa penuh di dalam dirinya, " _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun..._ " sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, Sakura menatap iris _onyx_ yang melihatnya dengan berkabut, "...apa kau mau aku bergerak?" tanyanya.

Seharusnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas. Tapi, tahu Sakura akan mempermainkannya membuat Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dalam diam.

"Kalau kau bergerak tanpa seizinku..." entah tombol apa yang tertekan di dalam tubuh Sakura hingga wanita itu menunjukkan sisi sadisnya yang selama ini tersembunyi dengan baik, "...aku akan pergi dari sini dan _sex_ akan berakhir pada detik itu juga."

Sasuke tahu dia bisa mengabaikan itu semua dan balik mengancam Sakura. Tapi—

"...Bergerak..." melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya membuang harga dirinya, Sakura tersentak kaget. Tak menyangka dia akan mendengar kata itu benar-benar keluar dari mulut kekasihnya yang terkenal dengan aura dinginnya tersebut, "...bergeraklah... Sakura."

Hanya saja serangan yang tak begitu diperkirakan Sakura ini justru membuat wajah wanita itu semakin panas dan reflek memerah sepenuhnya. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sedikit menahan sakit dan mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis justru menekan titik rangsang tertinggi yang ada di dalam tubuh wanita itu entah bagaimana. Sakura mencakar perut bidang Sasuke dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke depan.

Ah.

Ini dia.

Ekspresi Uchiha Sasuke yahg hanya bisa dilihat oleh Haruno Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Dia mencium bibir tipis Sasuke yang tentu saja disambut dengan baik membuat mereka berdua kembali terfokus di sana. Sakura mulai mengangkat tinggi pinggulnya sebelum kembali menjatuhkannya kembali. Desahan mereka berdua teredam selama Sakura bergerak naik-turun dan tangan Sasuke mulai mencengkeram paha Sakura di dekatnya.

Terus dan terus bergerak hingga akhirnya Sakura menarik dirinya dari ciuman mereka. Meninggalkan tali saliva yang menjadi jembatan di antara kedua lidah mereka. Sakura menjilat bibirnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk memfokuskan gerakannya di bawah sana. Membuat Sasuke menjadi pasif untuk yang pertama kalinya dan hanya bisa bernapas dengan kepalanya yang mendongak di atas bantal mereka.

"Sasuke... _kun!_ " Sakura telah sampai di klimaksnya pertama kali. Saat itulah, tenaganya menurun dan Sakura jatuh di atas dada bidang Sasuke untuk mengatur napasnya. Tidak memperhitungkan milik Sasuke yang masih tegang di dalam lubangnya.

Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti pun, Sasuke langsung duduk dan menahan tubuh Sakura di dalam pelukannya. Hal ini membuat kedua mata Sakura terbuka. Dan tanpa sempat menanyakan apapun, Sasuke segera menggerakkan dirinya dengan kuat membuat Sakura berteriak kaget, "Kyah! AAAH! SASUKE- _KUN!_ "

Tangan Sasuke mencengkeram bagian belakang rambut Sakura. Tak peduli dia akan memberantakkan rambut _soft pink_ yang lembut itu setelahnya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya di atas tengkuk Sakura sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak mencari fraksi yang dia butuhkan untuk mencapai klimaksnya sendiri.

Awalnya itu yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke, namun ketika dia merasakan lubang Sakura yang semakin menyempit dengan kuat, Sasuke tahu kini tujuan mereka berdua sama. Sakura masih mendesah dengan teriakannya di sisi kepalanya, Sementara itu gerakan Sasuke semakin kuat, menekan titik yang sama di dalam tubuh Sakura yang membuat keduanya terus melayang.

Teriakan akhir Sakura menandakan klimaks mereka telah sampai, Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menggigit bahu Sakura dengan kuat untuk menahan geramannya. Kedua tangan Sakura mencakar punggung Sasuke, memberi tanda di tubuh pria itu dengan caranya sendiri. Mereka terus dalam posisi itu, mengatur napas masing-masing sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sakura memegang bahu Sasuke dan kembali melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Tatapan mereka di tengah kelelahan ini membawa kata masing-masing sebelum mereka memejamkan kedua mata dan kembali menyambut bibir satu sama lain.

Kali ini tak ada lagi insting dominan dan perilaku egois yang tersembunyi.

Karena mereka tahu keinginan mereka berdua sama.

Mereka hanya ingin memiliki satu sama lain.

Bersamaan dengan kesimpulan yang telah matang di dalam tubuh mereka, tangan Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Dia meraba bentuk otot yang terbentuk dari lengan atas hingga lengan bawah pria di bawahnya sebelum menemui tangan yang juga lebih kasar darinya itu.

Mengaitkan kesepuluh jari mereka... menjadi satu.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Sasuke tidak ingat sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan _sex_ sejak kemarin siang.

Begitu dia membuka kedua matanya, suasana pagi telah menyambutnya. Gorden di kamar terbuka, membiarkan cahaya mentari pagi masuk ke dalam. Sasuke meraba bagian samping kasurnya di tengah mata kantuknya.

Namun nihil, tidak ada siapapun.

Dengan ini, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Sakura hampir tidak pernah bangun sebelum dirinya. Apalagi mengingat kebiasaan wanita itu yang senang menempel dan bermanja-manja di dekat dada bidang Sasuke di setiap pagi. Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, membiarkan selimut di atas tubuhnya jatuh sehingga hanya menutupi bagian pinggulnya sampai bawah.

Tunggu, tunggu... Sakura tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, 'kan?

Sasuke berpikir keras mengingat kesalahan apa yang mungkin sudah dilakukannya. Dia memegang rambut _raven_ miliknya yang masih berantakan lalu menyisirnya ke belakang sementara kedua matanya menatap tajam pemandangan apapun di depannya.

Apa masih ada lagi masalah yang belum dia selesaikan?

 _ **KREET**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh cepat. Sakura yang telah mengenakan baju _one piece_ miliknya dan membawa dua gelas yang kemungkinan besar berisi cokelat hangat itu muncul dari balik pintu. Sakura melihat ekspresi bingung Sasuke lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Pagi Sasuke- _kun!_ " ucap Sakura dengan semangat. Berjalan mengitari kasur lalu meletakkan minuman mereka di atas meja, Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke, "Aku bangun lebih pagi darimu, hebat 'kan? Hehe."

Ekspresi Sakura yang penuh dengan semangat itu membuat Sasuke mengedipkan kedua matanya, masih dengan mulut yang terbuka. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "...Wajahmu cerah sekali." Pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya, "Rasanya menyebalkan." Gumamnya pelan.

Mendengar ini, Sakura tertawa kecil dengan kedua pipi memerah, "Ehehe maaf," menggaruk pipinya pelan, Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum berdiri, "baiklah, aku harus siap-siap."

Sasuke langsung kehilangan senyumannya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Hm? Tentu saja pulang," Sakura tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku belum izin pada ibu dan ayah sejak kemarin aku kabur ke tempat Shikamaru dan Temari. Lalu aku baru sadar hpku tertinggal di rumah. Aku yakin mereka pasti khawatir sekali." Jelas Sakura apa adanya.

Sasuke merapatkan kembali bibirnya dan berbisik pelan, "...Begitu."

"Baiklah, aku—"

"Tunggu dulu," Sasuke menahan Sakura yang akan pergi, "kemarikan tanganmu."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tapi, dia tetap menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Walau begitu, Sasuke hanya memegang tangan kirinya dan menahannya. Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke menatap dalam iris hijau _emerald_ di depannya.

"...Aku harap apartemen ini untuk sementara sudah cukup," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura lebih erat, "aku masih belum sempat mencari rumah dengan luas tanah yang pas. Kuharap kau mau sedikit bersabar." Lanjutnya ambigu.

Tentu saja mendengar ini, Sakura semakin bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun—_ "

Ucapan Sakura terpotong begitu Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan kirinya dan memasukkan jari manis Sakura ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke mulai menggigit dasar jari manis itu dengan kuat hingga membuat Sakura memekik kaget.

Sasuke melepaskan jari Sakura itu dari dalam mulutnya dan membiarkan Sakura menarik tangannya kembali. Bekas gigitan Sasuke tercetak jelas mengelilingi seluruh dasar jari kirinya. Awalnya Sakura masih berpikir keras apa maksud Sasuke sampai kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya membulat sempurna.

Tunggu dulu.

Ini... seperti...

"Maaf, aku juga baru ingat cincinnya tertinggal di rumah setelah membeli apartemen ini tanpa pikir panjang."

Kata-kata Sasuke segera mengkonfirmasi apa yang ada di dalam kepala Sakura namun wanita itu terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Mendongakkan kepalanya, Sakura menatap Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi terkejut miliknya.

Memegang bekas gigitan Sasuke di jari manis kirinya, Sakura dapat merasakan air mata mengalir di atas kedua pipinya. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga Sakura dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri. Sakura menangis pelan... tidak mempercayai semua ini.

Sejak awal... hubungan mereka adalah sesuatu yang dimulai dengan segala keraguan.

Tapi kini, mereka telah menemui kepastian.

Tak peduli apapun hambatan yang menghadang, pada akhirnya... mereka memang milik satu sama lain.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada kekasih pertama dan terakhirnya.

"Kau mau tinggal bersamaku, 'kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **From now on, it will be a long journey**_

 _ **Please, even with a someone like me**_

 _ **Stay with me until the death come**_

 _ **We carry on**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wherever you are, I always make you smile**_

 _ **Wherever you are, I'm always by your side**_

 _ **Whatever you say, the feelings you're thinking**_

 _ **I promise you "forever" right now**_

 _\- One Ok Rock (Wherever You Are)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih telah membaca _**SUNFLOWER**_ sampai _chapter_ terakhir ini! Semoga semuanya mengerti dengan _happy ending_ masing-masing karakter dan _pair_ wehehehehee. Maaf memang lagi jarang _update_ karena kemarin dua bulanan mengerjakan _commish_ pribadi dan nyicil TA jadi gak banyak yang bisa ditunjukin orz. Segala jenis _update-_ ku bisa dilihat di _page facebook-_ ku, monggo dicek :"))

Lalu, aku memasukkan fic SasuSaku berjudul _**WORKAHOLIC**_ dengan tokoh Alisha dan Ryan di aplikasi Sweek. Aku memang berencana melanjutkan fic tersebut di sana. Masih bingung mau melanjutkan sebagai SasuSaku juga atau nggak, jadi kalau yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya, bisa langsung dicek di sana x"D

Aku selalu membaca setiap _review_ yang masuk ke kotak _review-_ ku kok jadi jangan khawatir wkwk. Tapi, aku memang jarang bisa bales langsung dari kotak _review_ , _so_ kalau ada yag mau ditanyakan lebih baik langsung PM ke akun FFn atau _page facebook, twitter,_ dan _instagram_ Kira Desuke, terima kasih!

Oke _last but not least_ , terima kasih untuk kak PY yang sudah meng- _commish!_ Lalu terima kasih juga untuk semua _readers_ yang telah membaca, _review, fave,_ dan _alert!_ Semoga _feel-_ nya kerasa dan minim _typo_ :"D

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :)


End file.
